El rayo de eldia
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: nadie sabe con franqueza los misterios que esconden los 9 poderes. cuando naruto, pieck y el jefe de guerra zeke se les da la mision de recuperar la coordenada y a los guerreros que fueron por ella no regresaran a marley sin completarla o bueno eso esperan. advertencia: si no has leído el manga esto se considera spoiler. clasificación k para no perder la costumbre.
1. 1

**Capítulo 1: la calma antes de la tormenta**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **Otra nueva historia, creo que debería concentrarme en las viejas en vez de seguir sacando nuevas, pero cuando mi mente me dice tienes una idea no puede evitar plasmarlas aquí, con respecto a la historia, esta vino a mi gracias a que vi el cap número 6 de la segunda temporada del anime (como unas 50 veces), como todas mis historias esta tendrá de protagonista a naruto… si creo que lo estoy sobreexplotando mas que el autor, pero no puedo evitarlo de alguna forma mi mente comienza a moldear mis ideas en este personaje, en fin con respecto a mis otras historias tengo un capitulo listo de the jailer of the beast, pero lo subiré luego ya que necesito hacerle unos retoques.**

 **Sin más preámbulos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni shingeki no kyojin me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **613**

* * *

" **ya es hora de partir… naruto"**

Dijo la voz de un hombre el cual se encontraba en lo que parecía una gran maquina naval, el hombre tenia el cabello rubio enmarañado y una barba también tenía unas gafas con vidrios circulares, vestía unos pantalones, unas botas de combate y una chaqueta que lo identificaba como un soldado, el hombre le hablaba a un chico quien se encontraba durmiendo en una hamaca, el chico parecía tener unos 17 o 18 años, tenía cabello rubio desordenado algo corto, ojos azules y unas extrañas cicatrices en sus mejillas que simulaban bigotes. El chico llamado naruto vestía unos pantalones negros, botas de combate y la misma chaqueta que aquel hombre solo que abierta dejando ver una camiseta blanca por debajo y en uno de sus brazos parecía llevar una especie de tela roja envuelta con un símbolo.

"tan pronto… pensé que llegaríamos de día" dijo el rubio menor somnoliento mientras se levantaba de la hamaca y miraba por la baranda de la gran maquina naval e la que se encontraba y a pesar de que ciertamente era de noche el pudo ver algo que cualquiera con dos ojos en su rostro podría ver y eso esa una gran muralla que rodeaba una isla a la cual se aproximaban.

"Mmm parece que no tuviste tanta suerte, iré por pieck ves empacado tus cosas ya casi amanece." Dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de la baranda del gran barco de metal, naruto simplemente asintió.

"lo que usted diga comandante Zeke" dijo naruto mientras iba y recogía la hamaca que se encontraba atada entre dos postes de metal en aquel gran barco.

A naruto siempre le gusto dormir bajo el cielo nocturno por eso no tenía una habitación en aquel gran barco, eso y que no le gustaba dormir con las personas quienes lo manejaban, naruto recogió sus cosas y las empaco en una mochila y en poco tiempo como Zeke había dicho el sol empezó a salir haciendo que naruto mirara el amanecer desde aquel barco mientras que algunas personas comenzaron a salir de las compuertas y comenzaron a realizar sus labores en este.

Naruto dejo de prestarles atención a estas personas y miro en dirección a la isla a la que se acercaban mas concretamente a la gran muralla que la rodeaba al verla naruto frunció el ceño.

"ne, ne naruto cuidado con caerte del barco~" dijo una voz adormilada de una mujer la cual era joven de estatura media y complexión delgada, su cabello era negro largo y despeinado y tenia una mirada adormilada dándole un aspecto relajado, vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y una falda larga y unos zapatos normales. Al notar la presencia de la mujer naruto se sobresalto un poco pero luego suspiro soltando una pequeña risa.

"tch casi me matas de un susto, pieck" dijo con calma el rubio mientras que pieck simplemente rio, "donde está el comandante Zeke?" pregunto naruto mientras que la pelinegra solo parpadeo y se quedo con un rostro reflexivo.

"dijo que nos alcanzaba luego y que nos colocáramos nuestros uniformes de guerreros… pero veo que me llevas la delantera" dijo pieck refiriéndose al chaleco desabrochado que el rubio llevaba puesto.

"Mmm nunca me lo quito salvo cuando me doy una ducha jeje" dijo naruto con una media sonrisa mientras pieck simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"estas listo para esta misión Naru?" dijo con curiosidad pieck mientras que el rubio no le contesto en el momento simplemente miro hacia la gran muralla la cual se veía aun mas grande a medida que se acercaban.

"una parte de mi dice que algo malo va suceder… y además por alguna razón mis instintos se están volviendo locos a medida que nos acercamos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero pieck pareció restarle importancia esto ya que aún tenía su semblante sereno.

"bueno una explicación razonable es que nos acercamos cada vez más a la **coordenada** … no lo crees?" dijo pieck con su sonrisa serena mientras que el rubio simplemente asintió.

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta el barco ya había anclado cerca de la gran muralla, sin pensarlos dos veces naruto y pieck empacaron sus cosas y sin decir nada desembarcaron frente a la gran muralla.

"vaya… a si que esta es la tierra de los "demonios"… Mmm esperaba más" dijo naruto mientras que se encontraba encima de la gran muralla mientras veía la gran vegetación que abundaba en la isla.

"que esperabas, esta isla se llama Paradise por algo no lo crees?" dijo Zeke sorprendiendo a naruto quien esta vez no se sobresalto simplemente lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y al hacerlo noto que llevaba un cigarrillo en su boca.

"comandante, cuando estemos a unos metros de aquí necesito que usted haga algo por mi" dijo con seriedad naruto mientras que Zeke simplemente asintió ante sus palabras.

 ***truuumm***

De la nada naruto y Zeke pudieron observar como un rayo cayo iluminando cerca de ellos y sin mucha sorpresa vieron como una especie de humanoide de cuatro patas se encontraba cerca del barco, el humanoide tenia cabello una cara plana y una gran mandíbula. Sin mas los que se encontraban en el barco comenzaron a equipar al gran ser con suministros que se encontraban en barriles, naruto y Zeke miraron esto sin mucha sorpresa.

"vaya… pieck actúa rápido" dijo el rubio menor mientras que Zeke asentía y soltaba una bocanada de humo.

"necesitamos recuperar la **coordenada** lo mas pronto posible" dijo Zeke de forma contundente mientras que naruto simplemente suspiro para luego parpadear haciendo que sus ojos por momentos tuvieran un brillo etéreo.

"siento a Annie, pero su señal es débil en cambio Bertolt y Reiner parecen estar más cerca Mmm bueno en comparación a Annie, también siento a Marcell, aunque por alguna razón se siente diferente, también siento otros dos poderes cerca de Annie, uno de ellos me esta dando jaqueca" dijo naruto mientras que Zeke no pareció sorprendido por la revelación en cambio tuvo una posee pensativa.

"lo que te esta dando jaqueca a de ser el poder de **la coordenada,** el otro ha de ser el poder del titan que se nos fue arrebatado hace un tiempo… el **titan atacante** " dijo Zeke mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba, naruto ante la revelación asintió.

De la nada el humanoide en cuatro patas ya con gran equipamiento en su lomo dio un gran salto lo cual lo coloco frente a naruto y Zeke quienes sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron al lomo del humanoide o también llamados titanes.

Sin mas el titan humanoide de cuatro patas se lanzo de la gran muralla cayendo limpiamente, dejando una estela de polvo y un pequeño cráter donde cayo, el titan corrió en cuatro patas a una velocidad increíble para ser tan grande o bueno tener 5 metros de altura.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos el titan de repente paro ya que al parecer Zeke le había dado esa orden, sin más se Zeke se bajo del titan y miro a naruto quien asintió, y de la nada Zeke saco un cuchillo y corto su mano haciendo que un rayo igual al de hace unos momentos apareciera y en donde alguna vez estuvo Zeke estaba un gran titan de 17 metros cubierto totalmente de pelo exceptuando su rostro, manos, pies y abdomen. El titan tenia largos brazos y piernas algo delgados en proporción a su gran torso y una pequeña cabeza, sin mas el titan miro a naruto quien se metió en un barril no sin antes tomar su mochila.

" **suerte, guerrero"** dijo el titan bestia mientras que agarraba el barril en donde se encontraba naruto y sin mas lo lanzo con fuerza hacia próximamente se encontrarían.

Cuando el titan bestia dijo esas palabras el brillo en sus ojos antes llenos de vida se esfumo y de la nada de su nuca Zeke emergió y se lanzó del titan bestia al titan cuadrúpedo.

* * *

 **Con naruto**

Naruto simplemente se encontraba mirando su destino dentro del barril y por aquellos hoyos los cuales servían para respirar y ver hacia donde se dirigía, vio su destino una gran muralla que los isleños conocían como **la muralla maría.** Viendo que su altitud estaba bajando el rubio saco un cuchillo con el cual rasgo su mano y al igual que con Zeke el empezó a brillar y de la nada antes de que aterrizase un gran torso y cabeza sin brazos ni pies, gigantes suavizaron su caída haciendo que estas partes de titan humearan y se desintegrasen al poco tiempo.

Sin mas naruto si dio cuenta de que había aterrizado en una especie de pueblo fantasma en ruinas (el distrito shinganshina) y sin más comenzó a caminar por el pueblo en ruinas por un momento contemplo las grandes murallas que se cernían sobre él, pero negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado por el pueblo, notando los cuerpos en descomposición y viendo como la mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas, este lugar le estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos.

" _necesito acercarme lo suficiente… según tengo entendido el primer rey de estas murallas encerró a su pueblo en tres grandes murallas, si no estoy mal estoy en la primera, así que para que tenga comunicación con Annie debo por lo menos llegar a la segunda muralla, lo cual me tomara días si sigo caminado a este ritmo… pero solo unas horas si utilizo el poder de mi titan"_ pensó naruto mientras observaba los alrededores y sin mas tomo su mochila la cual siempre estuvo con él desde el aterrizaje.

Hurgando en su mochila saco dos frascos, mirándolos noto que cada uno tenia una etiqueta, tomando una guardo las demás en su mochila y se cortó la palma de su mano con cuchillo, y abrió el pequeño frasco y hecho algo de sangre en su herida… pero por alguna razón no parecía pasar nada y con un suspiro frunció el ceño y busco otro frasco esta algo indeciso, pero al final se decidió y por otro, haciendo el mismo proceso naruto lo intento de nuevo, pero esta vez sí hubo resultados.

 ***truuumm***

Un rayo cegador cayo en naruto haciendo que se trasformase en un gran titan de 15 metros con hombros anchos y cuerpo atlético y fornido, pero con casi toda su piel endurecida, haciéndolo ver como un titan completamente acorazado, naruto en su forma titan comenzó a correr y a medida que lo hacia sus placas que se encontraban en sus piernas se desprendieron haciéndolo correr con mayor velocidad.

Cuando estaba corriendo en dirección a la segunda muralla noto a varios titanes puros los cuales lo ignoraban cosa que no sorprendió para nada a naruto quien siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo…

* * *

 **Time skip: unas horas después.**

Después de correr durante horas el rubio se encontraba en el hombro de su titan mirando desde lo que parecía ser un gran campo lleno de vegetación si sus cálculos eran correctos se encontraba en uno de los cebos de la muralla rose y sin mas desempaco he hizo un campamento improvisado y sin más se sentó en la gran muralla mirando el cielo para luego suspirar, al parecer ya estaba anocheciendo.

" _sí mis cálculos no fallan, pieck y el comandante Zeke deberían estar aquí en dos días eso me da suficiente tiempo de estudiar por completo el lugar"_ pensó naruto mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar lo bello que eran las estrellas en este lugar.

" _ **muy lindo no es así?"**_ dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza del rubio, cosa que hizo que por un momento se pusiera alerta, pero luego se tranquilizo al reconocer la voz.

" _tch si lo es, que pasa contigo no me habías hablado en todo el día_?" pensó naruto mientras que fruncía el ceño levemente mientras que la voz femenina no dijo nada por unos instantes.

" _ **solo reflexiona y admiraba el lindo lugar en donde se instaló mi gente…"**_ dijo la voz femenina en la cabeza de naruto mientras este simplemente asintió a lo que dijo.

" _si… pero no te da algo de coraje que el primer rey de estas murallas, el haiga encerrado a todos solo por los pecados que la gente en el pasado cometió"_ pensó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

" _ **ciertamente me da algo de coraje por tal decisión… pero en cierta forma entiendo por qué este se negó a pelear… nosotros no somos iguales a los demás humanos tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie… y gracias a este don conquistamos tierras sin temor alguno de represalias y con eso trajimos paz a este mundo… pero esto solo fue temporal, sabes más que nadie que es lo que causa el poder en manos humanas "**_ dijo la voz femenina mientras que naruto suspiro sabiendo que tenían razón.

"en cierto sentido tienes razón… pero por alguna razón siento que eso no justifica esto al cien por ciento" dijo en susurro naruto mientras que sacaba algo de su mochila, parecía una barra de chocolate el cual comió. " _dime puedes sentir el poder de la_ _ **titan femenina**_ _y hacer conexión directa?"_ pensó naruto mientras que la voz femenina parecía pensar en lo que dijo principalmente.

" _ **si, puedo sentirla se encuentra en la primera muralla, puedo entablar conversación con ella ahora mismo si quieres?"**_ dijo la voz femenina haciendo que naruto tuviese una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Ubicación: muralla sina.**

la muralla sina era el lugar en donde le clase alta, la realeza y los de la alta sociedad vivan, era la última línea de defensa de los muros, caminando por las calles de la capital de las murallas, se encontraba una mujer de estatura considerablemente baja caminado por las calles de la capital de noche, tenía el cabello rubio corto atado en un moño y tenía un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos en su rostro había total seriedad , vestía una sudadera blanca con capucha y encima de esta se hallaba un uniforme militar el cual era conocido como el de la **policía militar**. La chica iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cerebro (imaginen lo que sintieron reiner y Bertolt al sentir que eren activaba la coordenada en el anime)

" _ **yoh! Annie-chan"**_ dijo una voz en su cabeza haciendo que ella se paralizara momentáneamente, para luego acelerar el paso y dirigirse a un sitio privado.

" _e-eres tú naruto?!"_ pensó de repente Annie al notar que nadie la estaba observando, su rostro antes totalmente serio portaba una pequeña sonrisa.

" _ **quien más tiene esta habilidad heh?... dime ya encontraron el objetivo de su misión"**_ dijo la voz de naruto en la cabeza de Annie haciendo que la rubia frunciera levemente.

" _aun no… pero hemos localizado un poder titan el cual nos fue arrebatado… el_ _ **titan atacante…**_ _en cuanto a la_ _ **coordenada**_ _parece ser que las murallas son controladas públicamente por un falso rey, y la verdadera familia real parece haber desaparecido del mapa, dejando sin pistas de donde se encuentra el poder del_ _ **titan fundador**_ _, aunque algo extraño sucede cada vez que trato de adentrarme a lo profundo del castillo, un extraño hombre lee mis movimientos"_ dijo Annie mientras que comenzaba a caminar para que nadie sospechara de ella, ya que quedarse en un punto fijo mirando a la nada era algo extraño y llamaría mucho la atención.

" _ **Mmm entiendo… no te preocupes Annie-chan ya llegaron los refuerzos, Zeke y pieck vienen detrás de mi con su ayuda esta misión de infiltración se va acabar en un santiamén y pronto estarán en casa…"**_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Annie simplemente tuvo una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro.

" _eso espero… estar mas tiempo de lo esperado aquí me causa escalofríos"_

" _ **Annie-chan… que ocurrió con Marcell… su poder se siente diferente"**_ dijo naruto con cierta preocupación haciendo que Annie se paralizara por unos instantes.

" _naruto… marcell… marcell_ " Annie por más que quería no podía terminar la frasehaciendo que naruto no dijera nada por un tiempo.

" _ **no tienes que decirlo Annie-chan ya entiendo… de todas formas necesito que traigas el poder del titan atacante, si la situación se ve comprometida necesito que salgas de esas murallas de inmediato"**_ dijo naruto al final con voz firme, y aunque no la hubiera visto sabía que Annie había asentido.

"adiós naruto… nos vemos luego" susurro Annie mientras que naruto incluso de esa forma pudo escucharla.

" _ **nos vemos Annie-chan…"**_

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto al terminar la conexión con Annie miro al cielo estrellado sintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder, pero decidió colocar esos pensamientos de lado.

" _dime… como es que puedo hablar contigo si estas muerta"_ dijo en su mente naruto haciendo que la anterior voz femenina apareciera.

" _ **es algo complicado de explicar la verdad, pero colocándolo en palabras simples cada portador del poder titan esta conectado no importa el tiempo si fue en el pasado o el futuro, tú puedes hablar conmigo gracias a tu sangre… la cual te permite ver y escuchar las memorias de este antiguo poder"**_ dijo la voz femenina haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante la mención de la sangre.

" _este antiguo poder no existía hasta hace poco… no se de lo que hablas"_ dijo naruto haciendo que la voz femenina riese suavemente.

" _ **el poder que portas puede que halla surgido hasta hace poco, pero eso no significa que los fragmentos de ese poder no estén conectados entre sí, lo que quiero decir es que en el surgir de tu poder titan hizo conexión directa conmigo… ya que en si yo fui la primera y única que tenia el poder que posees por ende hablas con mi yo del pasado… mi yo de hace aproximadamente 2000 años en el pasado"**_ dijo la voz femenina haciendo que naruto se confundiera al no entender el todo de lo que dijo.

" _dejémoslo allí quieres… voy a dormir mañana revisare la zona"_ dijo naruto mientras que se acostaba en la muralla y miraba el cielo tan lleno de estrellas lo cual le fascinaba y sin que el se diera cuenta pronto cayo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Naruto se despertó de repente, pero con el aspecto de un niño de 7 años frente a lo que parecían ser barrotes siendo estos de una celda en la cual se encontraba, toda la celda parecía completa oscuridad excepto lo que parecía ser fuera de la celda.

Naruto se acercó con precaución a los barrotes de la celda y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar con miedo como personas lo observaban estos parecían ser científicos, las personas de repente se dispersaron y dejaron pasar a un hombre que parecía ser un comandante de un ejercito si su vestimenta era un indicio, el hombre tenia ojos claros, barba y bigote con cabello corto y algunas arrugas visibles en gran parte de su rostro. El hombre al verlo lo miro sin ninguna emoción.

"así que fue el único espécimen que sobrevivió eh?" dijo el hombre a los científicos quienes dieron una señal de afirmación.

"comandante magath, de hecho, este fue uno de los primeros a quien se le hicieron pruebas señor, creemos que gracias a su extraña combinación de ADN pudo soportar la adición del poder titan a él" dijo un científico mientras que el llamado magath asentía.

"vaya… creo que debo ser el primero decírselos… pero creo que han creado el soldado perfecto" dijo magath mientras que observaba con detenimiento a naruto quien se sentía asustado bajo esa mirada.

"además de eso señor somos los primeros en crear un poder titan artificialmente" dijo uno de los científicos con orgullo haciendo que los demás científicos sonrieran de igual forma.

"sí, sí, pueden masturbarse mutuamente cuando me largue de aquí… en cuanto al niño entrará en mi escuadrón… él se convertirá en un **guerrero** " dijo magath esta vez con una sonrisa mientras que naruto al escuchar esas palabras sintió un calor en su pecho.

* * *

La luz del del sol golpeaba directo en el rostro de un rubio somnoliento, quien al sentir la luz en sus ojos frunció el ceño y de mala gana comenzó a despertar cuando el sol ya había salido lo suficiente naruto se levantó y se acomodo su vestimenta, de repente miro el suelo desde lo alto de la gran muralla y pensándolo un poco saco uno de los frascos que tenía en su mochila y tomando un poco del liquido el cual era rojo claro, tomo su cuchillo y coloco su mochila en su espalda y sin mas salto desde la gran muralla, apuñalando su mano con el cuchillo un rayo cegador lo envolvió y antes de caer al suelo.

Naruto tomo la forma una vez más del **titan acorazado,** cuando el titan de 15 metros aterrizo un gran cráter se hizo en el suelo, sin importarle a naruto este comenzó a correr hasta tomar cierta distancia de la muralla, cuando esto sucedió el titan acorazado tomo una pose de rodillas haciendo que naruto saliera de su nuca.

Cuando hizo esto naruto cayo al suelo y comenzó a caminar, si no estaba mal por aquí debería haber pueblos en medio de esta zona, con eso en mente comenzó a caminar esperando hallar aquel pueblo pronto.

Reconociendo la zona, noto un pueblo al sur y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

"para ser un pueblo hay muchos habitantes" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras veía a muchas personas conviviendo en armonía. "disculpe señora como se llama este lugar" dijo naruto a una mujer de avanzada edad quien pasaba a su lado por el lugar.

"oh… no eres de esta muralla jovencito no es así?" dijo la mujer de avanzada edad mientras le sonreía de forma amable a naruto quien ante su pregunta él negó con la cabeza. "este pueblo se llama el pueblo ragako" dijo la mujer mientras que naruto observaba sus características, las cuales eran cabello hasta los hombros color rubio claro, tenían grandes ojos que expresaban calma y bondad, en su rostro había leves arrugas y llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo y en su mano naruto pudo notar una canasta.

"oh vaya si que me hace falta explorar estas murallas" dijo naruto de manera distraída mientras que la mujer mayor le daba una sonrisa comprensiva, "de todas formas gracias señora" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"no hay de que joven, si va estar por el pueblo no dude en pedirme ayuda si lo necesita, si necesita algo pregunte donde viven los springer cualquiera en el pueblo lo sabrá" dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba y se despedida de naruto con su mano y una sonrisa.

Naruto ante la interacción sonrió y camino por todo el pueblo no era muy grande y ya había localizado lo que necesitaba al terminar, camino por fuera del pueblo y al hacerlo noto que estaba anocheciendo.

Al notar esto se fue lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo y después de un tiempo, estaba en medio de la noche, en medio de la nada. Estaba pensando seriamente en lo que Zeke y el estaban a punto de hacer.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando al casi llegar a la muralla sintió como unas pisadas gigantes hacían eco al otro lado de la muralla al alzar la vista noto a Zeke y pieck esta ultima aun en su forma titan encima de la gran muralla.

De inmediato naruto vio un sistema de poleas el cual no había notado hasta ahora y sin más subió.

Cuando ya se encontraba arriba camino hacia Zeke y pieck, cuando estuvo cerca de esta ultima naruto le dio una suave caricia en su cara de titan, lo cual se vio extraño, pero pieck lo disfruto como si de un cachorrito se tratase.

"ya has revisado el área?" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que bajaba del lomo de pieck, ante la pregunta naruto asintió.

"sí comandante, localice una ubicación donde el **grito** puede ser efectuado y dada la zona creo que no sospecharan además de eso encontré una especie de castillo abandonado en el cual podemos acampar después de la fase 1" dijo naruto con seriedad en su voz mientras que Zeke simplemente asintió.

"de acuerdo la fase 1 se efectuará mañana antes del amanecer, sin mas creo que ya deberíamos descansar" dijo Zeke sacando lo que parecía ser un campamento improvisado.

Ante las palabras de Zeke, naruto simplemente asintió y dejo su mochila en el suelo y sentándose en el suelo para ser copiado por Zeke mientras que pieck permanecía en su forma titan se acostó en el suelo como si de un perro se tratase.

"comandante Zeke, siempre he tenido curiosidad… como es que alguien como usted se convirtió en **guerrero** " dijo naruto de forma tranquila ante la pregunta Zeke simplemente lo miro unos segundos para luego quitarse las gafas y mirarlas por unos momentos.

"mi padre y mi madre, me obligaron a hacerlo y aunque en algún principio no entendía del todo por qué, pero una vez una persona me dijo algo que cambió por completo mi forma de pensar y eso es que yo tengo algo que hacer antes de que mi poder sea pasado a otro huésped." Dijo Zeke con completa seriedad y determinación, naruto no entendió del todo la respuesta y pieck parecía haberse dormido en su forma titan.

"ya veo… personalmente yo aún no sé cuál es mi propósito, bueno con la excepción de ser el arma definitiva de Marley…" dijo naruto mientras que de su cuello sacaba un collar con un dije el cual contenía una foto, en la foto se hallaba una niña de no más de 6 años rubia con mechones negros dando una sonrisa muy tierna.

"la extraña no es así?" dijo Zeke al notar que había sacado el dije y lo miraba con pura nostalgia.

"sí lo hago, le hice una promesa hace un tiempo y por ella estoy aquí" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que agarraba el dije con fuerza.

"ya veo al final parece que si tienes un propósito" dijo Zeke colocándose las gafas y dándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio menor haciendo que la mirada de naruto se llenara de determinación.

Ambos guerreros se quedaron charlando un por horas de temas al azar y al poco tiempo naruto se quedo dormido dejando a Zeke de guardia por su propia voluntad, antes de que saliera el sol Zeke despertó a naruto.

"ya es hora de realizar la fase uno naruto" dijo Zeke mientras que se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia pieck quien seguía dormida en su forma titan.

"tch ni siquiera ha salido el sol, comandante" dijo naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos y trataba de espantar el sueño, Zeke pareció ignorar el comentario del rubio menor y comenzó despertar a pieck quien sin ninguna queja aparente bajo la muralla con cuidado con Zeke y naruto en su lomo.

"naruto colocaras las bombas de gas en los puntos estratégicos que localizaste" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que pieck al estar en el suelo acelero el paso y al poco tiempo ya se encontraban en ragako.

Al llegar naruto no dijo nada y comenzó a sacar un barril en el lomo de pieck en el cual se hallaban las bombas de gas que tenían fluido espinal de Zeke, cargándolo sin mucho esfuerzo naruto comenzó a colocar las bombas de gas en puntos estratégicas del pueblo.

Cuando ya había terminado cronometro cada bomba para que explotara en una hora ya que parecía que los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban durmiendo.

Alejándose lo suficiente del pueblo naruto se encontró de nuevo con Zeke quien lo estaba esperando con pieck detrás de él.

"todo listo comandante solo hace falta esperar" dijo naruto mientras subía al lomo del titan cuadrúpedo, Zeke sin embargo se quedó de pie esperando.

Al estar en el lomo del titan cuadrúpedo naruto saco un pequeño telescopio de su mochila y miro con él en la dirección del pueblo ragako al pasar la hora desde el telescopio naruto miro como la gente del pueblo se levantaba y comenzaban a transitar por el pueblo. Pero de repente varias personas se alarmaron cuando una especie de neblina invadió todo el pueblo mirando esto naruto miro a Zeke asintiendo dándole la señal para que procediera.

" **AAAAHHHHHH!"** grito Zeke con fuerza haciendo que una secuencia de rayos cayera en el pueblo ragako haciendo que una gran explosión semejante a una bomba fuera provocada y aunque naruto, pieck y Zeke se encontraban lejos aun la onda de viento se sintió desde su ubicación.

Cuando todo ceso, naruto miro con su telescopio el ahora pueblo ragako, en el cual había una gran diferencia entre el antes y el ahora ya que donde antes había habitantes humanos fueron remplazados con varios titanes.

"fase 1… completada" susurro naruto mientras veía lo que habían hecho.

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **Se que es un capitulo muy corto para mis estándares y es que me gusta escribir de 10k para arriba, pero siento que este proyecto necesita su aprobación para llegar a 10k.**

 **Como sabrán naruto es un guerrero de Marley en esta historia, la voz femenina que naruto escucha es… les doy una galleta si adivinan.**

 **En cuanto a su poder de comunicarse con otros portadores del poder titan se debe a como fue que el obtuvo su poder, siento que por mi parte esta historia tiene mucho potencial.**

 **Sin mas gracias por el leer estaré leyendo sus críticas en los comentarios. Como ya vieron tengo un capitulo listo de mi otra historia el cual publicare muy pronto gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con esa espero que también esta les guste**

 **Pds: estuvo fenomenal el capítulo 113 ¿no es así?**


	2. 2

**Capítulo 2: la caída de la muralla rose y los traidores.**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo del rayo del Eldia, gracias por el apoyo con esta historia, se que en este lado del fanfiction no hay casi gente que deje reviews o que actualice historias muy seguidos y por eso quiero decirles gracias a aquellos que les gusto mi historia, al principio no sabia muy bien como comenzarla o si realmente iba a gustar, pero bueno da igual sin más preámbulos la lectura.**

 **Fraxures: thank you, you´re right the voice that listening is ymir**

 **Yuutsuna okami-sama: gracias y con gusto seguire esta historia.**

 **Mohouka9: gracias, en cuanto al narutoxmikasa lo estaré pensando, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Ni naruto ni shingeki no kyojin me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Ubicación: sur de la muralla sina.**

Dos personas se podían ver viendo una ventana con mucho aburrimiento uno era un chico y la otra persona era una chica, detrás de ellos jugando ajedrez estaban dos personas más los dos chicos estos parecían tranquilos y entretenidos en su juego.

"mi casa esta al sur no muy lejos de aquí, deberíamos ir" dijo el chico que se encontraba aburrido, el chico vestía una camisa casual de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones café, el chico tenía ojos color avellana y unas cejas muy finas, su estatura era baja y su cabeza estaba totalmente rapada.

"el mío también está cerca de aquí" dijo la chica con aburrimiento, la chica tenía una estatura media y contextura delgada, tenia cabello largo y castaño con dos largos flequillos a los lados y una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y tenía piel trigueña, vestía una blusa sencilla manga larga y una falda larga que cubría ligeramente las botas que llevaba puesta.

"maldita sea porque no podemos ir?" dijo el chico quien se encontraba aburrido, mientras que la chica asentía con aburrimiento. "tal vez me escabulla esta noche y vaya allí" dijo el chico con aburrimiento.

"a mi me dijeron que no volviera hasta que fuera una persona decente" dijo la chica mientras trataba de sucumbir al aburrimiento.

"a mí me dijeron que un enano como yo jamás podría ser soldado, pero soy un genio y termine entre los 10 mejores, por eso quiero ir a casa y presumir" dijo el chico con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"Connie, si lo que dices es cierto voy a ayudarte" dijo uno de los hombres que estaba jugando ajedrez, el hombre vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones con unas botas, el hombre parecía tener un cuerpo fornido además de ser alto, tenia el pelo rubio y corto, ojos cafés claros cejas finas y piel blanca.

"eh ¿Por qué? reiner" dijo Connie con duda mientras que el hombre permanecía serio.

"no te parece extraño?, ¿por qué esperamos sin uniforme?, no podemos cambiarnos ni entrenar, además de eso los superiores están armados, estamos dentro de las murallas, no en primera línea. Contra que van a pelear" dijo reiner mientras que Connie no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo.

"por aquí hay osos, no es así Sasha?" dijo Connie con aburrimiento.

"si debe ser eso" dijo la chica quien se llama Sasha igual de aburrida.

"si así fuera una pistola no sería suficiente?" dijo reiner quien regreso a jugar ajedrez con el otro hombre quien permanecía callado.

De repente Sasha en un acto por calamar su aburrimiento, puso su cabeza en la mesa mientras estaba siendo observada por reiner, pero en el momento en que lo hizo sintió algo que ola sorprendió.

"oigo ruidos sordos, como pisadas" dijo Sasha de forma alarmante alertando a todos los que estaban en el cuarto.

"de que hablas Sasha, si insinúas que hay titanes cerca… significaría que la muralla rose ha caído?" pregunto reiner mientras miraba a Sasha a los ojos.

"les digo la verdad oí pasos" dijo Sasha de forma alarmada, haciendo que todos en la sala se sorprendieran. De repente una oficial del cuerpo de reconocimiento se asomo en una de las ventanas que se encontraban en el cuarto.

"nanaba-san" dijo una chica pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubio, vestía una camisa manga larga y una falda con botas, tenia la apariencia de una pequeña muñeca, esta chica era Krista o historia reiss.

"se aproximan titanes a 500 metros desde el sur, no hay tiempos para equiparlos… tomen un caballo y evacuen a los pueblos cercanos, ¿entendido?" dijo la oficial nanaba quien para cualquiera parecería un chico ya que su apariencia consistía en cabello corto rubio sucio, complexión delgada, ojos azules, portaba el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"del sur?" dijo Connie con una expresión asustada ya que allí se encontraba su pueblo natal.

"entonces destruyeron la muralla, Bertolt" dijo reiner al hombre quien se encontraba frente a él, el cual tenía una estatura alta, cabello negro y ojos café, vestía una camisa manga larga con una especie de chaqueta sin mangas azul y pantalones cafés con zapatos del mismo color, este hombre era Bertolt hover.

"¡en marcha! ¡sintiéndolo mucho el almuerzo queda pospuesto!" dijo la oficial nanaba mientras usaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para volar hacia el techo.

Luego de prepararse para partir todos los reclutas que se encontraban allí y los oficiales salieron en sus caballos con el objetivo de evacuar los pueblos cercanos.

"nos dividiremos cuando los titanes lleguen al bosque, formaremos cuatro equipos de reclutas y soldados, uno ira al este otro al oeste, otro al sur y el ultimo al norte, eviten el combate siempre que puedan, alguien conoce la zona" dijo uno de los oficiales mientras que los reclutas asentían. Ante la pregunta Sasha alzo su mano.

"sí, yo conozco un pueblo en el bosque del norte, conozco bien la zona, Connie también puede ayudar" dijo Sasha ante la pregunta del oficial. Ante lo ultimo ella miro a Connie para luego darse cuenta que el mencionado estaba en shock.

"al sur… mi pueblo está al sur, de allí vinieron los titanes, puedo llevarlos a la villa cercana, pero luego de eso… déjenme ir al mi pueblo" dijo Connie con shock en su rostro mientras que reiner y Bertolt lo miraron con sorpresa.

"de acuerdo tú serás el guía del equipo sur" dijo el oficial mientras Connie asentía.

"Connie voy contigo" dijo reiner mientras que Connie asintió.

"la zona sur de la muralla es la zona más peligrosa ahí es de donde vinieron los titanes estas seguro?" dijo Connie con seriedad mientras que reiner solo sonrió de forma amistosa.

"te dije que te ayudaría a ir no es así, que harás tu Bertolt" dijo reiner con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. Ante lo ultimo que dijo el miro a Bertolt esperando su respuesta.

"yo, yo también voy por supuesto" dijo Bertolt algo distraído mientras miraba a reiner.

"¡y como ya sabrán, este es el peor día para la humanidad así que es ahora que tenemos que trabajar mas que nunca" dijo nanaba mientras que cabalgaba haciendo que lo reclutas asintieran a sus palabras.

"los titanes llegaron al bosque" dijo uno de los oficiales, ya que efectivamente varios titanes de varias estaturas llegaron al bosque se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"divídanse, corran todo lo que puedan" grito uno d ellos oficiales mientras que los reclutas y demás oficiales hacían lo que decía.

Pero sin que nadie lo hubiese prevenido los titanes se detuvieron de repente y comenzaron a correr de forma sincronizada sorprendiendo a los soldados quienes se alarmaron al ver que se acercaban de forma rápida.

"son rápidos nos alcanzaran" dijo Connie de forma alarmada mientras que veía como los titanes se acercaban poco a poco.

"gerger! Dejo el equipo del sur en tus manos" dijo el oficial Mike, quien vestía el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, tenia bigote y barba, sus ojos eran grises, ante el peligro que se avecinaba el decidido hacer de carnada para los titanes.

"Mike-san… esta bien andando!" dijo uno de los oficiales mientras que iban con su escuadrón a evacuar pueblos cercanos.

Mientras tanto Mike con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales trataba de acabar con los titanes que se acercaban y gracias a su habilidad con el equipo 3D, estaba acabando fácilmente con aquellos titanes.

* * *

Después de horas de luchar contra varios titanes Mike acabo con uno de los últimos que quedaban y aterrizo en el techo de la gran mansión en donde estaban los reclutas hace horas.

" _solo quedan cinco… pero es hora de retirarse, gane suficiente tiempo"_ pensó Mike, mientras observaba como la mansión estaba en ruinas y veía a los cinco titanes que quedaban, uno el cual era muy pequeño y tenia una cabeza muy grande y un torso pequeño, otro se encontraba apoyado en la mansión y no parecía moverse solo observando. Sin más llamo a su caballo. " _lo que me preocupa son esos dos anormales… uno de ellos mide más de 17 metros, es enorme, además de estar cubierto por pelo nunca había visto algo así, parece una bestia, en cuanto al otro parece medir 15 metros, y tiene un extraño parecido con el titan femenino… eso debería ser imposible, viendo que no se acercan y caminan sin rumbo deberían ser anormales_ "pensó Mike mirando al titan bestia y a otro con apariencia humanoide no poseía completamente piel, dejando algunos músculos expuestos tenia cabello rubio, que tapaba sus ojos a simple vista, aquel titan extraño medía 15 metros. Dejando eso de lado Mike noto que su caballo ya regresaba " _bien justo a tiempo, así no tendré que aguantar hasta la noche aquí"_ pensó Mike con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin que el lo esperase, el titan bestia agarro el caballo el cual se dirigía a él, sorprendiéndolo. " _fue por el caballo?"_ pensó Mike, "no puede ser" dijo Mike haciendo que el titan bestia y el titan masculino (si no es un buen nombre lo sé) que se encontraba junto al titan bestia.

Y sin más el titan bestia lanzo el caballo haciendo que Mike saltase del techo para esquivarlo, pero en su intento por esquivarlo, fue atrapado por el titan de cabeza descomunal, haciendo que este lo mordiera incapacitando sus piernas. Haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

" **alto"** dijo una voz gruesa haciendo que Mike mirara el origen de la voz mirando vio que el titan bestia se agachaba haciendo que una gran corriente de aire fuera ocasionada. Sin embargo, el titan masculino se coloco al lado del titan bestia y Mike al mirarlo no pudo distinguir su expresión ya que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y no parecía sonreír como lo hacía el titan bestia. De repente el titan que tenía a Mike comenzó a devorarlo haciendo que el titan bestia frunciera el ceño, " **¿eh? No acabo de decir "alto"...** " dijo el titan bestia aplastando la cabeza del titan y haciendo que uno de sus ojos saliera disparado de su cara. " **cómo se llama esa arma?"** dijo el titan bestia haciendo que Mike se diera cuenta de una vez que aquel titan podía hablar. **"la que tienes en la cintura y te permite volar"** dijo el titan bestia sorprendiendo a Mike de sobremanera. **"deberíamos hablar el mismo idioma no lo crees naruto?"** dijo el titan bestia confundiendo momentáneamente a Mike, pero al ver que también el otro titan hablaba una sensación de miedo lleno su cuerpo.

" **tal vez tiene miedo comandante kukuku"** dijo el titan masculino con una voz un tanto escalofriante y mostrando una sonrisa gigante asustando a Mike, Mike estaba tan asustado que no capto muy bien las palabras que dijo el titan masculino. " **al parecer saben lo de la nuca, ya que también usa espadas, algo anticuado si me lo pregunta"** dijo el titan masculino mientras que tomaba el equipo, asustando a Mike en el momento haciendo que se encogiera de miedo ante la gran mano que se acercaba a él. Sin mas naruto al tener el equipo de maniobras 3D se lo trago haciendo que Mike se congelara aun con más miedo.

Sin decir nada los dos titanes comenzaron a caminar yéndose de allí, pero antes de que se fueran Mike tomo todo el valor que le quedaba lanzo un grito de lucha en un acto por enfrentarse a aquellos titanes excéntricos.

" **oh?... ya pueden moverse"** dijo el titan bestia haciendo que los demás titanes que se encontraban allí comenzaran a correr en dirección a Mike, haciendo que este sucumbiera a la desesperación.

" **comandante… al fin y al cabo si podía hablar"** dijo el titan masculino mientras ignoraba la escena en la que aquellos titanes comenzaban a devorar aquel hombre, ante lo dicho el titan bestia asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a él con dirección a el castillo que naruto había encontrado anteriormente.

* * *

"creo que fue buena idea dejar a pieck en la primera muralla" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba asiento junto a una pared mientras disfrutaba del fuego, actualmente él y Zeke se encontraban en las ruinas de algún castillo que se encontraba cerca.

"tres titanes extraños, traería sospechas para los lugareños, no queremos que activen el retumbar… no antes de lo esperado" dijo Zeke mientras comía una lata de arenque que había puesto previamente en la fogata que se hallaba allí.

"comandante… esta seguro de que quiere continuar con este plan?" dijo naruto con algo de duda mientras que Zeke simplemente alzo su ceja ante la pregunta.

"si queremos recuperar la coordenada para Marley debemos seguir mi plan al pie de la letra" dijo Zeke sin mucha importancia, ante la respuesta naruto frunció levemente el ceño

"a ese plan no me refería comandante… me refiero al otro plan" dijo naruto mientras que Zeke esta vez tuvo una mirada más seria.

"naruto… te confié ese plan porque sabia que al igual que yo has perdido muchas coas por causa de ellos, además siendo sincero alguien con sangre real al igual que la mía, será de gran ayuda y con eso terminaremos de una vez con el ciclo sin fin de dolor al que somos constantemente sometidos" dijo Zeke mientras que naruto no dijo nada mas saco un dije del collar que llevaba puesto mirando a Zeke con determinación asintió.

"creo que seria mejor que descanse comandante en dos horas partirá" dijo naruto mientras que Zeke asentía, naruto en cambio subió a lo mas alto del castillo para hacer guardia.

Al subir a la cima de la torre del castillo, noto que todo se encontraba oscuro y eso se debía a que había nubes tapando la luna. Sin que esto le importase naruto se sentó en suelo suspiro, desde hace horas había sentido que Annie se encontraba en estado de animación suspendida.

" _Algo debió haberle pasado para que recurriera a ese último recurso"_ pensó naruto mientras trataba de que su poder funcionase, pero nada sucedía al final.

" _ **estas preocupado por aquella chica, no te preocupes, su poder no ha pasado ha otro portador… bueno sabes a lo que me refiero"**_ dijo la vos femenina en su cabeza, ante lo que dijo naruto suspiro con algo de alivio, si estos lugareños no sabían cómo destruir la cristalización todo iba a estar bien.

" _que hay de los otros dos saben dónde están el acorazado y el colosal?"_ pensó naruto mientras veía como lentamente las nubes pasaban por el cielo oscurecido.

" _ **Mmm puedo sentirlos cerca de ti de hecho… se encentran unos metros cerca de aquí y parece que se están acercando**_ **"** dijo la voz femenina en su cabeza haciendo que naruto asintiese y tuviera una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"gracias… Ymir" dijo naruto mientras que la voz en su cabeza le dio una respuesta rápida y cuando miro al cielo naruto pudo notar que las nubes se estaban dispersando y mirando hacia donde sus sentidos le indicaban y vio con una sonrisa extraña como un grupo de personas se acercaban en caballos.

Actuando de forma inmediata naruto, bajo hacia donde se encontraba Zeke y despertándolo de forma rápida hizo que este se alistara y saliera del castillo, dejando solo a naruto quien permaneció sentado en la cima del castillo.

Naruto tuvo una sonrisa al sentir que tanto reiner y Bertolt habían llegado al castillo y tomando la cinta que tenia en su brazo la guardo, si quería mezclarse no tenía que levantar sospechas.

Al poco tiempo naruto sintió como reiner y Bertolt entraban al castillo, pero también sintió otro poder junto a ellos el cual si no estaba mal pertenecía a marcell.

"¡quién eres tú!" dijo una voz femenina haciendo que naruto la mirara y noto con cuidado que al igual que aquel sujeto a quien le quitaron aquella arma poseía un uniforme igual.

"y-yo, yo soy n-naruto, vine aquí cuando los titanes invadieron mi pueblo, p-pensé que ningún titan era lo suficientemente alto para llegar aquí, gracias a dios llegaron oficiales" dijo naruto con nerviosismo actuado, trato de engañar a la oficial quien se encontraba allí y al parecer funciono.

"ya veo, no tienes nada que temer chico somos el escuadrón de reconocimiento, matar titanes es nuestro pan de cada día, mientras que estés con nosotros nada va sucederte" dijo la oficial con una sonrisa suave haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa genuina. "porque no bajas para presentarte a los demás" dijo la oficial con voz amigable mientras que naruto asentía.

Al bajar a donde se encontraban todos los demás, la oficial vio que varios se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, al verlos a todos allí tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, naruto en cambio tuvo una sonrisa algo siniestra al ver a dos personas las cuales reconoció.

"chicos miren, al parecer había alguien escondiéndose de los titanes en estas ruinas, creo que al parecer si pudimos encontrar un sobreviviente" dijo la oficial llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que reiner y Bertolt al mirarlo se paralizaran y se sorprendiesen de sobremanera esto no notado por nadie excepto por una chica la cual vestía una camisa manga larga gris y unas pantalones café y botas del mismo color, tenia cabello marrón oscuro, tenía contextura delgada haciéndola parecer poco femenina. Esta chica era Ymir, la cual al verlos sorprenderse les pareció sospechoso.

"h-hola, mi nombre es n-naruto mucho gusto" dijo con nerviosismo fingido el rubio haciendo que reiner y Bertolt salieran momentáneamente de su shock.

"un gusto naruto-san, mi nombre es nanaba miembro del escuadrón de reconocimiento" dijo nanaba con una sonrisa mientras que naruto se la devolvió.

"es un gusto también, mi nombre es gerger, debo decir que fuiste muy astuto al esconderte aquí" dijo gerger con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto se rascara la cabeza con vergüenza.

"mi nombre es Connie, es un gusto naruto-san, me alegra que, aunque sea alguien haiga sobrevivido a esta catástrofe" dijo Connie con una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por naruto.

"mi nombre es c-Krista un gusto naruto-san, dime te encuentras bien" dijo Krista con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que naruto la mirara con detenimiento, sabia muy bien que esa sonrisa era falsa, pero eso no era lo que le importaba si no, que aquella persona se parecía a alguien muy importante para él.

"nee-chan… quiero decir un gusto también Krista-san" dijo naruto tratando de olvidar el parecido que esta chica tenía con su hermana. Al ver lo mucho que naruto miraba a Krista, Ymir decidió intervenir.

"soy Ymir, un gusto parece que los rubios abundan últimamente no es así?" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a naruto, haciendo que Krista la regañara e hiciera mala cara por tratar a naruto de esa manera, ante el comentario naruto no dijo solo sonrió.

"n-naruto" dijo reiner aun sorprendido haciendo que Ymir alzara una ceja al igual que los demás en la sala.

"ustedes se conocen?" dijo Ymir con duda haciendo que tanto reiner y Bertolt salieran de su aparente shock, Bertolt iba a responde de forma negativa, pero fue interrumpido por naruto.

"de hecho si, somos amigos de la infancia, la verdad quien pensaría que ustedes después de ser **guerreros** , se convertirían en **soldados** eh?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa sacándole un escalofrió a reiner y Bertolt, nadie aparte de aquellos tres **guerreros,** entendieron lo que naruto dijo.

"todavía seguimos siendo **guerreros** naruto" dijo Bertolt con el ceño fruncido mientras que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que tenemos que descansar, naruto-san siente libre de descansar aquí abajo con los demás mientras yo monto guardia" dijo la oficial que lo fue a buscar haciendo que naruto asintiese con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sentó y se apoyo en una pared lejos del fuego, mientras era observado discretamente por reiner y Bertolt y una curiosa Krista que después de un rato se durmió en donde se encontraba sentada.

Después de un rato reiner fue con Ymir buscando provisiones, dejando Bertolt observando a naruto quien tomando algo de valor se sentó a su lado haciendo que naruto abriera un ojo, sorprendiendo a Bertolt momentáneamente.

"pensé que dormías" dijo Bertolt mientras que naruto se acomodó sentándose de una manera cómoda y miro a Bertolt.

"yo nunca duermo mi querido Bertolt" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Bertolt se relajara un poco.

"viniste solo?" dijo Bertolt con duda mientras que naruto solo negó.

"crees que mandarían a un solo **guerrero,** para recuperar a tres?, sé que soy genial pero no puedo con tanto" dijo naruto soltando una pequeña risa, lo cual hizo que Bertolt tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue esfumada al darse cuenta que al menos había otros **guerreros** en la isla.

"quien mas vino contigo?" dijo Bertolt con duda, pero el cuestionario fue interrumpido cuando la oficial que estaba haciendo guardia bajo alarmada haciendo que todos en el lugar dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención.

"¡despierten todos! ¡suban a la torre de inmediato!" dijo la oficial de forma desesperada haciendo que todos subieran incluso naruto.

Al subir todos se asomaron en los bordes de la torre y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que todo a su alrededor estaba infestado de titanes haciendo que los oficiales fruncieran el ceño.

"recién salió la luna me di cuenta…" dijo la oficial que les aviso, haciendo que todos tuvieran una mirada estupefacta, al igual que naruto quien por dentro solo pensó quien era el responsable de esto.

"¡¿Por qué se mueven todavía?! Hace mucho que el sol se puso" dijo gerger con frustración mientras veía como los titanes se acercaban al castillo.

"que está pasando" dijo una sorprendida Krista mirando a todos los titanes que se acercaban.

"oigan miren, es enorme, es eso un titan?, parece más una bestia, ¿cierto?" dijo Connie señalando al titan bestia quien se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia la muralla. Pero detuvo su cuestionamiento al ver las caras sorprendidas de reiner y Bertolt, haciendo que Ymir también lo noten. En cambio, naruto solo frunció el ceño y miro de forma fea a Zeke por hacer que los titanes atacaran con el allí dentro. "va... directo a la muralla" dijo Connie mientras observaba al titan bestia caminado hacia la muralla.

"oigan, esperen, esperen, porque se les da por entrar" dijo gerger con frustración mientras veía como un titan pequeño forzaba la puerta. "estaría ahora bebiendo a chorros si no fuera por ustedes" dijo gerger mientras sacaba su equipo de maniobras 3D.

"quédense atrás reclutas, ha llegado la hora de sacar los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, adelante!" dijo nanaba mientras se preparaba para acabar con los titanes que se acercaban al igual que los demás oficiales.

Luego de eso varios oficiales se dedicaron a combatir titanes, al verlos arriesgar su vida de esa forma naruto frunció el ceño, para el solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable.

"reclutas, los titanes han entrado, hagan una barricada y como último recurso suban aquí, aunque no creo que podamos ayudarlos del todo" dijo una oficial haciendo que los reclutas bajasen sin pensarlo dejando a naruto observado como los titanes que sin saberlo eran antes humanos que residían aquí eran asesinados por los oficiales.

"y que hay de mi puedo ayudarles en algo?" dijo un preocupado naruto atrayendo la atención de la oficial quien estaba lista para unirse de nuevo a la batalla. Ante la pregunta la oficial le sonrió.

"no es necesario que hagas algo, nuestro deber es mantener a los civiles a salvo y si te salvamos la vida todo esto no será en vano" dijo la oficial haciendo que naruto la mirara con sorpresa genuina en su rostro, para luego asentir con una sonrisa.

Naruto luego vio como la oficial se unía a la batalla, pero su atención cambio hacia donde se encontraba el titan bestia, ya que al parecer iba camino hacia donde se encontraba pieck.

Naruto observo como los oficiales mataban a muchos de los otros titanes, haciendo que de repente dos de los oficiales subieran de nuevo a la cima, cuando de repente naruto escucho algo que se aproximaba y al ver por el rabillo del ojo noto que una roca gigante se aproximaba a gran velocidad haciendo que naruto bajase de la cima de la torre, pero esto no evito que dos de los oficiales salieran heridos.

"que fue eso!" dijo Connie subiendo las escaleras junto a los otros reclutas y naruto quien al notar que ya no habría más bombardeos subió.

"murieron al instante…" dijo gerger mientras colocaba el cuerpo de los dos oficiales en el suelo.

"debió ser el titan que subió la muralla… el titan bestia lo hizo, ¡al parecer se acercan más titanes" dijo Connie con preocupación y ante la mención del titan bestia naruto frunció el ceño.

"esto no parece ser coincidencia, parecer que han estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio" dijo nanaba ya sin esperanzas de poder sobrevivir a este ataque. Mientras tanto el titan bestia rugió con fuerza haciendo que varios titanes golpearan la torre.

" _que mierda comandante! ¿Acaso piensa matar a reiner, Bertolt y a mí?_ " pensó naruto mientras sentía que la torre estaba a punto de caer, pero no solo pensó esas palabras si no que se comunicó directamente con Zeke.

" _si estas en problemas, puedes usar tu poder titan y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas_ " pensó Zeke comunicándose con naruto mientras bajaba en su forma titan de la muralla con destino hacia donde se encontraba pieck.

Naruto de repente dejo la comunicación al notar que un titan que había derribado la oficial nanaba había caído en una torre del castillo haciendo que la torre en la que se encontraban temblara de nuevo.

Naruto vio como sin emociones dos de los soldados que quedaban eran devorados por los titanes haciendo que este frunciera el ceño levemente. Luego vio como Krista arrojó una piedra, pero fue detenida por Ymir.

"no hagas eso Krista, la torre esta a punto de colapsar y puedes caerte" dijo Ymir agarrando uno de sus brazos para detenerla.

"pero están muriendo por nosotros, hay que hacer algo" dijo Krista sintiéndose impotente ante la muerte de todos los oficiales. Naruto observo casi sin emociones como nanaba era comida frente a él, eso le trajo un mal recuerdo y sin más miro hacia otro lado.

"oigan… solo vamos a esperar que la torre colapse y nos coman vivos? ¿No podemos hacer algo?" dijo Connie sentándose en el suelo con frustración. "demonios estamos por ser comidos sin completar nuestra misión" dijo Connie con frustración mientras que naruto estaba pensando en algo.

"Ymir, cierto?... dime desde cuando conoces a reiner y Bertolt?" dijo naruto repentinamente haciendo que Krista quien iba a hablar se detuviera al igual que Ymir.

"enserio vas a preguntar eso en este instante?" dijo Ymir con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que naruto cambiase su manera de actuar drásticamente y sacara algo de su bolsillo lanzándoselo a Ymir quien lo atrapo, al ver el pequeño frasco, Ymir se vio sorprendida y miro a naruto mientras que Connie y Krista no entendían que era aquel frasco y reiner y Bertolt miraron a naruto como si estuviera loco.

"ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… hazlo por ella" dijo naruto mientras que se sentaba en el suelo haciendo que Ymir dudara un momento sobre sus acciones.

"Connie dame el cuchillo que tienes" dijo Ymir decidida mientras que Connie la miro con duda.

"el cuchillo?, ¿para qué?" dijo Connie con duda mientras observaba a Ymir, naruto no dijo nada y observo la escena.

"solo dámelo" dijo Ymir haciendo que Connie cediera y le diera el cuchillo.

"para que lo necesitas?" dijo Connie con duda haciendo que naruto le diera una leve mirada a Ymir.

"lo usare… para luchar" dijo Ymir dándole una leve mirada a naruto quien le asintió discretamente. Para confusión de todos menos de ellos dos.

"Ymir que estas ha.." dijo reiner pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por naruto que le dio una señal para que guardara silencio.

"buena pregunta, ni yo lo sé" dijo Ymir mientras que tomaba el cuchillo y estaba lista para saltar de la torre.

"Ymir…" dijo Krista mirando como Ymir iba a saltar, pero antes de que lo hiciera se dirigió hacia ella.

"quizás no lo recuerdes… pero quizás esta será la ultima vez para que hablemos. Así que intenta recordad la promesa que hicimos cuando entrenábamos en la montaña nevada, no tengo derecho a decir cómo vivir tu vida, pero quiero que vivas una vida digna" dijo Ymir mientras miraba a krista a los ojos y agarrando sus hombros. Naruto no dijo nada en la conversación simplemente miro al horizonte y se dio cuente de que ya estaba amaneciendo. "recuerda nuestra promesa krista… gracias naruto-san" dijo Ymir mirando a naruto quien simplemente asintió. Sin mas naruto vio como Ymir cogió algo de impulso y se lanzo con fuerza desde la torre.

"Ymir espera!" dijo krista asustada por su amiga, naruto observo eso con una mirada neutra, cuando Ymir estaba a punto de caer corto su mano y mordió el frasco que naruto le había entregado.

De repente un rayo cayo con fuerza en donde se hallaba Ymir, haciendo que reiner y Bertolt se sorprendiesen, al igual que Connie quien no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Cuando el rayo se había ido, donde antes se encontraba Ymir, se hallaba un titan pequeño de 5 metros, cabello largo y nariz y orejas puntiagudas y afilados dientes, sus garras parecían navajas.

" **groaarr!"** rugió Ymir en su forma titan y de forma ágil Ymir se balanceo entre los titanes mordiendo sus nucas matándolos en el proceso.

"no me jodas… hasta Ymir es un titan?" dijo Connie sorprendido mirando como Ymir masacraba al grupo de titanes que se encontraban abajo.

"ese titan…" dijo reiner estupefacto mirando la forma titan de Ymir, naruto al notar eso suspiro supuso que tenia que decirles antes de darle el frasco a Ymir.

"es el de marcell, creo que debí decírselos antes" dijo naruto con un suspiro atrayendo la atención de reiner y Bertolt que todavía se hallaban sorprendidos.

De repente Ymir comenzó a derribar mas titanes, haciendo que la torre se tambaleara por unos instantes lo cual hizo que krista casi cayera, naruto se movió de forma rápida y agarro su pierna salvándola en el proceso.

"gracias, naruto-san" dijo krista con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que naruto asintiera devolviéndosela.

"krista, sabias que Ymir era un titan?" dijo reiner saliendo de su shock, mientras que naruto ignoro la conversación y en cambio vio como Ymir utilizaba su poder, de alguna forma estaba analizando sus movimientos.

"no tenia ni idea… siempre hemos sido cercanas, en realidad ella es Ymir" dijo krista con duda, haciendo que Connie cayera en cuenta de algo y miro rápidamente a naruto quien era el único que no parecía tan sorprendido como los demás.

"naruto-san, acaso tú, sabias que Ymir era un titan?, lo digo por el frasco que le diste" dijo Connie con duda frunciendo el ceño naruto ante la pregunta no pareció titubear en contestarla.

"no, lo que había en el frasco era un químico que hace que los animales trabajen el doble, pensé que le sería útil de alguna forma" dijo naruto mientras que veía como Ymir se apoyaba en la torre con sus garras.

"ya veo… creo que entiendo, pensabas que podría usarlo con ella y el equipo 3D" dijo Connie pensativo haciendo que naruto asintiera, pero ese frasco aparte de contener aquel químico también tenía liquido espinal del titan acorazado haciendo que su piel y sus garras se volvieran el doble de fuertes.

"si ella es un titan, significa que sabe alguno de los misterios de este mundo" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido mientras que Bertolt simplemente asintió.

"oigan de que lado estará?, eren era un titan, pero no lo sabía, en cambio Ymir parecía saber lo que hacía" dijo Connie haciendo que naruto quitara su vista de Ymir y reaccionara ante el comentario.

"acaso hay mas de ustedes que pueden convertirse en titanes" dijo naruto con sorpresa fingida haciendo que Connie asintiera.

"dices que Ymir podría ser nuestra enemiga?" dijo krista observando a Connie, quien no supo que responderle.

"no creo que fuese nuestra enemiga, si así fuera pudo habernos devorado en segundos y huir con lo ágil que es" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Ymir quien seguía derribando titanes. Ante el comentario naruto se ganó la atención tanto de krista y de Connie.

"naruto-san… naruto-san tiene razón, Ymir nos esta defendiendo creo que ella esta de nuestro lado" dijo krista con confianza dándole una sonrisa a naruto quien se la devolvió.

De repente Ymir fue jalada por uno de los titanes mordiéndola en un brazo, pero gracias al endurecimiento no le causo mucho daño, con una mordida Ymir se libro del titan y trato de subirse a la torre, pero al momento de hacerlo uno de los titanes jalo tu pierna y en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, Ymir clavo sus garras en los ladrillos de la torre, pero al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que si lo hacia la torre caería y su esfuerzo seria en vano. Así que se soltó de la torre tratando de matar a la máxima cantidad de titanes que podían.

"ven?, si no estuviera de nuestro lado habría derrumbado la torre" dijo naruto confiado haciendo que Connie asintiera al igual que krista quienes tenían una sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció al ver como Ymir era sometida por los titanes haciendo que krista enfureciera.

"Ymir!, crees que solo por salvarnos vas salir como la heroína del cuento, crees que solo por esto crees que iras al cielo, Ymir si para acabar con esos titanes debes destruir esta torre entonces hazlo de una vez por todas!" grito krista mientras se subía al borde de la torre, ante las palabras que dijo hizo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, Ymir ante sus palabras actúa de forma rápida y comenzó a lanzarle ladrillos a los titanes para acabar con ellos. De pronto la torre comenzó a inclinarse lista para caer.

"enserio piensa hacerlo!" dijo reiner con preocupación mientras veía como torre caía, naruto miro a Bertolt quien se encontraba listo para transformarse en titan, pero fue detenido por naruto quien le dio una señal rápida.

"así se hace Ymir!" dijo una eufórica krista mientras que de alguna forma seguía en pie en el borde de la torre, Ymir actuó de forma rápida y subió a la cima de la torre.

" **si quieren vivir sujétense** " dijo Ymir y todos los que se encontraban en la cima de la torre se agarraron de Ymir, listos para salir de allí. Después de que la torre cayera y todos estuvieran a salvo. Todos se soltaron de Ymir.

"eso fue divertido hay que hacerlo de nuevo!" dijo naruto emocionado solo para ganarse la mirada de todos haciendo que naruto se encogiera, "o tal vez no" dijo naruto evitando las miradas de todos con un sonrojo avergonzado. De repente de los escombros empezaron a salir los titanes de los escombros.

"fea!, ve y acaba con esos titanes!" dijo Connie haciendo que Ymir lo obedeciese y fuera y combatiera a aquellos titanes, cuando estaba a punto de derribar a uno, otro salió de los escombros y la agarro de su cabello con fuerza y la lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que tuviera una herida leve gracias al endurecimiento. Pero esto no evito que varios titanes salieran de los escombros.

"eso no pinta para nada bien" dijo naruto mirando como los titanes iban hacia Ymir, naruto y los demás vieron como los titanes se lanzaron ferozmente hacia Ymir con intención de devorarla. " _Ymir, esto será extraño, pero es lo único que te salvara_ " pensó naruto comunicándose con Ymir, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que su forma titan mirara a naruto quien asintió y por un momento los ojos de naruto cambiaron de azul cielo, a un azul mas oscuro, pero su pupila parecía un sol. Al momento de hacer eso todo el cuerpo de Ymir se endureció, haciendo que del endurecimiento varias puntas cristalizadas atacaran a los titanes inmovilizándolos en el proceso.

"¡que rayos fue eso!" dijo Connie exaltado mientras que reiner y Bertolt se veían igual de sorprendidos, pero al darle una mirada a naruto al ver sus ojos supieron lo que pasaba.

"Ymir?, ¿se cristalizo?" dijo una confundida krista, Connie también parecía sorprendido ante lo que Ymir había hecho. "Ymir!" grito krista en un intento de ver si aun se encontraba con vida, viendo que no respondía krista decidido ir donde se encontraba incluso ignorando las advertencias de Connie, cunado estaba a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba Ymir un titan salió de los escombros sorprendiendo no solo a ella si no también a los demás, naruto quien vio esto estaba a punto de transformarse en titan para salvarla. Pero de la nada el titan cayo, haciendo que naruto viera quien era la responsable, por lo que podía instruir era también del cuerpo de reconocimiento si su uniforme era un indicio.

"krista y los demás retrocedan, dejen el resto en nuestras manos" dijo la chica, naruto solo pudo su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de los hombros y ojos del mismo color, piel lechosa como de muñeca de porcelana y llevaba puesto el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"¡mikasa!" dijo krista sorprendida, naruto al escuchar ese nombre alzo una ceja, ese nombre era de origen asiático lo cual si no estaba mal no había ninguno en esta isla. Naruto dejo ese pensamiento de lado cuando vio con cierta maravilla como los soldados caían del cielo y masacraban a los titanes.

Naruto de pronto sintió un temblor desde el fondo desde el fondo de sus entrañas, haciendo que de repente se arrodillase haciendo que los demás se preocuparan por él.

"naruto-san estas bien?" dijo una preocupada krista, quien al igual que los demás parecían preocupados.

"n-no, no pasa nada" dijo naruto haciendo que Bertolt lo ayudase a levantarse, naruto ante el gesto asintió y le dio un rápido gracias.

Krista se quedó esperando por Ymir, mientras que naruto, reiner, Bertolt y Connie fueron a donde se encontraban los demás soldados.

"eren!" dijo Connie llamando la atención de uno de los soldados, naruto al verlo sintió otra punzada en las entrañas haciendo que Bertolt quien se encontraba a su lado se preocupara, naruto a pesar del dolor extraño que sentía pudo ver la apariencia de eren, sus ojos eran azul verdoso, y su estatura parecía a la del promedio, tenia cabello color marrón y piel algo morena, además de eso vestía el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"Bertolt… es él… lo encontramos" dijo naruto en un susurro haciendo que Bertolt se confundiese en un principio, pero luego amplio los ojos y asintió a naruto.

* * *

después de un rato naruto se alejó de eren ya que no podía aguantar el dolor en sus entrañas, y se quedo entre un lugar lejos en las ruinas, mientras tantos todos los soldados se reunieron alrededor de Ymir, ya que se preguntaban si ella era un titan, Ymir se encontraba inconsciente luego de que la sacaran del titan cristalizado.

Cuando todos finalmente aceptaron este hecho guiaron a naruto y a los demás a la muralla, pero de la nada empezó a llover, naruto quien parecía no apartarse de reiner y Bertolt miro el horizonte mientras observaba la gran vista que había arriba.

"es hermosa la vista, No es así?" dijo una voz femenina, naruto al verla se dio cuenta que de alguna forma ella era la líder de esta especie de escuadrón. A simple vista parecía una mujer joven y de estatura media, tenia cabello largo y castaño la cual lleva atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran cafés, llevaba puesto unos anteojos y el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"si, de hecho, nunca había visto algo así, me llamo naruto por cierto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, haciendo que la mujer le diera un igual.

"hange zoë, de donde vienes naruto-san" dijo hange con curiosidad mientras que naruto no pareció importarle responder su pregunta.

"mi familia y yo nos mudamos recientemente al pueblo de ragako, pensé que allí viviríamos bien o bueno lo mas que se pudiera, nunca espere que los titanes infectaran la zona" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que hange simplemente asintiera.

"dime naruto-san, de donde conoces a reiner y Bertolt?" dijo hange con curiosidad y de nuevo hange no pudo ver ningún toque de nerviosismo en el rubio.

"nos conocimos de casualidad, ya que el pueblo donde ellos vivían quedaba muy lejos del mío, pero debes en cuanto nos encontrábamos, hasta que un día simplemente dejamos de vernos, quien pensaría que se convertirían en soldados" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a reiner y Bertolt quienes se encontraban ayudando a los demás soldados.

"ya veo, es un alivio que sobrevivirás naruto-san, espero que esto te de motivación para luchar contra estas cadenas que azotan a la humanidad" dijo hange con una sonrisa mientras que se despedía de naruto lo cual también naruto hizo con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, naruto se acerco a reiner y Bertolt los cuales también se encontraban con eren, naruto al tenerlo cerca pudo controlar sus sentidos haciendo que el dolor desapareciera. Naruto simplemente se sentó en el borde de la muralla mirando el horizonte. Estaba esperando a que esos dos actuaran.

"reiner te encuentras bien" dijo eren viendo como reiner parecía quejarse de dolor.

"un titan mordió mi brazo, no sé qué hago pensé que no la contaba" dijo reiner mientras tapaba su rostro con su única mano libre, naruto ante esto miro ligeramente a eren, ninguno de los dos pareció dirigirse una palabra. Naruto luego noto que otro soldado subió, este soldado era rubio y tenia el cabello cortado hasta los hombros estilo tazón, sus ojos eran azules y piel era algo parecida a la de eren y su estatura era mas baja que la de eren, llevaba puesto el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"incluso alguien tan fuerte como tu se deprime a veces eh?" dijo eren subiendo a aquel soldado a la muralla, ante el comentario naruto simplemente tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"de que hablas?, esta no es la primera vez que me pasa, ¿no es cierto armin?, aquella vez termine en las manos de un titan" dijo reiner refiriéndose al soldado que acababa de subir haciendo que naruto prestara más atención a la conversación.

"oh? Te refieres a cuando la titan hembra te agarro, ¿no es así?" dijo armin haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja ante la mención de Annie.

"ya van dos veces que me sucede, a este paso estaré muerto en nada, es el camino que elegí ser un soldado no es fácil" dijo reiner haciendo que tanto Bertolt y naruto miraran de forma extraña a reiner por ese comentario. "además aun no hemos tapado el agujero… esto aun no termina" dijo reiner con determinación ante sus palabras naruto frunció el ceño.

"exacto… si no tapamos ese agujero su hogar estará mas lejos" dijo eren mientras comenzaba a caminar con armin. "dime tu eres naruto-san cierto, eres amigo de reiner y Bertolt no es así" dijo eren con curiosidad llamando la atención de naruto quien a simple vista parcia distraído con el horizonte.

"hai, soy su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, eren y armin cierto?" dijo naruto volteando a mirar a armin y a eren quienes asintieron.

Ante la mención de su hogar reiner amplio los ojos haciendo de que Bertolt se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

"eso es reiner, regresemos a casa, con naruto aquí, será más fácil para nosotros, comparado a todo lo que sufrimos ya no queda casi nada, muy pronto estaremos en casa" dijo Bertolt con una sonrisa llena de esperanza haciendo que tanto armin y eren no entendieran que tenia que ver naruto en todo esto.

"claro… con naruto aquí estamos a unos pasos de poder regresa" dijo reiner comuna sonrisa esperanzada, confundiendo a eren y armin quienes miraron a naruto quien seguía viendo el horizonte.

"pero que están diciendo?" dijo eren completamente confundido de las palabras que Bertolt y reiner intercambiaban.

Después de eso naruto vio como tres oficiales en caballos venían con dirección a la muralla, ignorando la conversación larga que iban a tener, naruto decidido seguir mirando al horizonte.

" _parece que este lugar es mejor que Marley…"_ pensó naruto mientras seguía observando el bello horizonte.

"es hora de irnos a trost!" dijo hange mientras que los soldados asintieron y comenzaban a caminar detrás de ella, ante esto naruto se levanto y se detuvo en donde se encontraban reiner y Bertolt.

"eren… podemos hablar un momento" dijo reiner atrayendo la atención de eren quien se acerco a ellos, naruto suspiro sabiendo lo que estaba por suceder.

"que pasa?"

"hace 5 años atacamos las murallas y destruimos parte de la humanidad, yo soy el **titan acorazado** , Bertolt el **titan colosal** y naruto el **titan cambiante** " dijo reiner con la mayor naturalidad del mundo haciendo que naruto golpeara su mano contra su rostro.

" **titan cambiante?** , ¿qué tonterías dices?" dijo eren mirando a reiner quien parecía muy serio en lo que estaba hablando, naruto quien tenía aun su mano en su rostro separo un poco los dedos y pudo ver la reacción de eren haciendo que naruto suspirase con algo de alivio.

"que estas haciendo reiner?" dijo Bertolt algo nervioso mientras agarraba a reiner del brazo.

"nuestro objetivo era que la humanidad desapareciera por completo, pero ya no es necesario contigo aquí" dijo reiner con seriedad mientras miraba a un eren que no pareció tomarse sus palabras enserio. "eren si vienes con nosotros ya no será necesario que destruyamos estas murallas, que dices?" dijo reiner con seriedad haciendo que eren se mirase más confundido.

"pero, que mierda estas diciendo, no entiendo nada" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido pensando que aquello era una mala broma.

"te estoy pidiendo que vengas con nosotros" dijo reiner con seriedad haciendo que Bertolt lo mirase con nerviosismo y naruto simplemente se pusiera alerta para cualquier ataque.

"a donde iremos?"

"no puedo decirte, pero allí es mi hogar" dijo reiner mientras miraba a naruto quien frunció el ceño sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. "que me dices eren? No es un mal trato, evitaras la crisis inminente" dijo reiner tratando de persuadir a eren quien parecía dudar.

"oigan chicos, nos vamos!" grito armin desde más adelante haciendo que naruto notara el rostro de mikasa haciendo que se pusiera en guardia.

"estas cansado… cierto Bertolt, después de todo lo que pasaron es normal que estén confundidos" dijo eren poniendo su mano en el hombro de reiner haciendo que Bertolt se pusiera nerviosos, mientras que naruto paso algo entre su mano.

"si eso debe de ser, verdad reiner estas cansado" dijo Bertolt con nerviosismo.

"si fuera cierto lo que dicen, no me pedirían eso tan a la ligera, ya que aquellos que hicieron mataron a un sinfín de personas" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido haciendo que reiner se quedara en shock al igual que Bertolt.

"tienen razón… en que estoy pensando? Me volví loco de verdad" dijo reiner con una sonrisa nerviosa cosa que hizo que naruto dudara de su estado mental por un momento.

"vamos" dijo eren tratando de olvidar la mala broma que reiner le había dicho.

"va a colapsar…" susurro naruto al ver el estado de reiner haciendo que Bertolt se pusiera nervioso.

"claro… seguro es… seguro es porque pase mucho tiempo aquí, pase 3 años rodeado de idiotas, éramos niños que no sabíamos nada" dijo reiner mientras miraba al suelo ante la ultima parte naruto frunció el ceño, "si nunca hubiéramos llegado aquí… yo… yo no me habría convertido en el infeliz que soy ahora" dijo reiner con lagrimas alrededor de sus ojos haciendo que naruto suspirara.

"ya colapso" dijo naruto en un susurro, naruto sabiendo lo que venia estaba listo para transformarse.

"ya no se que es lo correcto" dijo reiner mientras que se quitaba el vendaje de su brazo herido. "pero se que como **guerrero** debo responsabilizarme de mis acciones" dijo reiner mostrándole a eren su brazo que ya estaba regenerándose haciendo que él se sorprendiese.

"reiner ya es hora?!" dijo un eufórico Bertolt listo para transformarse, al igual que naruto.

"si, tu igual naruto… decidiremos esto justo ahora!" dijo reiner listo para agarrar a eren pero fue sorprendido por mikasa quien apareció justo detrás de eren y con una de sus cuchillas lo corto, al igual que a Bertolt quienes no se esperaban ese ataque cuando mikasa iba en contra de naruto este sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo paro la espada con la mano desnuda, sorprendiendo no solo a mikasa, sino a todos los soldados que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

"eres una Ackerman cierto… esa habilidad no funcionara contra mi… pero gracias" dijo naruto defendiendo su espada y con una patada rápida mando a volar a mikasa, pero esta se recuperó rápidamente y uso su equipo 3D y se quedó en la muralla.

"Bertolt, naruto!" dijo reiner dándoles la señal haciendo que ambos asintieran, todo esto fue visto por la mirada atónita de eren quien vio como los tres eran rodeados por rayos y de la nada un gran rayo cayo en la posición de reiner, Bertolt y naruto, haciendo que eren fuera expulsado un poco hacia atrás y los demás soldados también ya que frente a ellos se alzaron tres titanes.

Uno de los titanes solo tenia su torso hacia arriba, su apariencia era la de un cuerpo humanoide gigante que al parece dejaba los músculos y carne expuesta, el otro parecía estar cubierto por una piel endurecida que le seria de armadura este titan tenia cabello el cual era de color rubio casi blanco media aproximadamente 15 metros, el ultimo de ellos media 5 metros, su cabello era abundante haciéndolo tener una barba que era de color rubio, tenia brazos musculosos y una piel gruesa, tenía pequeños ojos y una gran mandíbula la cual al parecer se encontraba expuesta ya que no tenía labios.

De repente eren salió volando por la transformación, pero fue atrapado por el titan acorazados haciendo que este entrara en shock, el titan colosal estiro su mano y agarro el cuerpo de Ymir en su mano, mientras que naruto ya estaba bajando con su mano y garras por la muralla. No mucho después reiner lo copio sosteniendo a eren en su mano, cayo por la muralla listo para escapar.

Naruto comenzó a correr listo para escapar, pero se detuvo de repente ya que mientras reiner bajaba un rayo igual al que les callo a ellos hizo que eren se trasformase y con un golpe decisivo, golpeo a reiner en el rostro haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ante esto naruto fue directo a ayudarlo, pero antes de hacerlo se encontró de nuevo con mikasa haciendo que ninguno de los dos diera un paso.

" _con que así va a ser, lo siento por ti chica, pero no me iré sin la coordenada"_ dijo naruto decidido mirando a mikasa a los ojos quien al parecer estaba igual de determinada que él.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Y con eso terminamos, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, trate de que este cap fuera el doble de largo que el anterior, espero que les haiga gustado, si les gusto la historia no olviden comentar, yo actualizo mis historias según la cantidad de comentarios que tengan.**

 **en el próximo capitulo, tratare de explicar el porque naruto detuvo la navaja de mikasa con facilidad, en este capitulo se dijo que naruto tiene sangre real, y cual es el plan que está tramando Zeke y a quien se refiere con "ellos", la hermana de naruto se parece a historia conciencia no lo creo :v. y la más importante cual es el poder titan de naruto.**

 **bueno igual forma siento que casi entro al arco de retorno de shinganshina, ya que no escribiré nada del arco de insurrección ya que naruto no estará allí y los eventos pasaran de igual forma de todos modos.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir gracias por leer.**

 **Adios.**


	3. 3

**Capítulo 3: la toma de la coordenada.**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo que, gracias a todos con el apoyo de la historia, la cual está yendo de maravilla, sin más que decir… comencemos.**

* * *

" _pelear contra una Ackerman en mi forma titan no es lo mas inteligente, pero debo intentarlo"_ pensó naruto mientras miraba a mikasa quien no le aparto la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

" _que me paso allá arriba pude haber acabado con esto de inmediato… ya no tendré más oportunidades como esa"_ pensó mikasa con el ceño fruncido mientras momentáneamente volteo y miro al acorazado y al colosal que aun se encontraba encima de la muralla. Pero de repente sintió la necesidad de moverse de donde estaba ya que naruto en su forma titan trato de darle un zarpazo, pero gracias a sus reflejos lo evito.

Tomando la iniciativa mikasa uso su equipo de maniobras 3D con elegancia y estaba lista para darle un corte limpio a naruto en la nuca, pero al contacto las espadas de mikasa se rompieron y al hacer ella pudo ver la causa la cual era que naruto tenia la nuca endurecida o cristalizada haciendo que fuer imposible para mikasa atravesarlas con sus espadas, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando de repente naruto salto quedando frente a ella con sus grandes mandíbulas lista para devorarla, pero mikasa con el equipo 3D escapando de las grandes fauces de naruto. Pero sin que se diera cuenta naruto había tomado uno de los enganches y con eso jalo con fuerza haciendo que mikasa cayera directo al suelo con fuerza haciendo que tosiera sangre en el proceso.

" **grooarrr!"** rugió naruto mientras recogía a mikasa con sus manos, apretándola con ligera fuerza haciéndola gruñir de dolor, de repente todo el cuerpo del titan mandíbula se cristalizo atrapando a mikasa en el proceso y cuando esto sucedió naruto salió de la nuca del titan. "no es nada personal sabes… simplemente quiero que ellos regresen a casa, por cierto, estuviste algo distraída en la batalla… si nos volvemos a enfrentar hare que las cosas sean más justas" dijo naruto con una mirada sin emociones mientras miraba a mikasa quien no pareció prestarles mucha atención a sus palabras.

Naruto viendo eso bajo de la nuca del titan y se dirigió a ayudar a reiner, dejando a mikasa atrapada en la mano del titan cristalizado.

* * *

 **Con reiner y eren minutos antes.**

" _maldición… maldito bastardo, nunca te callabas con respecto a los deberes que amerita ser un soldado… ¿nunca me apoyaste en aquellas secciones de entrenamiento?, eres ridículamente fuerte, mi cuerpo no se moverá ni un centímetro."_ Pensó eren quien se encontraba en su forma titan la cual tenia la apariencia de un titan de 15 metros, cabello castaño oscuro hasta la altura del mentón, tenía el mismo color de ojos que en su forma humana, la nariz y las orejas se vuelven puntiagudos, sus dientes se vuelven prácticamente dagas y se de forman en dos filas, posee piel en todo su cuerpo y buena masa muscular. Pero actualmente tenía parte de la mandíbula rota y sin una mano, " _realmente confié en ti, a pesar de todo nunca perdías la calma, sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre ponías a los demás antes que tú, y yo… ¡solía pensar que quería ser fuerte como tu algún día!"_ pensó eren con el ceño fruncido desde la nuca de su titan, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que reiner se acercaba y al verlo frunció el ceño con fuerza. " _oye reiner… no puedo ver tu rostro ahora para saber como te siente, pero… ustedes son unos pedazos de mierda, dudo que alguien en la historia de la humanidad haya hecho algo tan horrible como lo que hicieron ustedes"_ pensó eren mientras que su mano comenzó a regenerarse y comenzó a levantarse. " _a escorias como ustedes no se les puede permitir vivir"_ pensó eren mientras comenzaba a levantarse con determinación. " _voy a masacrarte!"_ pensó eren con furia dándole un fuerte golpe a reiner y en el rostro, pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que reiner no pareció afectado y con el doble de fuerza reiner le dio un puño que lo mando a volar.

Tomando más determinación eren se levanto de nuevo y con eso rugió con fuerza e ignoro las advertencias de armin y hange, atacando de nuevo a reiner todos pensaban que iba a fracasar, pero en cuanto reiner quiso contratacar, eren realizo una llave usando la fuerza de reiner haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con el haciéndole daño en el proceso.

"eso parece ser… la técnica que usa Annie" dijo armin colgado en la muralla mientras veía a eren encima de eren ganando la pelea.

" _no tengo ni idea del porque hacen lo que hacen, pero al ver su plan veo que está lleno de errores_ " pensó eren desde su titan, haciendo que reiner en un esfuerzo por voltear las cosas tratase de atacar a eren. "! _para empezar no debieron enseñarme a luchar!"_ pensó eren haciéndole una llave a reiner tomando su brazo y colocando sus piernas en su cuello para ejercer presión eren vio con una sonrisa pequeña como el brazo blindado de reiner se estaba desprendiendo haciendo que también la coraza que se encontraba en su mandíbula inferior se callera y sin mas de un fuerte tirón eren arranco un brazo a reiner.

"eren puedes oírme?" dijo hanje con armin a su lado en suelo del campo mirando a eren que en segundos reconoció las voces.

"debes huir acércate a la muralla para que estés mas seguro" dijo armin con determinación mientras que eren lo miraba. "su meta es secuestrarte si te acercas a la muralla vas a estar seguro" dijo armin haciendo que eren asintiera.

En un movimiento algo brusco para la legión eren dio un salto que lo posiciono cerca de la muralla haciendo que una gran ráfaga de aire fuera hecha, a pesar de la falta de un brazo reiner se levanto y miro a eren gruñendo.

En el momento que eren se coloco en la mura inmediatamente hanje salto a su hombro llamando la atención de eren. "eren para sacarte de aquí, debes ganar algo de tiempo ya que nuestras armas son ineficaces contra su armadura, si logras incapacitarlo con una de esas llaves podremos sacarte de aquí". Eren ante esto asintió haciendo que hanje quedara asombrada y emocionada ante el contacto con el titan.

De repente reiner comenzó a caminar, pero al poco tiempo las placas que se encontraban en sus muslos se rompieron haciendo que su velocidad aumentase, sorprendiendo a eren y a la legión quienes se encontraban ahí, eren se posiciono y fue tacleado por reiner haciéndolo caer al suelo, reiner con fuerza propino un golpe, pero poco eren lo esquivo.

" _tch como fue que se volvió tan rápido, por poco y no esquivo ese golpe, ahora es mas difícil dar el contra golpe"_ pensó eren con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a reiner quien no paraba de tratar de golpearlo, pero en un rápido movimiento eren se puso de pie y tomo una posición de lucha al igual que reiner.

"¡sus piernas están descubiertas inmovilícenlo!" grito hanje haciendo que armin asintiese y con varias maniobras diera un corte a las piernas de reiner inmovilizándolo haciendo que eren le hiciera una llave lista para romper su cuello.

La cual estaba funcionando ya que poco a poco la coraza del cuello de reiner se iba agrietando. Eren veía su victoria mas cerca al igual que la legión que no paraban de animarlo para que le quitase la cabeza. Pero a medida que reiner se encontraba mas en aprietos este tomo medidas y comenzó a arrastrarse con eren a una posición indeterminada.

"¡lo siento mocoso, no me gustan las batallas injustas, pero tengo una misión llevarme a estos dos a casa!" dijo naruto apareciendo en el aire con equipo de maniobras 3D haciendo que eren ampliara los ojos en su forma titan, la legión también se sorprendió al ver a naruto controlando el equipo de maniobras 3D. y con un rápido movimiento naruto dio varios giros con elegancia en el aire y callo en picada como un Alcón cortando en el proceso los brazos de eren haciendo que reiner rugiera con fuerza confundiendo a la legión y a eren, pero naruto simplemente mordió su mano y con un rayo y una luz cegadora se transformo en el titan mandíbula, la legión distraída por esto estaban a punto de atacar para defender a eren pero pronto escucharon algo que los paralizo al ver hacia donde se encontraba el sonio se dieron cuenta que las costillas que sujetaban al titan colosal se rompieron haciendo que miran esto con terror ya que el titan colosal comenzó a caer de la muralla haciendo que eren ampliara los ojos ya que venía directo hacia él.

Sin más una gran explosión de calor sacudió la zona dejando a los que se encontraban en la pared de la muralla inconscientes, pero armin resistió y vio como reiner se levantaba y naruto mordía el cuello de eren sacando su cuerpo con su mano y Bertolt salió del cuello del colosal y tomaba a Ymir en brazos y con el equipo de maniobras se engancho al hombro de reiner y naruto se colgó de su espalda con eren en su mano.

* * *

 **Time skip: varias horas después.**

En un gran bosque con arboles gigantes que llenaban una gran área se encontraban 5 personas, 3 de ellas se encontraban en ramas a arriba, y las otras dos se encontraban abajo, una se encontraba inconsciente y la otra simplemente miraba a las 3 personas que se encuentran arriba.

"no piensan dar una explicación sobre esto" dijo Ymir con sarcasmo mientras que algunas partes de su cuerpo se regeneraban poco a poco, ante el comentario reiner la miro con una ceja alzada, Bertolt y naruto simplemente la ignoraron por razones diferentes.

"oh eren… despertaste" dijo reiner al notar que eren había despertada y miraba a las tres personas en la otra rama del gran árbol con una mirada estupefacta.

Pero esto fue remplazado con cierto temor al notar que le faltaban extremidades a su cuerpo. "oee, que le paso a mis brazos?" dijo eren con cierta preocupación, haciendo que Ymir lo mirase.

"eren, observa estamos en las mismas condiciones… parece ser que hoy no es nuestro día" dijo Ymir

Con cierta burla al final de su frase.

"lo siento por eso… es culpa de naruto, al morderte en la nuca olvido no dañar tus extremidades" dijo reiner con una mirada seria en su rostro. Haciendo que eren lo mirase con el ceño fruncido, haciendo también que este mirara a naruto quien simplemente le dio una mirada de reojo como si no le importase. Viendo esto eren estaba a punto de morder su brazo listo para transformarse para miedo de reiner y Bertolt en cambio naruto simplemente saco su cuchillo listo para transformase.

Pero eren fue detenido por Ymir quien hizo que mirara hacia el suelo, "no, eren es muy peligroso transformase aquí, hay demasiados titanes aquí no saldrías y morirías" dijo Ymir haciendo que eren frunciera el ceño sabiendo que tenía razón.

"sí, prácticamente ustedes ahora no pueden iniciar una pelea, no se hagan los listos, sus cuerpos ahora están lastimados, solo reparar el daño les quitara todo lo que les queda" dijo reiner con los brazos cruzados haciendo que eren frunciera el ceño.

"baka, ¿por qué creería algo de lo que sale de tu boca?" dijo eren con odio haciendo que Ymir, reiner y Bertolt lo mirase mientras que naruto esta vez se levantó llamando la atención de eren e Ymir.

"muy simple mocoso, a menos de que quieras morir de inmediato ya sea por tu propia cuenta o la mía" dijo naruto con una voz fría mirando con sus gélidos ojos azules a eren quien apretó los dientes y miro con el ceño fruncido a naruto. Viendo la tensión Ymir intervino.

"eh reiner, no dijiste que hablarías con eren cuando despertase, ya sabes contarle que harán con nosotros" dijo Ymir con naturalidad haciendo que reiner la mirara y asintiera.

"los llevaremos a nuestro hogar, pero esperaremos al anochecer ya que hay demasiados titanes activos en la zona, por lo tanto, sus planes de escape y nuestra retirada hay que guardarla para el anochecer" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Ymir y eren lo mirasen haciendo que eren frunciera el ceño.

"pero no entiendo algo reiner, por qué simplemente no fuiste como el titan acorazado hasta tu hogar, te cansaste y decidiste tomar un descanso?" dijo Ymir lo ultimo con sarcasmo haciendo que eren quedara pensativo.

"dejare eso a tu imaginación" dijo reiner con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"pero espera, que acaso los titanes del castillo no podían moverse de noche?" dijo Ymir con duda haciendo que reiner simplemente negara.

"no, estos titanes no son iguales a los del castillo tu más que nadie debería saberlo" dijo reiner haciendo que eren mirase con duda a Ymir.

" _naruto, la esencia ya se asimilo es mas débil que la original, pero servirá"_ dijo la voz de Ymir Fritz en la cabeza de naruto haciendo que este simplemente asintiera, pero su concentración fue perturbada cuando Ymir llamo su atención.

"oye tú el rubio, dime cuál es tu relación con estos dos idiotas?" dijo Ymir con cierta burla haciendo que eren, prestase atención ante la pregunta.

"Ymir cierto?... sabes lo que es un guerrero supongo?" dijo naruto haciendo que eren se viera confundido e Ymir simplemente asintiera. "bueno en la jerarquía de guerreros gana el que tenga mas poder… yo soy el segundo al mando, soy su superior" dijo naruto con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que Ymir ampliara los ojos y eren no entendía del todo a lo que se refería.

"ya veo… eso significa que el que esta al mando… es aquel que controla a aquellos titanes" dijo Ymir con una pose pensativa mientras que reiner y Bertolt fruncieron el ceño ante la mención del jefe de guerra.

Luego de eso un largo silencio se presencio por unas horas, pero fue acabado por Ymir quien agitaba su mano en un afán por quitar el calor que estaba encima de ella.

"reiner tengo mucho calor, podrías darme agua, estoy por secarme y morir" dijo Ymir haciendo que reiner la mirase y negara.

"eso suena a una situación muy urgente, pero estamos en un lugar sin agua por los alrededores" dijo reiner haciendo que Ymir suspirase.

"vaya esto podría empeorar?" dijo Ymir con resignación mientras que suspiraba.

"eso me recuerda… desde que esos titanes aparecieron ayer en la mañana hemos estado haraganeando, hemos estado sin poder comer o dormir" dijo reiner llamando la atención de todos "es bueno que la muralla no se halla roto… pero creo que nos merecemos un descanso, tal vez podamos ser promovidos más tarde" dijo reiner llamando la atención de naruto y Bertolt quienes lo miraban de forma extraña.

"reiner…" dijo Bertolt con algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos mientras que naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo a donde iba esto.

"piénsalo lo merecemos, después de todo lo que sucedió nuestra actuación fue estupenda, podría argumentar que solo hicimos nuestro trabajo como soldados, pero creo que lo merecemos" dijo reiner haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño y eren se sorprendiese.

"ey, reiner ¿de que demonios hablas?" dijo Ymir sin entender lo que quiso decir reiner, ya que de alguna forma sus acciones no coincidían con sus palabras.

"de que hablas?, digo no deberíamos pedir que nos asciendan de inmediato" dijo reiner de forma natural haciendo que Bertolt simplemente agachara su cabeza.

"no es eso… lo que pregunte" dijo Ymir viendo que reiner no parecía entender a lo que se refería, mientras miraba a reiner como si estuviera loco.

"es cierto, donde encontraste ese cañón, eso me salvo" dijo reiner con mucha naturalidad haciendo que Ymir lo mirara con duda ya que pareciera que estuviera hablando con sus amigos y no con sus rehenes. "y la forma en la que krista cubrió mi herida… creo que le gusto, de hecho, naruto creo que krista se parece a Isabel no lo crees?" dijo reiner con naturalidad, naruto ante el comentario se tensó, esto fue notado por Ymir y Bertolt.

"¡oye! ¿quieres jodernos?!" dijo eren con una mirada asesina en su rostro al ver la actuación reiner.

"por qué, te enojas eren, que acaso dije algo malo?" dijo reiner sin entender el porque de la ira de eren.

"¡si tanto quieres morir solo dilo de una vez!" dijo eren con furia ante las acciones de reiner, pero este fue detenido por Ymir.

"espera eren, parece que hay un lugar a donde ir, no es así Bertolt?, si es así dilo de una vez" dijo Ymir mirando a Bertolt quien simplemente miro con tristeza a reiner.

"reiner no lo recuerdas?, no somos soldados, naruto, tú y yo somos guerreros" dijo Bertolt haciendo que reiner se paralizara y tuviera varios recuerdos suprimidos.

"cierto… así… fue" dijo reiner arrodillándose y comenzando a preguntarse qué le estaba sucediendo.

"¿eh? ¿Qué le sucede?" dijo eren con una mirada fría, haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño y Bertolt simplemente agacho su cabeza.

"no es obvio?... su conciencia lo hizo crear otra personalidad para así cargar con la culpa de todos sus actos, haciendo que se olvidase si era un guerrero o un soldado" dijo naruto de manera fría haciendo que eren ampliara sus ojo y Ymir simplemente asintió de acuerdo con la afirmación de naruto.

"debes estar bromeando, después de todo lo que hicieron tratas de hacerte la victima? ¿Qué exactamente quieres conseguir?" dijo eren con una mirada fría y llena de odio hacia reiner. "dime Bertolt porque en ese entonces dejaste que confiara en ti, maldito bastardo, en ese entonces les conté acerca de lo que me sucedió, de que vi a mi madre ser comida viva, ¿no es así?" dijo eren con frialdad hacia Bertolt quien simplemente evitaba su mirada, mientras que naruto alzo una ceja ante lo que escuchaba. "por su culpa, al destruir la muralla un pequeño escombro callo en mi casa atrapando a mi madre haciendo que le fuera imposible escapar, lo recuerdas verdad?, les conté lo que me sucedió, díganme que pensaban en ese instante" dijo eren mirando a Bertolt quien simplemente lo miro de reojo.

"yo… lo siento" dijo Bertolt haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio, naruto sabiendo lo que venía simplemente suspiro.

"oh… ya veo… ustedes… ustedes chicos no son soldados ni guerreros… son asesinos… ¡son simples asesinos que asesinaron a inocentes a sangre fría!" dijo eren mientras que dirigía sus palabras llenas de odio hacia reiner y Bertolt mientras que naruto simplemente se sentó en rama y miro lo que iba a suceder.

"¡¿crees que no lo sé?!, ¡no necesito que me lo recuerdes!" dijo reiner con furia haciendo que eren también reaccionara de la misma forma.

"¡entonces deja de pretender ser uno de nosotros!, ¡ya no pueden llamarse a sí mismo humanos!, ¡son los responsables de volver este mundo un infierno!" dijo eren con furia mientras observaba a reiner quien apretaba los dientes. Mientras que naruto miro a eren y vio que a pesar de que tenía cierta razón se equivocaba al mismo tiempo.

"¡que quieres que hagamos, sabemos que una disculpa no servirá de nada!" dijo reiner gritándole a eren quien se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

"claro… aun sigo con vida… cueste lo que cueste hare que sufran las muertes mas horrendas posibles" dijo eren con una mirada demencial haciendo que Bertolt y reiner ni se inmutaran ante la amenaza.

"eren… cierto?" dijo naruto llamando la atención de eren y también la de Ymir, "comprendo tu sufrimiento…. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas… tal vez estos dos hallan hecho tu mundo un infierno… pero déjame decirte que más allá del horizonte el mundo es una mierda" dijo naruto con una voz fría haciendo que eren lo mirara confundido al no entender a lo que se refería.

"el rubio tiene razón eren… además si sigues así no llegaras a ninguna parte" dijo Ymir haciendo que eren se confundiera aún más, "dime reiner aquel titan cara de mono… tiene que ver con esto no?" dijo Ymir haciendo que tanto reiner y Bertolt se tensasen.

"¿mono? No se de lo que hablas" dijo reiner tratando de ocultar esa información, pero Ymir vio fácilmente atraves de su mentira.

"que dices no lo conoces?, pero si cuando estábamos en el castillo tú y Bertolt parecieron reconocerlo" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa confiada haciendo que eren la mirara con duda.

"¿mono? De que hablas" dijo eren con duda haciendo que Ymir lo mirase.

"hay un titan que está detrás de todo esto, y por lo que se es el superior de esos tres, no es así rubio?" dijo Ymir mirando a naruto quien simplemente asintió haciendo que esta sonriera. "me pregunto si el esta tratando de evaluar nuestra fuerza, creo que ellos están tratando de llegar a él ya que si lo encuentran junto al rubio podrán regresar a casa" dijo Ymir mientras que pensaba que tan fuerte era el titan bestia para estar al mando.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué mas sabes? Dímelo todo" dijo eren con furia haciendo que Ymir lo mirase.

"cálmate tengo cosas por las que preocuparme" dijo Ymir confundiendo a eren lo cual lo hizo enfurecer.

"¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!" dijo eren algo desesperado al no hallar respuestas, haciendo que Ymir lo mirase.

"eren, si crees que matando a esos 3 vas a arreglar todo, estas equivocado ellos no son el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad" dijo Ymir haciendo que tanto reiner y Bertolt se tensaran, pero naruto simplemente mantuvo sus emociones controladas con una mirada en blanco.

"entonces quien es el enemigo?" dijo eren con desespero para encontrar aquella respuesta.

"si te digo eso, pued-" dijo Ymir pero fue interrumpida por reiner.

"Ymir!, ¿crees que hay futuro para este mundo?" dijo reiner llamando la atención de Ymir, "si puedes responder, tal vez deberías pensar antes de hablar, aun es posible que te unas a nosotros" dijo reiner mirando a Ymir quien no parecía querer ceder.

"y que otra opción me queda, no puedo confiar en ustedes ni ustedes en mi" dijo Ymir con el ceño fruncido a reiner.

"en eso te equivocas, confiamos en ti ya que sabemos que lo único que quieres es proteger a krista" dijo reiner haciendo que Ymir ampliara los ojos ante eso, "si te unes a nosotros, ella estará segura y podrás estar con ella en paz, además crees que quedándote con eren, él podrá protegerla del verdadero enemigo " dijo reiner tratando de convencer a Ymir , haciendo que esta mirace a eren y frunciera el ceño, dejando a un eren confundido.

"no lo sé, no confió en ustedes aun, siendo el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad mar-" dijo Ymir pero algo la detuvo de hablar.

 ***clap***

Se escucho un chasquido haciendo que todos sintieran una corriente eléctrica pasar por su nuca incluso eren, por instinto todos los portadores del poder titan miraron a naruto quien tenía una mirada fría que hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió, sus ojos antes azul claro se transformaron en un azul eléctrico con un patrón extraño en ellos parecidos a los de un sol extraño haciendo que reiner, Bertolt e Ymir se sorprendieran.

"je? Creo que es suficiente Ymir, ¿están hablando demasiado no?, quieras o no vendrás con nosotros" dijo naruto con frialdad haciendo que tanto eren e Ymir tuvieran un nudo en su pecho.

" _tch y pensar que un tipo como él tendría en su poder,_ _ **la coordenada**_ " pensó Ymir mirando con el ceño fruncido a naruto mientras que eren no entendía lo que sucedía.

"n-naruto como es que hiciste eso" dijo reiner sorprendido mirando a naruto quien suspiro y parpadeo haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

"conexión directa de la fuente" dijo naruto confundiendo a todos menos a Bertolt quien sabia a lo que se refería.

"a que-" dijo reiner pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas véngalas que indicaban solo una cosa.

"el cuerpo de reconocimiento se aproxima" dijo Bertolt en un susurro mientras que él y reiner volteaban a mirar a eren e Ymir quienes ya se estaban regenerando.

"que dices Ymir entonces vienes con nosotros?" dijo naruto con cierta burla haciendo que Ymir le sonriera de igual forma.

"que otra opción tengo… con lo que acabas de hacer me demostraste que ya no hay espereza para este mundo" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que eren se sorprendiera ante la declaración.

"buena respuesta es hora de irnos" dijo naruto mientras que les daba señales a reiner y Bertolt.

"sí, pero aún no podemos regresar necesitamos a la **coordenada,** aunque de todas formas hay que volver por Annie" dijo reiner haciendo que naruto asintiese al igual que Bertolt, "oye Bertolt cuando volvamos con Annie confiésale tus sentimientos" dijo reiner de forma natural sobresaltando a Bertolt y haciendo que naruto soltara una pequeña sonrisa de burla haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran al ver a naruto sonreír.

Después de eso naruto se quedó charlo con Bertolt sobre el tema, pero poco después que reiner bajara para amordazar a eren este no pudo tener una pequeña sonrisa de burla ante la resistencia que este oponía.

Al cabo de unos minutos eren quedo inconsciente ante la llave que reiner le estaba aplicando, tomando a eren en su espalda reiner uso su equipo 3D listo para escapar junto con Bertolt quien llevaba a Ymir en su espalda y naruto quien iba solo con su equipo 3D.

"por ahora iremos donde no haya titanes, haremos todo lo posible para alejarnos, mi titan es lento, si nos llegan a rodear no podre protegerlos" dijo reiner mientras maniobraba entre los arboles gigantes.

"entonces ¿Por qué no vamos durante la noche?" dijo Ymir desde la espalda de Bertolt mientras que naruto simplemente miraba que la legión se acercaba cada vez más.

"no te preocupes reiner, en caso de que eso suceda tengo un haz bajo la manga" dijo naruto mientras que en su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño frasco.

En el momento que naruto dijo eso Ymir por fin se dio cuenta que la legión se acercaba, reiner acelero el paso al ver que se acercaban aún más rápido.

"¡reiner! Krista esta con la legión, déjame ir a buscarla" dijo Ymir con desesperación haciendo que reiner la mirase.

"que? ¿Como puedes saberlo?" dijo reiner mientras trataba de ir aún más rápido y naruto iba alerta a cualquier ataque.

"¡sé que viene! Es tan buena que puede llegar a ser tonta" dijo Ymir con desesperación haciendo que reiner frunciera el ceño.

"aunque fuera así seria imposible ir por ella, seria en otra oportunidad" dijo reiner mientras seguía maniobrando entre los árboles.

"Bertolt déjala ir por su amiga, de todas formas, el resultado será el mismo" dijo naruto con una mirada fría haciendo que tanto reiner y Bertolt se sorprendiesen e Ymir le diera una mirada de agradecimiento.

Al momento que naruto dijo esas palabras Bertolt la soltó y con un cuchillo Ymir se transformó en titan, viendo unos momentos a naruto quien asintió esta procedió a trepar los arboles lista para ir en dirección a la legión.

"no crees que le estas dando mucha libertad naruto?" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Bertolt simplemente se mantuvo callado.

"no. El resultado iba a ser el mismo, ella amenazándonos y nosotros doblegándonos" dijo naruto mientras que reiner simplemente lo miro sabiendo que tenia razón. "y devorarla no es una opción, yo no puedo consumir poderes titánicos y ustedes no tenemos permitido portar mas de un poder a la vez" dijo naruto mientras que se sentaba a esperar a Ymir.

Tiempo después de que Ymir se fuera naruto puedo escuchar unos movimientos entre los árboles.

"ahí viene reiner" dijo naruto mientras que reiner simplemente asintió y salto de la gran rama y con un cuchillo corto su mano haciendo que una luz cegadora y un rayo lo impactaran transformándolo en el titan acorazado.

Al momento de hacerlo reiner comenzó a correr en su forma titan, mientras que Bertolt quien llevaba a eren en su espalda y naruto se engancharon en su espalda con el equipo 3D, con un salto Ymir en su forma titan se engancho en la espalada de reiner ya listos para escapar.

Al poco tiempo de que escaparan naruto pudo ver que detrás de ellos venia la legión con caballos, y detrás de ellos venían titanes haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño, pero su atención fue puesta en cuanto Ymir abrió su boca y con su mano saco a krista de su forma titan, haciendo que naruto mirara krista y viera que estaba completamente llena de saliva.

"Ymir eso fue asqueroso" dijo naruto mientras Ymir lo miro de reojo y simplemente lo ignoro, pero al poco tiempo de decir eso krista abrió los ojos y miro a Ymir a los ojos de su titan.

"Ymir" dijo krista mientras veía como Ymir salía de su titan ahogándose, haciendo naruto la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"krista, no Historia, lamento haberte devorado de esa forma… debes estar enojada conmigo" dijo Ymir entre jadeos, haciendo que Bertolt prestara atención a la conversación al igual que naruto.

"Ymir… ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿venimos a rescatarte a ti y a eren de- "dijo Historia (no voy a volverla a llamar krista), pero fue interrumpida por Ymir.

"no necesito que me rescaten…. Solo no te entrometas, me voy con reiner, Bertolt y naruto-san, tu vienes conmigo, quiero que lo hagas" dijo Ymir sin mirar a historia a los ojos, mientras que historia la miraba con sorpresa. "no hay futuro dentro de las murallas" dijo Ymir haciendo que historia se sorprendiera ante esa declaración, "mira historia, el mundo exterior no es tan malo como piensas, nadie te dirá que estas mejor si nunca hubieras nacido" dijo Ymir agachando la cabeza haciendo que historia la mirara como si estuviese loca.

"claro que los titanes no van a decir eso, van a estar ocupados tratando de comerme" dijo historia de forma histérica ante lo que decía Ymir.

"puede que tengan uno o dos defectos nadie es perfecto" dijo Ymir haciendo que historia la mirara como si estuviera loca.

"Ymir nada de lo que dices o haces tiene sentido, dime acaso reiner o Bertolt te amenazo?" dijo historia haciendo que un largo silencio fuera puesto en el ambiente, el cual fue roto por la voz de naruto.

"de hecho fui yo el que lo hizo, ella posee algo que nos pertenece así que vendrá con nosotros quieras o no" dijo naruto de manera fría haciendo que historia lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"naruto-san, no pensé que fueras un enemigo de la humanidad, después de que nos ayudaste en el castillo" dijo historia con algo de tristeza haciendo que naruto vacilara al verla así ya que ella le recordaba a su querida hermana.

"historia, si crees que somos los malos aquí estás completamente equivocada, en el mundo no hay gente buena o mala, ya que para algunos puedo ser un héroe, pero para otros seré un monstruo el cual no le importa por encima de todos para logar su objetivo, al fin de cuentas ya sé a dónde iré cuando muera" dijo naruto haciendo que tanto Ymir e historia lo miraran una con sorpresa y la otra sin saber que decir.

Al poco tiempo de decir eso, eren empezó a despertar en la espalda de Bertolt, naruto de pronto vio como la legión se acercaba y estaban listos para subirse a reiner, pero Ymir se los impidió, pero esta inmediatamente fue lastimada en un ojo por mikasa quien estaba lista para acabar con ella con todos para recuperar a eren.

Mientras estaba en el aire iba directamente en contra de Bertolt, pero este actuó rápidamente y se movió para que reiner pudiera protegerlo con sus brazos en el cuello, haciendo que mikasa no pudiera con la coraza de los brazo de reiner, pero al momento de querer atacar la coraza tuvo que esquivar un ataque de naruto quien con el equipo 3D había esquivado el ataque y saco sus espadas listo para atacar a mi casa, pero esta respondió de igual forma chocando espadas con él, haciendo que los dos forcejearan para ganar presión.

"lo siento por lo de hace unas horas, no era mi intención robarte el equipo de maniobras" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que mikasa frunciera el ceño, pero de inmediato esquivase un zarpazo de Ymir.

" _primero tendré que acabar con Ymir antes de matarlo a él_ " pensó mikasa lista para acabar con Ymir, pero fue detenida por historia.

"alto, mikasa no lastimes a Ymir" dijo historia tratando de calmar a mikasa que no parecía estar tranquila.

"de qué lado está ella?, matare a todos lo que se interpongan entre eren y yo" dijo mikasa deteniendo su ataque contra Ymir, al escuchar esas palabras naruto no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa burlona.

"eres su novia?... vaya eso explica cuanta insistencia" dijo naruto con burla haciendo que mikasa dirigiera su atención hacia él, haciendo que historia pensara que naruto o era muy fuerte o muy estúpido.

"mikasa, Ymir no tiene elección ya que si no va con ellos 3 la asesinaran" dijo historia haciendo que mikasa la viera con duda.

"reiner me encargare de la legión, sigue protegiendo a Bertolt, usare **eso** " dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que reiner asintiera.

Cuando naruto estuvo listo, tomo impulso y saco el frasco para transformarse, pero este fue interrumpido cuando una espada del equipo 3D atravesó su pecho y otra corto su mano, al ver al atacante, naruto vio a mikasa con el equipo 3D detrás de él, él iba a hablar, pero en el momento en que lo hizo solo sangre salió por su garganta.

"tch maldición me confié" dijo naruto mientras que caía al suelo haciendo que reiner se alarmara no podían rescatarlo, pero tampoco podían dejarlo ahí.

" _ **hasta yo se que eso fue estúpido, debiste haberlo visto venir los Ackerman son muy agiles, tu mas que nadie debe saberlo**_ _"_ dijo la voz de Ymir Fritz en la cabeza de naruto haciendo que este gruñera sabiendo que tenía razón.

"en vez de burlarte de mí, deberías ayudarme" dijo naruto en un susurro ya que sin un brazo y una herida en el pecho iba a tardar un poco en regenerarse.

" _ **esta bien, pero a la próxima, espero que estés mas atento**_ " dijo la voz de Ymir haciendo que naruto asintiera y cuando estaba apunto de caer al suelo, este rompió el frasco que tenia en su mano derramando sangre, haciendo que un rayo impactara en su ubicación y una luz cegadora distrajera a todos en la zona.

Antes donde se encontraba naruto se hallaba un titan de 15 metros de alto, tenia una contextura delgada pero fornida, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de piel, tenia orejas puntiagudas y cabello rubio, su boca parecía a la de una humano normal, solo que esta se extendía más allá de las mejillas haciendo que sus dientes filosos como cuchillos estuvieran descubiertos en las partes de sus mejillas.

"que ¿otro titan?" dijo un soldado con miedo al ver la forma titan de naruto, mientras que naruto dio una fuerte pisada que hizo que varios pilares de tierra aparecieran de la nada matando a algunos soldados mientras que otros los esquivaron.

"un titan que controla la tierra que carajos?" dijo uno de los soldados viendo que el titan comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba reiner.

Pero al momento de hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que frente a ellos venia una horda de titanes que era dirigido por el comandante Erwin.

" **tch reiner estamos en aprietos en estos momentos** " dijo naruto en su forma titan al ver la horda de titanes que venia en frente, pero ante las palabras de naruto reiner simplemente tomo velocidad y con fuerza tacleó la horda de titanes que venía en frente.

Pero al momento de hacerlo fueron atrapado entre el montón de titanes, Ymir hacia lo posible por defender a historia mientras que reiner no podía moverse, naruto hacia todo lo posible para matar a los titanes, pero eran muchos, un grupo trato de saltar y derribar a naruto haciendo que reiner se preocupara, pero naruto de repente hizo que de su espalda salieran espinas atravesando a los titanes y matándolos en el proceso ya que algunas habían impactados sus puntos vitales.

Pero mientras lidiaban con ese problema la legión se acercaba lista para rescatar a eren, y aprovecharon que tanto reiner y naruto lidiaban con los titanes para liberar a eren, quien después de que armin se acercase a Bertolt y lo distrajera, Erwin libero a eren sorprendiendo a Bertolt.

"soldados, retirada!" grito Erwin mientras que los soldados hacían caso a sus ordenes y comenzaban a irse del lugar con eren.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiesen irse un titan de repente cayó del cielo haciendo que miraran la causa y al verla vieron que tanto reiner y naruto comenzaron a arrojarle titanes. Haciendo que varios soldados resultaran lastimados incluyendo a eren y mikasa.

Naruto estando en libertad del grupo de titanes corrió en su forma titánica con el objetivo de ir tras eren, al poco tiempo de hacerlo sintió que sus piernas le fallaban.

" _no aun no, necesito mas tiempo, por favor Ymir"_ pensó naruto viendo que su titan cayo de la nada haciendo que la legión se preguntase que habría pasado.

" _ **sabia que utilizar tu verdadero titan consumiría más energía en ti, pero al combinarlo con el titan martillo de guerra, creo que a acelerado el proceso, usar dos poderes al tiempo es peligroso ya te lo he dicho**_ " dijo Ymir Fritz haciendo que naruto sintiera una fatiga en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que saliera de su titan. Y con el equipo 3D procedió a acercarse más a eren listo para traerlo de vuelta.

"aléjate de una maldita vez bastardo" dijo eren con rabia mientras que mikasa se encontraba herida en el suelo, mientras que naruto hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse en pie frente a él.

"tch has complicado esta misión demasiado, juro que cuando volvamos a casa quitare el poder que llevas en tu interior de tu cadáver" dijo naruto frunciera el ceño, pero se sorprendió al igual que eren ya que un titan se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, naruto se sorprendió ya que ese titan por alguna razón le parecía familiar, mientras eren se impresiono ya que es titan era aquel que había asesinado a su madre.

"no… no puede ser" dijo eren mientras veía al titan sonriente el cual se acercaba, el titan tenia un gran torso y manos delgadas al igual que sus piernas mientras que en su rostro yacía una gran sonrisa, tenia cabello algo largo rubio.

"maldición enserio justo ahora…" susurro naruto al ver al titan acercarse, actualmente no tenía fuerzas para transformarse.

Cuando el titan estaba lo suficientemente cerca trato de atacar a eren y mikasa peor este ataque fue detenido por un hombre, el cual ya se veía de edad, tenía cabello rubio y un uniforme de la policía militar.

"hannes-san" dijo eren sorprendido viendo como el hombre cortaba la palma de mano del titan sonriente, mientras que los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa.

"cuáles son las probabilidades, vengare a su madre, cortando en pedazos esa cosa" dijo hannes con una sonrisa, mientras que procedía a acabar con el titan sonriente, pero al parecer no la tenía tan fácil ya que hannes no parecía saber como utilizar bien el equipo 3D.

Mikasa al ver la desventaja se levanto con esfuerzo y trato de ir ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por eren.

"detente mikasa estas herida, desátame debo ser yo el que destruya a ese titan." Dijo eren haciendo que mikasa lo desatase, e ignorando a naruto quien estaba a punto de caer desmayado eren se posiciono frente a los dos y mordió su mano que aún estaba regenerándose, naruto al ver que intentaba transformarse este simplemente se rio con burla haciendo que eren lo mirase con odio.

"no puedes transfórmate, mocoso no oíste lo que reiner te dijo hace unas horas, debes esperar a regenerarte" dijo naruto cayendo de rodillas ante la fatiga que poco a poco lo alcanzaba.

"debo intentarlo no puedo dejar que hannes-san sea devorado" dijo eren mientras mordía su mano una y otra vez haciendo que sangra y naruto frunciera el ceño, pero su atención se concentró cuando hannes corto el talón del titan sonriente y este cayo de rodillas, hannes al ver esto sonrió pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en miedo, cuando el titan sonriente lo como con su mano, bajo la mirada sorprendida de eren y mikasa mientras que naruto simplemente frunció el ceño ante la vista.

Al momento en que el titan sonriente se comió a hannes algo dentro de eren se rompió y cayo de rodillas y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"jajaajajajajaajajajajaajaj…. No ha cambiado nada, aun no puedo salvar a ninguna persona, no has cambiado nada maldita sea" dijo eren en gritos mientras que se sentía muy impotente ante la muerte de hannes.

De repente mikasa estaba tratando de animar a eren, pero naruto no pudo escuchar, pero sintió un escalofrió cuando la vista de un titan gigante estaba sobre ellos.

" _maldición si el no sale con vida esto será para nada¸_ ¡eren dame la mano!" dijo naruto desesperado haciendo que tanto mikasa y eren lo miraran con confusión.

"no quiero tu ayuda, eres enemigo de la humanidad, me levantare las veces que sea necesario sin ayuda y seguiré adelante!" grito eren mientras se enfrentaba al titan sonriente y cuando este estaba a punto de tomarlo eren se armó de coraje y propino un puño en la palma de su mano.

* **clap***

sonó el golpe de un puño contra la carne haciendo que naruto, reiner, Bertolt e Ymir sintieran una descarga eléctrica por su columna vertebral. De repente como si fuera por instinto eren estiro su brazo y un titan el cual los observaba ataco al titan sonriente y después todos los titanes de la zona comenzaron a atacar al mismo titan.

Luego de eso naruto y eren con mikasa en su espalda escaparon por caminos separados, naruto no tenia fuerzas para pelear con eren en su estado actual y menos con la coordenada activa en eren.

"por qué eso titanes están comiéndoselo?" dijo mikasa con duda en la espalda de eren.

Mientras que ellos trataban de alejarse reiner venia con Bertolt en su hombro y naruto quien se había enganchado con el equipo 3D en el camino.

" _no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo las cosas pudieron haber acabado en el peor escenario posible?, tenemos que volver a casa, puedo decirlo con seguridad, eren eres a la última persona en el mundo que tuviese ese poder"_ pensó reiner mientras veía con cierto miedo a eren quien al verlos se llenó de furia.

"¡no se acerquen!, ¡los matare a todos!" dijo eren con furia haciendo que otra vez los portadores de titan presentes sintieran una descarga.

"maldición si esto sigue así puede que alguno de nosotros no salga con vida" dijo naruto en un susurro al ver como los titanes obedecían a eren e iban a atacarlos.

Aprovechando la distracción eren y la legión escaparon, dejando a reiner, naruto y Bertolt atrapados.

" _comandante Zeke, responda necesito de su ayuda_ " dijo naruto tratando de entablar una conversación con Zeke, estaban siendo rodajeados fácilmente por los titanes, pero en un acto de ayuda Ymir acudió en su rescate defendiendo a naruto y Bertolt quien estaba muy asustado.

" _que ocurre naruto, como va la misión_ " dijo Zeke con calma, pero naruto no poseía mucho de eso ahora mismo.

" _las cosas se fueron al carajo, tu hermano tiene en su poder la coordenada y estamos atrapados en un montón de titanes, présteme su poder comandante"_ dijo naruto haciendo que Zeke diera una afirmación, haciendo que naruto hiciera un vinculo con el poder titan de Zeke.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" grito naruto con fuerza haciendo que Ymir tuviera curiosidad y viera a su alrededor, pero no parecía que algo sucediera, pero de repente varios titanes venían en el horizonte asustando a Bertolt y reiner quienes no entendían que sucedía.

"descuiden son refuerzos de parte del comandante" dijo naruto mientras que mantenía el vinculo del poder de Zeke con el de él.

Poco tiempo después se deshicieron de los titanes, naruto se quedo dormido en el hombro de reiner, mientras que Bertolt lo sujetaba e Ymir seguía en su forma titan.

Después de largas horas Ymir pudo ver en el horizonte una muralla en el cual se hallaba un titan de 17 metros casi completamente lleno de pelo, ella lo reconoció al instante, el titan se encontraba en una pose de meditación, mientras que Bertolt y reiner sonrieron al ver una cara familiar.

"pensé que los devorarían guerreros, veo que naruto dio lo mejor de sí" dijo Zeke saliendo la nuca de su titan, mientras que naruto poco a poco despertaba.

"comandante Zeke encontramos a la coordenada y al titan atacante, y recuperamos el poder del titan mandíbula" dijo reiner saliendo de la nuca de su titan, ya se sentía exhausto al estar tanto tiempo en su titan mientras que Ymir también salió de su titan.

"tú eres el líder actual de los guerreros, la ultima vez que escuche del titan bestia este no se usaba en el frente" dijo Ymir con astucia llamando la atención de Zeke, quien frunció el ceño.

"así es para ser una ladrona sabes mucho" dijo Zeke mientras que fruncía el ceño, cuando naruto se despertó y contemplo la escena llamando la atención de Ymir.

"quiero preguntarte algo rubio como es que tanto tu como el cabeza hueca de eren poseen la coordenada, eso es imposible hasta donde se y como es que también posees el titan martillo de guerra si este fue poseído solo por el linaje tybur" dijo Ymir haciendo que tanto reiner y Bertolt fruncieran el ceño ante todo lo que sabía Ymir.

"esa es una información que no puedo revelarte, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no poseo esos dos poderes" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba el equipo 3D e iba a la cima de la muralla.

"inmovilícenla y manténgala vigilada, tengo cosas que hablar con naruto" dijo Zeke mientras que iba en dirección a la que fue naruto.

Sentado en el techo de una casa se encontraba naruto viendo la noche, mientras que en la muralla se encontraban reiner, Bertolt e Ymir que estaba siendo vigilada por ambos.

"que fue lo que sucedió allí, pudiste terminar con todos con el titan martillo" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto simplemente lo miro de reojo.

"un Ackerman sucedió, contaba con que uno de ellos estuviera en su ejército" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke suspiro ante la mención de ese clan.

"si hay mas de uno estaremos en problemas, después de todo son la espada de la corona por algo" dijo Zeke mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.

"yo soy la espada y la corona que acaso eso no es aún mejor" dijo naruto con media sonrisa mientras que observaba a Zeke quien simplemente asintió.

"tienes razón… juro que después de que cumplas tu misión… encontraremos a tu hermana" dijo Zeke haciendo que naruto simplemente agachara la cabeza ocultando sus ojos, pero asintiera.

"comandante Zeke, si todo el plan sale bien eso no será necesario" dijo naruto con una mirada fría mientras que Zeke se sorprendió ante su declaración.

"naruto no estarás hablando de…" dijo Zeke con una cara de sorpresa, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo, naruto comprendía demasiado bien el poder de los titanes no completamente, pero mas que cualquier guerrero, naruto no sabia esto pero en secreto la nación de Marley le tenia temor ya que muchos decían que el solo podía desatar el retumbar, por ellos muchos de los altos directivos se negaron a que naruto fuera a esta misión pero ellos fueron completamente convencidos por el comandante magath quien dijo que era necesario si querían que la misión fuera éxito completo.

"comandante Zeke una vez que todo esto termine, Erdia será una nación libre, lo prometo" dijo naruto mientras que se levantaba del techo y se dirigía a un lugar para dormir.

"naruto… puedo asegurar que tu serás el que termine con este ciclo de odio" dijo Zeke en voz baja mientras veía a naruto encima de la muralla durmiendo cerca de la fogata que habían hecho reiner y Bertolt, mientras que Ymir era vigilada por pieck la cual estaba siendo usada en su forma titan como un peluche por naruto, pero esto a ella no le importo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **He regresadooooo siiiiii y con la historia mas esperada en la lista, pero que les guste el capítulo, me creerían si les dijera que este borrador estaba hace 3 meses justo antes de que entrara a la universidad, pero por esta ultima no pude seguir ninguno de mis proyectos perdón. Pero he vuelto díganme en los comentarios que historia quieren que siga o haga otra nueva.**

 **En cuanto al capitulo trate de cambiar la trama original para darle un toque único, naruto no pudo durar mucho en la última transformación ya que mientras estaba transformado se trato de regenerar y esto causo que se agotara de forma más rápida.**

 **La batalla de naruto y mikasa me pareció algo rápida, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer sin matar a mikasa, en fin en el próximo capitulo comienza el arco de retorno a shinganshina, ya que el de insurrección será exactamente igual.**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por leer chaoo…**


	4. 4

**Capítulo 4: el comienzo del fin.**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo que, gracias a todos con el apoyo de la historia, la cual está yendo de maravilla, enserio quiero agradecerles por el apoyo por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia en cuanto a sus dudas si quieren resolverlas lean la historia XD.**

 **sin más que decir… comencemos.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **"** creen que sea prudente crear… algo como esto"

Dijo la voz de un hombre, el cual tenía vestimenta científica, el hombre se encontraba observando un gran contenedor el cual contenía a un niño el cual tenia un respirador que tapaba su nariz y boca, cabe destacar que el niño se encontraba desnudo, el niño que estaba allí tenia cabello rubio y piel pálida.

"no lo sé, pero el gobierno busca una respuesta al acontecimiento que parece inevitable" dijo uno de los científicos a su colega quien lo miro con duda ante esto el respondió, "al fin de la era de los titanes, según sabemos parece que a pesar de que llevamos ventaja en los conflictos territoriales gracias a los eldianos y su extraña sangre, los altos mandos saben que en un futuro no muy lejano eso no servirá para nada" dijo el científico con el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.

"si, lo entiendo, pero siento que lo que estamos creando va más allá de nuestra comprensión incluso le hicimos estudios a los guerreros actuales, pero aun así siento que no hay una explicación clara para el poder que poseen" dijo el científico con duda mientras que el otro observo al niño en el contenedor.

"tal vez tengas razón, pero aun, así como lo suponíamos, logramos que este niño entrara en contacto con la materia misma, obteniendo el poder de su ancestro con éxito, pero al parecer con ciertas restricciones, aun parece un poco inestable pero poco a poco va asimilándolo" dijo el otro científico mientras que al igual que su compañero observo el contenedor.

"si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es naruto… naruto uzumaki o sujeto de pruebas 204b, hermano del sujeto de pruebas 205b, si su hermano logro asimilar el poder de los titanes, ella también lo hará prepara la sala de pruebas, es hora de someterla a un proceso de asimilación" dijo el científico haciendo que su colega saliera de la sala y dejara al científico con el niño, quien al quedárselo observando este de repente abrió los ojos.

* * *

Naruto de repente despertó algo agitado mirando a su alrededor notando que aun se encontraban en shinganshina en una de las casas abandonadas, notando esto suspiro miro a su alrededor y noto que en la cima de la muralla se encontraban reiner y Bertolt descansando, mientras que pieck no parecía estar cerca, por lo que supuso que estaba haciendo guardia, pero mirando con cuidado noto que Zeke se encontraba despierto en la fogata, pero lo que le pareció extraño es que Ymir lo acompañaba, tomando el equipo de maniobras 3D escalo la muralla y se acercó a la fogata.

"que hacen despiertos a esta hora Ymir, comandante" dijo naruto sentándose junto a los dos en la fogata, Zeke al notarlo le dio un ligero saludo ya que se encontraba tomando café, mientras que Ymir simplemente miro la fogata con el ceño fruncido ante esto naruto suspiro.

"solamente acompañaba a la prisionera de todas formas en pocas horas amanecerá" dijo Zeke tomando algo de café mientras Ymir no pareció reaccionar a lo que dijo viendo esto naruto decidió actuar.

"Ymir por que tan seria da gracias a que intervine y no te metieron en uno de los barriles de pieck" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa ya que, aunque Ymir no lo notara naruto actuaba de forma amable incluso con sus enemigos prueba de ello es que no mato a mikasa cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"supongo que debo agradecerte, pero creo que seria mejor el barril, de todas formas, en cuanto capturen a eren regresaremos a Marley y seré devorada" dijo Ymir con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto asintió siendo sincero con ella.

"Ymir no puedo mentirte es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que la maldición de Ymir Fritz ya casi parece cumplirse en ti si no estoy mal, además creo que hay un guerrero que esta mas calificado para llevar la mandíbula" dijo naruto refiriéndose al hermano del antiguo portador del titan mandíbula, Ymir ante esto simplemente alzo los hombros como si no importara, mientras que Zeke observaba la interacción con casi o nada de interés ya que su vista estaba puesta en el horizonte. "Ymir quiero que me hagas un favor y toma mi mano, quiero que veas algo" dijo naruto mientras le extendía la mano a Ymir haciendo que esta vez Zeke prestara atención ante las acciones del rubio.

"ok, pero no se que ganas con esto rubio" dijo Ymir mientras que tomo la mano de naruto y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y vio una seria de imágenes vividas que representaban las memorias de sus antecesores haciendo que Ymir sin querer soltara una lagrima involuntaria, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que por leves momentos pudo ver la memoria de naruto haciendo que tuviera una mirada llena de asombro y duda. "tu… tu eres la verdadera segunda llegada de Ymir Fritz" dijo Ymir sorprendida mientras que Zeke miro a Ymir de forma extraña ante lo que dijo.

"no, no realmente, simplemente soy alguien que nunca debió de nacer" dijo naruto mientras que retiraba la mano del toque de Ymir ella lo seguía mirando de forma sorprendida pero luego de unos momentos pareció asimilar las cosas.

Ymir iba a preguntarle algo de lo que vio en sus memorias, pero fue interrumpida por que sin que ella se diera cuenta el sol ya había salido y reiner y Bertolt se acercaban.

"buenos días naruto, comandante e Ymir" dijo reiner mirando al grupo, mientras que estos le respondían con un saludo o asentimiento de cabeza.

"buenos días a ti reiner y a ti también Bertolt, necesito un favor de ustedes, necesito que me den las coordenadas de los sitios en donde hay gas para el equipo 3D hasta donde se debieron dejar varias bases en lo que ahora son ruinas no es así" dijo naruto mientras que reiner y Bertolt asintieron, pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera reiner pregunto algo que puso tensos a varios.

"comandante quiero ir a rescatar a Annie junto con Bertolt" dijo reiner con seriedad haciendo que Zeke lo mirara de igual forma y naruto frunciera el ceño sabiendo que lo que dijo fue algo necesario pero imprudente en estos momentos.

"no, si atacamos directamente ahora, seremos vencidos ya que están en un terreno que no conocemos o bueno que naruto y yo no conocemos y por lo que sabemos esta bien resguardada por varios soldados no correré el riesgo de perder algún guerrero más en esta misión" dijo Zeke con seriedad, pero esto no hizo nada para calmar a reiner.

"tenemos 5 poderes titanes contra uno, podemos invadir las murallas y acabar con esto de una vez por todas" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido, naruto no dijo nada ante lo que dijo, pero de todas formas pensó que era absurdo lo que decía, Bertolt no dijo nada mientras que Ymir observaba la conversación ya que su poder era tenido en cuenta en esta.

"no, acaso piensas que invadir las murallas va ser tan fácil como cuando eran niños?, si creen eso están equivocados, si estas personas aprenden de sus errores ten por seguro que todos nosotros no saldremos vivos de esta" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido mientras que reiner apretaba los dientes, naruto estaba preparado para intervenir si esto pasaba a mayores.

"que acaso no ve que Annie está siendo torturada por esos demonios, con el poder de naruto podríamos fácilmente acabar con ellos que acaso no lo ve?" dijo reiner con frustración mientras que Zeke con seriedad.

"he dicho que no guerrero, a menos que desees desafiar mis ordenes y pelear por ser el comandante aquí" dijo Zeke lo último en broma, pero reiner en un acto de valor o de estupidez dependiendo de como lo mires, miro con seriedad a Zeke.

"yo reiner Braun, te desafío por el puesto de líder de los guerreros" dijo reiner con seriedad sorprendiendo a Bertolt e Ymir mientras que naruto suspiro y palmeo su rostro ante lo que estaba por venir.

"debo decir que tienes iniciativa guerrero entonces comencemos con la pelea" dijo Zeke saltando de la gran muralla y mordiendo su mano un rayo cayo sobre el iluminando rápidamente la zona, cuando el rayo se fue el titan bestia había clavado sus uñas en la muralla cayendo con suavidad al suelo cuando lo hizo sus ojos amarillos con negro por fuera miraron a reiner quien frunció el ceño he hizo lo mismo solo que estaba vez Zeke alejo de la muralla y por ende de reiner.

"reiner puede hacer eso… desafiar por el liderato de los guerreros" dijo Ymir sorprendida mientras veía como el titan acorazado dejaba caer las placas que protegían su pantorrilla.

"técnicamente si puede, pero esto se usa muy poco, hasta donde se el titan acorazado fue el antiguo líder de los guerreros, pero este mando fue pasado a Zeke sin necesidad de luchar por el comandante magath, los guerreros tenemos ciertas normas, una de ellas es no tener más de un poder titan, a menos de que la situación lo amerite, otra de ellas es que podemos retar por ser el que guía a los demás guerreros, pero si pierde tendrá que enfrentar al consejo de guerra y puede que su poder sea transferido a otro guerrero " dijo naruto mientras que se sentaban en la gran muralla al igual que Ymir quien tenia curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar, mientras que Bertolt veía con preocupación al titan acorazado.

Reiner sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia el titan bestia, pero para su sorpresa es se colocó en cuatro patas (como hacen los monos we) y escapo de la embestida del titan acorazado, de repente la vista de reiner se nublo ya que Zeke había cogido con ambas manos escombros de varias casa de la zona y se la tiro al rostro a reiner quien con un movimiento rápido de su mano disperso el polvo pero cuando lo hizo sintió un dolor en su pecho como si un proyectil lo fuese impactado y no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que Zeke encontró una piedra de tamaño decente cerca y la lanzo a reiner con fuerza haciendo que la armadura de su pecho se agrietara.

"bueno ya esto se acabo reiner no tiene oportunidad contra el comandante si esto sigue así" dijo naruto como si ya se lo fuera esperado, mientras que Ymir miraba con curiosidad la pelea y Bertolt se preocupo aun mas por lo que dijo naruto.

Reiner sin importarle que su armadura pectoral se agrieto cargo contra Zeke y cuando estuvo cerca trato de darle un derechazo, pero fue evadido por Zeke quien tiene mas agilidad que el acorazado y endureciendo su mano le propino un golpe en el rostro a reiner haciendo que parte de la armadura que cubría su rostro se destrozase dejando al descubierto su carne, Zeke listo para acabar con esto endureció sus dos manos y con fuerza le dio un doble golpe uno en la mejilla y el otro en su pecho haciendo que este ultimo lo mandara al suelo.

Viendo esto Bertolt tomo uno de los equipos 3D y con rapidez fue a salvar a reiner, sacándolo de su titan.

" **gane."** Dijo Zeke agachándose a la altura de reiner y Bertolt, haciendo que Bertolt frunciera el ceño, " **se pospone el rescate de Annie, la prioridad es recuperar la coordenada, ¿no les parece?** " dijo Zeke para luego salir de la nuca de su titan. "sí esperamos, vendrán a nosotros" dijo con tranquilidad Zeke mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

"parece que esta decidido, reiner vienes conmigo, Bertolt cuida a Ymir" dijo naruto aterrizando con el equipo 3D, mientras que Zeke no dijo nada al respecto estando de acuerdo con naruto, tomando a reiner, naruto lo llevo a la muralla sabiendo que estaba exhausto. Con un chiflido naruto llamo la atención de pieck quien se encontraba del otro lado de la muralla, haciendo que ella subiera la muralla escalando en su forma titan, cuando estuvo en la cima monto a reiner en su lomo quien parecía volver poco a poco a la conciencia, montándose también naruto señalo el lugar a pieck que bajo la muralla en dirección a la zona de la muralla rose.

* * *

"vaya despertaste bella durmiente" dijo naruto mirando a reiner que poco a poco logro volver en sí, al momento en el que lo hizo noto que estaba en el lomo de pieck, al notar que había perdido la conciencia suspiro sabiendo que había sido derrotado.

"con que perdí eh?" dijo reiner mirando hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que tanto naruto y pieck soltaran una pequeña risa, aunque en pieck sonó extraño ya que se encontraba en su forma titan.

"aun te falta experiencia reiner, comparado con el comandante Zeke eren aun un novato en el uso de tus poderes titan en una lucha real" dijo naruto mientras que le sonreía a reiner tratando de animarlo, él al ver lo que naruto trataba de hacer sonrió de igual forma.

"dejando eso de lado que hacemos aquí?, estamos cerca de uno de los cebos de la muralla rose, ¿pero no iremos a rescatar a Annie cierto?" dijo reiner mientras que esperaba una respuesta de naruto quien tarareo una extraña Melodía y miro al frente.

"tienes razón, no iremos a rescatar a Annie, estamos en busca de gas para el equipo 3D que robamos, tal vez lo necesitemos en el futuro quien sabe" dijo naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "además tenia que alejarte del comandante para evitar que hicieras otra imprudencia" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa.

" **en otras palabras… te sacaron antes de que te patearan el trasero otra vez** " dijo pieck haciendo que naruto soltara una pequeña carcajada, pero tratara de ocultar al ver a reiner quien resoplo con fastidio ante el comentario de pieck.

"tch, te ríes como si fuera fácil ganarle al comandante, acaso tu puedes ganarle eh naruto?" dijo reiner con fastidio, pero hizo que naruto adoptara una pose pensativa.

"la verdad, siendo sincero me sería muy fácil ganarle al comandante, incluso sin transformarme seria aun mas sencillo solamente usando el equipo 3D, ya que no se si lo notaste pero el comandante Zeke depende mucho de las situación en la que se encuentre y los objetos a su alrededor y si no tiene un espacio grande en donde moverse se vera en aprietos" dijo naruto con una pose pensativa dejando a reiner y pieck extrañados ya que naruto pocas veces hablaba sobre su habilidad contra otras personas.

"si es así, por que no has reclamado el puesto de comandante de los guerreros" dijo reiner con duda mientras que pieck estaba pendiente a la respuesta.

"eso es fácil, no quiero estar cerca de los altos mandos y además sería un fastidio cuidar a mocosos como ustedes" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que tanto reiner asintiera a la respuesta y pieck golpeara ligeramente la cabeza de naruto con su mano ante el comentario, "no te lo tomes a mal pieck, no me importaría cuidar de ti" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que pieck no dijo nada ante el comentario haciendo que alborotara el cabello de naruto con uno de sus dedos.

"si ya dejaron de jugar parece que a unos cuantos metros de aquí hay una base abandonada" dijo reiner señalando la base, naruto sonrió y pieck dejo de caminar a en cuatro patas para acelerar y comenzar a correr.

Cuando llegaron pudieron apreciar lo que seria una base para la policía militar, naruto tumbo la puerta de una patada y se dio cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba vacío en cuanto a armas se trataba, reiner comenzó a registrar los estantes para ver si había provisiones, al buscar solo encontró botellas de alcohol y uno que otro pedazo de pan, pero ya parecía estar en mal estado.

"encontraste algo reiner?" dijo el rubio mayor revisando más almanaques.

"solo alcohol y pan dañado y tú?" dijo reiner mientras que naruto se quedo observando el almanaque y sin decir nada lo movió y detrás de él se encontró con otro almanaque que al parecer tenía un candado.

"eureka" dijo naruto mientras que endurecía su mano sorprendiendo a reiner al ver el manejo del poder titan en naruto, cuando naruto endureció su mano golpeo rápidamente el candando rompiéndolo en segundos.

"como hiciste eso… quiero decir eso siquiera es posible" dijo reiner sorprendido, pero naruto lo ignoro al prestarle mas atención a reiner, abrió el almanaque vio que había tanques de gas para el equipo 3D.

"en vez de hacer preguntas inteligentes ayúdame a llevar esto donde se encuentra pieck" dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a cargar los tanques de gas y reiner se le unió en la tarea.

 **Time skip: 30min despues.**

Despues de un rato naruto se encontraba de regreso en el lomo de pieck junto a reiner quien aprovecho el momento para descansar, naruto miraba al cielo y por un momento cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

" _Ymir estas ahí?"_ pensó naruto mientras que inmediatamente recibió una respuesta.

" _ **eso es una pregunta estúpida, naruto siempre puedo escucharte**_ " dijo la voz de Ymir en su cabeza haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la respuesta.

" _solo quería asegurarme, Ymir crees que podamos intentarlo?"_ pensó naruto mientras veía como lentamente el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

" _ **estoy lista cuando estés listo**_ " dijo Ymir en su voz se podía sentir un toque de emoción ante lo que estaba por venir.

Naruto se bajo del lomo de pieck haciendo que esta lo mirase con duda y reiner se despertase de repente al movimiento brusco de naruto, actualmente se encontraban cerca de un bosque, haciendo que tanto pieck y reiner lo miraran con duda, pero esto fue remplazado por temor al ver que de entre los arboles salió un titan pequeño de unos 3 metros quien en vez de atacar se recostó en contra de un árbol y cerro los ojos ya que el sol se había ocultado.

"naruto que haces peligroso vámonos" dijo reiner mientras que naruto no le hizo caso y se acerco al titan, para curiosidad de pieck y miedo de reiner.

"no te preocupes reiner, _Ymir lista?"_ dijo naruto quien solo recibió un sonido de afirmación por parte de su ancestro, cuando estuvo cerca del titan toco su abdomen el titan no hizo nada haciendo que naruto suspirara con alivio y respirando profundo cerro los ojos.

Al principio nada paso, pero la nada pieck y reiner sintieron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y de repente el titan comenzó a botar vapor por todo su cuerpo y para gran sorpresa de reiner y pieck de la nuca del titan salió una persona, siendo esta un hombre desnudo, haciendo que naruto se viera sorprendido ante lo que acababa de hacer.

"gaah!, que paso tuve un sueño extraño en el cual no podía despertar" dijo el hombre con miedo en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo haciendo que un gran charco de sangre se formara y salpicara a naruto el cual era el responsable de esto ya que su mano estaba endurecida y llena de sangre, había cortado la cabeza del hombre de un tajo.

" _Ymir… que acabo de hacer?_ " pensó naruto con la mirada estupefacta y no porque había matado a ese hombre, si no por el hecho que volvió a un titan, un humano otra vez.

" _ **naruto… acabas de revertir el rayo de Eldia"**_ dijo Ymir igual de sorprendida que naruto quien aún no parecía salir de la sorpresa detrás de ellos pieck y reiner no estaban mejor, acabaron de ver lo imposible.

"chicos, regresemos a donde se encuentra el comandante" dijo naruto sin decir ninguna otra cosa se monto en el lomo de pieck, reiner aun no podía asimilar lo que vio. " _esto cambia mucho las cosas"_ pensó naruto mientras que en su mente la **coordenada** y la maldición del primer rey trataban de llegar a él, pero Ymir las contenía.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 meses.**

naruto se encontraba rodeado de árboles, lo único que lo acompañaban eran sus vestimentas de guerrero y una mochila, caminando solo comenzó a notar que un gran desierto se abría paso frente a él y no muy lejos noto la primera muralla que rodeaba la isla.

"ya casi llego" dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero fue detenido, por un titan de unos 17 metros que se agacho a verlo con curiosidad haciendo que naruto mordiera su labio haciendo que saliera sangre de este y de repente sus ojos tuvieran un brillo etéreo y en su pupila tuviera un parecido con el sol.

Cuando esto sucedió el titan lo alzo y lo coloco en su cabeza, haciendo que naruto se sujetase de sus cabellos y el titan comenzara a correr hacia la muralla con naruto en su cabeza, quien aún seguía con el brillo en sus ojos.

Luego de atravesar el gran de desierto, naruto le dio un ligero apretón al cabello del titan y sin decir nada el titan lo tomo con su mano y lo lanzo hacia la cima de la muralla, pero la muralla era muy alta dejándolo con un poco de camino por recorrer, viendo que no iba a llegar a la cima naruto endureció sus dedos y los clavo en la muralla y comenzó a escalar, quitándose las botas con los pies, endureció los dedos de sus pies y comenzó a trepar la muralla con rapidez.

Cuando al fin llego a la cima noto el basto mar y sonrió ante la vista… parecía que fue ayer cuando llego a esta isla, pero habían pasado 3 meses en lo que se encontraba esperando junto a los demás guerreros, suspirando saco una pistola de humo de su mochila y la apunto al aire, puede que fuera de día, pero la flota naval de Marley cuidada los límites marítimos de otras naciones por ende alguna debe de andar cerca.

Y efectivamente así fue ya que una véngala fue disparada al aire en respuesta, haciendo que naruto sonriese.

" _necesitamos que en 4 días vengan por nosotros_ " pensó naruto al entrar a contacto con uno de los tripulantes eldianos del barco, normalmente esto era negado por Marley, pero naruto pidió esto para una comunicación que el entablaba no solo con los guerreros, sino también con aquellos con sangre eldiana.

" _hai, naruto-sama, se lo informare al capitán_ " dijo la voz de un hombre en su cabeza, naruto era muy respetado en los guetos de Marley ya que el era el que se interponía cuando alguno de su gente era abusado, pero sus poderes generaron también una opinión dividida ya que algunos lo consideraban la segunda venida de Ymir y otros la manifestación del demonio de la tierra, aquel que según cuentos le dio el poder a Ymir, haciendo que algunos eldianos le temieran y otros lo veneraran en secreto.

Luego de eso unos momentos despues una véngala fue la respuesta en confirmación dando el sí, naruto vio esto y se sentó en la gran muralla para descansar ya que hace dos días que no descansaba, ya que había decidido caminar a pie hasta la muralla desde el distrito shinganshina. Saco una manzana de su mochila y miro al horizonte mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana.

" _Ymir lo sientes?... están cerca no es así?_ " pensó naruto mientras miraba en dirección a shinganshina.

" _ **si, pero se encuentran algo alejados diría que a unos 2 días a el ritmo que llevan"**_ dijo Ymir haciendo que naruto asintiera a lo que decía Ymir, " _ **debo felicitarte naruto, la coordenada ya parece dominada, aunque no se compara a la que se encuentra en manos de eren Jaeger , aun es lo suficientemente poderosa para tu uso, te recomiendo que no la uses seguido la maldición que puso el primer rey, es como un veneno no parece querer ceder**_ " dijo Ymir haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"yo tampoco voy a ceder, debo regresar pronto, de todas formas, **la coordenada** original no sirve de nada si eren no tiene sangre real" dijo naruto mientras que desechaba los restos de la manzana y salto de la muralla y fue atrapado por el mismo titan, sin decir nada el titan lo monto en su cabeza y comenzó a correr con rapidez hacia shinganshina.

 **Time skip: 1 día y medio.**

Naruto se encontraba todavía en la cabeza de aquel titan quien solo paraba a descansar cuando oscurecía, naruto aprovecho esto para descansar de vez en cuando ahora se encontraba cerca de la muralla maría, estaba a unas 8 horas de shinganshina, notando esto comenzó a darle la orden al titan que acelerara el paso, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

 ***booooooomm***

El sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de naruto y vio con asombro como una gran nube de humo la cual fue provocada por la explosión se alzaba al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos naruto vio la figura del titan colosal dentro de la muralla shinganshina. Viendo esto acelero el paso del titan que lo llevaba.

"esto es malo, si comenzaron el plan incluso antes de que yo llegara, significa que hay problemas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando a lo lejos la figura del titan colosal. "aguanten chicos voy en camino".

Cuando dijo estas palabras salto del titan en el cual se encontraba y mordió con fuerza su mano haciendo que varios rayos cayeran en la zona, al cesar los rayos naruto se encontraba en su forma de titan mandíbula y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en cuatro patas con fuerza.

" **¡grrooaaaaarrrr!** " rugió con fuerza naruto llamando la atención de los titanes de la zona haciendo que varios comenzaran a seguirlo en dirección a shinganshina.

* * *

 **Con Zeke.**

Zeke actualmente se encontraba frente las murallas maría que conectaban directamente a la muralla de shinganshina, se encontraba transformado en su forma titan con unos titanes que servían como muralla para evitar que la legión escapara, estos titanes fueron convertidos con la habilidad de Zeke.

Zeke tuvo una media sonrisa al ver que la legión se dirigía directamente hacia él como pidiendo que los matara sin más.

"¡moriremos aquí confiando en nuestros sobrevivientes para encontrar un sentido a nuestras vidas!" dijo Erwin liderando a la legión quienes cargaban directamente hacia Zeke, disparando la pistola de humo "¡ese es nuestro único método de revelarnos contra este mundo cruel!" grito Erwin mientras cargaban hacia el titan bestia que vio esto con el ceño fruncido ante sus acciones.

" _pensar que estarían tan desesperados por morir, una lástima_ " pensó Zeke con el ceño fruncido y se preparo para seguir lanzando rocas, cuando estuvo listo sin ningún remordimiento lanzo con fuerza las rocas en dirección a la legión.

"¡griten mis soldados!, ¡peleen mis soldados!" grito Erwin cargando hacia el titan bestia, sin importarle que una cantidad de rocas se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando dijo lo ultimo las piedras lo alcanzaron a él y a un grupo de sus soldados matándolos al instante y no solo a ellos si no a los caballos.

"¡el comandante!" dijo uno de los soldados de la legión al ver como Erwin fue el primero en caer.

"¡no importa, carguen!" dijo otro soldado este tenía la clásica vestimenta de la legión, tenia cabello corto negro, y piel bronceada. Realmente este soldado no era de la legión si no de la policía militar.

Ante lo que dijo este soldado los demás lo siguieron y siguieron cargando hacia el titan bestia lanzando las pistolas de humo, ante esto Zeke se quedo quieto unos momentos y miro a los sobrevivientes que seguían cargando a su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

" _que patético, eso tontos nunca aprendieron que la historia se repite,_ es una pena que el primer rey de las muralla le haya borrado los recuerdos del mundo, ahora nunca aprenderán de sus errores, él está condenando a viejos y niños a luchar a muerte por una causa perdida y lo peor es que lo justifica con morir de forma honorable o alguna estupidez parecida" dijo Zeke desde la nuca del titan bestia, ante lo ultimo que dijo apretó con fuerza su mano haciendo que las piedras que se encontraban en ella se hicieran polvo. " **la reduje a polvo, jejeje ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me tomo esto tan enserio?, no soy como mi padre, como dice naruto hay que divertirse en todo lo que haces, es hora de reducir a estos trozos de carne honorables** " dijo el titan bestia comenzando a tomar la posición para lanzar las rocas.

"está lanzando de nuevo, ¡disparen pistola de humo!"dijo el mismo soldado de hace unos momentos comenzando a disparar las vénganlas en conjunto con los demás soldados.

Los soldados de repente vieron todo en cámara lenta, vieron como lentamente Zeke lanzaba las rocas hacia ellos ante esto muchos tuvieron miedo a morir otros no sabían en que pensar antes de su inevitable muerte.

Cuando las rocas impactaron con los soldados restantes, Zeke solo escucho gritos de dolor ante su rápida muerte y al ver que había terminado con todos sonrió con diversión.

" **si!, un juego perfecto, creo que cambie mi forma de lanzar a ultimo momento, apuesto que fue un KO de un solo golpe"** dijo el titan bestia con diversión, pero frunció el ceño al notar que habían quedado sobrevivientes y venían hacia el cargando con miedo.

"¡fuego!" dijo uno de los soldados con miedo en su rostro disparando las pistolas de humo hacia Zeke quien miro esto con ligera sorpresa, pero luego frunció el ceño.

" **¿Qué acaso creen que lograran algo disparando esas cosas?, ¿Qué intentan lograr gritando tan fuerte?"** dijo el titan bestia con el ceño fruncido mientras lanzaba de nuevo otra ronda de rocas que impactaron directo a los soldados matando esta vez a los últimos que quedaban.

Ante su ultimo tiro los soldados volaron en pedazos en el aire, haciendo que Zeke mirara esto con una mirada aburrida.

"vaya ciertamente es un desperdicio" dijo Zeke desde la nuca de su titan cuando miro alrededor para ver si habían quedado sobrevivientes, pero de repente noto que los titanes que tenía alrededor habían caído cosa que lo puso alerta, " _que?, ¿mis titanes fueron derrotados?"_ pensó Zeke mirando a los titanes caídos.

De repente un gancho se clavo en su hombro y de repente de una de las nubes de humo salió un hombre, que vestía el traje de la legión de reconocimiento, era algo pequeño, tenía cabello negro, ojos color negro y piel pálida, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, portaba el equipo de maniobras 3D y las espadas que este llevaba, el hombre estaba listo para atacar a Zeke con las espadas.

Ante esto Zeke pareció sorprendido unos momentos, pero luego frunció el ceño y con un gran rugido trato de golpearlo con su mano, pero para su sorpresa el hombre esquivo su ataque y como si fuera mantequilla caliente, el brazo del titan bestia fue cortado en pedazos haciendo que Zeke tuviera una mirada de sorpresa, pero luego recordó algo que hablaron reiner, Bertolt y naruto cuando estaban preparando el terreno hace unos días.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente los guerreros se encontraban encima de la muralla alrededor de una fogata, Ymir al parecer no se encontraba con ellos. Al parecer ya casi amanecía.

"ya chicos, saben también como yo que Annie estará bien es un hueso duro de roer, además no has sido devorada hasta donde puedo decir" dijo naruto con una sonrisa tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había generado desde que Zeke y reiner habían peleado.

"supongo que tienes razón naruto" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido mirando el fuego que calentaba una tetera.

"tch, concéntrate reiner, hay guerreros mas capaces de llevar la armadura" dijo Zeke en una amenaza haciendo que reiner asintiera.

"jejeje comandante, creo que reiner ya aprendió la lección. Dejando ese tema de lado, cuando me levante sentí la presencia de la **coordenada** acercándose a la muralla rose, crees que ya es hora de llamar a nuestro barco, ¿comandante?" dijo naruto con duda haciendo que Zeke asintiera sin dudarlo, "bueno partiré esta misma tarde" dijo naruto dándole un sorbo a su taza.

"ya terminamos los preparativos de este terreno, lo mas prudente es que partas de inmediato para que participes en la batalla y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas" dijo Zeke dándole un sorbo a su taza.

"hablando de la batalla, hay alguien en la legión del que deben cuidarse comandante, naruto" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido mientras que Bertolt que no había dicho nada asintió.

"un solo hombre, no creo que un solo hombre sea problema" dijo Zeke con una sonrisa, pero naruto frunció el ceño ante la información.

"sí, el capitán levi es muy fuerte" dijo reiner con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke no pareció muy convencido, naruto asintió tomando el consejo.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

" _este es levi?"_ pensó Zeke al ver como su brazo caía descuartizado, pero esto no termino ahí, levi apunto a su nuca, pero Zeke actuó rápidamente, " _mi nuca_ " pensó Zeke tapando su nuca con su mano restante, pero levi actuó rápidamente cegando a Zeke y sin perder el tiempo levi bajo a los tobillos del titan bestia y corto a ambos, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera de cara al suelo rápidamente.

"¡seguro que estabas disfrutando allí!" dijo levi con furia mientras que descendía rápidamente hacia la nuca del titan bestia.

"¡ _endurecer!, no, no lo lograre a tiempo"_ pensó Zeke con desesperación tratando de evitar que nuca fuera expuesta pero el endurecimiento no era lo suficientemente rápido.

"¡hare que te diviertas aún más!" dijo levi con furia cortando la mano que cubría la nuca del titan bestia en pedazos y sin que Zeke lo esperase levi realizo una serie de cortes con furia haciendo que Zeke saliera expulsado de su titan con sus brazos cortados desde la nuca del titan bestia. Cuando lo hizo levi inmediatamente coloco su espada en la boca de Zeke. "cada vez que te transformas, te cansas y no puedes transformarte de nuevo no es así?, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" dijo levi con frialdad haciendo que la espada que estaba en la boca de Zeke atravesara su mejilla dando una vista grotesca. "oye respóndeme, seguro que eres grosero" dijo levi con frialdad, decidiendo que iba hacer con Zeke ahora.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una gran mandíbula con dientes que parecían hechas de el material mas fuerte estaba apunto de devorarlo, pero el actuó rápido y salto con el equipo 3D, naruto en su forma titan estaba listo para devorar a levi. Pieck que también tenía esa intención tomo a Zeke con su boca y lo alejo de ahí.

"naruto retirada!" dijo Zeke con furia mientras que naruto quien estaba listo para iniciar una lucha con levi, obedeció las órdenes. "los demás maten a ese hombre!" dijo con furia Zeke haciendo que los titanes que aun quedaban a sus órdenes atacaran a levi.

" **¡GROOOAAARR!"** rugió con fuerza el titan de naruto haciendo que los titanes que lo seguían atacaran a levi quien tenia su atención en Zeke quien huía en la boca del titan cuadrúpedo.

"me tenias levi, ¡duele!, pero creo que has jugado tu ultima carta, ¡duele maldición!, fue una jugada apresurada, pero saldremos como vencedores, ¡naruto vamos por reiner y Bertolt!" grito Zeke con furia haciendo que naruto en su titan asintiera y comenzara a correr a la par de pieck.

* * *

 **En shinganshina.**

Actualmente todo era un caos dentro del distrito shinganshina ya que Bertolt se acercaba lentamente hacia la muralla maría en su forma de titan colosal y reiner estaba listo para luchar contra la legión luego de muchos percances, eren se encontraba en la muralla maría inconsciente en su forma titan luego de ser lanzado por Bertolt como si fuera un mero insecto.

"eren despierta" dijo armin el cual había subido la muralla maría con su equipo 3D y había clavado una de sus espadas en el cuello del titan de ataque para hacerlo volver a la conciencia. "es hora de ir a ver el océano" dijo armin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que eren en la nuca del titan permanecía inconsciente, pero de repente comenzaba a abrir los ojos. "eren ese es todo el plan, todo lo que queda es ponerlo en acción, mientras logremos engañar a Bertolt esta batalla será nuestra" dijo armin luego de que eren se levantan se y se sentase en su forma titan en la muralla maría ambos mirando con determinación al titan colosal.

No muy lejos de ahí, reiner en su forma titan caminaba lentamente hacia la muralla maría con el objetivo de capturar a eren, de repente comenzó a correr para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero sintió como una de sus piernas le fallaba haciéndolo caer al suelo gracias a un proyectil, al ver a los atacantes se dio cuenta de que eran los reclutas de la tropa 104 y quien había disparado era mikasa.

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué me golpeo justo ahora?, me saco la armadura de la rodilla al instante… mis recuerdos están borrosos luego de que cruce palabras con Bertolt, ¿Qué me paso exactamente?"_ pensó reiner desde la nuca del titan acorazado su rostro estaba en carne viva luego de recibir una serie de ataques del proyectil que se le fue lanzado a la rodilla, su regeneración estaba trabajando a mil para mantenerlo vivo. " _no entiendo lo que paso, no queda mucho de mí, pero se que eren esta justo ahí y nuestro objetivo es capturarlo, cierto Bertolt?_ " pensó reiner mirando hacia la muralla maría y también a Bertolt quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. " _debo de acabar con estos muchachos e ir allí de inmediato y acabar rápidamente con esto_ " pensó reiner enfocando esta vez su atención en mikasa, jean, Connie y Sasha quienes eran los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque de Bertolt.

Regresando con Bertolt este miro un momento en la dirección de reiner ignorando por un momento a armin y eren.

" _los cuatro de allí están luchando contra reiner, por alguna razón los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque son los reclutas de la tropa 104, preferiría que fueran muerto, pero eso ya no importa"_ dijo Bertolt desde la nuca de su titan y volteo a mirar a eren y a armin quienes no parecieron moverse " _¿de qué te sirve despertar a eren?, nuestra victoria está asegurada, ¡por qué no me enseñas tus luchas finales!"_ pensó Bertolt mirando al dúo con curiosidad.

Con reiner este se encontraba de rodillas a disposición de mikasa y los demás que pensaban en una forma de vencerlo.

" _vengan a mi_ " pensó reiner mirando a los últimos soldados de la legión quienes se tensaron y pensaron sus movimientos con cabeza fría.

De repente jean lanzo un grito de guerra y con sus cuchillas estaba listo para rebanar la nuca del titan acorazado, pero esto era un engaño ya que Connie y Sasha quienes tenían los proyectiles llamados lanzas trueno estaban listo para también atacar al acorazado, pero reiner contrataco tomando escombros de casas cercanas que se encontraban en ruinas y los lanzo en su contra ellos, Sasha recibió el mayor golpe haciendo que su tiro fallara, pero Connie acertó un tiro limpio a su mandíbula.

Mikasa al ver esto se asusto ya que un tiro había fallado por ende su mandíbula no se abrió por completo haciendo que a ella le fuera difícil dispararle dentro de la boca del titan.

Pero para su sorpresa hanje salió de la nada con otra lanza trueno y le disparo a reiner al otro lado de su mandíbula haciendo que esta cayera por completo.

"¡ahora mikasa!" grito hanje con fuerza haciendo que mikasa actuara y se posicionara esquivando un ataque del titan acorazado llego dentro su boca con agilidad.

"sal de una vez reiner" dijo mikasa con furia disparando la lanza trueno dentro de la boca de reiner haciendo que este saliera disparado de la nuca del titan con una mirada de sorpresa.

Con Bertolt este se encontraba mirando a armin y a eren, De repente armin bajo del hombre del titan de eren, para curiosidad de Bertolt, pero de repente eren resbalo de la muralla cayendo sin poder detenerse, cuando cayo lo hizo en el hueco de la muralla y quedo inconsciente.

" _parece que tenia razón, esta lucha ha terminado, parece que sufrió una fuerte contusión cerebral, ya no podrá seguir luchando, estoy poniendo fin a esto"_ pensó Bertolt y con su mano estaba listo para atacar a armin quien seguía en la muralla, pero armin esquivo el ataque y tomando el brazo del titan colosal como puente estaba tratando de llegar a su nuca, " _armin… luchaste bien hasta el final"_ pensó Bertolt al ver que armin se acercaba a su cabeza pero de repente Bertolt comenzó a botar una ola de calor que normalmente mandarían volando a cualquiera, pero armin clavo los ganchos del equipo 3D en los dientes expuestos del titan colosal sujetándose de ellos y así aguantar la ola de fuego. Bertolt al ver que solo resistía se sintió decepcionado, " _armin… ¿enserio armin esto es todo lo que tienes al final?, tan inteligente como eres,_ _simplemente te quedaras_ _allí sujetándote hasta morir"_ pensó Bertolt con decepción al ver como lentamente armin era quemado vivo, " _que estas tratando de hacer distraerme, eren no se ha podido levantar, mikasa y los demás están ocupado con reiner vas a morir sin razón"_ pensó Bertolt tratando de hallarle un sentido a las acciones del rubio. " _realmente no tienes mas ideas?, si este esfuerzo final, supongo que debo darle final a esto_ " pensó Bertolt viendo como armin era quemado vivo lentamente haciendo que su piel se quemara y su cabello poco a poco desapareciera.

Luego de unos instantes donde Bertolt intensifico las llamas en su cuerpo, armin Salió volando ya que ya no podía resistir más.

" _se acabó, ahora para tratar con eren y los caballos"_ pensó Bertolt, pero de repente su vista se poso en el titan de eren quien donde antes se encontraba su titan ahora se encontraba endurecido tapando el agujero de la muralla, haciendo que Bertolt se sorprendiese, " _eso es?, ¿una coraza hecha de endurecimiento?_ " pensó con sorpresa Bertolt para luego darse cuenta que unos ganchos se clavaron en su espalda.

"¡te tengo!" grito eren con furia y se lanzo a atacar la nuca de Bertolt y con un corte limpio y sin que Bertolt pudiera hacer nada fue sacado de la nuca de su titan.

De repente el cuerpo del titan colosal cayo lentamente llamando la atención de los demás, ya que la lucha que parecía ganada había sido perdida por los guerreros.

* * *

 **Con naruto, Zeke y pieck.**

Naruto se encontraba en su forma titan mandíbula escalando la muralla maría en dirección a shinganshina a su lado iban pieck en su forma de titan cuadrúpedo con Zeke en su lomo.

Sin decir nada naruto diviso la zona y vio con ligero miedo como el cuerpo del titan colosal había caído en batalla y el titan acorazado pasaba por el mismo destino.

"naruto, encárgate de reiner voy por Bertolt" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto asintiera y con rapidez endureció los dedos de su titan y bajo la muralla con rapidez mientras que pieck salto directamente al suelo.

Cuando naruto cayo al suelo este corrió con velocidad en cuatro con sus pies y manos en dirección en donde podía sentir el poder de reiner, cuando llego allí se encontró con un reiner amordazado sin ninguna de sus extremidades con hanje y jean interrogándolo.

Naruto aprovechando el factor sorpresa se lanzo con su gran mandíbula abierta con intención de atacar a hanje, pero esta fue salvada por jean y sin perder el tiempo metió el cuerpo de reiner en su boca y estaba listo para irse, pero de repente Connie engancho un gancho en una de sus piernas con la intención de atacar su nuca, pero para sorpresa de hanje y jean, naruto no se movió.

"muere bastardo!" dijo con furia Connie listo para rebanar la nuca del titan mandíbula pero las cuchillas al hacer contacto con la nuca del titan mandíbula estas se hicieron pedazos ya que la nuca estaba endurecida aprovechando que Connie vio esto con sorpresa naruto lo golpeo con su brazo como si fuera un insecto he hizo que impactara con una casa en ruinas cercanas, viendo que se estaba tardando de más, naruto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Zeke haciendo que hanje lanzara una véngala para avisarle a eren y mikasa que se encontraban allí que estuvieran alertas.

Cuando naruto llego a donde se encontraba Zeke este al verlo le dio la orden que retrocediera y señalo a eren quien tenia como rehén a Bertolt en un techo de una de las casas en ruinas mientras que Zeke se encontraba en el lomo de pieck.

"apártense bastardos o su amigo se muere" dijo eren con furia con una espada del equipo 3D apuntando a la garganta de Bertolt quien no decía nada ya que su rostro asustado era suficiente.

"eren… tu padre te ha controlado igual que a mí, juro que volveré para salvarte" dijo Zeke en el lomo de pieck mientras que naruto simplemente observo y vio como eren miraba a Zeke con una mirada confundida. Pero de repente Zeke se dio cuenta de que levi se encontraba en la cima de la muralla con su cuerpo lleno de sangre y una mirada fría que era dirigida hacia él, "tch parece no rendirse, pongamos esto como un empate levi, ¡naruto retirada!" dijo Zeke haciendo que naruto asintiera ante la orden y comenzara a dirigirse a la muralla de shinganshina para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando estaban en la cima de repente naruto saco a reiner de su boca y se lo dio a pieck y salió de la nuca de su titan haciendo que Zeke lo mirara extrañado.

"comandante, no puedo dejar que el poder del titan colosal sea arrebatado, voy a pelear por él, ustedes adelántense, prometo que volveré con ustedes" dijo naruto en el hombro del titan mandíbula mientras que Zeke lo miro con el ceño fruncido ante lo que dijo.

"no dejare que haya otra baja, naruto esto es una orden, nos retiraremos he iremos a Marley" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido, pero naruto lo miro de igual forma.

"no voy a dejar que Bertolt muera cuando tengo la posibilidad de salvarlo" dijo naruto mirando a Zeke con seriedad y sin decir nada tomo uno de los equipos 3D que se encontraba en el lomo de pieck y se lo puso.

"naruto si sales de esta con o sin Bertolt el consejo de guerra te esperara en casa" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que naruto lo mirara con una sonrisa retadora.

"no le tengo miedo a un pequeño castigo, comandante" dijo naruto con una sonrisa retadora y se dirigiera a donde se encontraba Bertolt.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la ubicación de Bertolt se dio cuenta de que se encontraba inconsciente y al parecer mikasa se encontraba encima de levi tratando de asesinarlo y eren se encontraba mirando esto sin saber que hacer alrededor de ellos había dos cuerpos inertes, aprovechando la distracción naruto en un movimiento rápido tomo el cuerpo de Bertolt el cual no estaba siendo vigilado.

"¡maldición no lo dejen escapar!" dijo eren con furia haciendo que tanto levi y mikasa dejaran de luchar con anterioridad y fueran en busca de Bertolt al igual que jean.

Cuando naruto tenia a Bertolt sonrió, pero luego tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un tajo de espada que estuvo a punto de rebanar su cuello al notar esto vio que atacante era mikasa quien tenía una mirada fría en su rostro, de momento naruto se detuvo en uno de los techos de una casa en ruinas y vio con el ceño fruncido a los enemigos que estaban frente a él, siendo estos levi, mikasa y jean quienes lo miraban con odio.

"se que no hay forma de que me dejen ir con Bertolt no es así?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa divertida, pero de repente tuvo que esquivar un ataque de levi quien apunto a su cuello, pero naruto se agacho cuando hizo esto coloco el cuerpo de Bertolt en el techo de la casa y le dio una patada en el abdomen a levi que lo mando hacia atrás a su antigua posición, pero al parecer no le hizo mucho daño, "parece que no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es naruto uzumaki un gusto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa que desapareció rápidamente cuando mikasa y jean cargaron con el equipo 3D hacia él.

Cuando hicieron esto tanto mikasa y jean trataron de darle un doble corte en el abdomen, pero naruto endureció ambos brazos y bloqueo en ataque cosa que sorprendió a ambos, al ver su sorpresa naruto hecho ambas espadas hacia atrás y le propino una patada a jean quien la recibió de lleno en el abdomen cosa que hizo que el aire en sus pulmones fuera expulsado de repente ya que sin que él lo supiera naruto había endurecido su pie. iba a hacer lo mismo con mikasa, pero esta retrocedió de inmediato atrapando a jean quien casi queda inconsciente luego de ese golpe.

Levi vio esto con el ceño fruncido y ataco a naruto de frente con ambas espadas haciendo que naruto volviera a endurecer sus brazos, pero para su sorpresa levi no apunto a su pecho o a su cuello el apunto a la cara listo para cegarlo, pero naruto actuó rápidamente y apara sorpresa de levi, de los brazos de naruto salieron cuchillas hechas del cristal endurecido el cual de un tajo rompió ambas espadas de levi y con un cabezazo, naruto hizo que la frente de levi sangrara, el rubio iba a rematar apuñalando el pecho de levi, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo mikasa apareció y golpeo uno de sus brazos haciendo que uno chocara con el otro cosa que hizo que una de las cuchillas en el brazo de naruto se rompiera.

Naruto no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad con el brazo que no tenia cuchilla le dio un golpe al cansado levi, pero él se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero esto no impidió que naruto rompiera ambos brazos gracias al endurecimiento en el brazo con el que ataco, en cuanto a mikasa tampoco perdió el tiempo y golpeo mejilla de naruto con el mango de la espada con mucha fuerza mandándolo unos pasos atrás haciendo que saliera sangre de la comisura de su boca.

"es todo lo que tienes, Ackerman?" dijo naruto con burla mientras que escupía algo de sangre de su boca.

"¡eren ahora!" grito levi haciendo que naruto lo mirara confundido, pero de pronto para su sorpresa un puño titánico endurecido golpeo con fuerza a naruto quien como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como el titan atacante le propinaba un golpe con fuerza el cual lo mando con fuerza a la muralla haciendo que este quedara allí en un pequeño cráter ante la fuerza del golpe.

" _maldición, como no me di cuenta de que eren estaba allí, que acaso la coordenada tapa su firma, o es que los Ackerman lo hacen… tch como sea, ese ultimo ataque casi me deja inconsciente"_ pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido ya que toda su boca estaba llena de sangre ya que su caja torácica había sido rota y al igual que sus brazos los cuales volaron en pedazos incluso con el endurecimiento ya que estos se habían puesto como defensa.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar acuando vio que el titan de ataque se acercaba cuando se encontraba cerca este agarro a naruto con fuerza haciendo que este botara sangre de su boca.

"¡graahhhhh!" grito naruto con dolor al ser apretado con fuerza por eren quien parecía querer matarlo.

"eren, no lo mates, creo que nos será de ayuda" dijo levi con una mirada fría haciendo que eren lo mirase con duda, pero de repente un rayo cayo sobre naruto, haciendo que la mano de eren fuera destruida y antes donde se encontraba naruto se encontraba el titan mandíbula quien en un movimiento rápido fue hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bertolt y coloco la mano de su titan encima de berolt y lo tomo aprovecho la distracción para acercarse a la muralla, pero de repente sintió que la mano que sujetaba a Bertolt fue rebanada por mikasa quien lo miro de forma fría.

Ante esto naruto frunció el ceño desde la nuca de su titan, pero luego vio como una luz cegadora envolvía la mano que sostenía a Bertolt, pero fue rebana, para confusión de los que se encontraban ahí Bertolt no se transformó simplemente la mano comenzó a evaporarse, naruto viendo que no podía hacer nada. Estaba listo para escapar por la muralla, de pronto sintió que sus piernas le fallaron haciéndolo caer de cara, al ver a su atacante se dio cuenta que mikasa había sido la responsable, pero ella no se detuvo ahí ya que en una serie de cortes los cuales eran dirigidos a la nuca del titan de naruto a una velocidad impresionante, naruto fue expulsado de su titan por mikasa.

Mikasa al sacarlo de la nuca del titan estaba lista para rebanar su cuello, pero de repente se detuvo y naruto quien tenia una mirada de miedo en su rostro de repente la mira confundido, pero este paso a ser de dolor cuando mikasa de repente corto sus piernas.

"¡gaaahhh!" grito naruto al ver como mikasa cortaba ambas de sus piernas, a la escena se acercaron hanje y levi quien miro con el ceño fruncido a naruto mientras que detrás de ellos eren se había salido de su titan y tomo a Bertolt.

"naruto-san fue algo estúpido volver, pero acabas de ahorrarnos un problema" dijo levi con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio quien al escucharlo apretó los dientes, mientras que sus brazos y piernas o bueno lo que las anteriormente las conectaba a ellas comenzaban a echar vapor.

"si te refieres al dilema que tenían con anterioridad, tch ninguno de los que se encuentra aquí puede devorarme y tomar mi poder" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que era sostenido por mikasa quien coloco su espada o lo que quedaba de ella en el cuello de naruto.

"eh? ¿Como es eso?" dijo hanje con autentica curiosidad, mientras que naruto comenzó a respirar con irregularidad.

"tch, mi poder necesita de dos condiciones para ser pasado y a menos de que algunos de ustedes tenga sangre real, morirá devorándome, además creo que tienen un problema mayor a mí, ya que si no se apresuran su amigo morirá" dijo naruto refiriéndose a armin y a Erwin haciendo que levi abriera los ojos y con su equipo 3D se dirigiera ellos, dejando a hanje y a mikasa con naruto ya que eren había ido con levi hacia donde se encontraban Erwin y armin con el cuerpo.

"mikasa, trae a naruto-san contigo creo que al final si nos servirá de algo" dijo hanje mientras que mikasa tomaba a naruto y lo amarraba con su capa de la legión en su espalda ya que actualmente naruto solo tenia un par de pantalones, ya que las botas las había desechado con anterioridad.

Mikasa iba con naruto en su espalda mientras que este trataba por todos los medios de no quedar inconsciente cuando pararon naruto diviso en uno de los techos de una casa cercana el cuerpo del comandante Erwin el cual estaba muerto y era acompañado por levi y hanje mientras que eren miraba hacia otro techo cercano al igual que mikasa que al llegar lo había dejado acostado, pero aun así pudo ver lo que ellos veían, lo cual lo hizo tener una mirada fría.

De la nada un rayo cayo en un techo cercano haciendo que un titan de unos 10 metros apareciera, este tenía cabello rubio y parecía tener poca masa muscular casi nula, el titan tomo el cuerpo que se encontraba en el techo el cual pertenecía a Bertolt el cual de repente despertó y al ver como lo tomaba y estaba apunto de devorarlo miro hacia eren y compañía y a naruto.

"chicos ayúdenme, ¡no quiero morir ayúdenme!" dijo Bertolt con desesperación, pero nadie hizo nada cuando Bertolt estaba en la boca del titan miro por ultima vez a naruto, haciendo que este soltara una lagrima solitaria ante la inminente muerte de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera ver como el titan se comía por completo a Bertolt una mano tapo sus ojos.

"capitán, porque lo eligió a él?" pregunto eren al ver como Bertolt era comido por armin en su forma titan.

"el comandante Erwin murió por una causa, traerlo de vuelta no es necesario, hay que dejarlo descansar" dijo levi mirando el cuerpo de Erwin el cual ya había pasado a mejor vida.

Despues de unos momentos al parecer despues de escuchar los gritos de Bertolt, la mano se quito del rostro de naruto y pudo ver quien la había puesto ya k hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era mikasa quien no dijo nada al respecto.

Luego eso mikasa, eren, un jean ya consiente y Connie el cual estaba algo mal herido por el golpe de naruto fueron a sacar a armin del titan en el que se encontraba, dejando a naruto, levi y hanje solos y aun soldado quien miro hacia donde se encontraban la tropa 104.

"que haremos con el rubio, hanje?" dijo levi con el ceño fruncido sus brazos se encontraban hechos trizas luego de la batalla con naruto, pero aun así pudo suministrarle el suero a armin, en cuanto a su pregunta hanje miro a naruto quien simplemente miraba al cielo mientras que aun sus extremidades botaban vapor.

"él tiene información que es importante en estos momentos para nosotros, nos será de ayuda quiera o no" dijo hanje mirando al rubio que ante lo que dijo la miro por unos instantes y simplemente aparto la mirada como si no le importase.

* * *

 **Time skip: unos días despues.**

luego de todos acontecimientos en el distrito shinganshina, naruto fue tomado como rehén, aparte de eso la legión al fin pudo saber lo que se escondía en el sótano, ahora sabían algo sobre el mundo.

Actualmente naruto se encontraba en una celda debajo de la muralla sina, sus restricciones eran pocas y vestía harapos no es que el le importase la verdad, él podía transformarse y salir de ahí como si nada, pero ese no era su objetivo.

" _Ymir, ya la localizaste?"_ pensó naruto sentado en el suelo mientras que sus manos y piernas estaban encadenadas a la pared.

" _ **si, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, el titan femenino se encuentra cristalizado, pero accesible, no puedo entablar comunicación discúlpame**_ " dijo Ymir en la cabeza de naruto con seriedad, ante lo que dijo, naruto sonrío, pero de repente alguien se acerco a la celda en la que estaba.

"estas cómodo naruto-san?" dijo hanje entrando con el uniforma militar de la legión, el cual consistía en una gabardina verde la cual era cerrada con un cinturón en la cintura y el escudo de la legión en la espalda, haciendo que naruto la mirase sin emoción en el rostro.

"supongo que no me puedo quejar, en cuanto a su seguridad creo que deberían mejorar en cuanto a portadores del poder titan" dijo naruto jalando ambas manos haciendo que las cadenas se rompieran, cosa que no sorprendió a hanje o no visiblemente haciendo que alzase una ceja.

"sabíamos que podrías escapar, de hecho, pudiste escapar en shinganshina no es así?, simplemente confiábamos en que tenias algo que decirnos" dijo hanje con seriedad haciendo que naruto la mirara unos momentos y asintiera. Ante la acción hanje abrió la celda y miro a naruto "levántate, hay alguien que quiere verte. Cámbiate, también te traje algo de ropa" dijo hanje con su único ojo bueno y lanzándole la ropa a naruto quien la atrapo y cuando lo hizo noto que era la de él la que siempre utilizaba, ante esto miro a hanje con duda.

"de sacaste estas ropas, hasta donde las ultimas prendas que tenia estaban con pieck y las otras estaban en mi mochi…la" dijo naruto para que al final se diera cuenta que en la batalla contra levi, mikasa y eren su mochila se perdió, cosa que hizo que se pusiera tenso.

"si, como debes haber intuido tu mochila fue recuperada en el campo de batalla, revisamos, pero devolvimos las cosas inofensivas a ella" dijo hanje lanzándole algo a naruto el cual atrapo haciendo que este se sorprendiera y tomara el collar que siempre llevaba, pero guarda cada vez que entraba en batalla, "supongo que la niña que se encuentra allí es alguien importante para ti no es así?" dijo hanje, pero naruto no respondió en cambio se puso el collar.

Sin decir ninguna palabra naruto se cambió y salió de la celda con hanje, en dirección desconocida para naruto.

* * *

 **Time skip: sala del consejo militar de las murallas (le puse así porque no sé cómo se llama en realidad)**.

En una gran sala la cual parecía una sala de juicio había una gran mesa donde se encontraban una variedad limitada de sillas, pero la que se encontraban en el centro resaltaba ya que esta era la silla la monarca actual de las murallas.

Frente a la gran mesa había varias que se encontraban en dos filas una a la izquierda y otra ala derecha, estas eran llenadas por soldados del escudaron de reconocimiento o bueno los que quedaron, siendo estos eran jean (el cual tenía un brazo roto), mikasa, armin, eren y Connie (el cual tenía unas costillas rotas). Sasha no se encontraba ya que estaba recuperándose luego de lo de reiner. A los lados se encontraban otros oficiales de la policía militar.

Mas adelante se encontraba levi con ambos brazos llenos de vendas por la batalla contra naruto, a su lado había dos sillas vacías.

De repente las puertas de la sala se abrieron haciendo que todos miraran quien había entrado siendo estos naruto y hanje, naruto actualmente vestía una gabardina color negra con mangas largas dejándola abierta en enfrente dejando ve una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises y unas botas de combate negras en su brazo derecho había una cinta roja con un símbolo amarillo.

"su majestad" dijo hanje inclinándose cosa que naruto la viera de forma extraña, pero al ver a quien se inclinaba se sorprendió ya que en la gran mesa frente a él se encontraba historia con el mismo uniforme militar que los demás, pero con más decoraciones.

"historia?, ¿eres la reina?" dijo naruto con duda, haciendo que historia mirara a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiera.

"¡su majestad que hace el aquí!" dijo con furia un soldado de la legión el cual vestía el uniforme militar al igual que todos en la sala, tenia cabello rojo y una piel ligeramente bronceada.

"él nos será de ayuda floch, ya que el conoce todos los secretos del mundo aparte del que lograron descubrir la legión, no es así naruto-san?" dijo historia haciendo que el rubio asintiera y mirara a los ancianos que se encontraban a los lados de ella.

"por qué un enemigo de la humanidad nos ayudaría" dijo floch con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no le importo a naruto haciendo que este caminase acercándose a historia y dándole una leve mirada a eren, mikasa y armin quienes simplemente lo miraron.

"necesito que me ayuden a cambio de información… algo grande va a pasar en unos años y se que sonara algo estúpido siendo yo su enemigo, pero necesito su ayuda" dijo naruto arrodillándose e inclinando la cabeza ante historia cosa que la hizo mirar a naruto de forma extraña mientras que hanje quien había entrado junto a naruto, se sentaba junto a levi.

"no podemos garantizarte nuestra ayuda, pero cuéntanos sobre lo que según tu va a pasar, naruto-san" dijo historia haciendo que naruto alzara la cabeza y asintiera. De repente miro a eren quien tenía una mirada perdida, pero luego rápidamente volteo hacía historia.

"para comenzar como sabrán no son los únicos humanos que quedan, más allá hay varias naciones las cuales quieren vernos muertos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que hanje lo viera con duda.

"vernos?, ¿pero acaso tu no perteneces a una de ellas?" dijo hanje con duda haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"si, el nombre de esa nación es Marley la cual esta construida con las ruinas del impero Eldiano, en ella se encuentran gente de Eldia en condiciones no muy diferente a las de aquí, ya que ellos se encuentran encerrados en muros, sin posibilidad de tener un acceso libre a varios sitios como las demás personas en Marley" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero luego volteo hacia eren llamando su atención. "dime **shingeki no kyojin** (titan de ataque), reconoces esto no es así" dijo naruto quitándose la bandana roja de su brazo y lanzándola a eren quien la miro con sorpresa para luego mirar a naruto y asentir.

"si, hace poco vi las memorias de mi padre, en ellas esta bandana la usaban los eldianos en los guetos no es así?" dijo eren con ganas de saber mas de lo que había más allá del mar.

"tienes razón, tu padre pertenecía a los restauradores de Eldia como ya sabrán, al igual que los míos, nunca los conocí, pero si has visto las memorias de tu padre, sabrás que mi padre se llamaba Michael Fritz y mi madre- "dijo naruto con seriedad, pero de repente eren lo interrumpió.

"kushina uzumaki… ellos fueron asesinados cuando mi padre fue descubierto, pero hasta donde se kushina-san recién había tenido un embarazo, eso significa que te tuvo a ti" dijo eren mirando a naruto y sus ojos de repente parecían perdidos para que luego una lagrima saliera de uno de sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta.

"eren estas bien?, ¿estas llorando?" dijo mikasa preocupada tendiéndole un pañuelo a eren quien con sorpresa vio la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

"eres un Fritz no es así, eso significa que eres de la sangre real, a eso te referías con que ninguno de nosotros podía heredar tu poder titan no es así?" dijo hanje con una mirada analítica mientras que naruto asintió.

"sí, así es como ya sabrán existen 9 poderes titanes, yo no poseo un poder titan" dijo naruto sin emociones haciendo que hanje tuviera sus dudas al igual que todos en la sala.

"entonces como logras transformarte en el titan de 5 metros que tiene grandes mandíbulas" dijo hanje con duda haciendo que naruto le respondiese, pero fuera interrumpido por armin.

"eso es porque posees los 9 no es así?" dijo armin esta vez con una mirada analítica haciendo que naruto lo mirase unos momentos para luego cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

"en cierta forma si, mi poder titan es poder asimilar los 9 poderes titánicos en mi" dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, "mi poder no es algo que se halla pasado a mi como normalmente se hace, mi poder me fue dado gracias a un experimento que salió demasiado bien, para desgracia de Marley" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, cosa que historia lo mirara confundido.

"a que te refieres naruto-san" dijo historia con duda haciendo que el rubio de pronto cerrara los ojos y cuando los abría hizo que historia se sorprendiese ya que los ojos de naruto les recordaban a los ojos de Frieda reiss, la antigua portadora del **titan fundador**.

"Marley quería repetir el experimento que hizo nacer a los Ackerman…" dijo naruto haciendo que mikasa, levi y todos en la sala se sorprendieran, pero mayormente los dos primeros. "es cierto ustedes nacieron de un experimento que realizo uno de los descendientes cercanos a Ymir Fritz, la cual como sabrán es la primera en poseer el titan fundador, pero volviendo al tema nosotros nacimos con el objetivo de hacerle frente a la **coordenada** y los demás poderes titánicos **,** diciéndolo en otros términos somos el plan b **"** dijo naruto mirando a levi y mikasa quienes se sentían confundidos ante lo que decía naruto.

"espera escuche mal o te referiste a ti mismo como un Ackerman" dijo armin con duda haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa ante su pregunta.

"vaya alguien esta prestando atención, es cierto mi madre no solo era una uzumaki en ella había sangre del clan Ackerman, pero volviendo al tema los Ackerman fueron creados para ser la espada de la familia real, ya que su fuerza sobrehumana y sus demás capacidades era como tener un titan inteligente en forma humana" dijo naruto sacando un bolígrafo de quien sabe donde y lanzándolo a mikasa sin previo aviso a una velocidad considerable el bolígrafo iba directamente a su cara, pero ella de repente lo atrapo por instinto antes de que la golpeara.

"entiendo, pero a que te refieres con plan b?" dijo hanje con duda haciendo que naruto la mirase con una sonrisa.

"es muy simple de hecho, uno de los sucesores de Ymir tenia miedo que en un futuro uno de sus descendientes se corrompiera así que para ello le otorgo a cierto grupo de personas habilidades comparadas a la de los titanes, para así poder hacerle frente solo si llegara el caso de que el pueblo Eldiano estuviera amenazado" dijo naruto de forma simple, pero fue cuestionado por historia.

"entonces… tus poderes son similares a los que poseen mikasa y el capitán levi?" dijo historia con duda haciendo que naruto negara con su cabeza.

"el experimento que fue hecho en mi fue por una causa, bueno realmente fueron 3, la primera tomar la isla Paradise en la que nos encontramos, segunda hacer que Marley ganara mas poder militar entre los países y tercera impedir que el rey actual de las murallas realice el **retumbar** " dijo naruto con seriedad mirando a historia a los ojos y haciendo que los que sabían a que se refería se sorprendieran.

"pero… si eres tan importante para la nación de Marley, por que te mandaron a esta misión" dijo armin con duda haciendo que naruto suspirara.

"eso es porque querían garantizar la toma de la **coordenada** , ya sea tomando el poder del titan fundador o que yo la asimilara" dijo naruto alzando sus hombros haciendo que sus ojos salieran a relucir de nuevo, "el pueblo de Eldia esta cansado de este trato aunque algunos ya se resignaron, hay gente más allá del mar que cree aun que la libertad de Eldia se encuentra aquí, por eso pido su ayuda para el plan que quiero efectuar" dijo naruto con pasión mirando a todos en la sala para finalizar en historia quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"antes de decirte nuestra decisión, Marley acaso no vendrá por ti al ser tan importante para ellos" dijo historia con duda haciendo que naruto se tensara, pero luego negó con su cabeza.

"no, no son tan estúpido como para dejar libre a su arma mas fuerte, ya que en si no soy su única arma mas fuerte, existe una antítesis alguien con el poder suficiente para derrotar a todos en esta sala y oponerse a mi" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que todos se asombraran.

"pero que acaso hay alguien mas fuerte que tu entre los soldados de Marley?" dijo mikasa sorprendida ya que su batalla contra naruto la había dejado muchas heridas en las dos ocasiones que se enfrentó a él.

"si… mi hermana" dijo naruto cerrando los ojos dejando confundidos a todos en la sala.

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **He aquí otro capítulo bien chidory, como pueden ver este capitulo fue mas desde el punto de vista de los guerreros, espero que les halla gustado, viendo como va la historia creo que terminara en el capitulo diez si no estoy mal o puede que llegue hasta el 15 pero hasta ahí, ya que como podrán naruto fue vencido por la legión al verse superado en número, pero siendo sincero él podía haber ganado.**

 **El siguiente capitulo contara como un especial en donde se ve los orígenes de naruto y como llego a ser el guerrero que hoy.**

 **Trate de aprovechar al máximo el endurecimiento y los poderes de titan, siendo sincero en la batalla contra la legión tengo pensado que naruto fue capturado e influenciará a eren para ir a Marley,**

 **Bertolt inevitablemente muere, que sad, pero prometo que al final pasara algo con esto.**

 **Si, tienen alguna duda con la historia háganmelo saber, sin más gracias por leer.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	5. el rubio al otro lado de la muralla

**El rayo de Eldia**

 **El origen de los poderes titánicos según su servidor (ósea yo) será explicado y verán el verdadero objetivo de naruto y sus orígenes.**

 **sin más que decir… comencemos.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Flashback: hace 18 años.**

"no son preciosos Minato-kun?"

Dijo una voz femenina siendo esta perteneciente a una mujer la cual actualmente se encontraba acostada en una cama, la mujer tenia cabello largo de color rojo sangre y tenia ojos color purpura, los cuales actualmente tenían ojeras ya que luego de varias horas de trabajo de parto sus hijos habían nacido, los cuales actualmente se encontraban en su regazo siendo estos trillizos, dos niñas y un niño, los tres tenían la piel pálida al igual que su madre, dos de ellos tenían el cabello rubio siendo estos el niño y la niña menor, la mayor tenía el cabello negro cosa que era extraña ya que la mujer ni el hombre al que ella se dirigía tenían ese color de cabello, actualmente la mujer vestía una bata de hospital.

"me parecen preciosos, como los llamaremos, kushina?" dijo el hombre el cual se llamaba Michael, pero su esposa le decía Minato de cariño, el hombre tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules oscuros, vestía una camisa de botones manga larga blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

"pues ya tenía los nombres elegidos para dos de ellos, el niño se llamará naruto y la niña menor Isabel" dijo kushina con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras consentida a los dos rubios quienes se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

"bueno me parecen buenos nombres, eso me deja a mi para elegir el nombre de la niña mayor, bueno creo que, por su cabello negro, la llamare diana en honor a mi madre ya que ella poseía el mismo color de cabello" dijo Michael con una sonrisa haciendo que kushina asintiera ante el nombre y para su sorpresa diana abrió los ojos revelando ojos color rubí cosa que dejo extrañados a los dos padres.

"que extraño Minato-kun, que yo recuerde en mi familia no existen esos ojos y en la tuya?" dijo kushina con curiosidad haciendo que Michael negara, iban a seguir indagando sobre el asunto cuando sintieron un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta, cosa que hizo que kushina y Michael se alarmasen.

Michael actuó rápido y miro por un pequeño hoyo en la puerta quien era, ya que actualmente se encontraban no era una ubicación de la que muchos supieran ya que era una de las antiguas bases de los restauradores de Eldia.

Al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado de puerta se sorprendió ya que del otro lado se encontraban 10 hombre uniformados y armados siendo estos soldados de Marley, Michael al momento de ver esto reacciono de inmediato y tomo a kushina y a los bebes y salió con ellos por una puerta que guía a un túnel subterráneo, al momento de hacerlo los soldados tumbaron la puerta, pero para desgracia de kushina y Michael, la puerta por la que salieron quedo entrecerrada haciendo que los soldados le siguieran el rastro.

"Minato-kun que hacen soldados de Marley aquí?, hasta donde sabíamos los restauradores de Eldia nos manteníamos ocultos" dijo kushina cargando a naruto y a Isabel mientras que Michael cargaba a diana.

"no lo se kushina, pero debemos escapar lo mas pronto posible e informarle a grisha sobre esto" dijo Michael con el ceño fruncido mientras que corrían por los túneles o eso trataban ya que kushina luego del trabajo de parto quedo débil haciendo que parara de vez en cuanto.

Luego de correr por los túneles salieron a un callejón por el cual se dieron cuenta que había anochecido, al no ver ninguna persona por los alrededores, corrieron tratando de ver si había una casa cercana abierta, pero todas estaban cerradas y con indicios de que las personas en su interior se encontrasen durmiendo.

Mientras seguían corriendo de repente kushina se detuvo respirando con irregularidad, cosa que Michael se detuviera también para socorrer a su esposa, pero de repente ambos escucharon varias pisadas que se dirigían hacia ellos y en un acto desesperado por salvar a sus hijos los colocaron cerca de unas cajas de madera las cuales pertenecían a un mercader.

"por favor, no hagan ruido sí?, mami y papi vendrán pronto por ustedes" dijo kushina a punto de romper en llanto, mientras que Michael asintió a lo que decía su espada mientras que los 3 bebes parecían ignorantes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras tanto Michael y kushina llamaron la atención de los guardias quienes los vieron al voltear a una esquina.

Los bebes no sintieron nada ni vieron nada ya que no podían ante la oscuridad de la noche, pero una cosa era clara ninguno de sus padres volvió por los niños aquella noche.

 **Time skip: 30 minutos despues**

Luego de 30 minutos, lo bebes comenzaron a sentir hambre y frio ante la oscura noche, cosa que hizo que comenzaran a llorar llamando la atención de una mujer quien pasaba por allí a mitad de la noche, la mujer tenía unos 25 años, tenía el cabello negro hasta la parte baja de su espalda suelto y piel pálida, vestía una camisa de botones blanca con un abrigo encima de ella, también llevaba una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos negros con medias veladas.

"oh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes pequeños aquí solos?" dijo la mujer con voz suave tomando a naruto en brazos haciendo que al contacto cálido de la mujer este se calmara y a igual que él sus hermanas también lo hiciera. " no veo a sus padres cerca… creo cuidare de ustedes de ahora en adelante pequeños, como se llaman?" dijo la mujer buscando el nombre en sus mantas pero uno de ellos no tenía y era diana ya que su nombre fue elegido a ultimo momento, mientras que naruto e Isabel tenían sus nombren gravados en las mantas, "pequeña parece que no tienes nombre, creo que te llamare lilith" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a lilith (diana) y se llevaba a sus hermanos con ella. (sé que es ilógico, pero imaginen la forma de que alguien pueda llevar a tres bebes, usen su imaginación señoras y señores XD).

* * *

 **Time skip: 10 años.**

Actualmente había 3 niños y una mujer los cuales se encontraban en una casa en uno de los guetos de los eldianos en la ciudad de Liberio, actualmente se encontraban desayunando en la mesa ya que era de mañana.

"naruto come más despacio, te vas a atragantar" dijo una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a la mujer que los había rescatado de morir de frio en las calles cuando eran bebes, la cual al parecer no había cambiado en cinco años seguía siendo igual de hermosa, la mujer llevaba casi lo mismo que llevaba aquella vez solo que esta vez no tenía los zapatos puestos y sin el abrigo, al niño al cual se refirió como naruto tenia la apariencia de una niño de 10 años saludable con cabello rubio alborotado, piel algo pálida, ojos color azul claro tan claro como el cielo, actualmente naruto llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga de botones blanca y unos pantalones grises con zapatos negros.

"mamá no puedo evitarlo, estoy emocionado ya que los guerreros volverán a casa y podre verlos" dijo naruto con emoción infantil lo cual hizo sonreír a la mujer, pero hizo que la menor de las frunciera el ceño.

"hermano yo también estoy emocionada, pero esto no amerita que te atragantes con la comida así que come despacio por favor sí?, no quiero que nada malo te pase" dijo una niña la cual tenia cabello rubio el cual le llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenia puesto un vestido rosado claro que resaltaba su piel pálida y sus ojos purpura, también llevaba unos zapatos de niña color blanco.

"esta bien Isabel no te preocupes tu hermano mayor no morirá atragantado jeje" dijo naruto refiriéndose a la niña quien ante su respuesta tuvo una sonrisa dulce la cual hizo que naruto se la devolviese.

"si quieres llegar, cuando ellos lo hagan entonces debes apurarte naruto ya casi son las 10" dijo una voz casi sin emoción la cual pertenecía a una niña, la niña mayor la cual tenia el cabello negro hasta la espalda baja y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, actualmente vestía, una camisa blanca manga larga al igual que la mujer que estabas con ellos, una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con medias que le llegaban a sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros.

"si, si ya voy lilith… listo!" dijo naruto con emoción bajándose de la silla y corriendo hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes, luego corrió hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo ya que su madre lo llamo.

"naruto espera a tus hermanas ellas también quieren ir a ver" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto se detuviese y asintiese.

Luego de unos momentos, tanto Isabel y lilith estaban listas en la puerta con naruto, pero antes de que los tres hermanos pudieran salir, la mujer los detuvo.

"esperen, no se les olvide sus bandanas" dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa colocándole una bandana a cada uno, la cual era de color rojo con un símbolo en amarillo.

"no vemos mas tarde mamá" dijo naruto mientras que colocaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta listo para salir.

"niñas cuiden a su hermano, saben que a veces puede meterse en problemas" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce mientras que las dos niñas asintieron con una sonrisa dulce.

Cuando naruto estaba apunto de abrir la puerta se detuvo ya que de repente una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo.

" _ **no lo hagas**_ " naruto escucho una voz en su cabeza cosa que lo hizo parar de repente y mirar a sus hermanas que se encontraban detrás de él y a su madre.

"alguna de ustedes dijo algo?" dijo naruto confundido haciendo que su madre lo mirara con una sonrisa.

"si, les dije a tus hermanas que te cuidaran, despues de todo lilith es mayor que tu" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto la mirara confundido ya que eso no fue lo que él escucho.

"no, eso no fue lo que… no importa vamos Isabel y lilith" dijo naruto abriendo la puerta y al momento de hacerlo tanto Isabel y lilith tomaron su mano tanto izquierda como derecha.

"vamos hermanito/hermano" dijeron ambas haciendo que naruto sonriera y salieran rumbo a la plaza donde los soldados estaban por entrar.

* * *

En una plaza en la que los eldianos tenían acceso libre ya que esta fue dada por la familia tybur en un acto de bondad, en esta se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente que esperaba con ansias el regreso de sus familiares que fueron a la guerra, entre toda esta cantidad de gente naruto y sus hermanas se encontraban parados en unas cajas de madera que naruto jalo con mucho esfuerzo para que sus hermanas pudieran ver.

"ahí vienen!" dijo una voz en la multitud haciendo que todos miraran en una dirección y efectivamente delante de la multitud un grupo de personas entro a los muros que encerraban a los eldianos en Marley.

Muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí gritaron de emoción por el regreso de su familiares, pero esto pronto ceso ya que en el grupo de personas todas tenían un semblante sombrío cosa que hizo que las personas se preocuparan, un hombre de edad en la multitud corrió hacia uno de ellos que parecía el líder, el vestía una gabardina gris abierta con una camiseta blanca sencilla, unos pantalones de combate negros y unas botas del mismo color, el hombre media aproximadamente 1.75, tenía cabello castaño claro alborotado con ojos color ámbar, tenia piel lago bronceada con una musculatura decente.

"comandante donde se encuentra mi hijo, no lo veo por ninguna parte" dijo el hombre de edad al hombre que lideraba al grupo de personas.

"usted es el padre de Joe?" dijo el peli castaño con un semblante serio, haciendo que el hombre asintiera con preocupación. "dénselo…" dijo el comandante del grupo haciendo que uno de ellos le entregara un envase al hombre el cual contenía las cenizas de su hijo, el hombre de edad al darse cuenta de lo que recibió no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de tristeza, arrodillándose en el suelo tomo la gabardina del hombre con fuerza.

"díganme que murió sirviendo con honor, por favor díganme que su vida sirvió de algo" dijo el hombre de edad con desesperación haciendo que el comandante frunciera el ceño y evitara la mirada del hombre.

"lo siento, pero no hemos avanzado en nada!, los territorios del este se nos fueron arrebatados y por mas que quisimos no pudimos volver a tomarlo, las demás naciones están evolucionando, ahora tienen aviones de batalla los cuales son inalcanzables para nosotros" dijo el comandante con desesperación, pero fue detenido por un hombre que se encontraban a su lado.

"señor su hijo fue de mucha ayuda gracias a él, las bajas fueron menores, creo que el comandante solo se encuentra algo cansado eso es todo" dijo el hombre el cual tenia la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad, llevaba puesto unos anteojos, tenía cabello oscuro y corto, tenia una cara redonda y la ropa tradicional de un guerrero, llevaba puesto una bandana en su brazo de color rojo y con un símbolo amarillo en ella.

"tom…" dijo el comandante con una mirada agradecida mientras que el mencionado simplemente asintió y dejo que los demás soldados siguieran con sus familiares, pero del gran grupo solo 6 de ellos se dirigieron a otro lugar.

Cuando todo lo de hombre de avanzada edad sucedió, naruto y sus hermanas no entendieron lo que sucedió, pero luego cuando todo paso. Naruto noto que seis de esas personas se alejaron y con curiosidad naruto las siguió y sin saberlo sus hermanas estaban detrás de él.

Cuando las seis personas se detuvieron estas se encontraban en un campo el cual era para uso exclusivo de los guerreros dentro del gueto, el cual estaba vigilado por soldados de Marley, pero al parecer esta vez no había ningún soldado cerca.

Cuando las seis personas entraron al campo, naruto y sus hermanas también lo hicieron por pura curiosidad, pero para su sorpresa cuando entraron ninguna de las seis personas estaban dentro del campo.

"saben pequeños es de mala educación seguir a las personas" dijo tom xaver el hombre de lentes de hace unos momentos haciendo que los 3 niños se pusieran pálidos de miedo y se tensaran cosa que hizo reír al hombre.

"lo siento señor, la culpa fue mía y sin querer atraje a mis hermanas" dijo naruto agachando la cabeza con vergüenza haciendo que las demás personas en el campo sonriesen excepto por una la cual en un rápido movimiento tomo a naruto del cabello sin que tom pudiera hacer nada y obligo que aquellos ojos azul cielo observasen unos ojos color negro casi sin vida los cuales pertenecían a una mujer joven la cual tenía cabello rubio, piel lechosa, la mujer no media mas de 1.65, llevaba puesto un uniforme tradicional de los guerreros el cual dejaba ver algo de escote.

"oh? Que ven mis ojos una pequeña hormiga a la cual puedo pisar" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sádica, pero para su sorpresa naruto no se asusto simplemente estaba aguantando las lagrimas ya que la mujer había agarrado su cabello con mucha fuerza cosa que hizo que la mujer mirara naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que en los ojos de naruto no había ni una pizca de miedo.

"ya, ya Evelin, fue suficiente estas lastimando al niño" dijo el comandante haciendo que la llamada Evelin lo mirara, pero no soltara a naruto,

"deja ya a nuestro hermano, mujer malvada" dijo Isabel, que al momento de que Evelin volteaba hacia al comandante las hermanas de naruto actuaron lanzando una piedra hacia la cabeza de Evelin quien al momento de sentir el golpe por instinto soltó a naruto, haciendo que este cayera sentado, pero se levantara mientras que sus hermanas lo ayudaron a levantarse y al momento de hacerlo él se acercó a Evelin quien sangraba en su frente, pero al parecer a ninguno de los guerreros se preocupó por esto.

"oiga señorita se encuentra bien?" dijo naruto con preocupación en su voz haciendo que Evelin lo mirase y se agache a su altura con el ceño fruncido tratando de intimidarlo haciendo que naruto viera con asombro como la sangre en la frente de Evelin comenzaba a evaporarse y desaparecer, por pura curiosidad naruto coloco su pequeña mano en la frente de Evelin haciendo que al contacto con esta, Evelin sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella quedara con una mirada estupefacta, pero luego de un momento lo asimilo y con una sonrisa de nostalgia le dio un beso en la frente a naruto. Cosa que sorprendió a los guerreros y no solo eso, sino que también cargo a naruto haciendo que esta riera.

"vaya… eso si no se ve todos los días, a Evelin… le agrada un niño, pensé que los odiaba" dijo un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y una piel ligeramente bronceada, el hombre era considerablemente alto ya que media 1.80, el hombre vestía el uniforme de los guerreros con la misma bandana que los demás, pero aparte de eso el hombre tenía una ligera cicatriz en su mejilla.

"ni que lo digas Jhon esto si que es extraño, no lo cree comandante" dijo otro hombre el cual tenia la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello rojo oscuro, ojos color café, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme de guerreros que todos, pero este llevaba su camisa abierta dejando ver una camiseta blanca que llevaba por dentro, tenia la misma bandana alrededor de su brazo.

"bueno siempre hay una primera vez para algo Sebastián" dijo el comandante con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento de decir esas palabras las hermanas de naruto corrieron hacia Evelin y trataron de golpear sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas para que Evelin soltara a su hermano.

"suelta a nuestro hermano mujer malvada" dijo Isabel mientras que lilith asentía, Evelin al sentir los golpecitos en sus piernas miro a ambas niñas y luego a naruto el cual asintió con una sonrisa haciendo que Evelin sonriera y bajara a naruto quien al momento que fue bajado fue abordado por sus dos hermanas las cuales miraban feo a Evelin quien ante esto sonrió.

"jejeje ya dejen de pelear, que hacen ustedes niños aquí en el campo de entrenamiento de los guerreros saben que no deberían estar aquí verdad?" dijo tom con una sonrisa haciendo que los niños bajaran la cabeza apenados, pero naruto dándose cuenta de algo miro al grupo con emoción cosa que hizo que el comandante alzara la ceja ante esto.

"ustedes son guerreros ¿cierto? ¿Qué poderes tienen cada uno?" dijo naruto emocionado haciendo que tom sonriera al igual que Evelin quien revolvió su cabello.

"jajaja deberías preguntar nuestro nombre antes, pero bueno mi nombre es tom xaver y poseo el poder del **titan bestia"** dijo tom con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto se emocionara al igual que Isabel, mientras que lilith sonrió al ver lo emocionados que estaban sus hermanos pequeños.

"bueno, mi nombre es Evelin Smith, yo poseo el poder del **titan femenino"** dijo Evelin con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en naruto cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás guerreros, pero lo ignoraron.

"mi nombre es Jhon Walker, yo poseo el poder del **titan colosal** " dijo el hombre alto llamado Jhon con una sonrisa hacia los niños quienes se emocionaron al escuchar a Jhon.

"así que tu puedes convertirte en un titan super alto no es así?" dijo Isabel emocionada haciendo que Jhon se rascara la cabeza con vergüenza y asintiera con una sonrisa hacia la niña.

"mi nombre es Sebastián Jonhson, yo poseo el poder del **titan cuadrúpedo** " dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa haciendo que tanto Isabel y lilith se miraran confundidas, pero naruto lo mirara con emoción.

"ósea que tu puedes cargar el doble de tu peso y además puedes resistir en tu titan varios meses no es así?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de emoción cosa que sorprendió a los guerreros ya que esto no lo conocía todo el mundo.

"vaya parece que ganaste un fan Sebastián, de todas formas, mi nombre es Elaine Smith, yo poseo el poder del **titan mandíbula"** dijo una mujer joven, de cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenía ojos color ámbar lo cuales solo reflejaban aburrimiento, portaba el uniforme de los guerreros con su respectiva banda en el brazo.

"espera eres Smith? ¿Eso significa que la señorita malvada es tu hermana?" dijo lilith con curiosidad haciendo que Evelin asintiera al igual que Elaine.

"yo soy el comandante de los guerreros, mi nombre es Vladimir Braun y poseo el poder del **titan acorazado"** dijo el comandante haciendo que naruto y sus hermanas se sorprendieran ante el cargo y poder que aquel hombre llevaba.

"guao!, cuando sea mayor quiero ser un guerrero para poder proteger a mi gente y a mi familia, como ustedes lo hacen" dijo naruto con una mirada llena de determinación la cual fue echada a perder cuando Evelin revolvió su cabello haciéndolo sonreír.

"jeje si ese es tu sueño, pequeño, creo podrás alcanzarlo" dijo Vladimir con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que los demás guerreros le sonrieron de igual forma.

"como es que logran transformarse en titanes?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que se sentaba en el suelo mientras que Evelin lo copiaba y en un movimiento que causo sorpresa para los demás guerreros, está cargo a naruto en su regazo cosa que no le importo al rubio menor.

"bueno es algo difícil de explicarlo, pero todo viene de **la coordenada** " dijo Vladimir copiado a naruto y sentándose en el suelo miro a los tres pequeños los cuales se encontraban cerca de Evelin, ya que Isabel se encontraba a su izquierda y lilith a su derecha sentadas mientras que naruto se encontraba en su regazo.

" **la coordenada**?" dijo lilith con duda haciendo que Sebastián asintiese y se sentara también, al igual que los demás guerreros.

"si es el origen de todos nuestros poderes, ya que cuando el **rayo de Eldia** cae este trae consigo todo los huesos y carne que forman a cada uno de nuestros titanes, **el rayo de Eldia** es la vía que nos conecta con la **coordenada"** dijo Sebastián con misticismo haciendo que los tres niños se concentraran en escuchar la explicación.

"guao!, la **coordenada** es fantástica" dijo naruto haciendo que los guerreros asintiesen, pero de repente Evelin cayera en cuenta de algo.

"esperen, nosotros nos presentamos, pero ustedes no lo han hecho, no creen que deberían?" dijo Evelin haciendo que naruto la mirase con curiosidad cosa que la hizo sonreír.

"bueno… mi nombre es naruto, mi hermana menor se llama Isabel" dijo naruto señalando a Isabel que estaba a la izquierda de Evelin, esta al tener la atención aparto la mirada con vergüenza y saludo con su mano cosa que hizo reír a Vladimir y Sebastián, "y ella es mi hermana mayor lilith somos trillizos y tenemos 10 años" naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que señalaba a lilith quien se encontraba a la derecha de Evelin.

"jajaja con 10 y ya metiéndose en problemas" dijo Jhon con una sonrisa haciendo que los 3 niños sonriesen como si eso no les importase.

"chicos creo que deben salir de aquí, los guardias de Marley no tardaran en regresar además ya casi es medio día, su madre debe estarlos esperando" dijo tom con una sonrisa despreocupada haciendo que los tres niños asintiesen.

"si señor, tiene razón" dijo naruto levantándose del regazo de Evelin haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño levemente.

"nos vemos luego, volveremos a visitarlos" dijo Isabel con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que los guerreros asintieran ante lo que dijo.

"nos vemos luego amigos, señorita malvada" dijo lilith jalando a naruto y a Isabel mientras que los guerreros sonreían ante la interacción de los hermanos.

Cuando los trillizos se habían ido Vladimir suspiro y miro a tom quien sonrió mientras que se encogía de hombros.

"soy el único que lo va preguntar?, ¿por qué Evelin estaba tan cariñosa con el niño?" dijo Sebastián con una mirada confundida mientras señalaba a Evelin quien lo miro con frialdad.

"celoso?, acaso un niño te gano eh Sebastián jajaja" dijo Jhon con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que Sebastián resoplara.

"pero tomando esa pregunta enserio… Evelin podrías explicarnos?" dijo Vladimir con duda haciendo que la rubia lo mirase y asintiera.

"el chico es un Fritz, cuando toco mi frente pude ver las memorias de mi maestra…" dijo Evelin con seriedad haciendo que los guerreros se sorprendieran.

"deberíamos contárselo a nuestros superiores?" dijo Jhon inseguro de lo que deberían hacer a continuación.

"son solo niños, saben lo que el gobierno les haría a esos pequeños si supieran que tienen sangre real?" dijo tom con el ceño fruncido ante lo que su compañero quería hacer.

"estas diciendo entonces que traicionemos a nuestra nación?" dijo Sebastián con el ceño fruncido haciendo que varios de los guerreros se tensasen.

"no estoy diciendo que debamos traicionarla, pero acaso quieres que a esos niños los maten o algo peor?" dijo tom con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Vladimir lo mirase.

"tom se que perdiste a tu esposa y a tu hijo, pero no confundas las cosas, la familia real no debería de estar en estos muros" dijo Vladimir con el ceño fruncido haciendo que tanto Elaine y Evelin fruncieran el ceño ante sus palabras.

"que no confunda las cosas?, dime comandante si tu sobrino de 7 años fuera puesto en peligro de muerte dime acaso harías la vista gorda ¿solo porque es voluntad de Marley?" dijo tom con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Vladimir guardara silencio.

"tch entonces que propones tom, mentirles a nuestros superiores y decirles que no vimos a ningún niño de sangre real aquí?" dijo Sebastián con el ceño fruncido haciendo que tom lo mirara al igual que Elaine.

"o simplemente no decir nada al respecto, es mucho más fácil" dijo Elaine con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que tom asintiera mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, aunque Sebastián no parecía muy seguro.

* * *

 **con naruto y sus hermanas.**

Actualmente naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles con Isabel y lilith, iban en dirección a su casa, pero algo de repente les llamó la atención y es que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, decidiendo averiguar naruto y sus hermanas entraron a la casa y fueron al comedor donde escucharon un ruido, al entrar se encontraron con dos soldados, los cuales uno de ellos se encontraba sentado y el otro se mantenía serio y de pie a la espalda del otro, la madre de naruto se encontraba sentada también frente al soldado con una sonrisa dulce, pero naruto noto inmediatamente que su madre se encontraba tensa.

"estamos en casa!" dijo Isabel con una sonrisa haciendo que los adultos prestasen atención, al momento de decir esas palabras su madre lo miro con miedo y los soldados analizaron a los 3 niños.

"b-bienvenidos niños en pocos minutos estará el almuerzo" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que el soldado que se encontraba sentado se puso de pie.

"bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos señorita Madeline, recuerde considerar nuestra oferta" dijo el soldado mientras salía de la casa junto a su compañero.

"mamá de que hablaban eh?" dijo naruto con curiosidad sentándose en la mesa al igual que sus hermanas quienes también tenían curiosidad.

"nada cariño, simplemente parece ser que hay personas de la familia real que están escondidos entre nosotros, recuerden pequeños si escuchan algo sobre esto deben decirles a los soldados de Marley ya que la familia real es mala" dijo Madeline con seriedad haciendo que tanto lilith e Isabel asintieran, pero naruto quedase curioso ante lo último.

"por qué son malos los Fritz, mamá?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que el ambiente se tornara frio ante esa pregunta.

"ellos condenaron a todos los eldianos al hacer aquel trato con el demonio de la tierra" dijo Madeline con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que naruto mirara a su madre con curiosidad.

"pero mamá, por que nosotros debemos pagar por eso?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que naruto viera por primera vez odio en los ojos de su madre.

"eso es simple, por la cobardía del 145 rey Fritz, gracias a los Fritz nosotros somos esclavos y carne de cañón en las guerras, pero es un castigo que tenemos merecido" dijo Madeline con el ceño fruncido y con odio en su voz haciendo que los tres hermanos tuvieran una mirada estupefacta, ya que para ellos ese castigo era algo injusto.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

cuando amaneció al otro día, lo niños volvieron a ir a donde se encontraban los guerreros, pero esta vez había guardias en la entrada cosa que hizo que los tres hermanos fruncieran el ceño, pero esto no impidió que entraran ya que cerca de uno de los muros que cubría el campo había una pequeña abertura por la cual entraron.

Al entrar al campo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban todos los guerreros, solamente se hallaban Evelin y Elaine las cuales se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente debajo de un árbol al notarlas naruto y sus hermanas fueron a donde ellas se encontraban y al hacerlo naruto y sus hermanas se dieron cuenta de que ambas se encontraban dormidas con su chaqueta de guerrero abierta dejando ver que ambas portaban un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

Al acercarse, naruto toco la mejilla de Evelin tratando de despertarla, pero para su sorpresa y la de sus hermanas Evelin ante el toque reacciono por puro instinto y con una mato agarro con fuerza el cuello de naruto haciendo que este aguantara el dolor, mientras que sus hermanas al ver esto corrieron a socorrerlo Evelin al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejo de ejercer fuerza en su mano y se sorprendió ante la presencia de los 3 hermanos mientras que Elaine simplemente abrió uno de sus ojos para ver que había sucedido con su hermana la cual se encontraba arrodillada a la altura de naruto y veía preocupada las marcas que dejo en el cuello del infante.

"señorita malvada no lastimes a mi hermano" dijo Isabel con el ceño fruncido mientras jalaba a naruto y lo abrazaba de manera protectora, mientras que lilith asentía con el ceño fruncido.

"eh? Lo siento lo hice solo por reflejo, además fue su culpa por despertarme de esa forma" dijo Evelin con el ceño fruncido hacia las dos hermanas mientras que naruto seguía sobando su cuello y tenia pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, Evelin al notar esto se sintió apenada al ser la responsable de hacerle daño al rubio.

"creo que deberías compensarlo Evelin" dijo Elaine con un ojo abierto viendo la escena con ligero interés, su hermana al escucharla asintió y miro a naruto quien aun era abrazado por Isabel la cual limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

"Mmm creo que tienes razón, ne pequeño? ¿Quieres verme transformarme en titan?" dijo Evelin con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera con entusiasmo ante la propuesta de Evelin y él no era el único ya que sus hermanas también lo estaban.

Ante la respuesta del pequeño rubio, Elaine miro a su hermana la cual se levantó y camino alejándose lo suficiente de la zona, Elaine se levanto ante las acciones de su hermana y se puso frente a los tres hermanos cosa que confundió a los tres pequeños.

Cuando Evelin estuvo lista miro a los tres hermanos y a su hermana y sonrió.

"observa con atención pequeño, así es como se usa el **poder de los titanes** " dijo Evelin con una sonrisa mientras que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo y con rapidez corto la palma de su mano.

Cuando lo hizo todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para naruto y sus hermanas ya que de repente la nubes se escurecieron haciendo que varios rayos se acumulasen entre las nubes, mientras que Evelin soltaba chispas y de repente un gran rayo cayó sobre Evelin y para sorpresa y asombro de los tres hermanos, vieron como lentamente un gran esqueleto se formaba y de él salían vías nerviosas y Evelin se posicionaba en la nuca del titan, cuando las vías nerviosas habían cubierto por completo al esqueleto de la nada salió carne de las vías nerviosas y cubrieron el gran esqueleto del titan cuando finalmente había cubierto todo cabello rubio y largo salió de la cabeza del titan, al final piel comenzó a cubrir la carne del titan pero no completamente haciendo que las nubes se despejaran y una onda de aire cubriera la zona haciendo que los tres hermanos miraran con asombro al titan de 15 metros (el cabello lo tenia mas o menos como el titan de Frieda).

Cuando los tres hermanos vieron esto su mirada se encontraba llena de asombro y una sonrisa emocionada y sin que lo pudiese evitar naruto corrió hacia el **titan** esta al notarlo se agacho haciendo que naruto casi se cayera ante la brisa que ocasiono Evelin al agacharse, cuando estuvo cerca de Evelin naruto noto que sus hermanas lo siguieron y al igual que el se ellas se encontraban sorprendidas.

"guao, ¡esto es impresionante!" dijo naruto con emoción mientras que el **titan femenino** sonrió, mientras que Elaine tuvo una sonrisa casi invisible al ver lo sorprendidos que se encontraban los trillizos.

"je, quisiera tener la misma mente fácil de sorprender de un niño como tu pequeño rubio, para mi esto es tan cotidiano" dijo Elaine mientras que tomaba naruto por sorpresa y lo cargo al igual que a lilith quienes se sorprendieron y vieron cara a cara a Evelin en su forma titan y ambos embobados tocaron la mejilla de Evelin cosa que hizo que tanto Evelin Elaine, lilith y naruto sintieran una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte que hizo que los cuatro vieran una imagen extraña.

* * *

 **Flashback: hace mucho tiempo, imperio de Eldia.**

En un gran campo abierto un trono simple se encontraba allí, en el una mujer rubia se encontraba mirando a 8 titanes que se encontraban frente a ella, los cuales eran el titan colosal, el femenino, el titan mandíbula, el titan de ataque, el titan martillo de guerra, el titan blindado, el titan cuadrúpedo y el titan bestia todos ellos se encontraban dando una reverencia hacia la mujer rubia, mientras que esta se encontraba mirando hacia ellos con una mirada vacía.

"ataquen… mis **titanes** " dijo la mujer rubia mientras que levantaba su mano y de esta chispas comenzaron a salir haciendo que todos los 8 titanes también soltaran chispas.

Todo esto fue visto desde la perspectiva del titan femenino quien al sentir las chispas hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback.**

Cuando Elaine, Evelin, lilith y naruto volvieron en sí, los tres tenían una mirada sorprendida y de inmediato Evelin salió de la nuca del titan.

"que carajos fue eso!" dijo Evelin respirando de forma irregular mientras que el titan se comenzaba a evaporar y Elaine se encontraba igual de sorprendida mientras que tanto lilith y naruto soltaron una lagrima involuntaria.

Mientras que Isabel tenia una mirada llena de confusión ante la expresión de todos en el campo.

"no… no lo sé" dijo Elaine con una mirada estupefacta mientras que rápidamente bajo a naruto y a lilith quienes tenían una mirada en blanco, mientras que Isabel preocupada por sus hermanos tomo las manos de ambos haciendo que volvieran en sí.

"quien… era aquella mujer, Evelin-nee" dijo naruto con una mirada estupefacta y al igual que su hermana lilith sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Evelin quien ya había bajado del titan, miro a los niños con el ceño fruncido (tenia las marcas de un titan cambiante alrededor de sus ojos).

" _estos niños… si esto sigue así no podrán ocultar su sangre real, pero al parecer no saben de que tienen sangre real"_ pensó Evelin mirando a los tres niños quienes la miraban buscando una respuesta a su pregunta, "eso… eso fue las memorias de un portador antiguo de mi poder y no se quien sea esa mujer" dijo Evelin dando un suspiro mientras que Elaine miro a los niños para ver su reacción quienes no sabían que decir ante esto.

"creo que ya fue suficiente, ya es hora de irnos" dijo Elaine haciendo que los tres niños la miraran y asintieran ya que dos de ellos sentían un miedo extraño y la otra quería sacar a sus hermanos mayores de ahí.

* * *

 **Time skip: 3 días despues.**

Naruto y sus hermanas no habían ido donde se encontraban los guerreros desde que tuvieron aquella visión de las memorias de un antiguo portador del titan femenino.

Actualmente naruto se encontraba solo sentado en una caja mirando el muro que encerraba a los eldianos y los separaban de los de Marley.

"que estas mirando naruto?" dijo la voz de tom xaver, naruto al darse cuenta de su presencia sonrió al igual que tom, pero de inmediatamente noto que un adolescente se encontraba con él, al parecer tenía unos 17 años, el niño era rubio, con piel ligeramente bronceada, vestía el mismo uniforme de los guerreros, este miraba a naruto con curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Mmm nada solo miraba el cielo…" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que tom asintiera y mirara al cielo mientras que el niño que se encontraba junto a él siguió mirando a naruto con curiosidad.

"vaya… ah casi lo olvido quiero presentarte a mi alumno, su nombre es Zeke Jaeger, lo estoy entrenando para pasarle mi poder" dijo tom con una sonrisa haciendo que Zeke mirase a naruto quien tenia una mirada sorprendida pero luego miro a Zeke con una sonrisa.

"guao!, debe ser grandioso poder ser un guerrero" dijo naruto con una sonrisa, pero Zeke en cambio miro a naruto con una ceja alzada.

"no, no es para tanto, aunque es un honor para serlo" dijo Zeke con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto mirara a Zeke con una sonrisa de compresión, ya que en los ojos de Zeke veía que tenia mucha presión en ellos.

"te preocupa que es lo que suceda despues de tener el poder no es así?, pero… a cambio de eso tom siempre vivirá en tus recuerdos no es así?, cuando toque aquella ves a Evelin-nee, pude ver las memorias de una mujer, no se quien sea pero en ella pude ver como Evelin-nee pasa mucho tiempo con ella, eso demuestra que en si cuando un poder es pasado a otro… no significa que la persona anterior muera y te herede solo su poder, significa que te paso sus vivencias, sus buenos momentos, sus malos momentos y sabes para qué?, para que aprendieras de ellos, eso significa que esa persona aún sigue viva en ti" dijo naruto mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que tom se sorprendiera ante las palabras tan profundas del rubio menor y Zeke viera de forma curiosa a naruto.

"palabras sabias, pequeño. Sin duda cuando crezcas serás un gran guerrero" dijo tom con una sonrisa mientras que naruto ante lo que dijo sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

"tom, tenemos que irnos ya casi es hora del entrenamiento hasta luego naruto" dijo Zeke con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que pasaba por un lado de naruto.

"jejeje se llevan bien eh?, de todas formas, adiós naruto" dijo tom con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que naruto asintiera y sonriera de igual forma.

Cuando naruto se quedo solo de nuevo miro el cielo pensando en lo que había sucedió hace 3 días con Evelin y Elaine, él había investigado todo lo que podía sobre los **poderes titánicos** ¸ solo había encontrado que su antepasado Ymir Fritz, había hecho un trato con el demonio de la tierra al igual que su madre le había dicho, eso es lo que lo tenia pensativo, si tal trato era cierto tendría algo de sentido ya que la forma de **invocar** al titan que se posee es por medio de un sacrificio de sangre, pero al mismo tiempo algo no cuadraba.

" **no** **vuelvas a casa** " dijo una voz en la cabeza de naruto haciendo que naruto mirara a todos lados buscando aquella voz solo para darse cuenta que la parte en la que donde él se encontraba estaba completamente sola.

"eso fue extraño" dijo naruto levantándose de donde se encontraba e iba de camino a casa.

* * *

Cuando naruto estuvo cerca de su casa, oyó una gran conmoción que al parecer venia de su casa cuando se acerco corriendo vio una multitud en su casa, cuando paso por entre esta vio con terror como dos guardias tomaban a sus dos hermanas y las esposaban mientras que estas lloraban mirando a su madre quien se encontraba allí llorando con el ceño fruncido.

"¡mamá que sucede por que se llevan a mis hermanas!" dijo naruto con desesperación corriendo hacia sus hermanas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar fue agarrado por un guardia de Marley haciendo que naruto tratara de zafarse de su agarre.

"él también?" dijo uno de los guardias que al parecer era el líder, naruto ante la pregunta miro con sorpresa a su madre quien con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas asintió.

"mamá… por qué… que hicimos mal…" dijo naruto con una voz quebrada mientras que lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, Madeline ante las palabras de su hijo se sintió asqueada y lo miro con asco.

"yo… yo no soy tu madre, demonio" dijo Madeline con repugnancia mientras miraba a naruto haciendo que este se sorprendiera mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"ya, ya llévenselos" dijo el líder de los soldados haciendo que los soldados pusieran cadenas en las manos en caso de naruto que aún no las tenía puestas y cadenas en los pies conectando a los tres hermanos a una sola cadena.

Cuando iban pasando por las calles de su ciudad, vieron como los demás habitantes los miraban con asco en el caso de algunos en el caso de otros solamente los miraban con compasión.

Cuando llegaron a la cerca que cerraba los muros los guardias los empujaron a una carreta haciendo que estos se lastimaran al entrar.

Cuando estuvieron dentro naruto miro a sus hermanas y se percato si alguna de las dos se había hecho daño de verdad, pero al parecer solo tenían ligeros rasguños.

"que… que fue lo que paso… por que mamá, nos entrego a los guardias de Marley, que hicimos mal" dijo naruto con desesperación haciendo que lilith frunciera el ceño, mientras que Isabel tenía aun lágrimas en sus ojos.

"no lo sé, pero mamá de un momento a otro nos miró con odio cuando los guardias llegaron a nuestra casa, ellos dijeron… que nosotros poseemos sangre real" dijo lilith con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto viendo que Isabel tenia miedo la abrazo haciendo que esta llorara con mas fuerza y ante lo que dijo lilith.

"nosotros tenemos sangre real?" dijo naruto con sorpresa mientras que lilith asentía de un momento a otro la carreta en la que iban se detuvo haciendo que los tres hermanos se pusieran nerviosos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la carreta, unos guardias tomaron a los trillizos con rudeza y los puso a caminar cuando los tres hermanos vieron a donde se dirigían notaron que era un edificio no muy grande el cual al parecer tenia facha de ser una especie de comisaría de policía.

Cuando entraron vieron a varios soldados quienes los miraban con asco, cosa que hizo sentir mal a los trillizos, pero esto acabo cuando el guardia que los llevaba los tiro dentro de una celda vacía.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

un grupo de personas se encontraban reunidos en una especie de sala, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio con barba del mismo color, vestía un traje elegante negro con corbata y unos zapatos del mismo color, tenia ojos color verde que solo detonaban seriedad este se encontraba mirando a uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la sala.

"que tienen pensado para los trillizos con sangre real, comandante magath creo que no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad no es así?" dijo el hombre rubio elegante con una voz seria haciendo que el mencionado cerrara los ojos pensando en lo que dijo.

"señor tybur, aunque la propuesta es por demás tentadora no creo que sea buena idea de entrenar niños con sangre real para tomar la **coordenada,** además por el momento no tenemos ningún poder titan disponible" dijo magath pensando con cuidado la situación, mientras que William tybur lo miro aceptando su respuesta.

"yo digo que nos deshagamos de ellos convirtiéndolos en titanes naturales y enviarlos a Paradise" dijo uno de los altos mandos del poder militar con el ceño fruncido haciendo que el señor tybur miro a este hombre como si fuera dicho la mayor estupidez de la humanidad.

"eso es estúpido…" dijo William con el ceño fruncido haciendo que aquel hombre lo mirase, aquel hombre iba a replicar, pero otro hombre del alto mando militar interrumpió.

"el señor tybur tiene razón, deberíamos conservar al menos uno de ellos para activar la **coordenada"** dijo el hombre con confianza haciendo que William asintiese al igual que magath.

"les tengo otra propuesta caballeros… mis hombres y yo hemos estado investigando a fondo los **nueve poderes titánicos,** creo que estamos cerca de poder replicar el evento que le dio los poderes a **Ymir Fritz,** tomando como base lo que tenemos mas lo que hemos investigado de los Ackerman" dijo un hombre el cual vestía un traje militar igual al de magath, tenia cabello negro con una barba el hombre parecía estar en la mediana edad, tenia ojos marrón oscuro los cuales parecían apagados, tenía la piel pálida, ante la propuesta William lo miro.

"comandante Jackson me estás diciendo que si todo sale como ustedes esperan, tendremos en nuestro poder 3 guerreros con el poder de **Ymir Fritz** a nuestra disposición?, me parece una apuesta arriesgada que puede poner en peligro nuestro futuro" dijo William con una mirada pensativa.

"señor tybur me parece que tiene razón, pero mis hombres y yo hemos estado adelantando esta serie de experimentos con otros sujetos" dijo Jackson con seriedad haciendo que una conversación unilateral comenzara.

"y ha habido avances?" dijo William con duda haciendo que Jackson negara.

"no, pero creemos que la sangre real es la clave" dijo Jackson con confianza en sus ideas haciendo que William asintiera ante esa declaración.

"bueno, me parece que no perdemos nada con intentarlo, adelante los tres niños con sangre real quedan a tu cuidado, haz lo que sea necesario" dijo William con una mirada seria hacia Jackson quien asintió, mientras magath simplemente observaba en silencio la conversación al igual que los demás altos mandos.

* * *

 **Time skip: 5 meses despues.**

Actualmente nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro en el cual no se podía distinguir mucho, pero lo que se llegaba a ver era una melena rubia la cual pertenecía a naruto el cual se encontraba solo encerrado en una celda no muy grande la cual no tenia ninguna comodidad, se encontraba encerrado como un animal.

El rubio miro sus manos las cuales se encontraban llenas de vendas ya que al parecer le faltaban algunos dedos en estas, naruto miro esto con una mirada vacía, de repente escucho que su celda fue abierta.

"hola pequeño, ya es hora de que comas" dijo la voz de una mujer la cual vestía un uniforme de enfermera, tenia cabello castaño oscuro, la mujer parecía joven, tenia ojos color marrón claro los cuales miraba a naruto con benevolencia, naruto al darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer y de que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con una pan y un vaso con agua este miro a la mujer la cual al verlo sintió mucha lastima por naruto al ver el estado de sus manos.

"no tengo hambre, Verónica… como están mis hermanas" dijo naruto sin ninguna emoción haciendo que la enfermera llamada Verónica suspirara y colocara la bandeja en el suelo.

"tus hermanas se encuentran bien, aun no han sido llamadas para la investigación creo que aún están completamente enfocados en ti, pero dejando eso de lado debes de comer, las pruebas que hacen en ti son brutales, si no comes no vivirás lo suficiente para ver a tus hermanas de nuevo, además te traje algo de queso que robe de la cocina espero que te guste" dijo Verónica con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro haciendo que naruto la mirara con un rostro sin emociones y simplemente comenzara a comer el pan el cual tenía queso por dentro.

"por que haces esto, somos demonios que han hecho sufrir a tu gente" dijo naruto sin emoción mirando a la peli castaña quien ante estas palabras miro al rubio con una sonrisa benevolente.

"tal vez así sea, pero para mi ustedes no son mas que niños, los cuales tuvieron la mala suerte de nacer en el momento equivocado, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que paso en el pasado, yo creo si los titanes no existieran, nosotros podríamos habernos conocido en mejores circunstancias pequeño rubio" dijo Verónica con una pequeña sonrisa mirando como naruto comía lentamente ya que sus manos no estaban muy dispuestas para agarrar el pan y no podía agarrar el vaso.

Verónica al ver esto sonrió y tomo el vaso acercándoselo a naruto quien ante esto miro a Verónica, pero sin decir nada tomo un sorbo del vaso y le asintió a la peli castaña que por unos momentos pudo ver una sonrisa casi invisible en naruto.

"tch mocoso ya es hora, el comandante Jackson te necesita andando" dijo un guardia quien se acerca a la celda mirando a naruto con cierto asco.

Ante esto naruto no dijo nada simplemente se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta de la celda la cual fue abierta por el guardia y naruto salió sin oponerse al guardia de hecho lo seguía de cerca, mientras que Verónica veía con tristeza como naruto iba como si un robot se tratase.

* * *

"gaaahh!" grito naruto entre dientes mientras que unas personas vestidas de blanco le inyectaban algo lo cual hizo que las venas en los brazos de naruto se hincharan.

"procedan con el siguiente paso" dijo una de las personas de blanco, haciendo que uno de ellos consiguiera una pinza y sin más corto uno de los dedos de naruto haciendo que este gritara de dolor y mucha sangre saliera de este.

Las personas no hicieron nada esperando que algo sucediera, pero para decepción de todos nada parecía suceder.

"diagnóstico de la sustancia 616" dijo el comandante Jackson con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que una de las personas de blanco sacara una libreta con anotaciones.

"al parecer tiene el mismo problema que con las demás, no coinciden y no son aceptadas por el cuerpo del sujeto, al parecer con este nuevo intento nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay algo que bloquea las sustancias haciendo que les sea imposible llegar al cerebro." Dijo uno de los hombres haciendo que Jackson quedara pensativo mientras miraba a naruto el cual luchaba para mantenerse consiente.

Suspirando Jackson dio la señal para que retiraran a naruto el cual se encontraba en una camilla, cuando se retiró, Jackson tomo la libreta en donde se hallaban todas las observaciones para luego sentirse frustrados ya que las investigaciones no avanzaban nada en estos meses los cuales tenían en custodia a los trillizos.

Ante esto lanzo la libreta con frustración haciendo que su personal se asustara levemente, pero para sorpresa de todos, vieron como Jackson tenia una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

"eso es!" grito Jackson haciendo que todos sus ayudantes se sintieran confundidos.

"que sucede comandante?" dijo uno de los ayudantes con cierto nerviosismo.

"denle un sedante al sujeto de prueba y traten sus heridas, si el siguiente experimento no funciona daré este proyecto por fracasado" dijo Jackson asiendo que sus asistentes actuaran.

* * *

"donde esta mi hermano?" dijo Isabel con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que era abrazada de manera protectora por lilith, todo esto mientras que se encontraban en una celda mientras Verónica venía a verlas.

"su hermano se encuentra bien, ya le he llevado comida y yo misma me certifique que se la comiera así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Verónica con una sonrisa haciendo que las hermanas se sintieran algo aliviadas.

"señorita Verónica usted cree que podamos salir de aquí pronto?" dijo lilith con preocupación haciendo que la peli castaña tuviera una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que hasta donde sabia la única forma de que estos pequeños salieran de aquí era que el experimento fuera exitoso o que los mandaran a Paradise.

"sí, creo que algún día podrán salir de aquí y ver a su hermano" dijo con una sonrisa a medias la peli castaña haciendo que las dos hermanas tuvieran una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba sentado en el suelo frio de su celda, ya era hora de que trajeran su comida, pero al parecer Verónica no había llegado todavía, pero al poco tiempo de que ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza oyó que alguien se acercaba.

"tch **demonio** prepárate, el comandante Jackson me pidió que te llevara a la sala de experimentación" dijo el soldado con una mirada desagradable en su rostro haciendo que naruto hiciera casi omiso ante esto y saliera de su celda sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Cuando llego a la sala fue empujado por el guardia quien lo metió a una habitación oscura, haciendo que naruto mirara a todas partes confundido.

" **hola pequeño, nos hemos dado cuenta que has comenzado a encariñarte con Verónica-san, bueno creo que un demonio como tu no necesita amigos"** dijo una voz masculina que venia de unas bocinas antiguas, cuando termino de hablar aquella voz de repente la sala se ilumino por una lampara la cual alumbraba a una escena que hizo que naruto por primera vez en estos 5 meses tuviera una mirada sorprendida.

Allí frente a él en una silla de madera se encontraba Verónica amordazada con varios cortes y con indicios de tortura ligeros ya que en su rostro había varios moretones al igual que sus manos y piernas, naruto ante esta vista apretó los dientes con fuerza ya que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"jejeje, vaya pequeño **demonio** veo que puedes llorar, bueno vamos a ver si podemos intensificar esa emoción dejando completamente ciega a tu amiga" dijo un hombre vestido de blanco quien de la nada saco una inyección la cual iba dirigida al ojo de Verónica.

Ella al ver esto trato de gritar y soltarse moviéndose de forma errática y desesperada, naruto al ver esto apretó los dientes con fuerza y corrió hacia el hombre de blanco quien al ver que venia saco un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y trato de atacar a naruto con una estocada.

Para naruto de repente todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y sintió que sus extremidades se movían por si solas, de repente sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que comenzaba desde su cerebro hasta la punta de sus pies. De repente cuando la estocada del cuchillo de aquel hombre se acercaba este con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada con fuerza a la mano que tenia el cuchillo ya que sus manos se encontraban incapacitadas, cuando el hombre soltó el cuchillo este quedo en el aire y en un rápido movimiento naruto le dio otra patada con fuerza al hombre y dio un salto y cuando estuvo en el aire le dio una patada al mango del cuchillo mandándolo directamente a la cabeza del hombre matándolo en el instante.

Cuando todo paso Verónica veía con sorpresa a naruto el cual tenia una mirada estupefacta ya que por puro instinto había matado a aquel hombre y sin que él pudiese evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

" **esplendida demostración de habilidad demonio-san me ha dejado mas que satisfecho"** dijo la misma voz en los altavoces, naruto no le prestó atención a su comentario ya que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **En otra sala.**

"maravilloso como lo esperaba, ya ha despertado su sangre Ackerman" dijo el comandante Jackson con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que sus subordinados asintieran, pero uno lo cuestionara.

"pero, comandante si observa bien no hay indicios de que sus dedos comenzaran a regenerarse" dijo uno de los científicos subordinados presentes haciendo que Jackson lo mirase.

"no lo hay, ya que ese no era el objetivo del experimento, el objetivo que buscas será visto a continuación, procedan con la fase 2" dijo Jackson con el ceño fruncido haciendo que varios de sus subordinados asintiesen.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto aun de pie frente a Verónica solamente miraba el suelo, pero de repente por la puerta entraron varios guardias haciendo que naruto se pusiera alerta, pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Los guardias tomaron al rubio y desataron a Verónica dejándola libre haciendo que esta tuviese una cara de preocupación ante lo que sucedería con el rubio.

Con naruto este ahora se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla conectado a varios aparatos, el comandante Jackson se acerco a él con una jeringa la cual tenia un liquido extraño y sin más procedió a inyectársela a naruto, cuando lo hizo espero unos momentos para luego darle la orden a uno de sus subordinados el cual sin siquiera preguntar realizo un corte en el abdomen del rubio menor haciendo que una gran herida fuera abierta haciendo que una hemorragia fuera causada.

"denme signos vitales ahora" dijo Jackson con seriedad haciendo que sus subordinados actuaran.

"señor sus signos vitales están decayendo lentamente, que hacemos" dijo unos de los subordinados con nerviosismos haciendo que Jackson frunciera el ceño.

"solo nos queda esperar a que el suero haga efecto, solo nos queda tener fe" dijo Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

"señor… creo que lo perdimos sus signos vitales son nulos" dijo uno de los subordinados haciendo que Jackson frunciera el ceño con impotencia.

Pero de repente para sorpresa de todos en la sala las manos de naruto comenzaron a humear al igual que la herida en su abdomen haciendo que la sangre comenzara a evaporarse.

"que… que es esto señor?" dijo uno de los subordinados con sorpresa en su rostro mirando como lentamente las bandas de las manos de naruto caían para mostrar que sus dedos estaban completos de nuevo. "sus signos vitales están estables de nuevo" dijo el mismo subordinado con sorpresa en su rostro.

Jackson ante esto no sabia que decir, pero la sonrisa maniática en su rostro demostraba que estaba feliz con los resultados.

* * *

 **Con naruto momentos antes.**

Actualmente el cuerpo de naruto se encontraba en aquella sala donde se realizaban los experimentos, pero al parecer no todo del él se encontraba allí, ya que otro naruto se encontraba en un desierto gigante, donde parecía que era siempre de noche ya que lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el cielo estrellado y una serie de luces extrañas que se encontraban ahí las cuales parecían ser líneas de un color que naruto no pudo distinguir.

" **veo que al fin nos encontramos naruto Fritz"** dijo una voz femenina detrás de naruto haciendo que este volteara a mirar y cuando lo hizo vio con curiosidad a una niña de unos 10 años rubia, con cabello que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda dejando un flequillo en su frente, en su cabeza llevaba una balaca negra, vestía un vestido blanco el cual tenia parches en algunas partes, la niña estaba completamente descalza, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a naruto eran sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo etéreo con un patrón parecido al de un sol, la niña tenía un expresión en blanco en su rostro.

"esa voz… tu eres la voz que me hablo hace 5 meses" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que la rubia asintiera y sin que naruto pudiera hacer nada esta toco su abdomen haciendo que la arena que se encontraba en sus pies subiera por sus piernas hasta llegar hasta su abdomen el cual comenzó a humear y a sus manos haciendo que lo mismo sucediera.

" **así es, mi nombre… bueno he tenido muchos nombres algunos me llamaron diosa otros me dijeron demonio, pero supongo que tú puedes llamarme Ymir, Ymir Fritz tu ancestra** " dijo Ymir sin ninguna emoción haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ante esto.

"pero tú, estas muerta… espera eso significa que morí" dijo naruto con una mirada de angustia penando en que pasaría con sus hermanas, Ymir al ver la cara de naruto de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

" **de cierta forma estas apunto de hacerlo, lo que inyectaron esos tipos en ti fue el líquido cráneo cefálico de 6 poderes titánicos lo cual tendría 3 finales, en el primero mueres al no poder soportar tanto, en el segundo te transformarías en un titan anormal que destruiría todo, pero hay algo en ti que no quiere acabar con todo a su paso eso lo freno, tu voluntad y por ultimo el tercer final nos lleva a donde estamos ahora y es que gracias a esos 6 poderes titánicos de alguna forma fuiste guiado a aquí, a los caminos que guían hacia la coordenada este último se debió a tu sangre real que te conecta directamente a mi"** dijo Ymir señalando las líneas de colores en el cielo haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera, pero luego miro a Ymir con seriedad.

"entonces como termina el ultimo final?" dijo naruto mirando a Ymir quien ante la pregunta se encogió de hombros.

" **eso depende de la decisión que tomes, naruto Fritz hijo de Michael Fritz y kushina uzumaki, tienes dos opciones morir aquí y dejar que el ciclo de karma continúe o aceptar algo de mi poder y así poder terminar con el sufrimiento que azota a todos mis hijos incluyéndote"** dijo Ymir con seriedad sacando una manzana la cual se formó a partir de su mano haciendo que naruto la mirara con confusión.

"con esto podre proteger a mis hermanas y liberar al mundo de los titanes no es así?" dijo naruto tomando la manzana que Ymir le extendió haciendo que esta asintiese.

Sin decir nada naruto le dio un mordisco a la manzana haciendo que para sus sorpresa sangre saliera de esta, pero en vez de detener a naruto este pereció poseído y de la nada comenzó a devorar la manzana como si de carne se tratase Ymir al ver esto asintió para luego ver como el cuerpo e naruto comenzaba a echar chispas y de la nada el cielo se oscureciera pero aun así las líneas en el cielo fueran visibles aun y de cada una de ellas las cuales eran nueve comenzaron a caer rayos cada uno dándole a naruto.

" **este poder es para ti, 2000 años a partir de ahora, tenemos un trato naruto Fritz, tu reformaras el mundo** " dijo Ymir mientras veía como naruto caía inconsciente mientras que todo se volvía oscuro para el rubio.

* * *

 **fin**

 **que les pareció el cap eh?, en fin, ¿qué les parecieron los guerreros de la generación anterior eh?.**

 **Naruto les está contando su historia a todos en la sala militar de las tres murallas, pero por obvias razones omitió la ultima parte en la que hablo con Ymir.**

 **Al principio pensaba en poner a naruto mas joven, pero luego me di cuenta que sería algo incoherente.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que les halla gustado y gracias por el apoyo enserio gracias.**

 **Hasta luego**


	6. 6

**Capítulo 6: de regreso a casa**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno gracias por el apoyo que se le da a la historia… aunque parece que no atrae muchos comentarios, pero bueno me puse de meta terminarla así que eso hare.**

 **Si quieren que actualice mis demás historias, no duden en comentar en estas.**

 **En cuanto a lo del capitulo anterior concuerdo contigo leinad100, a mi tampoco me gustan los flashback y menos tan largos, pero lo vi necesario ya que quería acabar esa fase de una vez por todas, ya más adelante los flashbacks o serán en primera persona o muy cortos.**

 **Sin más comencemos.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

"fue así como obtuve mis poderes titánicos, luego de eso perdí la memoria"

Dijo naruto mientras que miraba a historia quien tenia una mirada seria al igual que todos en la sala, el rubio ante esto suspiro sabiendo lo que estaban pensando.

"y esto que tiene que ver con lo que sucederá en el futuro, joven?" dijo un hombre calvo de edad, el cual tenia piel ligeramente bronceada, tenia un bigote en su rostro y vestía un traje igual al de los demás en la sala solo que este tenía un escudo diferente ya que este en vez de alas al igual que la legión, tenía rosas dando a entender que era comandante de la policía estacionaria.

"eh?, señor…" dijo naruto tratando de preguntar el nombre del hombre.

"comandante pixis, pero dime solo pixis" dijo el comandante pixis con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"lo que pasara en el futuro será nuestra extinción o nuestro ascenso a la supremacía" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que tanto pixis e historia tuvieran una mirada confundida en lo ultimo y no solo ellos si no los demás en la sala.

"te refieres al **retumbar** no?" dijo eren con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que naruto asintiera hacia el peli castaño.

"naruto-san tomando lo que dijiste en cuenta, eso significa que tus dos hermanas también obtuvieron los mismos poderes que tú?" dijo hanje con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirara.

"no, uno de ellas no fue lo suficientemente fuerte… y murió, esto no lo sabía hasta 3 años despues del experimento y de hecho no sabía que lilith era mi hermana hasta hace poco" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que muchos tuvieran una mirada curiosa ante ese comentario.

"eso significa que la que sobrevivió fue lilith, pero eso significa que al igual que tu ella perdió la memoria no es así?" dijo historia con una mirada pensativa haciendo que el rubio asintiera, para luego mirar a eren.

"pensar que esa perra despiadada es mi hermana… tch lilith Fritz es una capitana de una fuerza especial del ejército de Marley que hizo su camino atreves de cadáveres de generales de otras naciones convirtiéndose en una guerrera de temer" dijo naruto haciendo que por instinto tocara las marcas en sus mejillas, haciendo que varios cayeran en cuenta de las cicatrices en su rostro.

"creo… que podemos ayudarte, pero que necesitas" dijo historia con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los de la legión se sorprendiese al igual que muchos soldados, pero al parecer los únicos calmados eran los que se encontraban al lado de historia, hange y levi quien tenia una mirada seria en su rostro.

"por ahora quiero que formemos una alianza y dejen quedarme aquí por unos meses, seria extraño que volviera pronto sin más y por último quiero que me den a Annie leonharth ya que no puedo volver con las manos vacías, en cambio les dares todos los secretos que conozco de los titanes y entrenare a esos dos titanes cambiantes y ayudare en lo que necesiten que dicen?, tenemos una alianza?" dijo naruto acercándose a la mesa de historia y extendiéndole la mano haciendo que esta tuviera una mirada pensativa y miro a los demás que se encontraban en la mesa los cuales asintieron haciendo que historia le diera la mano haciendo que todos vieran con asombro como chispas salían de las manos de ambos naruto no pareció impresionarse por esto en cambio sonrió.

"bien creo que esta reunión se da por terminada, como hemos acordado la verdad del mundo se extenderá por todas las 3 murallas, para devolverle a la humanidad sus recuerdos, declaro que el criminal de guerra, naruto uzumaki estará bajo jurisdicción de la legión de reconocimiento" dijo historia haciendo que todos los oficiales asintieran y comenzaran a irse dejando solo a la legión, naruto e historia quien cuando todo el mundo se retiró suspiro.

"cansada su majestad?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que historia lo mirase con una sonrisa cosa que hizo sonriera también.

"solo un poco naruto-san, no pensé que ser reina fuera tan agotador" dijo historia con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que naruto asintiera y mirara a la legión con seriedad.

"ahora que sigue, que necesitan de mí, ayudare en lo que sea en estos meses" dijo naruto mirando a hanje ya que para naruto ella era la líder.

"por ahora no podemos dejarte vagar por las murallas libremente, es cierto que la gente no sabe que eres un criminal de guerra, pero las ramas militares si, despues de todo asesinaste a muchos de nuestros soldados" dijo hange con seriedad haciendo que naruto resoplara y señalara a levi.

"al único que lastime aquí fue al enano, a mikasa y al chico peli castaño de allá" dijo naruto señalando a jean quien tenia un brazo vendado, mientras que levi frunció el ceño ante como fue llamado por naruto, "los demás que fueron asesinados fueron de la policía militar, en cuanto a sus otros camaradas fueron asesinados por Zeke , enserio lo lamento" dijo naruto inclinando su cabeza haciendo que algunos en la legión parecieran sorprendido ante la sinceridad del rubio.

"bueno deberíamos decir lo mismo al respecto ya que asesinamos a Bertolt" dijo armin con una mirada algo triste haciendo que naruto lo mirara con simpatía ya que de alguna forma sabia lo que se sentía.

"no importa, nosotros empecemos esta guerra y en toda guerra hay bajas" dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a armin haciendo que este sonriera de igual forma.

"de todas formas creo que deberíamos darte un lugar alejado para poder vivir" dijo hange pensando haciendo que historia tuviera una idea.

"que tal la granja que se encuentra en la muralla rose?" dijo historia con seriedad haciendo que naruto la mirara con duda, mientras que hange parecía pensarlo.

"de hecho no esta mal, se encuentra en medio del campo además se encuentra algo lejos de la ultima muralla en el cual podemos vigilarlo además" dijo hange de manera pensativa haciendo que naruto la mirara con una mirada de póker.

"oye puedo escucharte sabes…" dijo naruto con una mirada póker sacándole una sonrisa a historia, cosa que naruto noto he hizo que alzara la ceja.

"de todas formas, eren, armin y mikasa pueden guiarte con historia hacia donde vivirás en estos meses" dijo hange señalando al trio y a historia quien asintió ante esto, miraron a naruto.

"supongo que, si" dijo naruto sin saber que decir, mirando al grupo por un momento haciendo que ellos lo miraran con curiosidad, "lo siento, gracias por escucharme" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que en la sala algunos tuvieran una igual.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente naruto se encontraba en su celda, habían pasado algunos meses desde que había hecho el trato con Ymir, pero aparte de eso no podía recordar más allá de ello.

"es hora de tu sesión de entrenamiento, esta vez tenemos una compañera nueva que esta ansiosa por conocerte" dijo un científico acercándose a la celda haciendo que el rubio se pusiera alerta, pero luego se relajara y fuera hacia la salida de la celda mientras era guiado por el científico a una sala.

la cual se encontraba completamente sola, pero por lo que podía ver había varias manchas de sangre en las paredes, cosa que lo llevo a notar a una niña la cual nunca había visto tenia cabello negro, uno de sus ojos se encontraba tapado por su cabello pero por lo que podía decir tenia uno color rojo, la niña tenia piel pálida y vestía un traje blanco con magas largas que tenia un falda del mismo color, estaba descalza, naruto llevaba el mismo traje lo único diferente era que naruto tenía un pantalón en vez de falda y que su traje no estaba manchado de sangre como el de la niña.

"tu serás mi nuevo juguete?" dijo la niña con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por la columna vertebral de naruto.

"mi nombre es naruto…, cual es el tuyo?" dijo naruto tratando de ser amistoso con la niña quien lo miro con curiosidad infantil.

"los hombres de blanco me siguen llamando lilith Fritz, creo que ese es mi nombre" dijo lilith con una sonrisa algo inquietante mientras miraba a naruto, cosa que no perturbo al rubio simplemente mantenía un semblante sin emociones.

" **basta de charla, el entrenamiento comienza ahora, hoy tenemos un invitado especial, el comandante magath lo cual significa que el que gane tendrá su libertad asegurada"** dijo una vos masculina en los altavoces, haciendo que lilith mirara a naruto con una sonrisa.

"nos divertiremos mucho Naru~" dijo lilith con una voz juguetona, moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente esta le dio una patada que iba dirigida hacia la cabeza de naruto, pero este la bloqueo con su brazo y contraatacando le dio un cabezazo que mando a lilith un poco hacia atrás y sin que se lo esperase naruto le dio una patada en el abdomen que la mando contra una pared, haciendo que naruto la mirara con una mirada seria, pero este se transformara en curiosidad cuando hoyo risas que venían de lilith.

"eres divertido naru~, no eres como los demás así que no tengo que contenerme no?" dijo lilith haciendo que sus dedos se endurecieran y sus uñas se alargaran, tomando impulso lilith cargo hacia naruto quien vio esto con seriedad y endureció sus brazos y bloque los ataques de lilith que tenían una velocidad increíble.

Ya cansado de defenderse naruto endureció sus dedos al igual que lilith además de sus nudillos, tomando una posición de pelea naruto miro a lilith quien había retrocedió un poco y sin mas cargo hacia ella dándole un golpe con su puño derecho cosa que esta esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón a naruto mandándolo levemente por los aire, pero esto hizo que naruto endureciera los dedos de sus pies y le diera una patada en su mentón cortando su garganta cosa que hizo que lilith se echara para atrás, pero para sorpresa de naruto ella comenzó a botar vapor, hasta ahora naruto no había visto a nadie con sus mismos poderes.

"eres igual a mi…" susurro naruto cosa que lo desconcentro un poco ya que lilith aprovechando su distracción, corrió hacia él dándole un golpe en el abdomen cosa que casi deja inconsciente a naruto, pero esto no acabo ahí ya que lilith con una sonrisa siniestra endureció sus dedos mas he hizo que una cuchilla saliera de estos y corto el brazo de naruto, cosa que hizo que naruto retrocediera.

"vaya creo que eres igual a mi~, esto se pondrá muy divertido" dijo lilith con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras miraba a naruto quien tenia una mirada seria en su rostro mirando como su brazo echaba humo y se comenzaba a regenerar poco a poco.

Sin poder evitarlo naruto vio como lilith se acerco a el con una velocidad sobrehumana y barrio los pies de naruto haciendo que este cayera, pero tratase de evitarlo con su mano restante cosa que no funciono ya que lilith actuó rápido y le dio una patada en el estomago desde el suelo cosa que lo dejo en el suelo, lilith viendo su ventaja se coloco a horcadas en naruto y sonrió con locura hacia naruto.

"sabes naru duraste mas que mis muñecos de prueba que respiran, te mereces un premio" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a golpear el rostro de naruto con sus nudillos endurecidos haciendo que este gritara de dolor y escupiera sangre repetidas veces, también haciendo que su nariz sangrara. "Naru? No pareces feliz, sabes siempre debes sonreír como un zorro, déjame ayudarte a hacerlo" dijo lilith con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro mientras que con un dedo endurecido comenzó a hundir su uña endurecida en las mejillas de naruto haciendo que este tuviera tres rayas en cada lado las cuales comenzaron a botar mucha sangre. "así siempre vas a estar feliz Naru" dijo lilith con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que simplemente contemplaba la mirada casi inconsciente de su hermano menor, no es como si ella lo supiera.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

 **Lugar: norte de la muralla rose.**

"vaya ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde eso?" dijo naruto tocando uno de las cicatrices en sus mejillas, mientras se encontraba sentado en una cerca de madera ahora mismo se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

"que sucede naruto-san" dijo historia vestida con una camisa blanca, una falda color beich y el cabello suelto. naruto se encontraba vestido igual que en la reunión solo que sin la gabardina, naruto se sorprendió levemente al no notar su presencia.

"nada, solo pensaba en el pasado… siendo sincero aun me cuesta creer que lilith es mi hermana y pensar que me di cuenta atreves de la **coordenada** " dijo naruto con una mirada pensativa mientras observaba el cielo.

"creo que se lo que se siente, despues de todo no sabia que tenia una hermana que siempre cuido de mí, bueno en tu caso parece ser lo contrario" dijo historia mirando el cielo al igual que naruto.

"tan fácil de leer soy?, bueno de todas formas espero que las cosas salgan bien" dijo naruto con un suspiro haciendo que historia le sonriera.

"Mmm no lo sé con seguridad, pero quiero que así sea. Naruto-san gracias por cuidar de Ymir, en su carta dijo que no dejaste que nada le pasara mientras que estaban juntos" dijo historia con una sonrisa dulce hacia naruto quien simplemente le sonrió de igual forma.

"je, no tienes nada que agradecer era mi misión, pero viendo estas tierras, sabes creo que me fuera gustado haber nacido dentro de las murallas, se que tendría sus altibajos, pero sinceramente me fuera gustado" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el cielo, historia ante su comentario miro a naruto con curiosidad y al ver la sonrisa de naruto también sonrió, cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara con curiosidad.

"por que sonríes tanto, historia?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que historia lo mirara con una sonrisa.

"no lo sé naruto-san siempre cuando sonríes no puedo evitarlo jeje" dijo historia soltando una risa la cual tapaba con su mano haciendo que naruto la mirara extrañado.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 meses.**

Luego de la coronación oficial de historia y el nombramiento oficial de hange como comandante de la legión las cosas pasaron rápido ya que naruto era sujeto a experimentos por parte de hange, entrenaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo con eren y con armin.

De hecho, actualmente naruto se encontraba en un campo abierto mirando a eren quien no había cambiado en dos meses, bueno solo su cabello había crecido un poco actualmente él se encontraba vestido con solo unos pantalones negro y descalzo al igual que naruto quien tenia la misma apariencia solo que sus patillas se encontraban algo largas.

Sin decir nada naruto se lanzo contra eren con sus nudillos endurecidos haciendo que eren esquivase un derechazo que iba dirigido a su mejilla y al igual que el rubio eren endureciera sus nudillos y tratara de darle un golpe en el mentón al rubio, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un cabezazo con fuerza en la frente a eren mandándolo unos pasos atrás, haciendo que sangrara levemente.

Eren no queriendo quedarse con el golpe corrió hacia naruto y trato de darle una barrida, pero naruto salto hacia atrás y despues trato de darle una patada cosa que hizo que eren tuviera una pequeña sonrisa y bloqueara la patada de naruto y le diera un golpe en el abdomen a naruto cosa que lo hizo retroceder.

"has mejorado eren, llevemos esto al siguiente nivel" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que eren asintiera con seriedad y su cuerpo comenzara a botar chispas, naruto ante esto endureció su dedo y corto la palma de su mano haciendo que también su cuerpo comenzara a botar chispas.

De repente a ambos le cayo un rayo lo que hizo que ambos se transformaran en titanes de 15 metros, mientras que eren se transformó en el titan atacante, naruto se transformó en un titan que tenía su cuerpo completamente cubierto de piel con placas endurecidas en los brazos y piernas al igual que su abdomen, en su rostro tenía un especie de mascara endurecida que cubría su mandíbula (similar al acorazado pero con piel debajo de las placas y sin la coraza que están por sus ojos), mientras que en sus ojos eran de color a azul cielo y tenía cabello rubio caía en su rostro y espalda.

Cuando la transformación acabo ambos estaban posición de lucha, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos ataco cosa que hizo que naruto atacara cargando hacia a eren, cuando lo hizo le dio un puño a eren quien lo esquivo y estaba listo para hacerle una llave pero de la nada del cuerpo de naruto espinas endurecidas salieron de todas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que eren fuera apuñaleado por todo cuerpo inmovilizándolo, haciendo que naruto se moviera y le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que el cuerpo de eren volara por los aires pero antes de que llegase un gran pilar de endurecimiento lo perforo en el estómago, al ver al causante vio al titan de naruto quien sostenía un martillo en su hombro el cual era sostenido por su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda de la nada eren vio sorprendido como de mano de repente fue creada una hacha hecha de cristal endurecido y tomando impulso el brazo de naruto comenzó a botar vapor y lanzo con fuerza el hacha que iba directo a la cabeza de eren, quien perdió su cabeza.

Pero esto no hizo que naruto bajara la guardia ya que de repente en el cielo un rayo cayo a pocos metros de él, en donde apareció otra vez el titan atacante el cual había escapado abandonando su cuerpo y esquivando el hacha.

Naruto iba atacarlo en el aire, pero de repente sintió algo en su nuca y de la nada su cabeza voló en pedazos cortesía de mikasa que miraba al titan de naruto con una mirada asesina.

"tiempo!, eso fue trampa" dijo naruto saliendo de unos arbustos con tiras de carne que estaban alrededor de sus ojos dando a entender que así era como controlaba el titan, ante esto eren que ya había caído en el suelo salió de la nuca de su titan, miro a naruto confundido al igual que mikasa.

"naruto-san como fue que controlabas el titan sin estar en su nuca, eso es posible" dijo hanje que venia en un caballo junto con armin y el resto de la legión o bueno de los que quedaban.

"de eso se trataba la lección de hoy, pero mikasa se metió uno vez que eren iba perdiendo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, mientras que mikasa ni se inmuto ante esto e ignoro olímpicamente a naruto, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer más. "de todas formas quería que eren aprendiera a como tratar con el segundo titan mas fuerte, **el titan martillo de guerra** " dijo naruto mientras señalaba el cuerpo de su titan que comenzaba a evaporarse sin cabeza.

"así se ve el titan martillo?" dijo armin con curiosidad haciendo que naruto negara y suspirara.

"no, ese titan es la representación de mi poder titan, lo que vieron ahí fue la combinación de los nueve poderes titanes o bueno los que asimilado" dijo naruto haciendo que hange mirara el cuerpo que estaba ahí con maravilla pura.

Naruto en cambio camino hasta donde se hallaba mikasa y la miro con el ceño fruncido ella quien se encontraba cerca de eren noto que naruto venia hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo que esta lo mirase.

"mikasa no piensas dar una explicación sobre el por que te metiste a la pelea" dijo naruto mirando a mikasa a los ojos, mientras mikasa no tenía ninguna emoción en estos.

"pensé que eren estaba en peligro, solo lo protegía" dijo mikasa mientras ni se inmutaba ante la vena que amenazaba con explotar en la cabeza de naruto.

"peligro?, ¡que acaso no ves que ese el punto del entrenamiento, que actúe con cabeza fría ante el peligro de muerte!, no siempre vas a estar ahí con él para defenderlo, incluso si eres su novia o lo que sea" dijo naruto con una mirada de fastidio mientras que mikasa esta vez miro a naruto con ligero sonrojo ante lo último, pero luego frunció el ceño.

"pero pudiste crear otro titan y seguir luchando no?" dijo mikasa con una mirada fría haciendo que naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza y Connie y Sasha quienes estaban ahí sonrieran con burla.

"jojojo~, parece que te tiene naruto" dijo con burla Sasha mientras que Connie también sonreía con burla.

"cállate chica patata y tú también calvo, mikasa ese no es el punto" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando a mikasa quien lo ignoro olímpicamente, cosa que hizo que naruto suspirara.

"discúlpala naruto-san, ella siempre ha sido así desde pequeña, mas con eren" dijo armin con una sonrisa avergonzada, naruto ante sus palabras sonrió con nostalgia.

"no te preocupes, su forma de ser me trae recuerdos" dijo naruto mientras suspiraba y hange le lanzaba un bolso el cual atrapo en donde se encontraban sus cosas, tomando su camisa se la puso y saco unas botas las cuales también se puso, cuando estaba listo tomo su bolso y con un chiflido llamo un caballo y lo monto.

"naruto-san por hoy parece que terminamos puedes retirarte, mañana podrías acompañarme quiero que me expliques más sobre el control a distancia de los titanes." Dijo hange con una mirada seria haciendo que el rubio mayor asintiese.

"hange-san en cuanto a lo de Annie podríamos liberarla cuando la nieve comience a caer?" dijo naruto con seriedad cosa que hizo que hange dudara un poco, pero asintiese,

tomando la respuesta naruto salió de ahí montando aquel caballo con velocidad, dejando a la legión mirando hacia donde se dirigía.

"hange no le estas dando demasiado libertad al criminal de guerra?" dijo levi con una mirada fría, él ya se encontraba ahí junto a jean solo que no habían dicho nada.

"no lo sé, pero hemos avanzado enormemente estos dos meses gracias a su ayuda, además no parece tener malas intenciones si así fuera tomado la primera oportunidad para secuestrar a eren y entregarlo a su nación" dijo hange mirando a levi quien ante su respuesta no respondió e hizo que su caballo en el cual estaba montado comenzara a andar.

"eren tu has visto las memorias de tu padre no es así?, ¿dime como era naruto-san en ellas?" dijo armin con curiosidad haciendo que eren lo mirase y tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"mi padre nunca lo conoció, pero su padre era Michael Fritz un Eldiano que protegió hasta con sus últimas fuerzas a los suyos, si naruto-san es igual entonces no miente" dijo eren con una sonrisa cosa que hizo que la legión lo mirase algunos con duda y otros confiando en su palabra.

"tch espero que así sea" dijo levi con frialdad comenzando a irse del lugar con los de la legión detrás de él.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto se encontraba de camino al norte de la muralla rose en donde se encontraba la granja en donde vivía, de camino ahí vio a la lejanía la granja y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, cuando llego noto que todo estaba silencioso cosa que no le sorprendió, coloco el caballo en el corral y camino por el campo cercado de la zona, sentándose en una de las cercas de madera del campo naruto sonrió ante la tranquilidad que sentía.

" **me alegra verte feliz, naruto"** dijo la voz de Ymir con un toque de dulzura haciendo que naruto tuviera una sonrisa al escuchar su voz.

" _vaya alegrarte por mí?, has cambiado mucho Ymir, antes si quiera mostrabas algo de emoción jeje ¿se debe a tu servidor?"_ pensó naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Ymir en la mente de naruto no dijo nada simplemente naruto escucho una risa melodiosa que lo hizo sonreír al saber que Ymir sonreía.

"naruto que haces?" dijo historia apareciendo de repente al lado de naruto haciendo que rubio cayera de frente de la cerca al asustarse por su aparición repentina.

"maldición historia, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no aparezcas así, me vas a matar de un infarto" dijo naruto levantándose y mirando a historia que sonrió ante su reacción, actualmente historia llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo con mangas y llevaba su cabello suelto (como el que se vio en el arco de retorno a shinganshina en el momento que están apunto de derribar al colosal).

"jejeje eres un miedoso naruto" dijo historia con cierta burla haciendo que el rubio la mirara feo.

"y tu una enana" dijo naruto con burla haciendo que historia tuviera un puchero ante lo que dijo.

"retráctate cara de gato" dijo historia señalando las marcas de naruto cosa que hizo que este tuviera una mirada en blanco y un aura oscura lo comenzara a rodear, historia ante esto sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

" **que dijiste enana con complejo de reina** " dijo naruto con un aura oscura cosa que historia tragara en seco y naruto actuara saltando para atraparla, pero ella lo esquivo y comenzó a correr tratando de escapar de naruto, pero luego de unos minutos naruto la atrapo haciendo que ambos cayeran en el piso rodando por el suelo haciendo que ambos rieran ante lo que sucedió.

Cuando dejaron de rodar ambos quedaron viendo el cielo el cual sin saberlo había oscurecido cosa que naruto sonriese ante la vista del cielo estrellado, historia miro el cielo al igual que naruto y luego lo miro a él cosa que hizo que ella sonriese, naruto al notarlo la miro con duda.

"enana ya has ido al doctor, eso de reírte a cada momento debe ser una enfermedad" dijo naruto con la ceja alzada haciendo que historia soltara una risa suave cosa que sin saberlo hacia sentir bien a naruto.

"naruto, creo que me gustas" dijo historia sin rodeos cosa que hizo que naruto se tensara al escuchar lo que salió de su boca, pero luego miro el cielo y respondió.

"las personas generalmente no dicen eso de forma tan directa sabes, además pensé que te gustaban las chicas ya sabes cómo Ymir" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que historia le diera un golpe en el brazo de forma juguetona.

"yo no soy igual a las demás personas, además no se como funcione eso, pero te aseguro que me gustas" dijo historia con una sonrisa mirando el cielo estrellado, naruto sin saber que responderle se sentó y la miro.

"siéndote sincero también me gustas enana" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cosa que hizo que historia de repente se lanzara sobre naruto dándole un beso en los labios cosa que sorprendió a naruto, pero luego lo correspondió cuando termino ambos se separaron y se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada, naruto de repente abrazo de manera protectora cosa que sorprendió a historia, pero luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

 **Time skip: 1 mes y medio despues.**

Despues de mucho tiempo al fin la nieve comenzaba caer dentro de las murallas, haciendo que la actividad de los titanes fuera de ellas fuera escasa.

Dentro de las murallas más específicamente debajo de ellas en una de las instalaciones subterráneas se encontraba naruto junto a hange y gran parte de la policía militar los cuales custodiaban la zona, naruto se encontraba mirando el cristal en donde se encontraba Annie encerrada con el ceño fruncido mientras que hange simplemente estaba ahí para vigilar a naruto.

Naruto sin decir nada toco el cristal de Annie y cerro los ojos haciendo que de su mano una corriente eléctrica corriera hacia el cristal atreves de su mano.

" _Annie-chan estas ahí?, es hora que despiertes"_ dijo naruto forzando una conexión con Annie que por un buen rato no parecía contestar, pero de repente luego de unos largos minutos hablo.

" _naruto eres tú?, q-que haces aquí, lograron rescatarme, ¿estamos en Marley?"_ dijo Annie con desesperación haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa y contestara.

" _no, Annie-chan estamos en Paradise, pero te lo explicare luego, primero sal del cristal_ " dijo naruto atreves de la conexión.

" _esta bien naruto, pero me puse a mi misma en un estado de coma, necesitare ayuda"_ dijo Annie con seriedad haciendo que naruto le diera una señal de aprobación.

Una vez dicho eso naruto hizo que mas rayos pasasen al cristal cubriéndolo por completo y este comenzara a resquebrajarse haciendo que hange se sorprendiera al igual que los guardias detrás de ella, de repente una luz cegó a todos en la sala y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad el cristal estaba completamente roto y Annie se encontraba completamente libre, pero al momento de estarlo cayo hacia adelante al sentir débiles sus piernas, pero antes de que cayera fue atrapada por naruto.

"te tengo Annie-chan" dijo naruto con una sonrisa ayudando a Annie a ponerse de pie, Annie sonrió ante la presencia de naruto, pero luego miro alrededor y frunció el ceño al notar a hange y a los guardias.

"hola Annie leonharth" dijo hange con una sonrisa amistosa la cual no fue correspondida por la rubia quien la mira de manera fría.

"capitana hange zoe" dijo Annie con frialdad hacia la nueva comandante de la legión, naruto sabiendo que esto iba a pasar le dio una señal a Annie.

"hange-san podría dejarnos solos, Annie y yo debemos hablar" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que hange y los guardias salieran de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

Luego de que todos salieran Annie empujo a naruto y lo miro con el ceño fruncido haciendo que este no pareciese sorprendido ante su acción.

"que significa esto, ahora estas del lado de los demonios?" dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría, haciendo que naruto también frunciera el ceño.

"tu más que nadie, te abras dado cuenta de que estas equivocada ellos son iguales a nosotros" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Annie evitara su mirada sabiendo que tenía razón, pero de todas formas replico.

"de todas formas, que hay de los altos mandos ellos nos mataran si se enteran de que estamos del lado de Eldia, además la legión pedirá mi cabeza ante todas las personas que he matado" dijo Annie con algo de preocupación sintiéndose muy mal ante lo último que dijo.

"Marley no importa, el comandante Zeke esta conmigo, en cuanto a la legión bueno han pasado muchas cosas, Annie han pasado casi 4 meses desde que te encerraste en el cristal, cuando llegamos el comandante Zeke lucho contra la legión pero fuimos derrotados, levi venció al comandante, eren y armin a Bertolt y mikasa y los demás a reiner, yo no pude llegar a tiempo, pero eso era parte del plan, Bertolt fue devorado por armin, pero a cambio destruimos el 98% de una rama militar" dijo naruto sentándose en el suelo contra la pared ya que no podía ni el mismo creer lo que salía de su boca, mientras que Annie se sorprendió ante lo que naruto dijo y sus piernas le fallaron asiéndola caer mientras lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas.

"vaya… las cosas han cambiado eh?" dijo Annie con una voz quebrada haciendo que naruto asintiera con una mirada comprensiva.

"si así es, sucedieron muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy del lado que salvara a nuestros hermanos, a Marley no le interesamos somos solo herramientas que pueden ser remplazadas, en cambio aquí ayudamos a una causa que nos beneficiara a todos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Annie quien no sabia si creerle o no.

"como lo sabes, como sabes si de verdad este es el camino que nos salvara" dijo Annie con desesperación hacia naruto quien le sonrió.

"eren Jaeger posee la **coordenada** y yo logre asimilarla, lo que me da una oportunidad de accionar mi plan solo si todo se sale de las manos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa acercándose a Annie quien se veía sorprendida ante las revelaciones.

"tu plan?, de todas formas, estoy seguro de que ellos quieren mi cabeza" dijo Annie mirando al suelo con arrepentimiento, naruto ante esto no dijo nada y la abrazo haciendo que Annie llorara abiertamente.

"no te preocupes Annie-chan, ya lo he arreglado todo ellos no te tocaran ni un pelo mientras yo este aquí" dijo naruto consolándola haciendo que esta metiera su cabeza en el pecho de naruto y así se quedaron por unos minutos, pero luego ambos se levantaron haciendo que naruto secara las lágrimas de Annie quien sonrió ante esto, "creo que deberías quitarte esa chaqueta militar" dijo naruto señalando la chaqueta de la policía militar, Annie ante esto asintió.

* * *

 **Lugar: sala del consejo militar de las murallas.**

Luego de sacar a Annie de donde se encontraba naruto fue obligado, por hange a presentarse al consejo militar con Annie, dando la situación actual un naruto que miraba fijamente a la reina con seriedad con Annie a su lado quien no tenia fuerzas para mirar a los demás a la cara.

"naruto-san como lograste sacar a la señorita Annie de su prisión?" dijo el comandante pixis con curiosidad ante su pregunta naruto respondió de forma amable.

"claro señor pixis, yo poseo un poder el cual puedo comunicarme con cualquiera con sangre eldiana en sus venas, claro esto es solo a cierta distancia" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que el comandante pixis asintiera ante esta información.

"de todas formas, naruto has cooperado con nosotros estos 3 meses y medio has cumplido con tu parte del trato, teniendo esto en cuenta Annie leonharth será librada de sus cargos y será puesta a tu disposición" dijo un hombre de edad el cual tenia el cabello largo y barba, llevaba lentes y vestía un traje militar al igual que los demás.

"gracias general zackly, ha sido un gusto quedarme con ustedes estos meses pude aprender de ustedes, mas de lo que ustedes aprendieron de mi" dijo naruto inclinándose ante la mesa que se encontraba historia, Annie escucho sorprendida como naruto había logrado que la dejaran libre.

"eh?, que aprendiste de nosotros naruto, espero que nada malo" dijo el comandante pixis con burla haciendo que naruto sonriese.

"no, para nada, solo cosas buenas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que el comandante también sonriera.

"Annie leonharth tienes algo que decir ante todo esto" dijo historia con seriedad en ella, haciendo que Annie levantara la mirada y la mirara haciendo que todos vieran las lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

"gracias… éramos niños que no sabíamos nada, gracias por perdonarme" dijo Annie con lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando a todos en la sala haciendo que armin, historia, eren, el resto de la tropa 104 tuvieran una sonrisa suave en su rostro, naruto viendo esto toco la cabeza de Annie haciendo que esta lo abrazara con fuerza, para evitar que los demás siguieran viendo sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **Lugar: norte de la muralla rose.**

Luego de enfrentar al consejo militar, naruto llevo a Annie al lugar donde se estaba quedando actualmente cuando llegaron Annie se quedo con naruto en el campo viendo el paisaje ya que ya había oscurecido.

"estas haciendo trampa no es así?" dijo Annie mirando a la nada, evitando la mirada de naruto quien se tensó un poco.

"es necesario, simplemente les ayude a dar el primer paso" dijo naruto mirando al cielo haciendo que Annie no dijera nada ante su respuesta.

"que harás cuando se den cuenta?" dijo Annie mirando de reojo a naruto quien no contesto simplemente suspiro.

"aspiro a que nunca lo hagan" dijo naruto mirando el cielo haciendo que Annie asintiese.

"cuando nos iremos de aquí?" dijo Annie cambiando de tema viendo que naruto se veía algo incómodo.

"cuando la nieve desaparezca, al parecer la legión tiene pensado ir a escoltarnos fuera de la muralla" dijo naruto levantándose y estirando sus brazos.

"ya has pensado en que harás cuando lleguemos a Marley" dijo Annie mirando de forma fría a naruto haciendo que este la mirara con curiosidad.

"no me mires así, hablando de ello quiero que me hagas un favor" dijo naruto con seriedad mirando a Annie quien lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"claro, que necesitas?" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirase con seriedad.

"quiero que te unas al escuadrón especial de Marley y vigiles a lilith Fritz" dijo naruto con el señor fruncido haciendo que Annie lo mirase como si estuviera loco.

"me estas hablando enserio, quieres que me una al escuadrón sanguinario de esa loca?" dijo Annie como si se tratara de una broma del rubio, pero este no cambio de semblante.

"Annie te pido esto no como tu superior, te lo pido como tu mejor amigo, necesito mantener un ojo encima de lilith Fritz y no puedo confiar en nadie mas que tu para hacerlo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Annie suspirara y asintiera.

"esta bien, pero por que el repentino interés en lilith, pensé que ella solo te veía como una mascota o algo peor" dijo Annie con curiosidad, naruto ante sus palabras suspiro.

"puede que así sea, pero muchas cosas pasaron, hace poco me entere que la lilith que tanto trato de evitar es mi hermana mayor" dijo naruto el cual esperaba alguna expresión de sorpresa por parte de Annie, pero esta tenía una mirada de que ya se esperaba algo así.

"lo siento por no sorprenderme, pero era algo probable ya que ambos tienen sangre real y poseen los mismos poderes" dijo Annie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así me tomo por sorpresa" dijo naruto con suspiro de cansancio, Annie ante sus acciones no dijo nada.

"naruto, no me has dicho cual es tu plan?" dijo Annie con curiosidad ya que no había escuchado nada respecto al tema.

"bueno, mi plan es solo si las cosas se salen completamente de control, digamos que si el plan del comandante Zeke falla y el de eren también o se sale de control" dijo naruto con sencillez, haciendo que Annie lo mirara con más curiosidad.

"el plan del comandante? ¿De eren?" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirara.

"el plan del comandante es realizar la eutanasia a todos los eldianos con el **poder** **del titan fundador** , mientras que el plan de eren no está claro aún, pero ya planté la semilla con **el retumbar** " dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que Annie asintiera asimilando las cosas.

"ya veo las cosas se ven complicadas, pero aun no me dices tu plan que acaso es tan drástico aún más que los otros" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirase como si le estuviese dando la razón.

"bueno mi plan conlleva cambiar el mundo por completo, reformarlo por así decirlo" dijo naruto con una mirada al horizonte, mientras que Annie aun no le quedaba claro de como el rubio planeaba hacerlo.

* * *

 **Time skip: algunos días despues.**

Actualmente los reclutas de la tropa 104 iban a caballo a una dirección desconocida todo bajo la fría caída de la nieve, todos ellos llevaban ropa de invierno.

"estas seguro de que es necesario, ir de inmediato" dijo armin con curiosidad mirando a eren el cual iba en un caballo al igual que armin.

"tengo que preguntarle personalmente, además tu también quiere saberlo o no?" dijo eren con seriedad haciendo que armin asintiera sabiendo que tenía razón.

"pero y si naruto no nos deja?" dijo mikasa esta vez desde su caballo haciendo que eren lo pensara un poco.

"naruto-san es bueno persona, creo que el nos dejara hablar con ella" dijo esta vez Sasha con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que mirara al frente.

"no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero creo que Sasha tiene razón" dijo Connie con cierto recelo en su voz mientras que jean suspiro.

"por su culpa me fracture un brazo, pero supongo que fue en defensa propia" dijo jean con cierto aire de madures haciendo que los demás lo mirasen para luego sonreír y algunos soltaran unas risas para fastidio de jean.

Despues de una larga cabalgata llegaron a la granja en la que residía naruto, dejando sus caballos en el establo, eren toco la puerta con el resto de sus compañeros detrás. Al poco tiempo todos escucharon pasos los cuales se acercaban a la puerta y cuando estuvieron ahí la puerta fue abierta por naruto el cual se encontraba vestido con una camisa manga larga sencilla blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos sencillos.

"eh?, ¿hola cómo están?, pasen" dijo naruto algo sorprendido por su llegada, pero de todas formas invitándolos a pasar.

Cuando estuvieron a dentro todos fueron infestados por el olor cálido del ambiente haciendo que involuntariamente se sintieran relajados, cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa de madera con naruto y eren a la cabeza dejando algunas sillas vacías.

"y bien que los trae a mi casa eh?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro cosa que hizo que eren frunciera el ceño de repente.

"queremos hablar con Annie" dijo eren con seriedad haciendo que naruto lo mirara unos momentos de igual forma, para luego suspira sabiendo que esto iba a pasar.

Sin decir nada naruto se levanto y camino fuera de la sala, luego de unos momentos el grupo vio con curiosidad como no una si no dos rubias entraban a la sala cosa que los dejo confundidos.

"eh historia?, que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en sina" dijo armin con curiosidad al igual que los demás en la sala, historia quien era observada con sorpresa por los miembros de la tropa 104 sonrió con vergüenza.

"bueno de vez en cuando vengo a pasar tiempo con naruto aquí" dijo historia con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que armin asintiera y aceptara la respuesta, pero Sasha, Connie y jean tuvieran miradas estupefactas.

"acaso ustedes son pareja?!" dijo Sasha señalando de manera exagerada a ambos cosa que hizo que historia mirara a naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras que naruto sonrió y asintió sin más.

"los felicito, no quiero ser grosero, pero estamos aquí por Annie" dijo eren con seriedad haciendo que la mencionada diera un paso adelante y se sentara junto a naruto e historia.

"que sucede conmigo?" dijo Annie con una mirada fría hacia los demás, pero luego sintió la mirada de naruto en ella haciendo que mirara de forma normal a los demás.

"quiero que me lo digas de tu propia boca, aun sigues del lado de reiner?" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Annie suspirara y mirara a los demás.

"nunca estuve realmente de un lado, simplemente cumplía con mi misión, de niña quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi y ambos pudiéramos alzar la cabeza en alto frente a la gente de Marley quienes solo nos veían como basura, pero sabía que él tenía miedo a que algún día yo no regresara ya que no quería perderme al igual que mi madre la cual murió en circunstancias extrañas" dijo Annie desviando la mirada haciendo que eren asintiera a su respuesta, pero armin decidido también aclarar su duda.

"Annie creo que naruto-san te lo dijo no?, yo devore a Bertolt no tienes nada que decir al respecto" dijo armin con cierto nerviosismo en su voz esperando una respuesta fría de Annie.

"no, no tengo nada que decir" dijo Annie de forma simple sorprendiendo a varios ahí menos a eren, mikasa, historia y naruto.

"pero no tienes una pizca de odio hacia mí?" dijo armin con sorpresa en su voz, pero Annie negó con la cabeza a armin.

"por que debería?" dijo Annie como si lo que hizo armin fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¡que acaso no sientes dolor, por tu amigo, él te tenia mucho aprecio que acaso no te importaba!" dijo armin alzando la voz cosa que sorprendió a Connie, Sasha y jean.

"me malinterpretas, una vez una persona me dijo que "en si cuando un poder es pasado a otro… no significa que la persona anterior muera y te herede solo su poder, significa que te paso sus vivencias, sus buenos momentos, sus malos momentos y sabes para qué?, para que aprendieras de ellos, eso significa que esa persona aún sigue viva en ti" por lo tanto Bertolt vive en ti" dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa verdadera la cual hizo que naruto sonriera al igual que historia.

Armin ante sus palabras se quedó en silencio contemplando la mesa como si estuviera pensado más allá de lo que él creía posible, mientras que eren proceso las palabras de Annie como si hubiera encontrado un significado oculto tras ellas.

"armin una vez te pregunte si me considerabas buena persona, dime tu respuesta ahora" dijo Annie con una mirada sin emociones hacia el rubio quien la miro.

"yo aun creo que todas las personas, que se consideren como tal tienen algo de bueno, Annie yo aun creo que eres una buena persona" dijo armin con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Annie quien se la devolvió.

El resto de la tarde la tropa paso en la casa de naruto refugiándose de la nieve que caía continuamente.

* * *

 **Time skip: un mes despues.**

Cuando la nieve dejo de caer y la primavera regreso a las murallas, el arma de defensa que destruía titanes en la muralla maría dejo de moverse, ya que los titanes de la muralla maría habían sido completamente exterminados, haciendo que la humanidad dentro de las murallas recuperara su territorio, pero esto hizo que la legión y varios cuerpos militares ayudaran con la reconstrucción junto con naruto y Annie, esta ultima lo hizo de forma encubierta.

Lo que nos lleva al ahora donde naruto y Annie junto a la legión se encontraban cabalgando fueras de las murallas, con dirección hacia la ultima muralla que cubría la isla.

En el camino la legión se encontró con varios titanes puros los cuales no podían moverse, pero luego de mucho trabajo llegaron a la última muralla.

Pasándola la legión vio con asombro el mar tan cristalino, haciendo que armin se emocionara al igual que los demás en la legión a excepción de levi quien no quiso entrar al agua.

"naruto como volverás a Marley" dijo mikasa con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirase.

"me tomara días, incluso creo que semanas, pero lo hare atreves del **poder titan"** dijo naruto estirando sus brazos y piernas.

"ne, ne naruto como tomo historia tu partida no me digas que la dejaste llorando en casa" dijo Sasha con burla en su voz, haciendo que naruto tuviera una mirada de póker.

 **Flashback.**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de historia la cual tenia lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos mientras esta hacia un puchero, naruto ante esto sonrió con vergüenza ante lo linda que se veía la pequeña rubia.

"ya, no tienes que llorar historia te dije que volvería dentro de un año, veras que el tiempo pasa volando" dijo naruto con una sonrisa, pero en vez de tranquilizar a historia hizo que se aferrara más a él.

"pero y si no vuelves, tal y como Ymir?" dijo historia con una voz quebrada aferrándose a naruto cosa que hizo que este sonriera de forma suave he hiciera que ella lo mirara.

"bueno, te lo prometo y sabes yo nunca rompo mis promesas?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella haciendo que ella sonriera ante sus palabras.

"pero? Y las ropas que tienes aquí ¿no te las vas a llevar?" dijo historia con curiosidad mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y miraba a naruto quien se encogió de hombros.

"mm no puedo llevar ropa de aquí a Marley seria sospechoso así que la dejare aquí" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que historia sonriera de felicidad cosa que hiso que naruto la mirara confundido.

"eso significa que la puedo utilizar cuando me sienta sola?" dijo historia con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera, pero luego hizo que naruto mirara confundido a historia.

"espera que significa eso ¿eh?" dijo naruto confundió, pero fue ignorado por historia quien salió corriendo de la habitación.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"si supongo que quedo dolida, pero regresare dentro de un año con refuerzos" dijo naruto con seriedad en lo ultimo haciendo que los de la legión asintieran.

"naruto… realmente seremos libres si acabamos con el enemigo más allá del mar" dijo eren con dolor en sus ojos lo cual hizo que armin y mikasa quienes lo oyeron lo vieran preocupado, mientras que Annie quien se encontraba ahí miro a eren viendo que había cambiado mucho desde que todo lo de la invasión paso.

"siendo sincero, creo que algún día seremos libres, pero se necesitara mas que destruir al enemigo para eso" dijo naruto con un suspiro para luego mirar al resto de la legión y sonreír. "supongo que esto es un hasta luego" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro y cortara con uno de sus dedos.

Naruto se alejó de la legión y de Annie, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos un rayo cayó sobre el transformándolo en el titan acorazado, se acercó con cuidado a la legión y a Annie y bajo su brazo haciendo que Annie subiera a este.

Naruto de pronto abrió su boca metiendo a Annie en ella, haciendo que los de la legión se sorprendieran, sin decir nada naruto asintió hacia la legión y observo a eren para luego meterse en el mar y comenzó a caminar en dirección al horizonte.

* * *

Luego de caminar por días en su titan, naruto se encontraba sentado en la lengua de su titan con Annie a su lado, naruto tenia tiras de carne alrededor de sus ojos que lo conectaban a su titan actualmente miraba al frente.

"aun nada alrededor" dijo Annie con aburrimiento haciendo que naruto parpadeara y la mirara.

"no, me parece extraño que acaso algo sucedió" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Annie se encogiera de hombros.

Despues de un rato de silencio de pronto naruto amplio los ojos y sonrió ya que a los lejos pudo ver un barco de guerra, pero no pudo ver a quien pertenecía ya que su bandera no la podía distinguir.

"Annie prepárate iremos a Marley" dijo naruto con un ceño fruncido en su rostro haciendo que Annie tuviera una pequeña sonrisa a diferencia de naruto ya que ella volvería ver a su padre.

Luego de encontrar el barco naruto y Annie tuvieron la suerte de ser rescatados por soldados eldianos los cuales al verlo lo recibieron de forma calidad haciendo que el sonriese al igual que Annie.

Despues de eso naruto, Annie y los demás eldianos en el barco llegaron días despues al puerto de Marley donde fueron recibidos por muchos militares lo que nos lleva ahora.

"jejeje~, cuanto tiempo eh Naru?" dijo una mujer de estatura media-alta, tenia cabello negro como la noche, ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía piel lechosa, vestía ropa de general con mangas largas de color negro con botas de tacón alta del mismo color y una falda del mismo color con detalles blancos (algo así como esdeath de akame ga kill) actualmente estaba a pocos centímetros de naruto mirándolo con diversión a los ojos, mientras naruto la miraba con el ceño fruncido a la mujer la cual era una cabeza más baja que él.

"que hace aquí capitana lilith" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido hacia lilith quien ante la pregunta sonrió con diversión.

"oh nada la verdad, sentí tu poder hace días junto con el **titan femenino** , quería comprobarlo por mí misma" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras que olía levemente a naruto cosa que lo puso algo nervioso.

"que acaso oigo preocupación por mí, señorita lilith" dijo naruto esta vez con burla cosa que hizo que lilith sonriera con algo de demencia, mientras que Annie quien se encontraba detrás de naruto miro la interacción con leve curiosidad.

"oh naru~ enserio eres divertido, pero no, no tengo la necesidad de preocuparme por mi juguete preferido despues de todo con quien jugaría si no es contigo" dijo lilith con una sonrisa demente haciendo que naruto simplemente la mirara a los ojos con seriedad.

"ya veo… si me disculpa señorita lilith tengo que hablar con el comandante magath" dijo naruto pasando al lado de lilith evitando mirarla, pero antes de que la pasara por completo ella agarro su brazo con fuerza haciendo que ambos se paralizaran momentáneamente ya que ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo haciendo que naruto la hiciera soltar su brazo y lilith mirara a naruto con los ojos amplios y levantara su mano dando una señal.

De repente naruto vio que varios soldados que vestían un uniforme casi igual al de lilith solo que con pantalones, salieron de la nada y apuntaron con un rifle a naruto quien vio esta acción con sorpresa al igual que Annie y los eldianos que se encontraban en el barco.

"naruto Fritz quedas arrestado por desacato de ordenes de un superior por ende tendrás que presentarte al consejo de guerra" dijo lilith esta vez con seriedad en su voz cosa que era muy raro en ella haciendo que naruto mirara al suelo y se arrodillase, haciendo que lilith diera la orden y naruto fuera esposado y lilith se acercara a el para colocarle una especie de barilla metálica en su boca haciendo que este la mordiera y viera como lilith la ajustaba con fuerza mientras tenia una mirada satisfecha en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Time skip: 4 años despues.**

Actualmente naruto se encontraba un lugar oscuro sin luz, de pie mientras miraba a la nada con determinación.

 **Pov naruto.**

Siempre que pienso en ese día recuerdo lo triste e injusta que puede ser la vida, tener a la única persona que es parte de tu familia y no poder abrazarla ya que las bestias son solo maquinas de guerra que no tienen sentimientos.

Pero eso no importa, ya que aquel día cuando Sali de esa celda oscura me prometí a mí mismo que crearía un mundo donde ellas volvieran a estar, donde mi familia pudiera estar viva de nuevo y sobre todo donde Ymir no fuera odiada.

 **fin del Pov.**

Mirando a la nada naruto vio como lentamente la luz entraba por un agujero que poco a poco se abría dando a entender que una compuerta se abría dejando ver la apariencia de naruto que había cambiado un poco en estos 4 años que pasaron.

Ya que actualmente sus patillas habían sobrepasado algo sus orejas, tenia una barba ligeramente visible, actualmente vestía un uniforme de guerrero (al igual que el que usa reiner en el fuerte slav), sin decir nada se acerco a la compuerta que se abrió completamente y vio que estaba a metros de altura y observo como el fuerte slav donde se encontraban soldados del medio oriente eran aplastados por titanes cortesía de Zeke quien iba en un zepelín junto a reiner mientras que naruto iba en otro el cual se encontraba sobrevolando el mar.

Naruto enfoco su mirada en su gente quienes veían con preocupación el fuerte que era destruido, pero luego se dio cuenta de la cantidad de barcos enemigos que se encontraban en el mar así que decidido actuar.

Con un anillo que tenia en su dedo anular saco una pequeña cuchilla que lo corto y sin ningún paracaídas, salto del zepelín en el que se encontraba.

Yendo en picada naruto maniobro para esquivar algunos proyectiles que iban hacia él, pero de repente un rayo cayo sobre el llamando la atención de los eldianos cerca del fuerte quienes no lo habían notado, naruto se transformó en el titan blindado y cayo como si fuera un misil al agua dañando varios barcos de guerra enemigo pero no contento con esto de repente una gran explosión la cual se comparaba a la de una bomba atómica exploto en donde cayo naruto haciendo que varios vieran con asombro que donde estaba antes el titan blindado se encontraba el titan colosal quien comenzó a destruir los barcos que faltaban, pero de repente naruto sintió un disparo en su brazo y miro al causante siendo este un barco de guerra que se acercaba con muchos otros a la zona.

Haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño desde la nuca del titan colosal, pero de repente un proyectil que venía detrás de él derribo un barco.

" _ya estamos contigo naruto"_ dijo Zeke a través de su conexión mental haciendo que naruto mirara por su espalda hacia el fuerte el cual se encontraba completamente destruido, mientras que el titan blindado y el titan bestia se encontraban en sus escombros.

Luego de eso la fuerza marítima enemiga fue destruida, acabando con cuatro años de guerra en el cual Marley fue vencedor, el enemigo firmo un tratado de paz con Marley, pero sin que ellos lo supieras el momento que tanto temían se acercaba ya que la era en la que los titanes serian inútiles se acercaba poco a poco.

" _ya casi es hora de volver a casa, espérame historia"_ pensó naruto desde la nuca de su titan mientras pensaba en la rubia monarca de la isla Paradise.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno aquí acaba el cap, díganme que les pareció, poco a poco el final se acerca, en el próximo cap diré lo que paso en el consejo de guerra.**

 **Historia actúa como tal ya que antes de ser reina, es una adolescente de 16 años, eso significa que naruto ira a prisión ya que no es legal ok no Xd.**

 **Annie tendrá presencia a partir de ahora en la historia y no la dejare cogiendo polvo en un cristal como el autor.**

 **Aquí las cosas van comenzar a cambiar y espero terminar pronto con la historia ya que he pensado con mucho detalle el final de esta.**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por leer.**


	7. 7

**Capítulo 7: la caída de Liberio parte 1.**

 **El rayo de Eldia**

 **leinad100: gracias me encanta que te guste la historia y si yo también sentí que fue apresurado pero por eso agregue time skip supongo, por lo que veo la historia acabara en el cap 15-18**

 **carranza: gracias por el apoyo espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenece.**

* * *

"así que despues de perder 4 años enteros librando una guerra gobierno soberano de la península, todo termina con 3 de nuestros titanes llegando bajo ataque de naves enemigas, todo por un error de cálculo de tu parte"

Dijo un hombre de edad uniformado con el cabello peinado hacía un lado, él se dirigía hacia magath mientras leía un periódico. En una gran sala, donde varios líderes militares del ejército de Marley, se encontraban magath, naruto, Zeke, lilith y demás líderes militares. Todos en la sala vestían el uniforme de gala militar de Marley el cual consistía en un traje con corbata, pantalones (falda en caso de lilith) y botas combate, botas con tacón en caso de lilith.

"aunque lograron derribar a la flota de la alianza, eso fue gracias a uno de los **titanes cambiantes** y al **titan acorazado** quien te protegió con su cuerpo a Zeke" dijo el mismo hombre mirando a Zeke, magath y a naruto los cuales tenían una mirada seria en su rostro. "la humanidad al fin pudo inventar un armar que le voló un brazo al **titan colosal** y dejo hecho trizas al **titan acorazado** " dijo el hombre terminando de leer el periódico mirando a magath con seriedad. "esto le parece una victoria, ¿magath?, ¿Qué significa esto?" dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido mientras que magath se mantenía serio, al igual que los demás en la sala a excepción de lilith quien tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"señor mariscal, creo que llego el día en que el ingenio humano finalmente supero la fuerza de los titanes" dijo magath con seriedad mientras que el mariscal negó con la cabeza.

"en cierta forma ya lo había hecho, cuando nuestros científicos crearon a esos dos" dijo el mariscal señalando a naruto y lilith esta última sonrió y le lanzo un beso a naruto mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que naruto la ignorase cosa que no le importo a lilith.

"tiene razón, pero para empezar la batalla que aconteció fue de tipo naval, batalla en la cual nuestros titanes sirven de forma limitada, además su fuerza naval no se compara con la del enemigo" dijo magath con seriedad mientras que un hombre líder de las fuerzas navales respondió.

"nuestra flota marina esta desorganizada?, estás diciendo que eso causo nuestro fracaso" dijo uno de los líderes militares de Marley con el ceño fruncido.

"no, no digo eso exactamente, hemos estado durmiendo en laureles y dependiendo de la fuerza de los titanes para protegernos durante mucho tiempo y ahora estamos viendo los resultados" dijo magath con seriedad mirando al mariscal quien lo miro de igual forma. "mientras que avanzábamos con nuestra política colonial dependíamos del poder de los titanes para pelear por nosotros, los demás países han estado avanzado y he aquí los resultados, por ahora aun contamos con una inigualable fuerza terrestre" dijo magath levantando la mirada al igual que los demás en la sala" pero con el avance de la aviación, dicen que pronto se podrán bombardear lugares como si de un aguacero se tratase, lo que quiero decir es" dijo magath con seriedad para luego mirar al mariscal.

"si ya lo sé, en un futuro cercano perderemos nuestra ventaja militar, no… ya lo hemos perdido" dijo mariscal mirando hacia la nada con aburrimiento, "una vez fuimos la heroica nación de Marley, que derribo a los demonios eldianos y ahora míranos" dijo mariscal con cansancio haciendo que Zeke, naruto y lilith lo miraran momentáneamente ante lo último que dijo, Zeke tomo acciones y levanto la mano.

"mariscal, si me permite, ¿podría darme permiso para hablar?" dijo Zeke tomando la palabra haciendo que lilith y naruto lo vieran con interés.

"Zeke, él una vez niño prodigio, puedes hablar" dijo mariscal con ligero interés mirando a Zeke.

"creo que es hora de retomar el plan de invadir la isla Paradise y tomar el poder del **titan fundador** " dijo Zeke haciendo que todos en la sala lo mirasen de forma extraña.

"Zeke, no escuchaste Marley no tiene futuro si sigue dependiendo de los titanes" dijo magath haciendo que Zeke le respondiera.

"sí, pero mientras Marley se enfoca en alcanzar a los demás países, creen que ellos se quedaran de brazos cruzados?" dijo Zeke mirando a los líderes militares.

"lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo y la forma de hacerlo es que en los encabezados de los periódicos diga "Marley ha retomado la isla Paradise y ahora tiene todos los poderes titánicos a su disposición" no lo creen" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que mariscal lo miro al igual que a naruto y lilith esta ultima le sonrió con diversión.

"señor mariscal si me permite quiero decir algo" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que el mariscal lo mirara.

"¿eh? Naruto, el héroe de la batalla del medio oriente y el sobreviviente de Paradise, adelante habla" dijo mariscal con ligero interés haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"estoy de acuerdo con Zeke, si la capitana lilith y yo asimilamos al titan fundador, podremos igualar el poder del titan y agregaremos mas poder para darle mas tiempo a Marley" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que lilith comenzara a reír cosa que dejo confundidos a algunos lideres militares, pero hiciera que naruto tuviera un ligero escalofrió en su espalda.

"estoy de acuerdo con Naru, pero ya que entramos en ese tema no crees que tu y yo debamos concebir a nuestros sucesores eh Naru?" dijo lilith con un sonrojo tocando su pecho, ella había cambiado en estos cuatro años, su cabello seguía aun igual de largo, pero ahora lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo, tenia un flequillo que marcaba su frente, era una completa belleza, pero al igual de lo que tenia de bella lo tenia de maniaca en batalla.

"no es necesario capitana lilith, mi sucesora se encuentra conmigo" dijo naruto haciendo que varios se dieran cuenta de que detrás de él se encontraba una niña de aparentes 15 años la cual vestía un uniforme de guerrero, tenía cabello rojo que caía como cascada por su espalda, tenía ojos color jade, la joven era hermosa pero tenía una mirada fría en su rostro, de la misma forma detrás de Zeke se encontraba un joven rubio de piel blanca y vestía el uniforma de los guerreros.

"a ustedes, les queda menos de un año no es así" dijo mariscal con una mirada interesada en los titanes cambiantes que se encontraban en la sala asintieran.

"si, al parecer los científicos se equivocaron con la maldición de Ymir y nos queda menos de un año" dijo naruto con seriedad mirando a lilith quien simplemente sonrió, "pero ya tengo a una sucesora su nombre es Charlotte Fritz" dijo naruto señalando a la adolescente detrás de él quien solo asintió con un semblante frio.

"mi sucesor es colt, él heredara mi poder, aunque estoy algo inquieto" dijo Zeke haciendo que colt lo mirara.

"eso… esta bien" dijo mariscal con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, "estas buscando recuperar el honor que perdiste cuando fracasaste hace 4 años" dijo mariscal buscando una respuesta en Zeke el cual asintió.

"fue grisha Jaeger el que comenzó esto, yo como su antiguo hijo debo terminarlo" dijo Zeke con el ceño frunció el ceño.

"era de esperase del niño prodigio, te has ganado nuestra confianza al delatar a tus padres, ustedes igual, despues de todo lilith es la niña que me trajo la cabeza de los demás generales en bandeja de plata, mientras que naruto es el niño que nos hizo ganar contra el medio oriente con sus grandes hazañas" dijo mariscal mirando a los tres titanes cambiantes los cuales asintieron, mientras que lilith sonreía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "está bien pondré tu idea en la próxima reunión" dijo mariscal terminando con reunión haciendo que todos se retirasen.

* * *

Actualmente naruto se encontraba junto con Zeke, colt y Charlotte en la azotea de una casa naruto se encontraba mirando el paisaje de casas que estaban en ruinas por la guerra mientras que Charlotte se encontraba a su lado sin decir nada.

"lamento eso colt, te hice quedar mal allá" dijo Zeke sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo haciendo que colt negara con a cabeza mientras tenia una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

"esta bien, de hecho, ambos lo hicieron bien dos soldados eldianos participando en el consejo dando su opinión a un mariscal de Marley, fue un honor para mi participar" dijo colt con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Charlotte asintiera.

"opino lo mismo" dijo Charlotte con una mirada sin emociones, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que naruto sonriera y le acariciara la cabeza con cariño cosa que la hizo tener una pequeña sonrisa.

"eres increíble Zeke, puedes convertir titanes inyectándole tu liquido cefalorraquídeo a los eldianos, controlarlos incluso de noche, es como el titan progenitor de las historias, eres especial Zeke, puedes hacer eso incluso sin tener sangre real en ti" dijo colt con una sonrisa haciendo que Zeke lo mirara y naruto lo mirara de reojo para luego seguir mirando el paisaje.

"quien sabe, ni los científicos saben en realidad… pero creo que cuando heredes mi poder lo sabrás, mi secreto" dijo Zeke con indiferencia haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"tu secreto, tu técnica secreta para depilar tu trasero?" dijo colt con seriedad en su rostro haciendo que naruto tuviera una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras que Charlotte alzo una ceja ante su extraña conversación.

"tch señores tenemos a una dama aquí, absténganse de esas conversaciones" dijo naruto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras le tapaba las orejas a Charlotte quien no dijo nada al respecto.

"oh no creo que a la dama presente le moleste, despues de todo los eldianos no necesitan privacidad o sí?" dijo magath subiendo la escalera hacia la azotea haciendo que todos allí se pusieran firmes.

"señor, no señor" dijeron todos tomando una posición firme, pero luego magath les dijo que se relajaran.

"lo hicieron bien en la reunión Zeke, naruto. Debo decirlo han pasado años y aun no sé qué piensan ustedes dos" dijo magath haciendo que colt encendiera un cigarrillo por él, mientras que Zeke sonrió con vergüenza.

"me sobrestima señor" dijo Zeke mirando ligeramente a naruto quien no dijo nada al respecto, pero Charlotte le dio un ligero codazo en el abdomen haciendo que hablara de mala gana.

"opino lo mismo señor" dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa que al parecer convenció a magath, pero hizo que Charlotte mirara a naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros.

"así que creen que pueden retomar la isla Paradise en solo un año?" dijo magath mirando a Zeke y a naruto esperando una respuesta, pero ambos lo pensaron un poco.

"bueno solo nos quedan 1 año de vida" dijo Zeke rascándose el cabello mientras que naruto asentía.

"en estos tres años hemos enviado a varios barcos de guerra, pero todos han sido destruidos, en varios de ellos naruto ha tenido que acudir a su rescate, algunos han vuelto gracias a él mientras los demás desaparecen" dijo magath mirando a naruto quien asintió a lo que decía. "eso que les dice" dijo magath buscando una respuesta en aquellos guerreros.

"yo pienso que la fuerza de la isla Paradise ha aumentado, ya que ahora tienen 3 poderes titánicos, **el fundador, el atacante y el colosal** " dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras suspiraba mientras que Zeke asentía.

"no sabemos quien posee el titan colosal, pero sabemos que eren Jaeger tiene en su poder, el fundador y al atacante, mientras que el del titan colosal es desconocida y no ha muerto ya que ningún niño Eldiano a mostrado indicios de poseerlo, gracias a naruto **el titan femenino** se nos ha sido entregado y está en posesión de Annie leonharth" dijo Zeke mirando hacia la nada relatando la situación actual.

"puede que la isla posea en su poder 3 poderes titánicos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que colt y Charlotte lo miraran confundido.

"pero que acaso reiner no dijo que ellos no tenían el conocimiento necesario" dijo colt con curiosidad, pero Charlotte fue la que respondió.

"hasta done sabemos reiner no exploro toda la isla, hay una posibilidad" dijo Charlotte con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que Zeke asintiera.

"todo empezó con el agente búho, el cual poseía el poder del titan **atacante** , el cual se lo paso a grisha Jaeger el cual se refugio en la isla, mientras que la familia Fritz cambio su nombre a reiss, mientras seguían con su política de no-resistencia, pero fueron devorados por grisha Jaeger recuperando así los recuerdos del mundo" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que Charlotte y colt prestaban atención y naruto simplemente no parecía muy atento a la conversación.

"es obvio que eren Jaeger no pudo hacer eso solo, a pesar de que no me enfrente de frente con ellos, pude sentir el poder del titan colosal activo, eso confirma que ahora poseen 3 poderes cuando al principio nada más poseían dos" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que miraba a magath quien asintió a lo que dijo al igual que Zeke.

"teniendo eso en cuenta para atacar la isla tendremos que solicitar apoyo de barcos de guerra" dijo magath mirando a ambos guerreros.

"pero hay otro inconveniente comandante, irónicamente la isla Paradise es uno de los gobiernos que tiene en su poder la mayor fuerza anti-titan, ya que tienen un ejercito de soldados que manejan un equipo que les permite "volar" con espadas y lanzas explosivas capaces de hacer añicos el endurecimiento mas duro" dijo naruto mirando el cielo pensando mucho las cosas mientras que Zeke confirmaba asintiendo haciendo que magath quedara pensativo.

"además de eso poseen a varios Ackerman los cuales creímos que eran un mito de la familia real, los cuales son un subproducto de los titanes, creo que actualmente quedan como mínimo dos en la isla, realmente no quiero volverme a enfrentarme a uno de ellos" dijo Zeke con una pose pensativa, pero magath señalo a naruto haciendo que este sonriera.

"pero de que hablas si nuestro rubio estrella aquí tiene genes Ackerman al igual que lilith Fritz" dijo magath como si Zeke se le fuera pasado por alto haciendo que este quedara confundido como si hubiera recuperado ese recuerdo recientemente.

"si… perdón lo olvide" dijo Zeke ligeramente confundido mirando ligeramente a naruto quien sonrió un poco haciendo que Zeke comenzara a sospechar de él.

* * *

"eso fue peligroso, sabes?" Dijo Zeke con un cigarrillo en su mano, actualmente los guerreros iban en un tren camino a Liberio, Zeke se encontraba sentado en una mesa mirando a naruto el cual se encontraba recostado en una pared del tren con chaqueta militar en su rostro tratando de dormir, cerca de Zeke se encontraba pieck quien miro con una sonrisa a naruto, ella no había cambiado nada en estos cuatro años al igual que Zeke.

"siempre es peligroso comandante" dijo naruto sin importarle lo que Zeke decía haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros.

"eh? Naruto no me digas que el ascenso a capitán de escuadrón se te ha subido a la cabeza" dijo pieck con cierta burla haciendo que el mencionado resoplara con fastidio.

"no me interesa ser capitán, si por mi fuera le daría el puesto a porco, despues de todo es el más calificado aquí, sin ofender reiner" dijo naruto mirando a reiner quien había cambiado un poco en estos 4 años, ya que tenía un rostro más maduro y barba en forma de candado dándole un toque aún más maduro.

"solo lo dices porque es tu protegido" dijo reiner con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que naruto lo mirara, iba a responder, pero alguien lo hizo en su lugar.

"me gane el derecho de serlo Braun" dijo porco Galliard él se veía como un hombre joven, tenía estatura media y complexión delgada, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, ojos de tonalidad clara, vestía botas y pantalones de combate junto con una chaqueta café en la cual tenía la banda que lo identificaba con Eldiano honorario.

"tch si van a pelear háganlo afuera estoy tratando de dormir" dijo naruto con fastidio haciendo que reiner no dijera nada y se mantuviera callado mientras que porco no dijo nada tampoco y se sentó en silencio.

"dejando eso de lado, no crees que fue peligroso tomar punto desde el aire" dijo Zeke con curiosidad haciendo que naruto suspirara cosa que hizo que pieck, porco y reiner lo vieran con curiosidad.

"no llevo a la victoria no es así?, entonces por qué cuestionar algo que ya paso" dijo naruto con ligero fastidio haciendo que Zeke mirara a naruto el cual últimamente se comportaba de manera agresiva, o bueno lo hacía cada vez que había reunión con los altos mandos.

"esto tiene que ver con Annie o con la capitana lilith no es así" dijo reiner con curiosidad haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño cosa que confirmo sus sospechas.

"que sucede estas preocupado por Annie?, ella se encuentra en el ejercito oscuro de Marley, ella estará bien, aunque me sorprende que ella se uniera al grupo de elite de Marley" dijo pieck con una pose pensativa y una mirada adormilada hasta algo cansada.

"no, no estoy preocupado por Annie, es solo que cada vez que tengo que presentarme a los altos estúpidos y ver el rostro insoportable de lilith me pongo de mal humor" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los demás lo miraran, pieck con una sonrisa, reiner con una mirada seria, porco sin saber que decir y Zeke con un rostro sin emociones.

"naruto-san no creo que esa sea forma de hablar de nuestros superiores" dijo porco con el ceño fruncido mientras que el rubio lo miro y suspiro con fastidio.

"lo siento, es solo que por alguna razón últimamente estoy algo ansioso" dijo naruto con cansancio, reiner miro a naruto con una mirada sorprendida, mientras que pieck miro con una sonrisa burlona hacia naruto cosa que lo confundió.

"espera… no me digas que embarazaste a Annie" dijo reiner con sorpresa haciendo que naruto lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco, haciendo que de repente pieck soltara una carcajada y Zeke y porco miraran a naruto esperando una respuesta.

"no claro que no!, ni si quiera somos pareja, que les pasa!" dijo naruto con una mirada estupefacta haciendo que pieck se riera más fuerte, mientras que Zeke y porco tuvieran una sonrisa, reiner por el contrario se veía confundido.

"pensé que ustedes dos eran pareja, digo eres el único que habla con Annie y fuiste tu quien la rescato de Paradise" dijo reiner mirando a naruto el cual no pudo negar lo que decía, pieck en este punto dejo de reírse.

"bueno tienes razón, pero no tengo nada con ella aparte de ser mi mejor amiga" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que los demás aceptaron sus palabras.

"bueno dejando eso de lado al parecer con el ataque de naruto-san extermino la flota enemiga fue exterminada en segundos, el combinar poderes titánicos está siendo pan comido últimamente no es así naruto" dijo Zeke mirando al rubio quien asintió.

"todo el crédito no es para mí, parece que la pequeña gabi ayudo mucho en esta batalla no es así reiner" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que reiner asintiera con el ceño fruncido.

"ella quiere ser un guerrero, naruto" dijo reiner con una mirada ensombrecida haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"vaya mierda" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió al escuchar los gritos de su gente los cuales se encontraban en el otro vagón celebrando.

"comandante puedo ir a callarlos" dijo un soldado de Marley del alto mando que se encontraba allí con ellos y si ellos escucharon lo que dijo naruto, pero no dijeron nada ya que por alguna extraña razón los hermanos Fritz tenían inmunidad absoluta en Marley.

"dejémoslo divertirse, solo esta noche y naruto te parezco un idiota?" dijo magath con una mirada seria en su rostro haciendo que naruto sonriera de forma burlona al igual que pieck mientras los demás se mantenían serios.

"comandante le digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?" dijo naruto con burla hacia magath quien tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"naruto cuando lleguemos a Liberio, estarás en problemas" dijo magath con la misma sonrisa haciendo que el rubio tuviera un ligero escalofrió.

"si comandante" dijo naruto con una mirada pálida en su rostro para luego recostarse y tratar de dormir en la mesa del vagón comedor.

* * *

"¡liberiooo ya llegamos!" dijo la voz de una niña de 12 años que tenía cabello negro y corto el cual llevaba recogido, tenía ojos grandes y claros, tenia estatura media y complexión delgada, actualmente llevaba un uniforme de soldado de Marley y una chaqueta encima de ella mientras cargaba una mochila.

"gabi bajo tu volumen rayos" dijo colt con dolor de cabeza ya la noche anterior habían tomado celebrando su victoria.

"es culpa tuya por tomar tanto cuando sabes que no aguantas" dijo porco mientras que cargaba a colt quien no podía mantenerse de pie de la resaca.

"quien le dio alcohol a mi hermano" dijo un niño de 12 años que tenia estatura media y constitución delgada, tenia cabello rubio y alborotado, tenia ojos de tonalidad clara y al igual que gabi tenía puesto un uniforme de soldado de Marley.

"fue pieck" dijo naruto con las manos en su nuca mientras que a su lado Charlotte lo seguía de cerca.

"pero fuiste tu quien me dio las botellas" dijo pieck con una sonrisa somnolienta en su rostro haciendo que naruto la ignorara, pero recibiera un codazo de Charlotte.

"cielo santo… dejar que el don de estos dos se malgaste de esa forma por todo el tren de manera increíble" dijo con sarcasmo Zeke haciendo que pieck sonriera mientras que naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"resulta que si debimos calmarlos anoche" dijo magath haciendo que los demás asintieran estando de acuerdo.

"ya, ya gabi deja de gritar" dijo reiner calmando a su prima quien al momento de escucharlo puso atención en otra cosa.

"deja que se divierta reiner, despues de todo aun es una mocosa" dijo lilith saliendo que uno de los vagones del tren haciendo que reiner la dejara en paz.

"eh? A quien le llamas mocos-"dijo gabi pero fue callada por reiner quien se puso realmente nervioso al sentir la mirada fría de lilith.

"eh gabi no crees que es de mala educación de hablarle a si a los ancianos de la tercera edad" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que gabi riera, mientras que Charlotte a su lado le diera un codazo haciendo que este se quejara del dolor.

"naru~ pero si tenemos la misma edad no es justo" dijo lilith haciéndole un puchero a naruto el cual ignoro esto y comenzó a caminar, pero de repente se detuvo al ver que de uno de los vagones salía Annie la cual llevaba la misma vestimenta que lilith solo que en negro, Annie había cambiado en estos 4 años ya que tenia una mirada mas madura a la que tenia en los años anteriores, tenia el cabello mas largo con una trenza a medio lado, pero aun así dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por su rostro, detrás de ella aparecieron varios eldianos que tenían un uniforme militar diferente ya que este era completamente negro dando a entender que ellos eran la elite.

"ey Annie como te fue en tu misión" dijo naruto de manera amistosa haciendo que lilith fuera brutalmente ignorada, mientras que la rubia asintió con una mirada neutra mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a naruto y Charlotte.

* * *

Luego de un rato el grupo de eldianos liderados por los guerreros caminaron por Liberio recibiendo ligeras miradas de algunas personas de Marley, luego de caminar un rato llegaron al gueto en donde Vivian donde las familias de los eldianos que iban a la guerra los esperaban.

Cuando entraron varias personas fueron recibidas por sus familiares, pieck por su padre, porco por sus padres, reiner por su madre al igual que gabi, colt por su madre y padre, Zeke por sus abuelos, Annie quien se despidió de naruto y fue con su padre. Las únicas personas que no parecían tener algún familiar esperándolos eran lilith, naruto, Charlotte y grupo de hombre en el cual a uno le faltaba una pierna estos eran soldados con estrés postraumático.

Sin decir nada naruto camino entre la gente con Charlotte siguiéndolo de cerca de vez en cuando recibía saludos o una mirada agradecida de una que otra persona, mientras que otras lo miraban como si tuvieran miedo de él, lo mismo pasaba con lilith quien en estos momentos miraba a naruto una mirada neutra para luego suspirar y dirigirse a su hogar.

De repente naruto escucho que alguien grito imitando el sonido de una bomba haciendo que el volteara a ver al grupo de soldados heridos en batalla sin más fue a ayudarlos.

"ya sr. Coslo déjelos en paz" dijo falco acudiendo a la ayuda de los soldados quienes se encontraban nerviosos ante el sonido el cual le recordaba a la guerra.

"jajaja y que si no quiero" dijo un hombre cabello negro con apariencia regordeta, con el uniforme militar de Marley y un brazo vendado que al parecer tenía roto.

"ya déjalos en paz idiota" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Coslo frunciera el ceño, pero no dijera nada.

Sin decir nada naruto cargo en su hombro a uno que no tenía una pierna ayudándolo a caminar, mientras que falco ayudaba a los otros.

"vaya manera de entrar idiota" dijo naruto susurrándole al hombre el cual tenia cabello largo hasta la espalda, con una barba que se notaba ligeramente, vestía un uniforme militar y poseía ojos verde jade.

"la droga funciona aquella mujer al parecer no me sintió" dijo el hombre susurrándole a naruto mientras iban de camino al hospital, mientras que Charlotte se había adelantado y había ido a casa.

"tch ni yo te reconocí, eren" dijo naruto llevando al hombre el cual era eren Jaeger el cual se había infiltrado en Marley aprovechando la guerra.

Luego de eso naruto llevo a eren al hospital y lo dejo allí para no levantar sospechas, si más camino hacia su hogar en el cual lo esperaba Charlotte ya que ella vivía con él actualmente, ya que naruto era su mentor.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

Naruto caminaba junto con porco y Charlotte en las instalaciones militares de Marley en la cual solo entrenaban los eldianos y candidatos a guerreros, actualmente iban de camino a un cuarto en el cual los guerreros se iban a reunir.

"tienes un rostro de sueño porco, que acaso no descansaste bien" dijo naruto mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

"no es solo que…" dijo porco con cansancio, pero los tres se detuvieron con sorpresa a ver a pieck gateando en el suelo.

"buenos días porco, naruto y Charlotte" dijo pieck con su siempre apariencia desalineada mirando a ambos cosa que naruto se pusiera pálido y porco casi se callera de las escaleras, mientras que Charlotte se mantenía calmada.

"pieck que demonios haces" dijo porco tratando de no caer de la escalera, mientras que Charlotte miraba a naruto quien aún se encontraba pálido.

"pieck maldición, creo que me cague del susto" dijo naruto mientras respiraba con irregularidad haciendo que Charlotte lo viera con una ceja alzada.

"los asuste?" dijo pieck con curiosidad mirando la cara de naruto y porco los cuales estaban más afectados.

"diablos camina como la gente normal" dijo porco haciendo que pieck se levantara y comenzara a caminar con ellos hacia la sala.

"buenos días" dijo colt con una sonrisa amistosa sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala junto con reiner mientras que Zeke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio.

"parece que ya somos todos" dijo Zeke sirviendo el té en tazas y repartiendo a los que querían.

"es raro vernos aquí en la sala de guerreros que acaso fuimos citados por un alto militar de Marley?" dijo porco sentándose en un sillón junto a naruto haciendo que todos los demás se sentaran, pero naruto noto que Charlotte se quedo de pie y al notarlo se levanto inmediatamente y le cedió el puesto cosa que negó al principio, pero al final acepto.

"no, no aquí. ¿Está bien si tomamos el té de vez en cuando no?" dijo Zeke con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa haciendo que naruto se sentara en el suelo junto al borde de uno de los sillones en el cual se encontraba Charlotte a su lado quien discretamente le dio una sonrisa. "sé que es repentino pero la situación es fatal, naruto podrías seguir" dijo Zeke con ligera preocupación en su voz, cosa que no hizo nada para engañar a naruto.

"claro, durante los últimos años Marley ha estado ganando varias guerras, por poder o recursos gracias a nosotros poseedores del poder titánico los cuales callamos a lo que se oponían ganando así mala fama en otras naciones, haciendo que su odio hacia nosotros creciera y creciera haciendo que se comparase al odio que se nos tenia cuando el imperio Eldiano aun regia, juramos lealtad a Marley para expirar nuestros pecados, pero…" dijo naruto quedando espaciado recordando todas las muertes, sacrificios que había en las guerras y el odio los cuales se tenían algunos eldianos.

"como dijo naruto como tal no esta mal. Pero gracias a eso las voces que piden nuestro exterminio se hace cada vez más fuerte" dijo Zeke haciendo que algunos lo mirasen sin entender a donde quería llegar, "para colmo en la ultima batalla se nos hizo claro que la era de los titanes se ha acabado, eso significa que Marley ya no podrá seguir como superpotencia haciendo que la delgada barrera que nos protegía de la aniquilación tenga el riesgo de ser destruida" dijo Zeke con seriedad haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

"no hay algo que podamos hacer?" dijo colt haciendo que Zeke lo mirara con una mirada neutra.

"conquistar la isla Paradise como lo hemos planeado, le haríamos un favor al mundo eliminándola" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"pero si el mundo nos odia tanto…" dijo Charlotte frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba por decir.

"tomar el poder del titan fundador no será suficiente" dijo pieck terminando la frase de Charlotte quien asintió haciendo que Zeke también notara ese punto.

"ese es un buen punto, lo que importa es la historia y la narración, debemos preparar un artículo de lo que pasara mientras recuperamos el titan fundador" dijo Zeke con una mirada analítica en el tema naruto mientras se encontraba espaciado ya que su vista se encontraba en la nada.

"necesitamos empatía de los otros países y un narrador al parecer hay una familia la cual está dispuesta, la única familia noble eldiana en Marley, la misma que tiene en sus manos el poder del titan martillo" dijo naruto dejando su transe uniéndose a la conversación haciendo que Zeke asintiera.

"ellos fueron los primeros en oponerse al rey Fritz hace mil años, a pesar de ser nobles siguen siendo eldianos lo cual no les permite entrometerse en las guerras ni en la política, pero a pesar de eso son consiente del futuro que nos depara si seguimos por este camino por lo tanto han puesto manos a la obra" dijo Zeke mientras que los demás en la sala entendían a lo que iban.

"suena razonable ya que los tybur no han usado su poder titan contra alguna nación enemiga, además ellos fueron los que traicionaron al rey Fritz tienen aun mas influencia en otras naciones" dijo Charlotte pensando el tema haciendo que pieck asintiera mientras agregaba.

"por lo tanto si le dejamos esto a ellos, el mundo los escuchara" dijo pieck completando la idea de Charlotte quien asintió a lo que dijo la pelinegra.

"están en lo cierto, aparte de hermosas son inteligentes que buen partido no lo creen?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que pieck sonriera de forma somnolienta mientras que Charlotte simplemente miraba sus manos las cuales se encontraban en su regazo mientras que tenía un ligero sonrojo.

"pero incluso si poseen el titan martillo, los tybur nunca han movido un dedo para proteger este país, viviendo en sus mansiones llena de lujos a diferencia de nosotros y los demás eldianos que viven en guetos, pero de un día para otro se les da de hacer de héroes, no les parece demasiado sospechoso" dijo porco pensando con seriedad el tema haciendo que naruto se encogiera de hombros.

"entiendo lo que dices, pero tanto los tybur y Marley están preocupadas al respecto" dijo naruto encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Zeke asintiera.

"deberíamos estar agradecidos si este plan salva nuestra patria Marley" dijo reiner interrumpiendo a porco quien iba a hablar y al escuchar sus palabras lo miro como si fuera dicho algo extraño. "nuestro deber como guerreros es ayudar a los tybur y ayudar a que resurja la heroica Marley" dijo reiner haciendo que Zeke asintiera y mirara al grupo.

"y por ello pronto haremos un festival para celebrarlo en Liberio" dijo Zeke confundiendo a algunos.

"¿un festival?" dijo reiner confuso ante lo que decía su superior, cosa que naruto le aclaro.

"básicamente invitaremos a gente poderosa y reporteros de todas las naciones y la familia tybur hará la declaración, de que en un año tendremos todo el control de la isla Paradise, por ello el futuro de Eldia y Marley depende de ese plan por lo tanto no hay lugar para fracasar" dijo naruto con seriedad dirigiéndose a todos los de la sala.

Algunos sin saberlo eran espiados por militares de Marley quienes se encontraban en otra habitación, haciendo que se pusieran de acuerdo para accionar el plan.

* * *

Naruto actualmente se encontraba caminando solo por la sombría tarde por las calles del gueto, Charlotte no lo acompañaba esta vez ya que ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, sin decir nada naruto paro de caminar y se sentó en una banca donde se encontraba el mismo hombre que ayudo a levantarse cuando llegaron al gueto, siendo este eren.

"y dime que tal tu estadía aquí eren?" dijo naruto de forma simple mientras que eren no se sorprendió visiblemente de que él estuviera ahí hablándole.

"no esta mal, al parecer las personas de aquí son básicamente iguales a la de la isla" dijo eren mientras mantenía una mirada neutra haciendo que el rubio asintiera.

"sí, solo que aquí han sido mal educadas despues de todo ya sabes, la historia siempre es escrita por el vencedor" dijo naruto mirando el cielo mientras que eren asintió a lo que dijo el rubio.

"pero eso no importa ya que Eldia renacerá de las cenizas" dijo eren con una voz estoica mientras miraba a naruto haciendo que este notara el brillo en los ojos de eren cosa que lo hizo entender algo.

Sin decir nada naruto asintió dejando a eren sentado en aquella banqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

" **que te pasa naruto, estas algo extraño** " dijo Ymir desde su cabeza haciendo que él rubio pensase mirando al suelo, pero fuera abruptamente detenido.

"naruto-sama, gracias por siempre protegernos tome este obsequio de gratitud" dijo una mujer quien iba con su hija quien le extendía una caja con algo adentro a naruto quien con una sonrisa amistosa lo acepto.

"creo que solo es nostalgia supongo" dijo naruto susurrando respondiéndole a Ymir quien no dijo nada al respecto.

Dándole las gracias el rubio siguió su camino y se encontró con la calle en donde creció y con una mirada algo sombría vio la casa en donde vivía su madre adoptiva, suspirando profundamente naruto iba de camino ahí cuando de pronto se detuvo inmediatamente ya que detrás de él sintió la presencia de su antítesis, quien lo hizo reaccionar de manera defensiva haciendo que lilith lo mirara con una sonrisa y mirada confundida.

"que sucede Naru, por que tan asustado, no me digas que me tienes miedo" dijo lilith con burla en lo ultimo haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño por un momento para luego mirarla con una cara neutra.

"no te tengo miedo simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa, que haces aquí lilith" dijo naruto con curiosidad y una ceja alzada mientras que la mencionada se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"no lo sé, estaba algo sola en casa así que decidí salir y ver que hay para hacer" dijo lilith con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que naruto la viera de forma extraña ya que lilith pocas veces sonreía de esa forma.

"Mmm ya veo quieres ir a tomar un café?" dijo naruto sin interés haciendo que lilith asintiera y sonriera emocionada.

"¡sí!, será como una cita, solo Naru y yo" dijo lilith con emoción haciendo que naruto por un momento sintiera algo de felicidad al ver a su hermana feliz de verdad, pero apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando iban caminando lilith tomo a naruto por sorpresa y abrazo su brazo poniéndolo cerca de su pecho, naruto ante esta acción alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada en cambio siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron a su destino era una cafetería cualquiera que se encontraba dentro de los limites del gueto, sin decir nada el dueño del lugar los atendió personalmente y de forma rápida dándole una mesa para dos.

"lilith puedo hablar contigo de forma seria" dijo naruto con una mirada neutra en su rostro mirando a lilith quien sonrió ante su pregunta.

"no lo sé, puedes?" dijo lilith con burla haciendo que naruto suspirara con fastidio ante su actitud.

"estoy hablando enserio lilith por favor" dijo naruto con una mirada seria haciendo que lilith tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"está bien Naru tratare de ser seria" dijo lilith con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"dime ya pensaste quien obtendrá tu poder titan" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que lilith tuviera una actitud pensativa.

"bueno no realmente, pero tengo a alguien en mente" dijo lilith con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto la viera con curiosidad.

"puedo saber de quien se trata" dijo naruto con curiosidad en su voz haciendo que lilith sonriera con burla.

"oh acaso oigo celos de ti Naru, sabes tu siempre puedes devorarme si quieres" dijo lilith guiñándole un ojo haciendo que naruto tuviera una mirada en blanco.

"paso, simplemente quiero saber quien será tu sucesor o sucesora" dijo naruto con seriedad mirando a lilith quien no dejo de sonreír.

"bueno Naru, eso es algo que no puedo decir, en cambio tu recogiste a tu sucesora de un basurero en la guerra que acto tan altruista" dijo lilith con cierta burla en su voz haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante sus palabras.

"que puedo decir, siempre trato de hacer lo correcto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa haciendo que lilith sonriera de forma fría.

"es así, entonces dime por que tus misiones de rescate duran tanto, acaso fuiste a visitar a tus amigos en la isla?" dijo lilith mirando con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"no se de que rayos hablas" dijo naruto estando a la defensiva haciendo que lilith sonriera más cosa que inquieto a naruto.

"hablo de que asimilaste la **coordenada** y no se los has dicho a nuestros superiores, has estado modificando los recuerdos de los eldianos para que no recuerden con claridad que hay en la isla no es así, héroe" dijo lilith con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto se tensara cosa que lilith noto con claridad.

Naruto viéndose acorralado iba a usar el anillo que tenía puesto para transformarse, pero lilith actuó rápido y puso sus manos en las mejillas de naruto y acercando su rostro haciendo que los demás clientes se sobresaltasen y naruto quedara paralizado. En aquella posición pareciera que ambos iban a besarse sorprendiendo a naruto y los demás clientes.

"no lo hagas Naru, no es algo prudente no lo crees, mantendré tu secreto en cambio quiero que obedezcas de ahora en adelante todo lo que diga, cualquier cosa no puedes negarte, tenemos un trato" dijo lilith susurrándole a naruto quien asintió a regaña dientes haciendo que lilith sonriera y le diera un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada se levanto de su asiento y salió del lugar haciendo que naruto quedara perplejo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

"los titanes vienen del sur, así que entre mas al norte de la región montañosa, sus defensas serán mas débiles" dijo reiner mirando a varios militares del alto mando de Marley entre ellos magath y con ellos los demás guerreros los cuales se encontraban en una sala observando un mapa de la isla Paradise planeando su ataque. "eso es solo un enfoque, sin embargo, nuestros acorazados (los barcos) solo pueden atacar en el muelle del sur, si queremos salvar nuestros suministros" dijo reiner mirando a un militar de Marley haciendo que este lo mirara.

"sin embargo nuestros barcos se han perdido en la costa sur, haciendo que este punto tengo una vigilancia alta, además de eso al parecer el muelle pudo haber sido destruido" dijo reiner haciendo que el militar lo mirase como si no fuera dicho nada útil.

"simplemente estoy dando la información que conozco" dijo reiner ante el militar quien lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

"esta bien, estamos equivocados… es nuestra culpa por darle a los eldianos el derecho a hablar" dijo el militar haciendo que naruto lo mirara de reojos ante sus palabras con Charlotte a su lado, mientras los demás se quedaron en silencio, "pensé que al menos seriamos capaces de conversar" dijo el militar con una voz algo decepcionada cosa que hizo que naruto saliera de la sala con Charlotte detrás de él.

Y al igual que naruto los demás guerreros salieron de la sala, para ir a un balcón donde podían observar a los futuros guerreros entrenando.

"el plan para conquistar la isla Paradise parece ir bien, los oficiales parecen ser algo sabios quiero ver que plan sacan" dijo porco con cierto sarcasmo en su voz haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"como confiar en cuatro niños" dijo pieck recostándose en el balcón mirando a los futuros guerreros entrenar, haciendo que naruto riera, pero fuera callado por Charlotte quien le dio un codazo diciéndole que se comportara, cosa que hizo sonreír a los demás guerreros.

"eh vaya falco alcanzo a gabi" dijo reiner con sorpresa viendo el entrenamiento de los futuros guerreros.

"vaya todo ese alboroto solo por ganarle una vez a gabi" dijo naruto con una ceja alzada mientras que los demás siguieron mirando.

"el realmente no entiende lo que hemos pasado" dijo porco con seriedad mientras que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo visiblemente.

"cualquier marca que obtenga en esta etapa no cambiara la posición que tiene gabi siendo ella la mas alta" dijo colt con seriedad viendo a su hermano celebrando con sus amigos.

Ante ese comentario porco miro a reiner ligeramente haciendo que naruto notara lo que estaba a punto de pasar al igual que Zeke.

"quien sabe, los criterios de selección parecen bastante vagos" dijo porco mirando a reiner quien entendió aquella indirecta.

"a que te refieres, incluso siendo la milicia de Marley no creo que ellos vayan a tomar esa decisión, no hay necesidad de que mi hermano se convierta en un guerrero" dijo colt con seriedad haciendo que los demás ahí lo miraran por sus palabras.

"ten cuidado colt, estas tratando de menospreciar el honor de un guerrero" dijo Zeke con una mirada neutra haciendo que colt se pusiera nervioso.

"nah no creo que colt sea así, mas bien creo que estaba pensado proteger a su hermanito como buen hermano mayor" dijo naruto haciendo que colt asintiera ante sus palabras haciendo que Zeke le diera el visto bueno.

"si es así, vamos" dijo Zeke caminado para salir del balcón, pero colt lo miro con duda.

"a donde" dijo colt confundido para que Zeke le contestara tranquilamente.

"a jugar a la pelota" dijo Zeke haciendo que colt lo siguiera saliendo del balcón dejando a cuatro guerreros y una aspirante.

"que sucede pock?" dijo pieck al notar la mirada de porco la cual se hallaba pensativa.

"nada…" dijo porco dando una respuesta vaga haciendo que naruto sonriera y le revolviera el cabello haciendo que este se molestara por sus acciones.

"déjalo pieck simplemente esta ansioso por el festival" dijo naruto haciendo que porco se arreglara el cabello, pero asintiera con una sonrisa hacia naruto.

"sí supongo que es eso" dijo porco mirando de nuevo al balcón haciendo que naruto mirara de reojo a Charlotte con preocupación y sin decir nada se retiró del balcón.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

Naruto se levantó temprano sentándose en su cama miro con cierta preocupación a la nada, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se levantó yendo hacia el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso cuando llego ahí vio a Charlotte desarreglada, pero con su pijama puesta.

"buenos días Charlotte" dijo naruto caminando hacia la cocina buscando algo que comer mientras que Charlotte quien se encontraba comiendo un sándwich lo miro con la ceja alzada.

"buenos días, que haces te hice un sándwich que acaso no lo ves?" dijo señalando un plato el cual se hallaba en la mesa del comedor.

"jejeje yo lo siento hoy estoy algo distraído" dijo naruto sonriéndole a Charlotte quien no dijo nada y simplemente asintió. "Charlotte quieres ir al festival conmigo?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Charlotte asintiera.

"si, no tengo nada mas que hacer" dijo Charlotte de forma frívola haciendo que naruto hiciera una mueca como si le fueran disparado al corazón.

"mi querida Charlotte desde cuando eres tan fría conmigo, deberías dejar de juntarte con Annie" dijo naruto mientras lloraba cómicas mientras tanto Charlotte seguía mirándolo de forma frívola haciendo que naruto se levantara de su asiento y se arrodillara ante ella cosa que la dejo fuera de lugar.

"q-que haces" dijo algo nerviosa la peli roja haciendo que naruto la mirara con seriedad cosa que la puso aún más nerviosa.

"dime si ya te cansaste de mi para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, conseguiste un novio cierto déjame adivinar es colt no es así?" dijo naruto de forma dramática haciendo que Charlotte estuviera avergonzada y le diera un puño en la cabeza haciendo que naruto gritara de dolor y se sobara la cabeza.

"deja de decir estupideces, si me fuera cansado de ti me fuera ido hace mucho tiempo" dijo Charlotte con una mirada seria haciendo que naruto sonriera.

"bueno solo pensé que aun vivías conmigo ya que te había salvado cuando eras niña, no quería que te sintieras obligada a seguir conmigo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa melancólica haciendo que para sorpresa de naruto, Charlotte lo abrazara con fuerza mientras que pequeñas lagrimas bajan por sus ojos.

"no seas idiota, decidí seguirte porque eres importante para mí, eres la primera persona que me tendió la mano, cuando te fuiste a aquella misión en la isla y solo regreso el comandante Zeke, pieck y reiner enserio pensé que te perdería, pero luego de verte volver con Annie, sentí un gran alivio al verte con vida me preocupaste mucho estúpido" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas bajan por su rostro haciendo que naruto tuviera una sonrisa triste en sus rostro.

"Charlotte tú también eres importante para mí…, jajaja ya creo que es hora de que te vayas a arreglar para ir festival" dijo naruto separándose del abrazo haciendo que Charlotte sonriera y asintiera haciendo que cuando ya se había ido naruto quedase con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"ojalá las cosas fueran mas simples" dijo naruto con una mirada triste en su rostro, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se fue a arreglar para ir al festival.

* * *

"quieres algo de comer Charlotte?" dijo naruto con su ropa de siempre siendo esta una gabardina negra, pantalones y una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, mientras que Charlotte llevaba una chaqueta con capucha (casi igual a la que usa Annie), con una falda que les llegaba a las rodillas, mientras que su cabello aún seguía suelto.

"podría comer algo" dijo Charlotte con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera y le comprara un algodón de azúcar.

Luego de eso ellos caminaron viendo varias atracciones cosa que hacía reír a naruto y al mismo tiempo a Charlotte luego de caminar un rato ambos se sentaron en una banca donde estaban descansando.

"vaya que hacen ustedes aquí, no me digas Charlotte aun le gustan este tipo de cosas" dijo Annie llegando con sus vestimentas habituales de civil, naruto al verla sonrió al igual que Charlotte.

"que puedo decir, al parecer aun le gusta ser consentida por mi" dijo naruto con una sonrisa confiada haciendo que Charlotte lo mirara con el ceño fruncido casi haciendo un puchero.

"fuiste tu él que me trajo aquí en primer lugar" dijo Charlotte con una mirada en blanco haciendo que naruto sonriera y le revolviera el cabello para fastidio de esta, Annie al ver esto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Charlotte podrías comprarme algo de comer por favor" dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Charlotte asintiera y se fuera dejando a ambos rubios solos.

"sabes eso fue una manera grosera de decir vete" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Annie se sentase mirando al rubio con una mirada neutra, naruto sabiendo a que se refería con solo ver su mirada suspiro.

"aun seguiremos con el plan para esta noche?" dijo Annie con seriedad en su rostro haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"lamentablemente si, no hay otra opción. Pero hay un problema lilith sospecha de mi incluso sabe que he estado yendo a Paradise, las cosas podrían tornarse difíciles" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Annie asintiera.

"ya le dijiste a Charlotte sobre esto?" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto negara y sonriera de forma triste.

"no, no la quiero involucrar en nada de esto" dijo naruto con una mirada triste que hizo que Annie sintiera empatía por el rubio.

"de todas formas, nuestro escuadrón estará en los alrededores del evento vigilando desde la cima de las edificaciones, hay posibilidad de eliminar al escuadrón especial de lilith antes de que se complique más" dijo Annie con seriedad haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante la mención de la escuadra.

"ellos serán un problema, pero si lilith usa su poder de progenitora será más fácil derribarla" dijo naruto pensando en la situación, pero luego cambio de tema rápidamente al notar que Charlotte se acercaba.

"de todas formas creo que nos podemos ver a las 6 o antes para ir juntos al evento" dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera haciendo que Annie le agradeciera a Charlotte por lo que le trajo y se fuera.

"por que no se quedo con nosotros?" dijo Charlotte confundida haciendo que naruto sonriera con burla.

"no lo sé tal vez este algo ocupada o solo se sintió intimidada por ti Charlotte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona cosa que hizo que Charlotte lo mirara de forma neutral.

"ah sí?, no entiendo por qué" dijo Charlotte con sarcasmo haciendo naruto aun sonriera con burla.

"que no es obvio cada vez mi pequeña se hace mas hermosa" dijo naruto sin pensarlo con una sonrisa verdadera haciendo que Charlotte se sorprendiera por lo que dijo.

"yo soy tu pequeña?" dijo Charlotte con una mirada sombría haciendo que naruto se diera cuenta de su error.

"eh Charlotte lo siento no quis-"dijo naruto pensado que había ofendido a Charlotte, pero para su sorpresa esta lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

"desde que tenia 9 siempre he querido decirte papá, pero tenia miedo de que no fuera de tu agrado" dijo Charlotte entre lágrimas de felicidad haciendo que naruto sonriera de forma triste abrazándola de manera protectora.

"desde que te encontré a los 7 te consideré como una hija, pero no dije nada ya que sabia lo que era perder a tus padres" dijo naruto con una sonrisa melancólica cosa que hizo que Charlotte se separa de él.

"eso significa que de ahora en adelante puedo decirte… papá" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa de felicidad cosa que naruto vio hermosa y sin decirle nada le dio un beso en la frente.

"Charlotte no importa lo que pase siempre vas a ser mi hija" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras que Charlotte sonrió.

* * *

Actualmente naruto se encontraba junto a los demás guerreros reunidos con su uniforme de gala militar, ahora mismo estaban próximos al evento donde la familia tybur sería la anfitriona.

"oh ellos están aquí" dijo pieck mirando a los niños los cuales llegaban haciendo que colt volteara a mirar.

"¿oh? ¿Dónde está falco?" dijo colt con curiosidad y preocupación con su hermano.

"dijo que encontró a alguien que conocía y fue algún lugar" dijo uno de los niños el cual tenia una similitud con Bertolt en cierta forma este niño llevaba lentes y un traje algo elegante para la ocasión este chico era udo amigo de Gaby y falco.

"también dijo que era un chico sorprendente" dijo una chica rubia que tenía cierta parecido con Annie esta vestía un sueter negro con una camisa por dentro, tenía un pantalón y unos zapatos, esta chica era zofia amiga también de falco y Gaby.

"eh? ¿Hay alguien aquí así?" dijo pieck con curiosidad haciendo que naruto sonriera listo para hablar, pero fuera detenido por Charlotte quien estaba a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras tenia una mirada neutra diciéndole a naruto que ahora no había tiempo para bromas.

"¿estará bien? Hemos recibido de tomar asiento a dentro" dijo porco mirando a los demás guerreros, pero falco apareció de repente visiblemente emocionado.

"a donde fuiste?" dijo Gaby mirando a falco quien la ignoro completamente y miro a reiner quien lo vio con curiosidad.

"vice comandante reiner Braun, me acompaña un momento" dijo falco con una mirada emocionada en su rostro haciendo que naruto suspirara y mirara discretamente a Zeke quien asintió.

"¿justo ahora?" dijo reiner no queriéndose perder el evento cosa que hizo que Zeke viera su reloj.

"esta bien, aun hay algo de tiempo hasta que se levante el telón" dijo Zeke haciendo que reiner asintiera y se fuera con falco.

Viendo que el plan estaba por empezar, naruto también jugo su carta.

"eh?, creo que se me ha olvidado algo en casa, regresare pronto vayan buscando los asientos" dijo naruto mientras se iba retirando del lugar.

"voy contigo" dijo Charlotte apegada a naruto haciendo que este sonriera y le revolviera el cabello para fastidio de ella.

"jajaja para nada señorita, tú te quedas aquí con Zeke, él te cuidara mientras no estoy" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Charlotte tuviera un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

"ya no soy una niña sabes?" dijo Charlotte con el ceño fruncido, pero fue ignorada por naruto quien se fue caminando a casa.

"eh? Desde cuando se llevan como padre e hija, es lindo verlos comportarse así" dijo pieck con curiosidad haciendo que Charlotte tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno, naruto ya me acepto como su hija, no legalmente, pero de eso se encargará luego" dijo Charlotte haciendo que los demás sonrieran ante la noticia.

"bueno incluso si no es legal hay que celebrarlo" dijo pieck con una sonrisa mirando a Charlotte quien asintió.

* * *

Naruto camino por las frías y solitarias calles del gueto ya que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban viendo la función que ofrecía la familia tybur.

"llegas tarde naruto" dijo una voz femenina en la sombra, cuando la persona salió de las sombras se revelo como mikasa la cual no había cambiado mucho en estos 4 años, la única diferencia era que ahora tenia el cabello mas corto, llevaba puesto un equipo de maniobras anti-personal el cual era completamente negro con placas protectoras en varias partes de su cuerpo, en su pecho llevaba la insignia de la legión, siendo estas las alas de la libertad.

Levi se encontraba detrás de ella con el mismo uniforme, pero con una capa de color negro encima con el mismo símbolo que mikasa, además de eso tenia un equipo 3D común con espadas.

"lo siento es algo difícil persuadir a los demás" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"no tienes que ser amistoso rubio estúpido simplemente ven con nosotros" dijo levi con una mirada fría cosa que no afecto a naruto quien ante su insulto sonrió y los siguió.

Luego de seguirlos naruto fue equipado con un equipo 3D al igual que el de levi, pero con unas pistolas independientes aparte de las espadas, ya estando equipado naruto se unió a Annie quien también la habían equipado, pero con un equipo anti-personal, cuando estaban preparados, naruto se ubicó en uno de los techos y le dio a Annie una pastilla la cual ella tomo, esta pastilla servia para ocultar su esencia de lilith.

Estando en uno de los techos naruto saco algo de su ropa siendo esto una mascara de porcelana y se la puso en ella estaba el dibujo de un demonio, parecido a la cara del demonio de la tierra.

* * *

"aun no registran algún movimiento?" dijo magath con cierta preocupación en su voz mirando a un soldado quien negó con su cabeza.

"tampoco tenemos nada aquí comandante magath, no registro ningún poder titan en movimiento" dijo lilith quien se encontraba con su uniforme de batalla mirando la zona con seriedad en su voz.

"cualquier movimiento no duden en avisarme, es muy importante" dijo magath con preocupación poniéndose sus binoculares comenzando a ver el acto de los tybur.

En el show contaban la historia del lado malo de Eldia la cual era completamente una farsa creada por Marley y los tybur, aunque algunas partes eran ciertas.

"vayamos al asunto de hoy, un hecho que todos conocen, pero no es del todo cierto, estos son los recuerdos del titan martillo de guerra los cuales se nos fueron heredados a mi familia, les diremos la verdad, aquí por primera vez, esta es la historia de la gran guerra titan 100 años atrás" dijo el jefe de la familia tybur, Willy tybur, el cual era un hombre rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros y una barba, vestía ropas dignas de un noble mientras relataba la historia de Eldia.

"aquel que acabo con la guerra titan hace 100 años, no fue helos ni la familia tybur, fue el mismo rey Fritz, para ser precisos fue Karl Fritz, el rey 145 quien lamento la cruel historia del imperio Eldiano antes de heredar el titan fundador, el estaba cansado de las guerras internas que ocurrían entre la misma raza, sobre todo tuvo lastima de Marley, el reino del que había abusado por tanto tiempo" dijo Willy sorprendiendo a muchos en la audiencia, peor de todas formas siguió con su relato, "se alió con los tybur al heredar al titan fundador y se sacrifico para terminar con la historia del imperio Eldiano"

"el rey Fritz y la familia tybur idearon una estrategia inventando un héroe marleyano el cual fue helos, cuando el imperio Eldiano colapso con la guerra civil, el movió unos cuantos eldianos a la isla Paradise y sello los puentes de los muros, entonces el dejo el mensaje de que se vengaría con millones de titanes colosales si la paz era perturbada, pero esa nunca fue su intención, el hizo un voto de paz para que ninguno de las bandos fuera perturbado y esta ideología ha pasado en todos aquellos que poseen sangre real y el poder del todo poderoso titan fundador" dijo tybur con seriedad viendo a la audiencia quienes se encontraban sorprendidos.

"si quieren invadir Paradise y tomar el poder del titan fundador será aceptado, si Marley quiere extinguir a los eldianos será aceptado, el pecado de Eldia es muy grande no puede ser expiado, para comenzar los eldianos y los titanes no debieron de existir, nosotros corregimos lo que salió mal, pero hasta esa revancha, quiero disfrutar el paraíso por un poco mas dentro de los muros donde no hay disputas, eso fue lo que dijo el rey" dijo Willy mirando a la audiencia quienes estaban realmente estaban sorprendidos.

"si el rey de los muros no es una amenaza, quien es amenaza que hemos creído hasta ahora en Paradise" dijo uno de los líderes de los países extranjeros.

"sin embargo… recientemente ha ocurrido un golpe de estado en los muros en el cual se les fue arrebatado el poder del titan fundador a la familia real, una vez mas el mundo se enfrenta a una crisis ya que hay una persona que se resiste al deseo del rey Fritz ha aparecido, el nombre del rebelde quien se opone en nuestro camino hacia la paz es… **eren Jaeger"** dijo Willy con una mirada seria mirando a la audiencia quien se miraron confundidos.

* * *

"¡general los guerreros desaparecieron junto con los soldados quienes los llamaron!" dijo un soldado alarmado avisándole a magath quien frunció el ceño ante esto.

"¡usen las reservas para buscarlos!" dijo magath con desesperación haciendo que el soldado actuara.

"que extraño por alguna razón no puedo sentirlos, esto nunca me había pasado" dijo lilith con el ceño fruncido concentrándose.

"no importa, de todas formas, ha comenzado" dijo magath mirando al escenario con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que lilith fuera con su escuadrón.

Regresando al escenario Willy seguía con su discurso para la audiencia, los cuales aun se encontraban curiosos de saber a done iba a llegar.

"si… la gente directamente involucrada en esto somos ustedes y yo, mientras vivamos en este mundo…, durante la guerra anterior hubo armas que sobrepasaron a los titanes, pero seamos realistas las armas actuales no pueden contra millones de titanes colosales, una vez que el ataque empiece no hay nada que podamos hacer, nosotros la humidad solo podremos escuchar y escondernos del sonido de las pisadas del apocalipsis, todo absolutamente todo será pisoteado"

"sin embargo el peligro inminente es por culpa de los eldianos, odio mi sangre y desearía no haber nacido si es posible, desearía que hubiera un mundo sin eldianos. Mas que cualquier otro… pero no quería morir, es porque había nacido en este mundo, ¡por favor peleen juntos contra el demonio de la isla Paradise!" dijo Willy soltando lagrimas sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. "¡si nos unimos podremos vencer cualquier mal y lograr la paz!, ¡yo Willy tybur como enviado del gobierno marleyano deseo la paz!" dijo Willy sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso, "¡yo proclamo justo aquí a la fuerza enemiga de la isla Paradise la declaración de guerra!" grito Willy haciendo que del edificio detrás de él, el titan atacante saliera destruyendo el edificio que se encontraba allí matando a varios eldianos.

El mundo vio con terror como Willy fue aplastado y lanzado al cielo por el titan atacante matándolo al instante.

"es hora de volver a la guerra" dijo naruto detrás de su mascara viendo que ya era hora de moverse al igual que Annie.

* * *

 **fin.**

 **Este capitulo me costo un poco, pero un arco donde siempre he querido escribir, bueno espero que les halla gustado, la pastilla que naruto le da a Annie es para que ella no pueda ser sentida por lilith.**

 **Charlotte fue algo que pensé de ultimo momento, pero creo que encajara en lo que tengo pensado, ella fue encontraba en la guerra anterior a la del medio oriente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia cualquier inquietud o otra cosa no duden en escribir.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	8. la caída de Liberio parte 2

**El rayo de Eldia**

 **Leinad100: te comprendo, creo que también fue algo egoísta de mi parte escribirlo sin mencionar lo obvio del manga pensando que todos los lectores iban a entender de inmediato, pero no te preocupes tratare de hacer la lectura más abierta para que se pueda entender.**

 **Carranza: gracias por el apoyo bro, tratare de actualizar cuando puedo ya que entre a un nuevo semestre de la u.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenece.**

* * *

"de vuelta a la guerra"

Dijo naruto en uno de los techos de una de las casas cerca de donde eren había causado aquel alboroto al matar al heredero de la familia tybur y los altos mandos de Marley, naruto veía con una mirada en blanco como eren en su forma titan mataba a algunos eldianos y líderes de otras naciones los cuales fueron a ver el espectáculo de Willy tybur, de la nada sintió una presión en sus instintos haciendo que mirara a una dirección no muy lejana de eren en donde se encontraba una mucama, la cual era la hermana de Willy y actual poseedora del **titan martillo.**

De repente una luz cegadora alumbro la oscura noche en Liberio cuando un rayo cayo en el lugar donde se encontraba la mucama de los tybur haciendo que un titan de 17 metros de alto apareciera poco a poco, pero antes de que se transformara completamente, eren se lanzó contra el titan martillo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo lejos.

Lanzándolo contra un edificio, eren endureció sus nudillos y comenzó a golpear de forma salvaje al titan martillo el cual se encontraba en el suelo derribado, pero de repente el titan martillo hizo que un gran pilar endurecido se clavara en el abdomen del titan atacante levantándolo y dejándolo en el aire sin que pudiera moverse.

Eren desde su titan vio con el ceño fruncido como el titan martillo se levantó y comenzó a regenerarse haciendo que su apariencia se completara siendo esta la de un titan el cual parecía tener un especie de mascara que tapaba casi su boca y sus ojos los cuales se podían ver gracias a que la máscara tenía rendijas, el titan martillo creo de la nada un martillo muy largo hecho de endurecimiento titánico, sin decir nada miro a eren quien se encontraba allí sin poder hacer nada ante lo que estaba por venir, pero de repente eren tomo el pilar endurecido con sus manos y lo destrozo con fuerza bruta, esquivando así el ataque del titan martillo por poco.

Eren aun con un pedazo de pilar incrustado en su abdomen miro a uno de los edificios cercanos en los cuales se encontraban soldados de Marley quienes sin decir nada comenzaron a disparar hacia él, eren viendo esto endureció sus manos y brazos para escudarse de los disparos que se dirigían hacia él.

El titan martillo viendo esto trato de aprovechar la situación y ataco con su gran martillo, eren se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos endurecidos los cuales no resistieron la fuerza del titan martillo haciendo que los brazos y cabeza de eren fueran destrozadas. Haciendo que la nuca de su titan estuviera descubierta por ende eren se encontraba casi afuera de su titan, eren vio con el ceño fruncido al titan martillo y vio como este se preparaba para dar el último golpe.

" **el usurpador, eren Jaeger, tienes unas últimas palabras antes de morir"** dijo la mucama de la familia tybur desde el titan martillo, lista para matar a eren quien no parecía asustado por la muerte en lo absoluto.

"hazlo ahora mikasa" dijo eren con seriedad haciendo que naruto lo escuchase y diera la señal haciendo que mikasa se moviese.

Mikasa apareció de repente detrás del titan martillo con cuatro lanzas trueno en cada brazo, con gran destreza disparo las ocho lanzas en la nuca del titan martillo, haciendo que su cabeza volara en pedazo.

* * *

 **Con magath.**

De repente varios soldados que no eran de Marley atracaron en los techos de las casas atacando a los soldados de Marley, estos soldados tenían la misma vestimenta que mikasa dando a entender que las personas de los muros habían invadido Marley.

"naruto la verdad no lo imagine de ti" dijo magath al ver a naruto con la máscara de demonio quien había matado a varios soldados de Marley.

"la era de los titanes ha acabado, era ahora o nunca" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que miraba a los demás soldados de la legión y asintió.

"cuidado con lilith ya fue con su escuadrón… huye si no quieres morir" dijo magath con una voz monótona haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba eren el cual se encontraba en medio de campo de batalla en la nuca de su titan destrozado con mikasa a su lado.

"¡eren prepárate para el siguiente round ahora sigue el más duro!" dijo naruto aterrizando en la nuca del titan de eren quien lo miro confundido al igual que mikasa.

"eren… te das cuenta de lo que hiciste… mataste niños y civiles esto es irremediable" dijo mikasa con preocupación mientras que eren no sabía que decirle ante eso. "sí naruto no nos fuera informado que te encontrabas aquí, ahora mismo estarías muerto" dijo mikasa con una voz quebrada casi como si fuera llorar.

"mikasa no es hora para reprochárselo, aun el titan martillo está vivo" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que eren también se puso serio.

De repente el titan martillo salió de los escombros y pego su cabeza de nuevo a su cuerpo y de su mano una ballesta endurecida fue creada, haciendo que mikasa, eren y naruto se movieran de la nuca del titan de eren esquivando el disparo de la ballesta.

"ustedes encárguense del titan martillo, eren devóralo si es necesario, yo tengo que ir contra un pez más grande" dijo naruto haciendo que eren y mikasa lo miraran algo confundidos, pero de la nada una luz cegadora y cuatro rayos cayeron de forma simultánea no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la batalla.

Cuando la luz y los rayos cesaron cuatro titanes se encontraban frente a naruto, mikasa y eren haciendo que estos dos últimos lucieran confundidos.

"reiner… Zeke? ¿y Annie?... cómo pueden los dos últimos estar del lado de Marley" dijo eren confundido mirando al titan acorazado, bestia, hembra y otro titan martillo se acercaban lentamente a su ubicación haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"no son ellos… es la **legión progenitora de lilith,** en otras palabras… su escuadrón especial" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido viendo como lentamente los titanes se acercaban, uno de ellos llevaba una sonrisa algo inquietante la cual era la titan hembra.

Sin decir nada naruto uso su equipo 3D y voló hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro titanes quedando cerca de ellos.

" **debo felicitarte Naru… tú y Annie lograron derribar a mi titan colosal, mandíbula y cuadrúpedo antes de poder activarlos, pero hasta aquí llego tu acto de rebeldía cuando acabe contigo te torturare y hare que veas como yo misma destruyo a tus amigos de la isla"** dijo la voz de aquel titan hembra el cual tenía unos orificios en los brazos y piernas los cuales estaban botando levemente vapor mientras que su cabello era negro como el de lilith y caía libremente como cascada, su altura a diferencia de la de Annie era de 16 metros.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esto, estaba listo para luchar contra aquellos cuatro titanes, pero se detuvo cuando vio sorprendido que aquel falso titan bestia cayo de forma rápida sin que ninguno se lo esperase cortesía de Annie quien al hacer esquivo a los demás titanes y se acercó rápidamente hacia naruto.

"es cierto tu suposición… no son realmente titanes cambiantes con solo destruir su nuca estos serán derrotados" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba de forma retadora a lilith quien lo miro desde la nuca de su titan con el ceño fruncido.

"esta vez quien será la espada y el escudo?" dijo Annie con una voz monótona mirando a los 3 titanes que se encontraban frente a ellos.

"bueno, no me importaría ser tu escudo mi lady" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Annie lo mirara con cara sin emociones.

"sí sigues así le diré a historia, pero hablando enserio… tu eres el Ackermann, tú debes ser la espada" dijo Annie con seriedad haciendo que naruto asintiera mientras que Annie estaba lista para transformarse.

"jajaja sabes que solo bromeo, pero respecto a lo otro tienes razón, déjame darte algo de ayuda" dijo naruto cortando su mano haciendo que sangre saliera de la palma de su mano la cual unto en la frente de Annie quien sin decir nada asintió y de repente un rayo sobre ella transformándola en el titan hembra, mientras que naruto con el equipo 3D se posiciono en el hombro de Annie.

El titan de Annie se veía algo diferente a lo normal ya que tenía una especie de armadura endurecida que la cubría en partes vitales de su cuerpo.

"parece que la sangre real si mejora los poderes titánicos… ¡vamos!" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Annie cargaba contra los 3 titanes con naruto en su hombro.

* * *

 **Con eren.**

Mikasa quien no había perdido el tiempo estaba atacando al titan martillo con las lanzas truenos haciéndolo retroceder mientras que eren se encontraba en su forma humana lejos de la batalla analizando el cuerpo del titan martillo.

" _según lo que dijo naruto el cuerpo no se encontraba en la nuca al igual que los demás titanes cambiantes, sus palabras son ciertas ya que su cuerpo se forma desde sus pies y no desde su nuca como los demás titanes"_ pensó eren mirando como una especie de cuerda salía del pie del titan martillo la cual iba a los escombros del escenario. "el _verdadero cuerpo del titan martillo se encuentra aquí… debajo del escenario"_ pensó eren mientras que mordía su mano transformándose en el titan atacante alertando al titan martillo, eren con rapidez tomo el cuerpo del portador del titan martillo el cual era la mucama de los tybur la cual se encontraba encerrada en un cristal con varias conexiones carnosas la mantenían conectada al titan martillo.

Eren tomo estas conexiones y las destruyo haciendo que el cuerpo del titan martillo cayera derrotado, eren estaba listo para devorar al titan martillo, pero detrás de él, trepado en uno de los edificios se encontraba el titan mandíbula, listo para devorar a eren.

Dando un salto el titan mandíbula mordió la nuca de eren, pero antes de poder morderlo con fuerza levi bajo de con una velocidad sorprendente de uno de los edificios cercano con el equipo 3D cortando la mandíbula del titan mandíbula impidiéndole que pudiera morder.

Eren aprovechando esto agarro al titan mandíbula por el cabello y lo estrello contra el edificio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el titan martillo endureció sus dedos convirtiéndolos en garras con las cuales corto la mano de eren y escapo.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos el titan mandíbula fue acorralado por la legión quienes estaban listos para acabarlo, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a él una serie de disparos los hizo retroceder, haciendo que hubiera algunas bajas.

Cuando vieron al causante era el titan cuadrúpedo con su armadura de batalla y la torreta de disparos. Aprovechando todo el alboroto el titan martillo aprovecho para crear otro cuerpo y haciendo que un pilar endurecido saliera de la tierra perforando el abdomen de eren.

De repente unas fuertes pisadas sonaron alertando a la legión quienes vieron con el ceño fruncido que el titan bestia se acercaba lentamente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

" **no dejen que escapen… aniquílenlos"** dijo Zeke mientras que pieck y porco se colocaron a su derecha y a su izquierda respectivamente.

"no mueran… sobrevivan" dijo levi mientras que los soldados de la legión lo seguían en su ataque a hacia Zeke.

* * *

 **Con naruto y Annie (momentos antes).**

naruto agarro las espadas del equipo 3D con fuerza mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a lilith quien se encontraba en su titan mientras que a su lado tenía réplicas del titan acorazado y el titan martillo.

" _hacía mucho tiempo desde que vi de cerca el poder_ _ **progenitor de lilith,**_ _es sorprendente que ella tenga la habilidad especial de inyectar su líquido cefalorraquídeo en otros eldianos y estos puedan obtener 5 de los 9 poderes titánicos_ " pensó naruto mientras que dándole una señal a Annie esta sin decir nada corrió hacia lilith endureciendo sus nudillos lista para atacar.

Antes de que llegara a lilith, naruto voló con el equipo 3D y con gran agilidad tomo la lanza trueno que había puesto con anterioridad en su espalda y procedió a dispararla contra lilith, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella el titan blindado se posiciono como defensa colocando sus brazos en cruz haciendo que sus brazos quedaran hecho añicos.

"tch… habrá que destruir a las copias primero" dijo naruto aterrizando lejos de la zona, miro a Annie quien había aprovechado la situación y con sus nudillos endurecido al igual que su ante brazo le dio un fuerte lariat al titan acorazado, mandándolo al suelo. ella iba a rematarlo, pero ante de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento tuvo que esquivar un gran pilar de endurecimiento, cortesía de la copia del titan martillo. " _Anne distrae a lilith por unos momentos hay que encargarse de esos dos"_ dijo naruto a través de la conexión mental con Annie.

Annie sin decir nada asintió y corrió con fuerza hacia lilith quien no se había movido de donde se encontraba para curiosidad de naruto, pero no pensando mucho en ello actuó de inmediato al ver que el acorazado se iba a interponer de nuevo pero esta vez no tenia sus manos para usarlas de escudo por lo que naruto actuó rápido y con gran le disparo una lanza trueno la única que le quedaba en la mandíbula haciendo que esta volar en mil pedazos (estas lanzas son mas poderosas ya que tienen 4 en una).

Sin perder el tiempo Annie aprovecho la situación y agarro la mandíbula superior de la replica del titan acorazado y le arranco la cabeza haciendo que este fuera derrotado, pero Annie no pudo esquivar el pilar endurecido que salió de la tierra cortesía de la réplica del titan martillo.

Y sin perder el tiempo la réplica del titan martillo creo una ballesta y disparo haciendo que Annie tratara de cubrirse con sus brazos haciendo que estos quedaran clavados entre si con el disparo, naruto quien veía esto iba a intervenir tratando de destruir a la réplica del titan martillo.

Pero antes de que se acercara a él, lilith por fin se movió y con una gran velocidad sorprendente para un titan intercepto a naruto y lo golpeo con fuerza con las dos manos haciendo que este cayera con fuerza al suelo, naruto al momento de caer al suelo con esa fuerza hizo que varios de sus órganos fueran destrozados haciendo que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca.

" **te lo dije Naru… no puedes oponerte a mi y como lo prometí veras como mato a uno por uno de tus amigos"** dijo lilith desde su titan mientras que naruto luchaba por regenerarse y detener la hemorragia, pero de nuevo miro a lilith con curiosidad ya que ella se movió a una velocidad sorprendente para ser un titan **,** mirándola con detenimiento vio que ciertas partes de su cuerpo había unos orificios los cuales botaban vapor haciendo que naruto ampliara los ojos.

" _Ymir estas ahí?, necesito que hagas algo por mi…_ " pensó naruto mientras contactaba con Ymir quien tardo en responder por alguna extraña razón, cosa que preocupo un poco a naruto.

" _ **se lo que quieres… lo hare**_ " dijo Ymir mientras que naruto asentía y trataba de levantarse para curiosidad de lilith.

" **con que aun puedes levantarte?, no es necesario que lo hagas simplemente quédate abajo** " dijo lilith haciendo que de debajo de naruto saliera una cárcel hecha de endurecimiento, pero naruto al momento de verla tratara de escapar, pero lilith con su mano lo atrapo y la endureció ahogándolo en el proceso y sin mas corto su propia mano y clavo en el suelo como una especie de prisión. " **encárgate de Annie"** dijo lilith desde su titan haciendo que la replica del titan martillo asintiera y creando un gran martillo endurecido.

Tomando impulso la réplica del titan martillo iba darle un golpe con fuerza en la cabeza de Annie, ella al ver esto trato de escapar de la misma forma que eren, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo la flecha que tenia clavada en sus brazos se expandió inmovilizándola por completo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la replica del titan martillo golpeo con el martillo la cabeza del titan de Annie con fuerza volándola en mil pedazos para satisfacción de lilith, pero su rostro luego se puso serio al ver que en la nuca de aquel titan no se encontraba Annie.

"¡plan b!" grito naruto mordiendo su mano haciendo que se transformara inmediatamente en la forma titan que uso contra eren en el entrenamiento de aquel entonces, sin perder tiempos hizo que un gran pilar endurecido se clavara en el abdomen del titan martillo haciendo que lilith se sorprendiera, pero luego frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

Lilith iba a contraatacar, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a naruto otro rayo cayo cerca de ella siendo Annie transformándose de nuevo en el titan femenino, haciendo que lilith retrocediera. Mientras tanto naruto junto las manos de su titan como su estuviera orando y de la nada un montón de espinas endurecidas salieron de la tierra clavándolas en todo el cuerpo de la replica del titan martillo quien simplemente quedo inmovilizado y antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento naruto con gran velocidad corrió hacia él y con una gran hacha hecha de endurecimiento corto la cabeza de la réplica del titan martillo acabando con él en segundos.

Naruto habiendo acabado con aquel titan corrió hacia lilith quien se encontraba en una posición de lucha, Annie viendo a naruto se colocó a su lado.

" **jejeje parece que me han acorralado, pero aun así no lograran vencerme** " dijo lilith con una voz confiada, Annie fue la primera en adelantarse y estaba lista para hacerle una llave y derribarla.

Pero al momento de tratar de hacerlo fue empujada por naruto quien se interpuso entre ella y lilith quien en un modo de defensa había hecho un radio de 2 metros llenos de espinas endurecidas las cuales perforaron por completo a naruto mientras que Annie vio con sorpresa como el cuerpo del titan de naruto estaba votando mucha sangre.

" _maldición Annie concentrare ella no es como los demás titanes cambiantes cuerpo a cuerpo, ella podría estar a un nivel superior a Zeke e incluso a mí en el manejo de su poder titan"_ dijo naruto a través de la conexión con Annie quien se sintió estúpida al ir así contra lilith.

" _tch lo siento, entonces como la venceremos"_ dijo Annie mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y ataco al momento en el cual lilith se acercaba a naruto haciendo que lilith se alejara de un salto mientras que Annie se colocaba en una posición defensiva frente a naruto.

" _Annie… ataca con todo lo que tienes tengo un plan"_ dijo naruto contradiciéndose a si mismo haciendo que Annie dudara por un momento, pero de todas formas atacara lilith al ver esto dudo por unos momentos.

Pero sonrió después de ver a Annie acercarse haciendo que de una pisada varias espinas gruesas salieran del suelo pero Annie endureciendo su piernas rompió las espinas sorprendiendo ligeramente a lilith, pero después esta sonrió con algo de sadismo y se puso en una posición de lucha lista para ir contra Annie quien al momento de acercarse trato de derribar a lilith con una llave, pero para su sorpresa lilith se movió con gran agilidad mientras que de algunos orificios de su cuerpo vapor salía como si fuera especie de máquina.

Tomando por sorpresa a Annie, saco una cuchilla endurecida de su mano y la apuñalo en el abdomen haciendo que esa cuchilla se expandiera por todo el cuerpo de Annie paralizándola en el proceso, lilith con un rápido movimiento corto la cabeza del titan de Annie como si fuera mantequilla caliente.

Humo empezó a soltar el cuerpo sin cabeza de Annie al punto de parecer una fumarola, lilith sonrió con satisfacción ante esto, pero luego de un momento de dentro del humo un gancho salió disparado clavándose en el hombro de su titan.

Al ver a su atacante se dio cuenta de que era naruto quien tenía sangre por todo su uniforme mientras esta se evaporaba a una velocidad sorprendente naruto voló hacia lilith con intención de ir contra su nuca mientras portaba las espadas del equipo 3D, lilith viendo esto trato de endurecer su nuca lo más rápido posible, pero viendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo la tapo con su mano.

Para su sorpresa naruto no fue por su nuca fue por sus ojos dejándola cegada completamente, lilith usando sus instintos sintió a naruto en el aire y en un intento por atacarlo uso el vapor que botaban sus brazos para moverlos a una velocidad sorprendente para un titan, pero naruto lo esquivo con gran agilidad cortando uno de sus brazos en el proceso, naruto frunció el ceño y con gran velocidad corto los tendones de las rodillas haciendo que lilith no pudiera quedarse de pie y quedara de rodillas.

"¡Annie ahora!" dijo naruto mientras que Annie salía de la nuca de su titan con dos lanzas truenos en sus manos, Annie con gran agilidad disparo las dos lanzas trueno (las cuales tenían 4 cada una) a la boca del titan de lilith haciendo que su mandíbula volara en mil pedazos, Annie al momento de hacerlo se alejo de la zona a una distancia segura para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Naruto con gran agilidad se metió a la boca del titan de lilith y llego hasta la parte interna de su nuca viendo a lilith cara a cara quien lo vio con pura sorpresa en su rosto.

"adiós lilith" dijo naruto mordiéndose la mano haciendo que una explosión gigantesca con radio reducido ocurriera cuando la explosión ceso, se podía ver el cuerpo del titan colosal, pero solo de la cintura para arriba.

Naruto salió de la nuca del titan colosal mientras respiraba con gran cansancio la batalla con lilith lo había dejado exhausto.

"jejeje..JAJAJAAJA, casi me matas ahí desgraciado!" dijo lilith a una gran distancia a la que se encontraba naruto, ella se encontraba gravemente herida ya que la mitad de su rostro se encontraba expuesta y botando mucha sangre, su cuerpo no estaba mejor su brazos izquierdo no estaba y su pierna izquierda también fue destruida todo esto mientras se desangraba dando una imagen desagradable.

"tch maldición era esperarse de ti" dijo naruto con fastidio, pero miro al cielo oscuro de libero para ver con una pequeña sonrisa un dirigible que sobrevolaba la ciudad. "ya casi es hora de irnos" dijo naruto saltando del titan colosal y caminando tranquilamente hacia lilith quien luchaba para mantenerse consciente, todo esto era vigilado por Annie quien estaba lista para matar a lilith si intentaba algo.

Naruto se puso frente a ella y le sonrió con benevolencia y toco su frente llena de sangre con dos de sus dedos.

"lilith… no me sigas, se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, tu manera de hacer la cosas nunca me gusto, eres muy violenta, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero lo que planeo salvará a este mundo y te devolverá la memoria de quién eres, lilith no eres mi enemiga, así que por favor descansa" dijo naruto con la misma sonrisa piadosa mirando a lilith quien lo miro con curiosidad, pero de un momento a otro lilith cayo derrotada en el suelo inconsciente.

Naruto al ver esto suspiro y cayo sentado en su trasero al ver que todo había acabado o bueno su parte había acabado, Annie viendo que naruto se encontraba débil lo tomo del hombro y camino con el hacia donde estaban los otros.

* * *

 **Con eren y los demás.**

"esquívenlo aquí viene" dijo jean con el mismo uniforme que mikasa mientras que esquivaba una de las rocas que lanzo Zeke con intención de matarlos.

Iban a contratacar a Zeke, pero pieck lo cubría desde atrás con su armadura y torreta que disparaba balas, matando a los solados en el proceso, uno de ellos iba a derribar a pieck, pero porko desde su titan mandíbula derribo a uno de ellos evitando que pieck fuera derribada.

" **eso estuvo cerca, gracias porko** " dijo pieck desde su titan, mientras que porko salía de la nuca de titan mandíbula, para hablar con pieck.

"tienes que tener mas cuidado, aun aquel Ackerman se encuentra cerca hay que estar alertas" dijo porko con seriedad mientras que pieck asentía.

" **no te preocupes los hemos acorralado el terreno es nuestro, solo hay que defender al comandante Zeke y ganaremos esta batalla** " dijo pieck desde su titan mientras que porko no dijo nada al respecto.

" **exacto pieck, tienes toda la razón"** dijo Zeke desde su titan mientras que tomaba piedras con ambas manos y las volvía escombros y en un movimiento las lanzo limpiando el campo de batalla, pero sin herir a nadie. " **eren Jaeger no es mi enemigo** " dijo Zeke mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de paz mientras que eren lo miro mientras tenia al portador del titan martillo en su mano el cual no podía comerse ya que ella se encontraba en un cristal endurecido. " **comenzare contigo levi, sé que estás ahí, se te acaba el tiempo** " dijo Zeke tomando de nuevo escombros listos para atacar.

De repente una gran explosión hizo que todo el mundo viera hacia el muelle y algunos vieran con sorpresa al titan colosal quien actualmente era poseído por armin quien destruyo la flota naval de Marley, no completamente, pero si la gran mayoría.

Porko viendo esto trato de atacar a eren, pero mikasa se interpuso en su camino, mientras tanto los de la legión trataron de derribar a pieck, pero esta se retiró, pero Zeke fue derribado de un tajo por levi todo esto fue visto por magath quien había escapado, Gaby quien había sobrevivido al ataque y falco quien también lo había hecho gracias a reiner. Sin decir nada levi soltó una bomba en la nuca del titan bestia sorprendiendo a magath, Gaby y falco.

Mientras tanto pieck y porko se sorprendieron al ver a su comandante caer tan fácilmente por lo tanto fueron tomados por sorpresa por los de la legión quienes atacaron a pieck quien se defendió con su torreta, Sasha quien se encontraba escondida en unos barriles en el mismo techo que pieck apunto el rifle que tenia en las manos hacia los eldianos que controlaban la torreta de pieck, cuando el disparo impacto mato en segundos a uno de los controladores de la torreta de pieck quien al verlo corrió en cuatro patas con furia hacia Sasha, pero antes de llegar a ella jean se interpuso entre ambas y disparo una lanza trueno en la armadura del titan cuadrúpedo, desarmándola en el proceso.

"ahora! ¡Fuego a discreción!" grito jean haciendo que los demás soldados de la legión atacaran con mas lanzas truenos matando a los demás eldianos que controlaban la torreta de pieck y destruyendo por completo la armadura del titan cuadrúpedo.

Pieck viendo que no podía escapar se lanzó de edificio cayendo mal herida en el cuerpo de su titan, para sorpresa de magath, falco y Gaby quienes tenían una mirada de completo shock en su rostro.

"no, basta, no sigan" dijo en susurros falco mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, jean bajo de aquel techo con la intención de rematar a pieck.

"rápido den el golpe de gracia" dijo jean con una lanza trueno en su mano listo para matar a pieck, pero antes de que lo hiciera falco se interpuso entre pieck y jean tratando de salvarla.

"¡por favor, detente, no dispares!" dijo falco con desesperación haciendo que jean dudara en disparar, pero de todas formas disparo, pero de un momento a otro vapor salió de pieck haciendo que el disparo fallara.

" _que fue eso falle?, acaso fue el vapor o fue…_ " pensó jean con el ceño fruncido para ver el cuerpo de pieck salir de la nuca del titan cuadrúpedo mal herida.

"es el verdadero cuerpo del titan cuadrúpedo acaben con ella de inmediato" dijo uno de los soldados de la legión, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse los soldados de Marley comenzaron a disparar para defender a pieck.

"falco llévate a pieck de aquí, Braun ayúdalo" dijo magath mientras ayudaba a sus soldados a proteger al titan cuadrúpedo.

* * *

 **Con eren y porko.**

Eren aun se encontraba con el cuerpo cristalizado del titan martillo ya que no podía devorarlo, mientras porko se encontraba en uno de los techos de un edificio con mikasa quien lo tenia entretenido para que no atacara a eren.

" _hemos perdido a el comandante Jaeger y a pieck, naruto y la capitana lilith no están por ninguna parte, significa que los neutralizaron eso significa que perdimos?... maldición!"_ pensó porko con el ceño fruncido e ira mientras que con gran agilidad esquivaba a mikasa e iba directamente hacia eren con la intención de acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él completamente, eren endureció sus nudillos le dio un fuerte gancho que lo mando al suelo, pero para sorpresa de eren, porko se había enganchado a su brazo y con su mandíbula mordió su mano destrozándola por completo, viendo la sorpresa de eren, porko aprovecho y le dio un zarpazo en la cara a eren sacándole un ojo al titan de eren en el proceso, no deteniéndose ahí agarro la cabeza de eren como apoyo y estaba listo para arrancarle el otro ojo, pero eren coloco el cristal que contenía a la poseedora del titan martillo y vio con sorpresa que el zarpazo que le dio porko al cristal los rasgo cuando los dientes de eren se destrozaron al contacto.

Antes de que porko pudiera tener otro ataque, mikasa se interpuso haciendo que porko tomara distancia, para frustración de mikasa.

"tsk, es muy veloz, este titan mandíbula no se parece en nada al de Ymir, se parece mas al que naruto posee" dijo mikasa con el ceño fruncido viendo de lejos al titan mandíbula, mientras que eren también lo miro, pero con ligera curiosidad.

" _con que este es igual al de naruto eh?_ " pensó eren con una idea en su cabeza ya que según lo planeado eren debía capturar al titan martillo cristalizado y dárselo a naruto para que él lo abriera.

La atención de todos de repente se enfoco en un dirigible aerostático que sobrevolaba Liberio, porko al verlo frunció el ceño.

" _piensan escapar por el dirigible, tsk no dejare que lo hagan malditos demonios"_ pensó porko saltando hacia el dirigible con la intención de derribar el dirigible, pero entes de pudiera llegar al dirigible a través de los edificios, mikasa lo intercepto antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

"sabía que intentarías eso" dijo mikasa cortándole las piernas a porko dejando incapacitado, haciendo que le fuera imposible caminar en su forma titan.

Eren aprovechando esto lo tomo del cabello y con fuerza arranco sus brazos dejándolo completamente indefenso, después de eso metió el cristal que contenía a la poseedora del titan martillo en la boca del titan de porko usándolo como una especie de cascanueces.

Sin mas eren tomo a porko y abrió su gran boca usando a porko para abrir el cristal y haciendo que el fluido cefalorraquídeo y sangre del titan martillo cayeran en la boca de eren mientras era observado por mikasa, Gaby y falco estos dos últimos se encontraban en un edificio a los lejos.

Eren había acabado de devorar al titan martillo para sorpresa de los soldados de Marley, pero no deteniéndose ahí tomo a porko y estaba listo para devorarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer de los escombros salió reiner transformado en el titan acorazado mirando con seriedad a eren quien sin decir nada se apresuro a golpearlo, reiner viendo esto trato de detener el golpe pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo eren se adelanto y lo mando al suelo en segundos, mikasa quien se encontraba cerca miro eso con una mirada en blanco y los soldados de Marley se encontraban sorprendidos ante esto.

Pero al verlo detenidamente reiner le había arrebatado a porko de las manos a eren haciendo que este saliera de la nuca de su titan y mikasa se posicionara en su hombro.

"reiner vino para acabar con el espectáculo, de todas formas, ya no me queda energía para seguir luchando, además se supone que naruto debería de estar aquí como lo acordamos, si lucho contra reiner yo solo ahora tal vez no sea capaz de matarlo" dijo eren con seriedad mientras miraba a reiner y porko tendidos en el suelo.

"siendo así entonces volvamos a casa" dijo mikasa tomando a eren con dirección al dirigible que los sacaría de Liberio.

"adiós reiner" dijo eren con una mirada algo triste en su rostro mientras era llevado por mikasa, reiner se encontraba débil así que no pudo levantarse para seguir luchando, dejando escapar a eren.

* * *

 **Con naruto (momentos antes).**

"que hacemos aquí, deberíamos ir al dirigible?" dijo Annie con una voz sin emociones mientras que llevaba a naruto del hombro quien de un momento a otro se soltó, haciendo que Annie lo mirara con curiosidad, naruto le sonrió con cansancio y le hablo.

"tu adelántate Annie-chan tengo algo que hacer antes de irme" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Annie dudo por un momento, pero naruto le dio una sonrisa para que confiara en él, sin decir nada Annie asintió y se fue usando el equipo 3D.

Naruto camino a paso lento por el en donde había crecido y vio con cierta nostalgia las casas que estos instantes se encontraban completamente abandonadas por la invasión, pero esto a él no le importo y siguió caminado para ver la casa en donde vivía su madre adoptiva.

Con una pequeña sonrisa naruto camino hacia ella, respiro profundo y tomo el pomo de la puerta y cuando lo hizo vio una casa completamente vacía y sin decir nada camino hasta el comedor cosa que hizo sacarle una sonrisa, naruto toco ligeramente las sillas del comedor con nostalgia en su rostro se sentó en una de ellas y vio hacia una pared en donde había marcas de estatura en ellas cosa que los hizo sonreír.

- _hermano hoy he crecido de nuevo creo que pase a lilith no lo crees?_ ‑

Naruto recordó la voz de su hermana menor con ligera tristeza, pero sonrió tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- _cuando seamos mayores, lilith, tu y yo seremos personas reconocidas en el mundo ya lo veras_ -

La voz de su hermana Isabel volvió a resonar en su cabeza cosa que lo hizo mirar al techo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"en cierta parece que lo logramos, no Isabel?" dijo naruto hablando consigo mismo, pero de repente se puso alerta al escuchar un sonido que venia de la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo naruto vio con sorpresa a su madre adoptiva Madeline se encontraba tan bella como siempre, ella al verlo le sonrió con dulzura, pero naruto no le devolvió el gesto en cambio frunció el ceño.

Madeline coloco una taza de café en la mesa y se sentó frente a naruto aun con esa sonrisa.

"¡que mierda haces aquí, no deberías haber muerto o evacuado la ciudad?" dijo naruto con ligero odio en su voz, pero a pesar de eso Madeline seguía sonriendo de la misma forma mientras negaba.

"la verdad esperaba haber muerto con todo este alboroto, pero al parecer Ymir todavía me quiere viva solo para pagar por mis pecados" dijo Madeline con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"me estas diciendo que te quedaste solo para morir aquí?, ¿que acaso una escoria como tú no tiene ni una pizca de autocompasión?" dijo naruto con odio, pero Madeline no parecía afectada por sus palabras.

"la verdad… no tenia sentido seguir viviendo, cuando los perdí a ustedes" dijo Madeline sorprendiendo a naruto levemente, pero esto hizo que se enfadara aún más.

"ahora vienes con eso cuando tu fuiste la perra que nos vendió al diablo" dijo naruto con furia en su voz, pero Madeline negó.

"te equivocas mi Naru, lo que paso aquel día fue una equivocación, los soldados de Marley llegaron a aquí porque alguien les había dicho que ustedes tenían sangre real, yo al principio lo negué, pero aun así no me creyeron, sin un hombre elegante mostro pruebas de que ustedes poseían esa sangre, por fuera fingí estar asqueada de ustedes, pero por dentro trataba de convérseme de que ustedes aun eran mis pequeños" dijo Madeline con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, naruto la miro buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en su rostro, pero no hallo ninguno.

"tch no me digas así, pero quien era este hombre?" dijo naruto refiriéndose principalmente al apodo que ella le puso ya que así ella lo llamaba cuando era niño.

"no lo supe en el momento, pero por lo que pude averiguar era un mensajero de los tybur, al parecer conocían a sus verdaderos padres, eso ya lo sabes no?, no soy tu verdadera madre" dijo Madeline con una mirada apagada ante lo ultimo mientras que naruto se sorprendió ante lo de los tybur.

"tch eso lo sé, eso solo te da otra razón para vendernos no es así?" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero para su sorpresa Madeline sonrió, pero en sus ojos lagrimas amenazaban con caer haciendo que naruto se sintiera ligeramente mal por verla en ese estado.

"te equivocas mi pequeño Naru, aun recuerdo el día en el que los encontré a los 3, se veían tan indefensos ante la fría noche, al verlos supe que serian un pilar en mi vida" dijo Madeline con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras que lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

"si es así por que nos entregaste a Marley" dijo naruto con frialdad en su voz mientras que Madeline lo miro con rompiendo su sonrisa perpetua y cediendo al llanto.

"tenia miedo sabes?, que es lo que me pasaría a mi si los encubría a ustedes, pero me di cuenta al momento de perderlos que… ya mi vida no tenia sentido, después de todo como me podría llamar su madre si no los pude proteger…" dijo Madeline con lagrimas en sus ojos haciendo que naruto cayera en cuenta de sus palabras.

"a eso te referías cuando te pedí ayuda aquella vez no es así?" dijo naruto con una mirada neutra en su rostro, mientras que Madeline asintió.

"te lo había dicho antes no Naru?, cuando las personas pierden su propósito tratan de llenar el hueco que este deja en su alma" dijo Madeline haciendo que naruto no la entendiera del todo, "las personas necesitan de algo para seguir adelante, una familia, amor, dinero, fe o una misión" dijo Madeline limpiando sus lágrimas ligeramente.

"a que quieres llegar con esto?" dijo naruto mirando a Madeline con el ceño fruncido.

"bueno cuando ustedes se fueron mi propósito se perdió, ya no le vía sentido seguir con vida, intente suicidarme varias veces, pero no era los suficientemente valiente, pero un día cuando los presentaron a ambos a ti y a lilith ante nosotros los eldianos, me dio felicidad de saber que dos de ustedes aún seguían con vida, mis pequeños sobrevivieron y se volvieron grandes personas, realmente no importa lo que hallan hecho estoy orgullosa de ustedes" dijo Madeline con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"…" naruto no dijo nada al respecto haciendo que Madeline se levantara de su asiento y para sorpresa del rubio se arrodillara y llorara en su regazo.

"Naru, se que el camino que has recorrido hasta aquí ha sido difícil y no soy quien, para suplicar tu perdón, pero solo quería decirte que… estoy muy orgullosa de haber sido tu madre, sé que tú puedes cambiar al mundo" dijo Madeline entre lagrimas mientras que naruto tenia leves lagrimas en su rostro.

"gracias… mamá" dijo naruto con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre adoptiva.

Madeline al escucharlo lloro con más fuerza haciendo que naruto se preocupara, pero de la nada Madeline abrazo a naruto enterrando su cara en el pecho de rubio, naruto se sorprendió al principio, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

"mamá, conocí a alguien sabes?, ella es igual a ti en cierta forma, me fuera gustado que la conocieras" dijo naruto mientras que miro su mano la cual estaba manchada de sangre y no era la de la batalla anterior.

"si Naru la quiera debe… ser una mujer maravillosa, me fuera gustado… tener nietos sabes, poder consentirlos… y que me llamasen abuela" dijo Madeline con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras que sus ojos parecían apagarse poco a poco y su voz se entrecortaba.

Naruto vio esto con lagrimas en sus ojos, de repente la luz de la luna entro por la ventana y naruto vio el suelo lleno de sangre y vio que en el abdomen de su madre había un disparo de un arma.

"por que no me dijiste" dijo naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que Madeline le sonrió con tristeza y le seco la las lágrimas con su mano.

"no era necesario… que te preocuparas… por mí, solo quería que… Naru me perdonara… y verte por última vez… Naru ya es hora de irte… tus amigos te esperan…" dijo Madeline con una sonrisa triste y cansada mientras que sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Naruto lloro ante la muerte de su madre, cargándola naruto la llevo a su habitación y la dejo acostada allí, saco la banda de Marley que llevaba siempre en el brazo y se la dejo en las manos, dando un último vistazo naruto salió de la casa y seco las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

"tu! ¡Detente ahí o disparo!" dijo una voz femenina que naruto reconoció muy bien, detrás de él se encontraba Charlotte con un rifle de asalto apuntándole.

"Charlotte?" dijo naruto con una voz en blanco haciendo que la mencionada se sorprendiera y bajara el arma.

"papá?, ¿qué haces vestido como ellos?, estas traicionándonos" dijo Charlotte con una voz quebrada haciendo que naruto la mirara de forma fría.

"y si es así? ¿Qué?, vas a dispararme?" dijo naruto de forma fría haciendo que Charlotte temblara ligeramente unos momentos, pero finalmente soltara el rifle.

"lo supuse" dijo naruto comenzando a caminar listo para dirigirse al dirigible, pero antes de que lo hiciera Charlotte lo detuvo tomando su brazo con fuerza.

"ll-llévame contigo, no me dejes aquí sola por favor" dijo Charlotte con desesperación en su voz haciendo que naruto la mirara con tristeza.

"a donde me dirigió es donde los demonios viven es peligroso" dijo naruto tratando de no involucrarla en esto, pero ella no le importo esto.

"no me importa, tú eres la única familia que me queda no te dejare ir tan fácilmente" dijo Charlotte con desesperación haciendo que naruto la mirara con tristeza y suspirara.

"está bien vamos… tú también eres la única familia que me queda" dijo naruto tomando a Charlotte en sus hombros y usando el equipo 3D para llegar al dirigible.

* * *

Momentos después naruto llego al dirigible con Charlotte para curiosidad de algunos de la legión, miro a Zeke quien se encontraba sentado en un esquina con guardias vigilando y levi cerca quien no dijo nada al verlo simplemente lo miro de forma fría, naruto tampoco dijo nada y se sentó contra una pared junto a Annie quien ya se encontraba allí, Charlotte lo siguió y se sentó a su lado y acurruco a su lado como si estuviera asustada por las personas que se encontraban allí.

"eh? Naruto quien es ella?" dijo hanje junto a armin quienes observaban con curiosidad a Charlotte quien tomo con fuerza el brazo de naruto haciendo que naruto sonriera con cansancio ya que el calor de la batalla había pasado factura.

"ella?... es mi hija" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Charlotte lo mirase con una mirada avergonzada y hanje asintiera tomando la respuesta como si fuera obvio.

"historia lo sabe?" dijo esta vez Sasha quien se encontraba allí, ella lo dijo con burla haciendo que naruto sonriera ante eso y negó.

"oh parece que alguien dormirá en el sofá pronto" dijo Connie con burla también mientras que naruto sonrió ante la burla.

"quien es historia?" dijo Charlotte con curiosidad haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza como si fuera una niña.

"mi esposa, en cierta forma tu madre" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Charlotte mirara la mano de naruto y viera el anillo que usaba para transformarse con una mirada de sorpresa.

"tengo madre?, no puedo esperar a conocerla" dijo Charlotte con una mirada de felicidad en su rostro, haciendo que Annie, Sasha, Connie, hanje y armin sonrieran ante la reacción de la adolescente.

"donde esta eren Y los demás?" dijo naruto con seriedad cambiando de tema haciendo que Charlotte reconociera el nombre.

"aun no ha vuelto…. Espera ya llego" dijo Sasha señalando a eren y mikasa que entraban por la puerta del dirigible, naruto al verlo asintió y el devolvió el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera suceder algo levi hablo.

"te vez como si fueras salido de una letrina, asqueroso" dijo levi haciendo que eren lo mirase.

"capitán…" dijo eren, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa levi le dio una patada en el rostro mandándolo contra la pared del dirigible, mikasa estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero fue detenida por armin.

"primero vamos a arrestarte, luego habrá tiempo para charlas" dijo levi dando la orden a sus soldados.

"está bien, naruto debió decirle todo lo que sabía, eso es todo" dijo eren con una mirada apagada en su rostro haciendo que levi lo mirara con simpatía.

"tu rostro, he visto ese mismo rostro en la ciudad subterránea tantas veces que haría que mis ojos se pudrieran, no me digas que tu…" dijo levi, pero fue interrumpido por naruto quien hablo.

"no te preocupes, Zeke se encuentra aquí con nosotros" dijo naruto señalando a Zeke quien miro a su hermano.

Poco tiempo después naruto se retiró de la habitación dejando a Charlotte con Annie quien era una especie de hermana mayor para ella. Naruto se fue con Connie y Sasha para seguir recibiendo a los demás soldados.

"jean sube" dijo Connie tendiéndole la mano a jean quien al ver a sus camaradas a salvo sintió alivio y al ver al rubio asintió hacia el al igual que naruto.

"quienes falta por llegar" dijo jean mirando a los soldados que se encontraban allí.

"un escuadrón no ha vuelto y seis de los nuestros fueron asesinados" dijo Sasha informándole a jean quien asintió con seriedad ante esto.

"ya veo… maldición" dijo jean pensando en sus camaradas caídos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro soldado el cual era floch si naruto recordaba bien.

"comparado con el daño hecho al enemigo eso no es nada" dijo floch con vigor y alegría ante su victoria contra Marley. "¡esta victoria es nuestra, el revivido imperio Eldiano ha ganado la primera batalla" dijo floch haciendo que los demás soldados vitorearan con felicidad mientras naruto observo esto con una mirada en blanco.

"con que primera batalla eh?, me pregunto cuantas mas faltan y cuantos más tendrán que morir" dijo jean con una mirada seria mientras que Sasha miraba hacia la puerta pensando en sus palabras.

Connie al ver el ambiente tenso abrazo a los tanto a jean como a Sasha sorprendiéndolos levemente.

"bueno por ahora, al menos nosotros tres seguimos vivos, me importan nuestros camaradas, pero ustedes dos son importantes para mi" dijo Connie con una mirada triste haciendo que Sasha sonriera y jean se viera sorprendido.

Naruto vio esta escena y la ignoro y se sentó cerca de la puerta, iba a dormir, pero un ruido lo perturbo, los demás soldados no se dieron cuenta de esto, naruto vio con curiosidad como una mano pequeña se aferraba a la parte baja de la puerta del dirigible.

De pronto naruto vio como gabi giro y se posiciono lista para apuntar hacia los soldados, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo su cuerpo se tensó completamente, los demás soldados vieron esto confundidos, pero luego vieron a naruto quien tenia sus ojos brillando de forma tenue y un patrón de un sol se dibujó en él.

"que esperan arréstenla maldita sea, si no quieren morir" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido y jean ordeno a los soldados que la desarmaran y la amarraran con una soga.

"eso estuvo cerca, gracias naruto" dijo Connie mirando al rubio quien asintió y comenzó a respirar con irregularidad.

"tch necesito una siesta" dijo naruto levantándose miro a falco quien apenas y subía por la puerta, falco al verlo sintió miedo, naruto no dijo nada y le dio una señal falco también fue aprisionado, naruto miro a gabi quien lo miraba con sorpresa para luego mirarlo con ira.

Naruto no dijo nada y toco la cabeza de gabi dejándola inconsciente, sin mas naruto camino hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban levi, Zeke, eren, Annie, Charlotte, mikasa, armin y otra persona más.

"oh capitán naruto, veo que aún sigue con vida" dijo una mujer rubia de cabello corto la cual llevaba puesto el uniforme de Marley y una barba falsa en su rostro.

"yelena también es un gusto verte con vida" dijo naruto mientras que se sentaba junto a Charlotte.

"que ha sido el alboroto de allá fuera" dijo levi con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto lo mirara con desinterés.

"dos niños soldados eldianos de Marley lograron subirse aquí, uno de ellos casi mata a uno de ellos suyos, si no fuera usado la **coordenada** ahora estarían lamentando un muerto" dijo naruto con una voz fría haciendo que Zeke se sorprendiera ligeramente ante esta información.

"de quien se trata naruto?" dijo Zeke con curiosidad haciendo que naruto lo mirase.

"de Gaby y falco por su puesto" dijo naruto mientras que Zeke suspiro ante esto último, naruto en cambio se levanto de donde se encontraba, pero se detuvo al ve que hanje entraba a la habitación.

"oh? Luces horrible naruto-san" dijo hanje mirando al rubio quien parecía muy fatigado.

"solo necesito descansar, esto de la guerra no es para mí" dijo naruto mientras se retiraba de la habitación, mientras que detrás de él Annie junto a Charlotte lo siguieron, curiosamente tanto Annie como mikasa no se habían dirigido la palabra, pero Annie saludo ligeramente a armin quien le devolvió el saludo.

Pasando por donde se encontraban los soldados, naruto vio que algunos lo observaban como si fuera una especie de rey o líder, ciertamente no estaban muy lejos de la verdad ya que como naruto se encontraba casado con historia se convirtió en rey de las murallas, pero el no le gustaba que lo reconocieran de esa forma.

Caminando naruto entro a una habitación con Annie y Charlotte quienes vieron que el rubio al entrar se lanzo a la cama y cayo profundamente dormido para diversión de Charlotte, había un camarote por lo tanto Annie podía dormir arriba, pero en vez de eso se sentó en una silla y saco un libro que había en la mesa.

Sin decir nada Charlotte se acurruco cerca de naruto quien por instinto la abrazo, todo esto fue visto por Annie quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro.

"Annie-nee tu sabias que papá tenía una esposa?" dijo Charlotte en voz baja Annie dejo de leer para responder a su pregunta.

"sí, de hecho, yo fui testigo de su boda" dijo Annie mirando a Charlotte quien la miro comprendiendo lo que dijo.

"sabes Annie-nee siempre pensé que te gustaba papá" dijo Charlotte haciendo que Annie sonriera, pero negara con la cabeza.

"no, desde lo conozco el siempre ha tratado de protegerme, para mi él es como un hermano mayor" dijo Annie mirando al rubio quien estaba profundamente dormido.

"Mmm ya veo" dijo Charlotte y sin decir mas procedió a dormirse con su padre mientras que Annie siguió leyendo.

* * *

 **Con naruto (dimension de la coordenada).**

Naruto se encontraba de pie en un enorme desierto a su lado se encontraba Ymir quien solo miraba el cielo en donde los caminos de la coordenada se estaban empezando a unir.

"ya casi es hora no es así… Ymir?" dijo naruto viendo el cielo al igual que Ymir quien no dijo nada al respecto simplemente asintió. "voy a ir donde esta Frieda, Ymir pronto poder liberarte de este dolor no te preocupes confía en mi" dijo naruto agachándose hasta la altura de Ymir dándole un abrazo haciendo que Ymir sonriese.

" **confió en ti naruto** " dijo Ymir mientras que naruto asentía y comenzaba a caminar cuando lo hizo el paisaje cambio ligeramente, ya que antes en donde se encontraba el gran desierto fue remplazado por una habitación la cual parecía estar hecha para la realeza.

Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba allí, naruto vio que en la cama de la habitación se encontraba una mujer alta de cabello negro alto y piel blanca, ella vestía un vestido sencillo blanco, la mujer tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que agarraba su cabeza como si le doliera.

Naruto se acerco a ella y toco su cabeza, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia al verla naruto le sonrió, la mujer al notarlo sonrió con felicidad mientras que el dolor se iba poco a poco.

"como estas Frieda, todavía los fantasmas del pasado siguen acechando tu inocente mente" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa Frieda sonrió con gratitud y asintió.

"naruto… otra vez aquí" dijo Frieda con cierta frialdad mientras que naruto sonrió ante su actitud.

"sabes no debes seguir tratándome así, después de todo eres mi hermana en ley" dijo naruto bromeando ante este comentario Frieda lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"solo cállate quieres, no necesitaba saber eso rubio estúpido" dijo Frieda con fastidio en su voz.

"oye vamos trato de ser un buen hermano en ley, pero no aceptas mi cariño que mala hermana eres" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona molestándola, Frieda ante esto suspiro.

"solo dime que haces aquí" dijo Frieda haciendo que naruto se pusiera serio y se sentara en la cama de Frieda para curiosidad de esta.

"bueno quería ayudarte con tu problema, además, el plan ya va a comenzar" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Frieda se sorprendió ligeramente.

"entiendo, por lo que tengo entendido cuando obtengas el poder original podrás regresar más atrás no?" dijo Frieda con seriedad haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"con solo hacer una conexión contigo gasto mucha energía, ir más atrás será muy agotador para mi si no tengo la **coordenada** original" dijo naruto mientras miraba a Frieda quien lo vio a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"estas dudando de esto no es así naruto?" dijo Frieda haciendo que el rubio asintiera.

"si la verdad es que… en cierta forma todo esta saliendo en cierta forma bien en mi vida, me case con tu hermana, tengo una hija, pero se que todo eso no va ser para siempre la verdad, quiero que ellas estén conmigo por siempre y poder protegerlas, es algo egoísta no lo crees?, sobreponer mi propio bien por el de la humanidad" dijo naruto con desesperación en su voz cosa que hizo que Frieda se acercara a él, y tomara su mano.

"bueno si tu plan sale bien, mi hermana podría vivir una vida normal y feliz no crees que eso es aun mejor?, naruto se que la carga que llevas en tus hombros es muy pesada, pero veras que cuando cumplas tu tarea el mundo se volverá un lugar mejor" dijo Frieda con una sonrisa hacia el rubio quien sonrió de igual forma y miro sus manos.

"si… destruiré el ciclo de karma y restableceré el orden natural de la humanidad" dijo naruto con una mirada seria, Frieda ante eso sonrió.

"ese es mi hermano en ley, pero cambiando de tema naruto no has podido ver el futuro… o ver el pasado en si" dijo Frieda haciendo que el rubio negara con la cabeza.

"no, lo extraño es que todo está confuso de aquí en adelante y lo único que logro ver es oscuridad, eso solo significa que cumplí mi tarea o…" dijo naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Frieda quien lo miro de forma seria.

"moriste en el intento" dijo Frieda con seriedad haciendo que naruto asintiera de igual forma.

* * *

 **fin**

 **yyyy bueno aquí terminamos la historia de hecho me gusto este cap, aunque aun sigo pensando que falta algo, pero bueno será para después.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado el cap tanto como a mí, de ahora en adelante lo que viene va ser complicado, si han leído bien los caps sabrán cual es el plan de naruto.**

 **Sin mas que decir adios nos vemos luego.**


	9. te recuerdo

**El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno aquí comienza el principio del fin, aunque creo que ya había comenzado Xd.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenece.**

* * *

"que hacemos aquí, levi?"

Dijo naruto sentado en un carruaje junto a Annie, Charlotte y Zeke este último no parecía muy interesado, ahora mismo se encontraban de camino hacia un bosque que se encontraba en las murallas, ya que en estos momentos se encontraban en Paradise, levi ante la pregunta miro a Annie y a Zeke con el ceño fruncido.

"alguna queja?, parece un lugar perfecto para que escorias como ustedes descansen" dijo levi con una mirada fría, Charlotte ante lo que dijo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, pero naruto la tranquilizo.

"entiendo que Zeke se encuentre aquí, pero por qué Annie y mi hija deberían de estar aquí?" dijo naruto con calma mientras que levi quien iba en un caballo aparte respondió de forma simple.

"aún no sabemos si tu fuiste uno de lo que influenciaste a eren para invadir Marley, además solo serán unas horas tómatelo como un día de campo rubio" dijo levi con la misma frialdad de siempre mientras que naruto parecido satisfecho con la respuesta.

"me parece un maravilloso hotel, levi gracias" dijo Zeke de forma natural, aunque naruto pudo notar sarcasmo en su voz, levi por otro lado miro al rubio mayo con el ceño fruncido.

"este es un bosque frondoso con árboles de 80 metros, ustedes solos no podrían escapar, tampoco habrá rocas, ni titanes naturales al alcance, no queremos que la mierda y la rubia aquí presente hagan un alboroto no es así" dijo levi mirando a Zeke y Annie quien no dijo al respecto, pero naruto por el contrario parecía inquieto.

"vaya aquí pueden divertirse con su equipo 3D, esta clase de árboles solo se ve aquí no es así?" dijo Zeke mientras que bajaba de la carreta, junto naruto, Charlotte y Annie quien vio con preocupación el estado nervioso de naruto, levi también lo noto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "capitán levi, me gustaría poder mostrarle a Gaby y a falco esta clase de naturaleza" dijo Zeke ignorando al estado nervioso de naruto, Charlotte al notar que su padre se encontraba así le tendió la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"de que puedan verla o no depende de tu comportamiento barbón" dijo levi, quien se movió por puro instinto y saco su espada al momento de sentir que naruto lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, levi había puesto su espada en el cuello del rubio haciendo que la situación se tornara tensa.

"¡necesito ver a historia por favor, si no lo hago ahora tal vez no haya otra oportunidad, por favor déjame ir a verla!" dijo naruto con desesperación haciendo que levi lo mirara de forma frívola, aun con la espada en el cuello de naruto, mientras que Zeke miro a naruto para luego desviar la mirada al saber lo que se sentía, Annie y Charlotte veían preocupadas al rubio quien parecía muy desesperado.

"tch suéltame si no quieres morir, tendrás permiso de ver a la reina solo cuando esto acabe, mientras estarás bajo mi vigilancia" dijo levi haciendo que naruto lo soltara y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"no habrá tiempo si esto sigue así" dijo naruto en un susurro haciendo que Zeke suspirara y colocara su mano en el hombro del rubio, levi no entendió lo que dijo así que no dijo nada.

Después de un rato caminaron para llegar hasta el corazón del bosque en donde naruto a varios de la legión quienes lo observaban, pero el solo se quedó viendo el vino que todos bebían con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada se sentó en donde había una fogata junto a Zeke, Annie, Charlotte con levi al frente vigilándolos bueno aparte de los de la legión.

"dime barbón, tengo una pregunta para ti, como es que puedes convertir a las personas en titan?, mejor aún como convertiste a todo el pueblo de rangako en titanes" dijo levi con frialdad, aparte de vigilarlo tenía la misión de sacarle información, también a los demás si era necesario.

"oh me parece maravilloso que tengas curiosidad por mis habilidades capitán levi, bueno se les llamas armas químicas, se dispersó en el viendo como una niebla no es así naruto?" dijo Zeke buscando confirmación de su compañero, pero vio que el no dijo nada simplemente quedo mirando el suelo, levi vio esto con curiosidad pero lo dejo de lado, "bueno parece que no quiere hablar, bueno ese gas tenía mi líquido cefalorraquídeo, si la **gente de Ymir** respira solo un poco de ese gas, quedaran rígidos y paralizados para luego quedar inconscientes, no se me conto nada como se produce dicho efecto, pero aquellos que respiren este gas aunque se un poco y sean descendientes de Ymir, se convertirán en receptáculos del poder de los titanes, todo lo que tengo que hacer es dar la orden y **"a través del camino de Eldia"** el poder será depositado en ellos, por ello puedo controlarlos" dijo Zeke con una mirada seria, miro discretamente a naruto cuando hablo sobre los caminos, pero naruto se encontraba aun mirando el suelo.

"ese pueblo al que convirtieron en titan, se llama pueblo de rangako, recuérdalo bien escoria de mierda" dijo levi con el ceño fruncido mirando a Zeke quien lo miro de forma seria.

"sí, de haber podido evitar tal atrocidad lo hubiera hecho, pero no había otra opción, si Marley se daba cuenta en ese entonces, ni naruto ni yo hubiéramos podido ayudarles" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que el rubio mencionado miraba aun el suelo.

"sé que no sientes ni el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que hiciste y que las vidas que has sacrificado te importan un bledo, no sé si tu verdadero objetivo es la salvación de Eldia, pero hay algo que si tengo claro y es que la vida de los eldianos aquí presentes no te importan una mierda" dijo levi con frialdad mientras que miraba a Zeke quien mantuvo un semblante serio en todo momento.

"vaya apuesto que eres popular con las chicas, no es bueno ir por ahí creyendo saber qué es lo que sienten las personas" dijo Zeke con un toque de burla, mientras que levi lo miraba con la misma frialdad.

"lo digo porque es cierto, además si fui popular una vez" dijo levi con la misma frialdad, mientras que Annie no prestaba atención ante la absurda conversación y solo miraba a su figura de hermano quien aún miraba al suelo con ojos muertos y fríos.

"ya veo… cuando podre ver a eren para experimentar de una vez" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que levi se encogió de hombros mirando a Zeke.

"estamos esperando órdenes del cuartel" dijo levi con frialdad haciendo que naruto alzara su mirada y mirara a Zeke con algo de preocupación.

"déjame decirte que, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba de reojo a naruto quien lo miro y respiro hondo y luego miro a levi.

"capitán levi, podría darme agua quiero cortarme el cabello" dijo naruto sonando extraño, levi no vio nada de malo en ello y le lanzo una cantimplora con agua. "gracias… iré por allá para no incomodar" dijo naruto mientras se iba cerca de un árbol, mientras que Charlotte le había entregado un espejo y él había sacado una navaja de su bolsillo.

Por un momento vio a los soldados de la legión quienes se encontraban descansando en las ramas de los árboles, para luego suspirar sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

* * *

 **En las murallas.**

"tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Gaby mientras estaba de pie en una celda junto a falco, ambos fueron encerrados luego de tratar de matar a soldados de la legión.

"aun no puedo creer que el capitán naruto se allá unido a los eldianos en la isla, que es lo que está pasando" dijo falco con mucha confusión ante todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Gaby frunció el ceño ante la mención de naruto.

"también el comandante Zeke nos traiciono, los dos guerreros más fuertes, tsk cuando lo vi bajando el dirigible verlo junto a Charlotte y la cadete Annie leonheart fue un golpe muy bajo" dijo Gaby sentándose en una de las camas que se encontraban ahí, falco la miro con preocupación ya que en sus ojos nada más podía ver odio. "saldremos de aquí justo ahora, prepárate" dijo Gaby con el ceño fruncido.

Gaby se acostó en la cama e hizo que falco llamara la atención de uno de los guardias, cuando uno de los guardias estaba cerca Gaby comenzó a fingir un ataque cardiaco alertando al guardia quien queriendo ayudarla abrió la celda y se acercó a ella, pero al momento de acercársele ella tomo un palo que había escondido y le dio con fuerza a la cabeza del guardia dejándolo inconsciente en segundos, pero incluso inconsciente ella le seguía pegando siendo detenida por falco quien la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"ya está inconsciente ya déjalo no es necesario matarlo" dijo falco con preocupación mientras que Gaby se detuvo, pero aun así seguía con su mirada de odio.

"él es uno de los demonios de la isla, se lo merece" dijo Gaby, pero aun así soltó el palo de madera y ambos salieron de la cárcel.

Cuando escaparon corrieron en una zona con hierba alta haciendo que les fuera difícil la movilidad fuera casi escasa, pero aun así lograron llegar a un rio en el cual se lavaron el rostro, el rio se encontraba en medio de un bosque.

"ahora que hacemos estamos atrapados aquí, no va a ser fácil salir de esta isla" dijo falco con preocupación mientras que Gaby no dijo nada por unos momentos.

"hay que avisarle a Marley de que estamos aquí, luego tenemos que ir por el titan original y entregárselo a Marley" dijo Gaby mirando el agua con determinación en su rostro mientras que falco no estaba seguro de eso.

"como contactaremos con Marley?" dijo falco mientras que Gaby frunció el ceño ante ese inconveniente.

"ustedes que hacen aquí?" dijo una niña de unos 12 años con cabello rubio hasta la espalda, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo y tenía ojos de tono claro al igual que su piel. Gaby y falco al verla se alarmaron ante su presencia.

"q-quien eres tú?" dijo falco algo nervioso mirando a la niña quien no dijo nada por unos momentos.

"es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien antes de presentarse" dijo la niña con una mirada amistosa mientras que Gaby desconfió de ella en segundos.

"nosotros somos fal- digo soy ben y esta es mi hermana, mía" dijo falco desconfiando de ella, la niña sonrió ante eso y les tendió la mano.

"mi nombre es kaya mucho gusto…" dijo la niña llamada kaya con una sonrisa amistosa hacia ambos quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto.

* * *

 **con eren.**

En estos momentos eren se encontraba sentado en una cama de una celda mientras miraba a la pared con el ceño fruncido recordando algo que lo tenía inquieto, pero sin decir nada se levantó y fue al lavamanos que se encontraba cerca y con una cuchilla de afeitar comenzó a quitarse la barba y le bigote, endureciendo dos de sus dedos tomo su cabello y lo corto, cuando lo hizo quedo mirando al espejo y se peinó hacia atrás, mirando sus dedos endurecidos frunció el ceño ya que le recordaba a la persona que le había enseñado como hacerlo.

 **Flashback (hace una semana en Marley).**

"así que aun vas a seguir con lo del retumbar no es así?" dijo naruto sentado en una banca la cual se encontraba dentro de un hospital a su lado se encontraba eren quien no dijo nada por unos momentos y se miraba solamente al suelo.

"para que nuestra gente sea salvada, debemos hacer que el imperio Eldiano vuelva a como era antes" dijo eren de manera fría haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con una mirada aburrida.

"ciertamente estas sugiriendo volvernos como Marley no es así?, someter al mundo a un reino de terror donde nosotros los eldianos gobernemos, tu plan tiene una visión egoísta y lo sabes" dijo naruto haciendo que eren lo mirase algo sorprendido, pero luego frunciera el ceño.

"no hay otra opción es ser exterminados o exterminarlos a ellos, no quiero que el ciclo sin fin se vuelva a repetir, quiero que los eldianos sean libres" dijo eren haciendo que naruto asintiera ante sus últimas palabras.

"el ciclo sin fin del que hablas se repetirá, que acaso no has aprendido nada?, el miedo genera ira, la ira genera odio, el odio genera sufrimiento este es el ciclo sin fin que generaras si continuas con tu plan, pero hay una forma de evitarlo otra opción" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que eren lo mirara con curiosidad.

"te refieres al plan de mi hermano?, ese plan suena algo estúpido si me lo preguntas" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto negó con la cabeza.

"no, si quiero que mi plan sea un éxito debo dejar que ustedes decidan primero el destino de nuestra raza, pero una vez que vean que su ideología esta errónea tomare el poder del titan original de tu cadáver y arreglare lo que en verdad está mal" dijo naruto con una mirada seria mientras que eren parecido sorprendido ante esto.

"de que trata tu plan, naruto" dijo eren con curiosidad haciendo que el rubio señalara el pecho de eren.

"mi plan trata de cambiar la historia, cambiar el mundo mismo, para que los titanes no caminen más sobre la tierra, mi plan es… *%&$# a Ymir" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que eren se sorprendiera ante lo que dijo el rubio mientras que naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"hay que acabar de una vez por todas con esto, debo pelear, pelear" dijo eren mirando al espejo y quitando el endurecimiento de sus dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo eren?" dijo hange acercándose a la celda de eren con curiosidad ante su extraño comportamiento. "acaso estás hablando solo?, te escuche claramente decirte a ti mismo que debes pelear… eso es extraño eren" dijo hanje con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

"¡para que has venido aquí hange?" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que seguía mirando a su reflejo, hange ante esto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"como que a que vine?, vine a hablar contigo, cuando nos conocimos pasábamos toda la noche hablando sobre titanes… aunque era yo la que hablaba tu solo escuchabas" dijo hange con una pequeña sonrisa.

"confié en ti cuando dijiste que no sacrificarías a historia" dijo eren mirando su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

"y al parecer con la llegada de naruto y su hija puede que haya otra opción, pero aun no entiendo por qué fuiste a Marley exponiéndote a un gran peligro… eren si tu y el titan original caen en manos de Marley ya no habrá salvación para nosotros" dijo hange con el ceño fruncido haciendo que eren también frunciera el ceño.

"me comí al titan martillo, tiene el poder de crear cosas endurecidas del suelo y crear lo que le plazca, en otras palabras, pueden encerrarme todo lo que quieran yo podre escapar fácilmente" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mirando a hange quien lucía sorprendida. "y por supuesto no podrán matarme ya que poseo el poder del titan original y pueden hacer todas las amenazas que quieran, pero tampoco pueden matar a Zeke" dijo eren acercándose a la puerta de la celda mirando hange a los ojos con seriedad, "¡ASÍ QUE DÍGAME COMANDANTE HANGE!, ¡QUE OTRA OPCION TIENEN!, ¡DÍGAMELO COMANDANTE!" dijo eren con furia mientras que agarro a hange del cuello de su uniforme haciendo que esta se sorprendiera ante esto.

"¡eren pervertido, veo que aun sigues en tu fase rebelde!" dijo hange haciendo que eren la soltase y esta se retirase de la celda pensando en lo que eren dijo para luego suspirar. "tch Erwin dejarme el puesto de capitán no creo haya sido la mejor idea" dijo hange mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido recientemente.

* * *

 **Time skip: un mes**

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba recostado en un árbol siendo vigilado por varios soldados de la legión, un poco lejos de él se encontraban Annie y Charlotte quienes estaban durmiendo en una manta en el suelo, cerca de la fogata que había se encontraba Zeke siendo vigilado por levi.

Naruto se había cortado el cabello dejándolo como lo tenia cuando llego por primera vez a Paradise, Zeke quien se encontraba siendo vigilado por levi estaba tomando café.

"por que aun sigues aquí" dijo naruto en un susurro mirando frente a él, haciendo que cualquiera que lo viera pensara que estaba loco ya que frente a él no se encontraba nadie.

De repente todo alrededor de naruto cambio y ahora se encontraba en una casa pequeña, su antigua casa en Marley, él se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle, pero de repente miro de reojo detrás de él y allí se encontraba una niña la cual era lilith quien tenia una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro cosa que hizo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"Naru, fue muy descortés lo que hiciste en Marley, te mereces un castigo lo sabes no?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a naruto.

"no has respondido mi pregunta, que quieres, te deje vivir para que pudieras hacer algo útil con lo poco que te queda de vida y aun quieres matarme tch eres terca lilith" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que lilith mirara al suelo y su cabello tapara sus ojos.

"estoy aquí para decirte que actualmente estoy en coma, pero en cuanto despierte lo cual será pronto Marley invadirá Paradise" dijo lilith con seriedad haciendo que naruto la viera con una ceja alzada ante la información que esta le estaba proporcionando.

"por que me dices esto?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que lilith sonriera, pero no de la forma macabra de siempre sino de una forma dulce.

"quiero que te prepares, porque cuando llegue te haré pedazos y te convertiré en mierda inerte" dijo lilith cambiando su sonrisa dulce por una siniestra cosa que hizo que naruto frunciera el ceño, lilith sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, "ah y otra cosa más, Naru cuando nos volvamos a ver… voy a contarte algo" dijo lilith con una voz suave desapareciendo de la zona haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante esto ya que era muy extraño.

Naruto parpadeo de repente y miro a su alrededor y vio que al parecer se había quedado mirando un punto fijo por unos minutos, miro en la dirección de Zeke listo para hacerle algo de compañía cuando escucho algo que lo paralizo.

"Zackly ha sido asesinado?" dijo un soldado de la legión haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante esto.

"si al parecer el interior de las murallas han sido tomados por la facción de eren, al parecer yelena y eren actuaron bajo las ordenes de Zeke para efectuar este plan" dijo otro soldado de la legión quien le estaba informando a levi quien asintió. "al parecer se están llevando a cabo arreglos para cumplir con sus exigencias, ya que al parecer quieren ver a Zeke" dijo el soldado haciendo que levi frunciera el ceño.

"¿pixis ordeno eso? ¿Realmente solo se rendirán tranquilamente?" dijo levi con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke y naruto prestaron atención a lo que decían.

"parece que es la única forma de que Zeke y la facción Jaeger no tomen Eldia" dijo el soldado mientras que levi frunció el ceño ante esto ya que ya estaba imaginando su plan.

"están tratando de que alguien mas se coma a eren para que obtenga sus poderes no es así, ¿vamos a matarlo con nuestras propias manos?" dijo levi con seriedad mientras que los soldados asintieron.

"eso parece capitán" dijo el soldado mientras que fruncía el ceño y pensaba la situación.

"no sean estúpidos hay alguien mas que debe ser devorado por un titan y esa es la escoria que esta ahí" dijo levi mirando a Zeke quien fingió no escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

Luego de eso Zeke noto que naruto se sentó a su lado mientras que el rubio mayor le dio la señal haciendo que naruto suspirara y frunciera el ceño.

"Zeke se que sonara muy estúpido, pero… es necesario hacer esto, ya muchas vidas han sido tomadas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke lo miro para luego seguir con la lectura de su libro.

"naruto si paramos ahora las muertes anteriores serian completamente en vano" dijo Zeke haciendo que naruto pareciera comprender lo que decía y sin más asintió.

"¿disfrutando de tu lectura?" dijo levi mirando a Zeke quien asintió mientras que naruto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió en donde se encontraban Charlotte y lilith.

"es muy interesante la verdad, por algo es la séptima vez que lo leo" dijo Zeke con completa seriedad, haciendo que levi frunciera el ceño.

"tu no podías evitar nuestra conversación ¿no es así?" dijo levi con seriedad mientras que Zeke negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué acaso dices que un libro no puede ser tan maravilloso para leerlo por séptima vez?, hablando de eso quedo algo de vino?" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que levi frunció el ceño.

"hemos estado aquí por un mes, no queda nada por ahora" dijo levi con seriedad en su rostro mientras que Zeke asintió y no dijo nada al respecto.

"es una lástima, que otras torturas podrían agregarme" dijo Zeke con algo de pesar en su voz haciendo que levi lo viera con el ceño fruncido al ver que se estaba burlando de él.

"simplemente sigue con tu lectura" dijo levi mientras que se retiraba y comenzaba a alejarse de Zeke.

"entendido jefe" dijo Zeke mientras comenzó a leer de nuevo, pero sin que levi lo notara Zeke miro de reojo a naruto quien había despertado a Charlotte y a Annie.

"una vez que Zeke de la señal me transformare en titan y me las tragare e iremos a ver a historia" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Charlotte parecía algo emocionada mientras que Annie se quedo seria pensando las cosas.

"no creo que funcione, incluso si Zeke tiene ventaja aquí por el vino, el capitán levi es una fuerza de temer, por ende, creo que es mejor que yo me quede a ayudarte" dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto lo pensó mientras que algo dentro de él le decía que se la llevara junto a Charlotte, pero al final acepto.

"naruto ahora!... ¡aaaaaaahhhh!" dijo Zeke mientras que gritaba haciendo que levi se sorprendiera y viera con horror como sus soldados quienes se encontraban en los arboles comenzaban a brillar y varios rayos caían sobre cada uno de ellos, después de que el destello ceso para horror de levi donde antes se encontraban sus soldados ahora se encontraban titanes puros.

Los titanes comenzaron a caer y sin que levi pudiera evitarlo Zeke, Annie, naruto y Charlotte salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras tanto levi tuvo que esquivar un titan que estaba a punto de devorarlo mientras que veía a los demás titanes con miedo… no miedo hacia ellos sino miedo en lo que se habían convertido sin posibilidad de salvarlos.

Tratando de evitar una lucha levi uso su equipo 3D para escalar los arboles mientras que los titanes al ver esto comenzaron a trepar los árboles gigantes, levi de repente esquivo un golpe de uno de los titanes y corto sus dedos y al verlo al rostro vio a uno de sus soldados.

"chicos… aun se encuentran ahí?" dijo levi en un susurro mientras que estaba listo para caer al suelo mientras pensaba en todos sus soldados los cuales se habían sacrificado, los titanes que antes eran sus soldados estaban listos para devorarlo.

Mientras que Zeke se detuvo junto a naruto, Annie y Charlotte quien ya tenía experiencia en la guerra simplemente sintió un leve remordimiento ante los soldados que no habían hecho nada mas que estar entrometidos en este conflicto de por medio.

"la verdad no quise hacer eso, estoy triste, pero esto no es un conflicto ni una batalla, esta es la despedida, levi allí afuera el mundo es mas grande de lo que crees y todos quieren vernos muertos" dijo Zeke mientras que llamaba a tres titanes montándose en una de las manos de uno de ellos mientras que naruto quedo en el suelo junto a Charlotte.

"Zeke, Annie vendrá conmigo cambie de opinión, yo iré con Charlotte por historia, buena suerte a ambos" dijo naruto mientras que mordió su mano y un rayo cayo sobre él, cuando desapareció ahora naruto estaba convertido en el titan mandíbula y sin decir nada se inclinó haciendo que Charlotte se montara en su cabeza huyendo del bosque sin decir nada, Annie la copio.

"buena suerte también a ti naruto" dijo Zeke en un susurro mientras veía como naruto desaparecía en el horizonte, y sin decir nada Zeke le hizo una ceña a un titan, haciendo que ambos estuvieran listos para huir del lugar.

Pero de repente un gancho se clavo en el hombro del titan que llevaba a Zeke sorprendiéndolo, para su sorpresa levi se encontraba completamente empapado de sangre dando a entender que había exterminado a casi todos sus soldados, haciendo que Zeke frunciera el ceño.

"vayan!" grito Zeke mientras que un titan detrás de él se lanzo contra levi quien vio esto con el ceño fruncido, pero para sorpresa de Zeke, levi corto al titan como si fuera mantequilla, haciendo que Zeke sintiera miedo, mientras que Annie se preocupó, levi no perdiendo el tiempo fue por el otro titan, pero antes de que lo hiciera tanto Annie como Zeke se mordieron la mano, "por que estas vivo bastardo" dijo Zeke mientras que con una gran explosión se transformo en el titan bestia.

Zeke sin decir nada tomo el cuerpo de un titan y lo despedazo arrancándole la cabeza al titan, mientras tanto Zeke endureció su nuca.

" **¡a donde fuiste leviii!"** dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido desde su titan mientras que Annie le señalo en donde se encontraba haciendo que este asintiera.

Zeke aplasto la cabeza del titan que había despedazado anteriormente y la lanzo contra levi quien uso los grandes arboles en los que se encontraba y esquivo las balas de carne que iban hacia él.

"jaque mate, bastardo barbudo, no estuviste leyendo obedientemente, pero dejando eso de lado" dijo levi en la copa de un árbol mientras que Zeke observaba esto con miedo, "creo que malinterpretaste algo, enserio creíste que podías escapar de mi convirtiendo a mis soldados en titanes?" dijo levi con una voz fría y sin emociones mientras que Zeke seguía buscando en donde se encontraba. "¿sabes cuantos compañeros hemos matado probablemente no lo sepas" dijo levi mientras que caía en picada hacia Zeke quien trato de cubrirse, pero ya era muy tarde.

Levi disparo cuatro lanzas trueno a la nuca de Zeke explotando su nuca y dejándolo inconsciente en segundos.

"vamos levántate bastardo, apenas y luces lastimado" dijo levi mirando el cuerpo de Zeke el cual no tenía piel y algunos de sus órganos se encontraban expuestos. "no te matare, aun debes elegir quien podrá comerte" dijo levi mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Zeke por la tierra e iban a una dirección desconocida.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto se detuvo de correr para ver como una gran explosión sacudía el bosque haciendo que este frunciera el ceño, pero sin decir nada continúo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba historia.

Annie y Charlotte vieron con ligera preocupación el lugar en donde se encontraba Zeke, Annie lo sabia con seguridad. El comandante Zeke Jaeger había perdido la lucha contra el capitán levi.

"naruto sabes donde se encuentra historia?" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto asintiera y corriera con más fuerza.

" _ella se encuentra cerca de la muralla maría, eso es lo que puedo sentir"_ dijo naruto atreves de la conexión mental con el ceño fruncido mientras que Annie, algo lo molestaba y era que el poder del titan original se estaba cerca de allí, más concretamente hacia shinganshina.

 **Time skip: unos días después.**

Naruto convertido en el titan mandíbula estuvo corriendo por más de dos días sin descanso, mientras que Annie y Charlotte no habían podido descansar tampoco ya que estaba lloviendo constantemente, pero a naruto no le importo esto.

Luego de evadir la seguridad de las murallas al fin habían llegado a la muralla maría mas concretamente en donde se encontraba historia, cuando llego a la granja en donde se había instalado historia esta se encontraba en el jardín cuando vio en el horizonte un titan de 5 metros que venia a toda velocidad el cual se detuvo al estar a pocos metros de ella, historia sorprendida ante la vista le dio ordenes a los guardias que la vigilaban y estos llevaron a Annie y Charlotte adentro mientras que naruto aun se encontraba adentro de la nuca del titan el cual comenzó a humear y a descomponerse.

Uno de los guardias llevo a naruto el cual se encontraba inconsciente a un cuarto de la casa que se encontraba en la granja.

 **En la mente de naruto.**

" **naruto despierta ya has llegado** " dijo la voz de Ymir haciendo que naruto el cual se encontraba enterrado en un mar de arena mientras lo único que se veía era su rostro.

Naruto sin decir nada abrió lo ojos y miro a su alrededor reconociéndolo en segundos, miro a Ymir quien se encontraba con un rostro en blanco cosa que hizo que naruto le diera una pequeña sonrisa.

"vaya creo que me excedí esta vez, pasaron días y aun así mantuve mi transformación, como aquella vez que regrese a Marley transformado en el acorazado caminando por el mar, recuerdo que dormí una semana después de eso, gracias por tu ayuda Ymir" dijo naruto mientras que se sentaba en la arena y le daba una sonrisa de gratitud a Ymir quien no le respondió y simplemente lo miro con una mirada sin emociones.

" **has dormido todo un día, tienes miedo, lo puedo ver claramente en tu rostro** " dijo Ymir con una voz monótona haciendo que naruto se paralizara momentáneamente, " **tuviste miedo desde el día en que te mostré lo que iba a pasar más adelante** " dijo Ymir con una voz fría haciendo que naruto soltara lagrimas involuntarias de sus ojos.

Antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo, de la arena un Zeke inconsciente surgió sorprendiendo levemente a naruto, Ymir sin decir nada con un balde de madera comenzó a recoger arena y comenzó a moldear el cuerpo de Zeke el cual se encontraba destrozado del torso hacia abajo.

"Zeke… pensé que habías muerto" dijo naruto en un susurro el cual hizo que Zeke se despertara y viera con sorpresa a su alrededor.

"¡naruto donde estamos!" dijo Zeke con sorpresa mientras que el rubio menor suspiro y le señalo a Ymir cosa que hizo que Zeke se sorprendiera.

"Zeke este mi mayor secreto, este es el lugar en donde obtuve mis poderes, el lugar donde todos nuestros antepasados se encuentran, este es el lugar donde los caminos tienen su principio y su final, **estas en la coordenada** , Zeke" dijo naruto con seriedad sorprendiendo al rubio mayor quien parecía estar completamente en shock.

"pero como, eren aun mantiene el poder del titan original, como es siquiera es posible" dijo Zeke con sorpresa mientras que naruto lo miro de forma fría mientras que miro de reojo a Ymir.

"creo que al igual que yo fue en una situación de riesgo de muerte, debo asumir que levi te venció y tuviste que utilizar algún truco suicida no es así?, bueno en conclusión estas aquí ya que posees uno de los 9 poderes titánicos y sangre real, desbloqueando el verdadero potencial de tu titan, el cual te esta salvando de la muerte al contactar con la progenitora original" dijo naruto haciendo que Zeke se viera aún más sorprendido.

"como…" dijo Zeke sin palabras haciendo que naruto lo viera a los ojos y suspirara.

"esto va a tardar un poco, pero tenemos tiempo de sobra" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Zeke asintió. "antes de explicarte lo siguiente, quiero que me prometas algo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Zeke lo mirara confundido.

"que quieres que te prometa" dijo Zeke algo confundido haciendo que naruto lo viera con seriedad.

"el fin de este mundo ya ha comenzado, por ello quiero que vayas y protejas a eren hasta que yo puedo estar con ustedes dos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Zeke asintiera aun sin saber del todo de lo que hablaba.

Naruto de repente se levanto algo agitado y miro a su alrededor, noto que se encontraba en un cuarto el cual tenia varias fotos, en donde se encontraba historia y naruto en la granja.

Naruto algo perdido noto que se encontraba completamente solo y con algo de cansancio se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, cuando bajo no escucho voces cosa que lo dejo algo fuera de lugar, con algo de prisa naruto bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar y cuando llego allí se paralizo ante lo que vio.

Frente a él se encontraban historia, Charlotte y Annie. lo que lo dejo paralizado fueron los cuerpos de los guardias en el suelo completamente muertos, pero lo que lo dejo realmente asustado era que frente al mueble en donde se encontraban historia, Charlotte y Annie, se encontraba lilith vistiendo el uniforme de mare con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro, ella al notarlo vio que este estaba listo para atacarla, pero antes de que naruto pudiera moverse dos pasos si quiera lilith le mostro su palma cortada.

"alto ahí Naru, no queremos que salgan lastimadas tus amigas no es así?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa dulce, mientras le daba una señal a naruto que se sentara en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

"lilith… que haces aquí?" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que la mencionada le sonrió en cambio.

"ya te lo había dicho no?, Marley ha venido a recuperar lo que es suyo y yo he venido a matarte a como dé lugar" dijo lilith con una sonrisa haciendo que historia frunciera el ceño y mirara a lilith.

"si le llegas a tocar un cabello a naruto, te matare hija de…" dijo historia con furia sorprendiendo levemente a lilith, para que esta luego sonriera de forma dulce.

"querida no es buena idea tener esa clase rabietas… menos cuando te encuentras embarazada" dijo lilith con una sonrisa arrogante, si historia se encontraba embarazada con 6 meses, el bebé obviamente era de naruto el cual estaba preocupado por ella al estar presente lilith aquí.

"historia cálmate, ella tiene razón, no te enojes de esa forma es malo para el bebé" dijo Annie con seriedad haciendo que historia respirara hondo y se calmase.

"lilith no hay necesidad de que luchemos más" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que lilith enfocara su atención en él.

"ah sí?, ¿por qué?" dijo lilith con curiosidad fingida mientras que naruto se preparaba para decirle la verdad.

"tch es porque eres mi hermana mayor" dijo naruto esperando una cara sorprendida de lilith quien en vez de eso comenzó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que naruto y los demás en la sala pensaran que no le creía.

"jejeje, eso lo se Naru" dijo lilith lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a naruto quien miro a lilith con verdadera sorpresa al igual que Annie, historia y Charlotte.

"desde cuando lo sabes?" dijo naruto con sorpresa haciendo que lilith le sonriera y colocara una pose pensativa.

"desde el día en que te coloque esas lindas marcas en tus mejillas hermanito" dijo lilith con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto luciera completamente en shock.

"entonces… por que me odias tanto, soy tu hermano no es así, por que quieres matarme?" dijo naruto con una mirada completamente perdida mientras que lilith esta vez lo miro con odio.

"que no es obvio, por tu culpa Isabel esta muerta además de eso, te jactas de poseer sangre real y sangre Ackerman cuando solo eres una escoria que tuvo suerte de seguir viviendo ese día, naruto mi deber como tu hermana mayor es matarte de la forma mas dolorosa posible y hacer que pagues por todo tus pecados" dijo lilith con una mirada llena de odio hacia él haciendo que naruto se queda con una mirada perdida y oscura, preocupando a historia, Annie y Charlotte.

Charlotte frunció el ceño ante lo que decía lilith y en un acto para desafiarla saco una navaja de su bolsillo lista para atacar a lilith quien en un movimiento rápido que alerto a naruto, endureció su mano y degolló de forma rápida a Charlotte sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, haciendo que naruto viera el cuerpo de Charlotte desangrándose sin posibilidades de salvarla, naruto al principio quedo en shock para luego mirar con furia a lilith listo para lanzarse contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella esta le mostro su palma cortada la cual comenzó a botar chispas.

"mal movimiento hermanito" dijo lilith con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro haciendo que naruto viera todo en cámara lenta, vio como Annie estaba lista para transformarse y proteger a historia, pero ya era muy tarde y sin que naruto pudiera hacer algo, lilith ocasiono una explosión comparada a una bomba nuclear devastando todo en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda.

 **Pov naruto.**

" _ya he muerto?"_

" _con que acabo de esa forma tan fácil eh"_

" _supongo que todos los pecados que me han llevado hasta aquí son los que me están siendo juzgados"_

Naruto se encontraba actualmente viendo solo oscuridad mientras que pensaba en las palabras de lilith, en la muerte repentina de su hija adoptiva y el odio que su hermana mayor le tenia que a sus ojos era justificado.

 **Fin del Pov.**

" **aun no puedes morir naruto me lo prometiste** " dijo la voz de Ymir haciendo que este mirara en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la voz con una mirada muerta.

"de que sirve esa promesa Ymir, ahora estoy completamente solo no tengo nada que valga la pena proteger, historia murió con mi futuro hijo, Annie no puede salvarla y mi hija fue asesinada frente a mi sin que pudiera hacer nada" dijo naruto con una voz muerta haciendo que Ymir lo pensara uno momentos.

" **recuerdas lo que solías decir cuando eras niño?, "en si cuando un poder es pasado a otro… no significa que la persona anterior muera y te herede solo su poder, significa que te paso sus vivencias, sus buenos momentos, sus malos momentos y sabes para qué?, para que aprendieras de ellos, eso significa que esa persona aún sigue viva en ti","** dijo Ymir haciendo que naruto se viera ligeramente interesado en lo que dijo.

"y eso que tiene que ver aquí Ymir, mi poder se me fue heredado directamente por ti" dijo naruto con una voz muerta, aunque esta detonaba ligero interés.

" **por esa misma razón, ustedes son mis hijos están conectados a mi por los caminos, por ende naruto tu poder no solo puede conectarse con los portadores sino también con tus hermanos eldianos, eso significa que todos ellos confían en ti para asegurar su futuro aunque no lo sepan"** dijo Ymir haciendo que naruto viera claro esta vez y viera a Ymir quien tenia algo en sus manos la cual parecía ser una luz, " **no dejes que la muerte de tus seres queridos sea un obstáculo, míralo con un acto de confianza hacia ti, el poder que posees, se ha confiado de generación en generación a cada uno de los hijos de Ymir con la esperanza de que algún día encuentren la verdadera libertad, te estará observando gambare (esfuérzate) naruto"** dijo Ymir entregándole la luz a naruto quien la tomo iluminando la zona por completo.

 **En el mundo real.**

naruto sorpresivamente había sobrevivido a la gran explosión la cual devasto una gran zona, naruto sobrevivió ya que a último momento Ymir le había transformado en el titan acorazado, haciendo que este se encontrara sin piel endurecida que lo cubriera y sin algunas extremidades, haciendo que el cuerpo estuviera humeando, naruto miro al frente y vio sin interés como lilith se encontraba convertida en el titan colosal.

Al principio naruto la miro con desinterés, pero luego mordió su labio con el ceño fruncido mientras que este boto sangre, haciendo que un rayo cayera sobre él, cambiando la forma de su titan al titan que podía portar todos los poderes que había recolectado hasta ahora, ósea el titan que uso contra eren aquella vez.

" _lilith tal vez tengas razón en que he cometido muchos pecados, pero gracias a ellos he llegado hasta aquí, así que no voy dejar que la muerte de todos aquellos que afecte sea en vano, este mundo verá su final por mi mano"_ pensó naruto con odio desde la nuca de su titan mientras este comenzaba a botar mucho vapor.

Poco a poco naruto se fue levantando cosa que dejo impresionada a lilith, pero luego sonrió haciendo que con una ola de vapor su titan se desvaneciera y esta estando en el aire mordiera su mano y se transformara en el mismo titan que uso en su batalla con mare.

"¡ **grraaaahhhhh!** " rugió naruto desde su titan mientras este comenzaba a botar mucho humo y varias fisuras rojas que de vez en cuando botaban fuego se encontraba en el cuerpo del titan de naruto, los ojos del titan de naruto ahora eran completamente azules los cuales solo miraban a lilith con odio.

Sin decir nada mas que rugir naruto cargo contra lilith quien estaba lista para atraparlo en su mar de espinas de endurecimiento, pero para su sorpresa naruto endureció sus piernas rompiendo cana una de las espinas endurecidas y cuando estuvo cerca de ella le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando contra el suelo rodando.

Lilith ante esto frunció el ceño y endureció varias partes de su cuerpo y cargo contra naruto el cual rugió con fuerza como si estuviera poseído por el odio lo cual estaba, cuando lilith estuvo cerca le dio un fuerte derechazo que golpeo la boca de naruto, haciendo que este abriera la boca y se comiera el puño de lilith y sin que ella se lo esperase este le realizo una llave que la mando al suelo y con fuerza arranco el brazo con el cual había lanzado el puño.

"¡ **grraaaahhhhh!** " grito naruto con si de una bestia iracunda se tratase, lilith al ver esto sintió miedo, tomando medidas contra esto hizo que su titan se endureciera completamente haciendo que varias espinas se clavaran en el cuerpo del titan de naruto el cual no pareció importarle.

Lilith aprovecho esto para escapar saliendo por su nuca y estando a pocos metros mordió su mano transformándose de nuevo en titan, naruto al ver esto quito las estacas que se habían clavado en su cuerpo haciendo que este regenerara con rapidez.

Naruto corrió hacia lilith quien en un acto para frenarlo hizo que un muro de cristal endurecido saliera del suelo haciendo que naruto sin importarle esto cargo contra el muro endureciendo su brazo y sin mas le dio una fuerte embestida que lo destrozo en segundos haciendo que lilith frunciera el ceño. Lilith preparándose para su acercamiento, hizo que el brazo derecho de su titan comenzara a soltar mucho vapor, naruto lo importo esto y sin mas estaba listo para golpear el rostro del titan de lilith, pero antes de que la tocase, lilith esquivo con su brazo derecho le dio un fuerte golpe el cual a último momento endureció haciendo que la mandíbula del titan de naruto fuera hecha pedazos junto parte de su rostro.

" **aun eres débil hermanito, mejor muere de una maldita vez así podrás ver a tu esposa en el infierno"** dijo lilith desde su titan haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño con odio hacia lilith mientras que trataba de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, lilith se acerco corriendo hacia él y endureciendo su pie esta le dio una atajada que quebró las piernas del titan de naruto el cual frunció el ceño ante esto.

Sin mas lilith comenzó a golpear el rosto del titan de naruto con fuerza haciendo que con cada golpe naruto estuviera a punto de perder la consciencia, lilith ante el estado de naruto sonrió.

" **tch una escoria como tu no merece ser devorada, simplemente muere"** dijo lilith desde su titan haciendo que naruto viera con los ojos entre abiertos como lilith creaba una estaca de cristal endurecido y estaba lista para matarlo.

" _al final no sirvió de nada eh, lilith es mas fuerte que yo al parecer"_ pensó naruto con una mirada muerta, pero antes de que pudiera caer inconsciente y morir, recordó algo.

 **Flashback: mas o menos hace 7 años.**

"bueno guerreros han logrado pasar la prueba y se han convertido en soldados de Marley" dijo el comandante magath mientras que observaba a reiner, Bertolt, Annie, pieck y Marcel quienes estaban vestidos con su uniforme de guerreros y actualmente eran adolescentes de unos 14 años . "por orden del mariscal, dos guerreros más se unirán a nuestras filas, preséntense mocosos" dijo magath haciendo que naruto y lilith fueran notados por los demás quienes vieron a ambos, naruto tenía una mirada fría en su rostro mientras tenia parches en sus mejillas, mientras que lilith les sonreía a todos con una mirada infantil.

"mi nombre es lilith Fritz y este chico a mi lado es naruto, al parecer no tiene apellido, ambos tenemos 16 años un gusto" dijo lilith con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro haciendo que pieck, Marcel, reiner y Bertolt se presentaran y devolvieran el saludo, naruto ignoro a todos y miro al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pero lo que el no sabia era que era observado por Annie quien lo estaba viendo con curiosidad.

Mas tarde ese día, naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento bajo un árbol completamente solo mientras que solo miraba a la nada.

" _Ymir aquella chica que me estaba observando?, quien es ella me parece familiar"_ dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que Ymir no dijo nada mientras que al final respondió.

" **tus memorias aun siguen borrosas, pero puedo ver ligeramente a una mujer la cual tenia el mismo poder titánico que ella, aquella mujer era cercana a ti** " dijo Ymir desde la mente de naruto haciendo que esta asintiera, pero se alarmara de repente al sentir una presencia detrás del árbol y actuando con rapidez se movió y apunto una navaja que guardaba con él en el bolsillo hacia el intruso.

Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba naruto bajo la navaja y miro a Annie quien se encontraba allí mirándolo con una mirada muerta haciendo que ambos se miraran de igual forma por un buen rato.

"te me haces conocido?, ¿te he visto antes?" dijo Annie con curiosidad en su voz mientras que su rostro parecía seguir siendo frio, naruto ante esto asintió.

"conocí a tu antecesora, pero tengo amnesia así que no la recuerdo muy bien" dijo naruto con una voz sin emociones mientras se sentaba en el árbol, Annie sin ninguna explicación lo copio sentándose a su lado.

"ya veo, mi nombre es Annie leonheart, el tuyo es naruto no es así?" dijo Annie mientras mantenía su semblante frio haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"Annie-san quieres ser mi amiga?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que Annie lo pensara unos segundos, pero luego algo dentro de ella hizo que aceptara.

"si, pero que hacen los amigos" dijo Annie con curiosidad haciendo que naruto lo pensara unos momentos, para luego mirarla.

"bueno nunca he tenido amigos o bueno no recuerdo haber tenido amigos, pero supongo que los amigo se protegen mutuamente no es así?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que Annie asintiera, pero lo mirara unos momentos.

"pero pensé que tu y lilith eran amigos" dijo Annie con curiosidad y una mirada sin emociones haciendo que naruto negara e inconscientemente se tocara sus mejillas las cuales tenían parches ya que al parecer había sufrido uno herida en ella.

"ella no es mi amiga, lilith es muy mala, prefiero que tu seas mi amiga" dijo naruto mirando a Annie quien asintió ante lo que dijo.

"bueno supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos amigos, naruto" dijo Annie dándole una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto también sonriera.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _Annie"_ pensó Naruto al recordar ese día, se llenó de tristeza ya que al final no había podido protegerla de lilith quien la había asesinado con la explosión que ocasiono hace unos momentos, naruto ante esto tuvo otro recuerdo.

 **Flashback: hace 8 años**

Actualmente la guerra había estallado con el medio oriente haciendo que naruto, lilith, pieck y Zeke fueran la única línea defensa de Marley al ser los únicos poderes titánicos que estos poseían en estos momentos ya que tanto Annie, reiner, Bertolt y Marcel habían ido Paradise en busca del poder del titan progenitor.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación actual, donde naruto se encontraba escondido en un edificio en ruinas, ya que se tuvo que separar de su grupo ante un ataque sorpresa del enemigo, haciendo que todo su escuadrón muriera dejándolo mal herido a él.

Naruto iba a irse del lugar cuando de pronto escucho un llanto, haciendo que se alertara y apuntara su arma a donde se encontraba la voz, naruto se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba la voz y cuando la hallo vio con ligera sorpresa a una niña pequeña pelirroja, la cual estaba llena de moretones y sucia al igual que su ropa la cual se encontraba también rasgada.

La niña ante la presencia de naruto se alarmo y se asusto tanto que trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible de naruto quien vio esto el ceño fruncido asustando a la niña aún más.

"señor no me haga daño, se lo suplico no me lastime" dijo la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja.

"no voy a lastimarte, pero dime algo como es que sabes mi idioma" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras colocaba el arma en su espalda, niña ante esto lo miro unos momentos con preocupación ante lo que iba a pasar.

"m-mi ma-má me lo enseño" dijo la niña con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto luciera aun mas interesado mientras que la niña miro al suelo ante la mirada fija de naruto.

"ya veo, dime tu madre era eldiana?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que la niña asintiera y naruto lo pensara unos momentos, "eldianos en el medio oriente… mm es extraño, pero dejando eso de lado dime niña, como te llamas?" dijo naruto mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la niña y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que la niña ya no se asustara tanto.

"mi nombre es Charlotte Fritz, señor" dijo Charlotte con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ante esto, pero luego recobrara el sentido.

"dime Charlotte quieres venir conmigo y salir de este lugar" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amable haciendo que Charlotte lo pensara por unos momentos, pero luego asintiera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un leve temblor sacudió la zona haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño al sentir el poder de lilith ser activado.

Sin decir nada naruto y Charlotte salieron de la casa en ruinas y Charlotte pudo ver con asombro como lilith transformada en el titan colosal se encontraba caminando mientras que derribaba a aviones enemigos, los cuales estaban disparándole.

"Charlotte de ahora en adelante voy a protegerte, quiero que heredes mi poder, por cierto, mi nombre es naruto, naruto uzumaki" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Charlotte sin saber lo que decía asintió.

"si, señor naruto" dijo Charlotte con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto sonriera para luego cargar a Charlotte la cual se sorprendió al principio y la llevo a un lugar seguro.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _Charlotte, lo siento pequeña"_ pensó naruto mientras que recordaba el día en el que la conoció mientras recordaba ver el cuerpo degollado de su hija adoptiva en el suelo, sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

 **Flashback: hace unos meses más o menos.**

Naruto se encontraba en la granja en donde vivía con historia ya que, se había ausentado varias veces en la guerra para ir a Paradise de vez en cuando, manipulando los recuerdos de sus compañeros los cuales creían que iba a rescatar sobrevivientes a la isla, mientras que también manipulo a los tybur para que dieran ordenes de enviar rescates a la isla Paradise.

"Naru, que estas pensando?" dijo historia con una sonrisa angelical la cual quito todas las preocupaciones de la mente de naruto quien también le sonrió.

"nada la verdad, simplemente aun no puedo creer que sea esposo de una mujer tan maravillosa" dijo naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que historia ser sorprendiera y se sonrojara ante su comentario.

"bueno es mejor que lo creas porque ya ha pasado un año desde que nos casamos" dijo historia con un lindo puchero mientras que naruto ante esto no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente haciendo que historia lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que naruto suspirara y le diera un beso en los labios el cual ella disfruto completamente.

"lo siento, es que aun creo que es un sueño, poder estar aquí contigo sin ningún tipo de problemas, la verdad desearía que siempre fuera así" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que observaba el cielo, haciendo que historia lo mirara con sonrisa algo triste sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"tendrás que regresar pronto no es así?, si es así quiere que me respondas algo" dijo historia con una sonrisa triste haciendo que naruto al verla supiera que estaba a punto de llorar.

"si dime que es lo que quieres saber?" dijo naruto acercándose a ella haciendo que ambos se sentaran en el suelo e historia se sentara en el regazo de naruto.

"en un mundo cruel como esté cualquier cosa puede suceder, por ello quiero saber, que harías si algún día llegara a morir, respóndeme sinceramente yo haré lo mismo" dijo historia con su mirada enfocada al suelo, haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ante s pregunta para luego pensar en una respuesta.

"siéndote sincero una parte de mi moriría contigo, mientras que otra parte de mi trataría de todas las formas posibles de poder verte otra vez" dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a historia quien al sentir su calor no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas lagrimas sin que naruto lo notase.

"mi respuesta es similar a la tuya, pero en vez de querer volver a verte, haría un mundo en el cual tu estuvieses ahí de nuevo a mi lado, para siempre" dijo historia en un susurro haciendo que naruto se diera cuenta de su animo y viera su cabeza rubia con curiosidad.

"por que preguntas eso tan de repente?, ¿historia?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que historia comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, haciendo que naruto se preocupara, al pensar que lloraba de tristeza o dolor, pero en cambio historia comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

"simplemente pensé en una forma fácil de decirte la noticia, pero supongo que lo complique demasiado, Naru vamos a ser padres" dijo historia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que naruto se paralizo momentáneamente y se levanto del suelo para ver a al rostro a historia quien le sonrió de forma dulce haciendo que naruto sonriera de emoción y la cargara elevándola por los aires mientras que le sonreía.

"enserio vamos a ser padres?, ¿voy a ser papá?, muchas gracias historia, realmente muchas gracias por este gran regalo" dijo naruto mientras que la bajaba y la miraba con una sonrisa mientras que historia lo veía con una sonrisa dulce.

"esto es un regalo para ambos así que también estoy muy agradecida contigo, Naru" dijo historia con una sonrisa mientras que naruto le sonrió con emoción.

"jajaja no puedo esperar para decirle a Charlotte y a Annie que voy a tener un hijo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa emocionada haciendo que historia lo mirara con curiosidad.

"Charlotte?, es aquella chica que me dijiste vive contigo ¿no es así?" dijo historia con curiosidad mientras que naruto asintió.

"si, ella es como una hija para mí, realmente me gustaría que se conocieran" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que historia ante esto también sonrió.

"a mí también me gustaría conocerla y también quiero que sea mi hija" dijo historia haciendo que naruto asintiese mientras miraba a su pequeña historia quien estaba emocionada por todo esto.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _tch lo siento historia, al parecer no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como tu como para cambiar este oscuro mundo_ " pensó naruto a punto de caer muerto ante los golpes que lilith le estaba dando, pero de repente un pilar de cristal endurecido hizo que lilith se alejara del cuerpo moribundo del titan de naruto.

" _tch mi hermano mayor no se rendiría tan fácil, se suponía que ibas a cambiar el mundo no es así?, bueno levántate"_ dijo una voz femenina haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera levemente y viera como Annie se encontraba allí frente a él, pero no solo eso también se encontraban historia u Charlotte ahora que lo veía todo el paisaje anterior de destrucción había sido remplazado por un lienzo completamente en blanco.

" _vamos naruto esfuérzate, estoy segura de que cuando cambies este mundo nos volveremos a ver de nuevo, confió en ti Naru"_ dijo historia con una sonrisa mientras que naruto al verla soltó lagrimas mientras que apretaba sus dientes ante el dolor emocional que estaba teniendo justo ahora.

" _incluso si estas en tu limite, se que puedes hacerlo papá confió en que terminaras con tu tarea y cuando lo hagas te estaremos esperando"_ dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa mientras que naruto al verla lloro aún más mientras que volvía a la realidad.

" _lo siento, realmente quería salvarla, pero ahora lo único que me queda es terminar con esto de una vez por todas"_ pensó naruto mientras que su titan se comenzaba a regenerar lentamente, " _lilith no se en que estés pensando justo ahora, pero prometo que voy a matarte justo a ahora"_ pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que su titan comenzó a botar mucho vapor y fuego comenzaba a salir de sus extremidades ante la alta temperatura que estas estaban produciendo haciendo que lilith frunciera el ceño ante esto.

Lilith al ver que naruto iba en su contra preparo su brazo derecho endureciéndolo y haciendo que este botara mucho vapor, si mas ella cargo contra naruto haciendo que naruto hiciera lo mismo haciendo que cuando estuvieron frente a frente lanzaran un puñetazo simultáneamente haciendo que ambos puños chocaras y ocasionaran una onda de choque grande la cual parecía querer dividir la tierra.

Pero incluso con eso al poco tiempo de que ambos puños chocaron, el brazo del titan de naruto exploto debido a la presión que se le estaba ejerciendo.

" **aun después de todo, sigues siendo débil hermanito"** dijo lilith desde su titan haciendo que esta avanzara y estuviera lista para darle el puñetazo final al titan de naruto, pero para su sorpresa al momento de darlo, naruto movió su cabeza y lo esquivo. Lilith luego vio con asombro como naruto usaba su brazo izquierdo y endureciéndolo estaba listo para darle el golpe final.

" _vamos naruto/Naru/papá"_ naruto escucho las voces de quienes habían muerto recientemente y con determinación conecto un golpe en el rostro de lilith haciendo que al momento de conectarlo naruto empujara su puño hacia abajo mando a lilith directamente al suelo.

"¡ **grraaaahhhhh!** " grito naruto mientras que comenzó a golpear con fuerza a lilith y sin mas le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su titan y endureciendo su mandíbula, mordió la nuca de lilith arrancando la cabeza del titan de lilith y devorándola en segundos.

Cuando lo hizo un rayo cayo sobre él, haciendo que este saliera de la nuca de su titan y mirara su alrededor mientras que sus ojos parecían haber cambiado ya que estos tenían un patrón de sol, mientras que su mirada parecía estar muerta.

"lo siento, hermana" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras se bajaba de su titan y comenzaba a caminar con una dirección en especifico la cual era shinganshina, camino por un buen rato y cuando había llegado a un pueblo cercano a la granja a donde se encontraba con anterioridad, vio a un hombre el cual se encontraba cargando una canasta, naruto al verlo tuvo una mirada de tristeza, pero luego suspiro, "lo siento" dijo naruto mientras que elevaba su mano y como si fuera un acto divino el cielo se ilumino y un rayo cayo sobre aquel hombre convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en un titan, haciendo que este al ver a naruto se arrodillara, naruto ante esto, simplemente movió su mano y el titan lo llevo en su hombro.

"ya es hora de que esto termine, voy por ti eren" dijo naruto con una voz apagada mientras que el titan corrió a toda velocidad hacia shinganshina mientras era observado con horror por los habitantes del pueblo quienes se alarmaron al ver un titan.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Y con eso tenemos el intermedio del fin, puede que esta historia acabe en el capitulo 11 o 12, pero lo que, si se es que tendrá dos epílogos para darle un buen final a la historia, esta será la primera historia que termino quien lo diría Xd.**

 **Me salte un montón de cosas que iban en el manga, pero es que no la vi relevantes y puede que se pierdan en algunas partes, pero si han leído el manga supongo que no.**

 **Siento que, en batalla final, hubo mucho de flashback y supongo que esas es la esencia de naruto así que supongo que está bien.**

 **Sin mas que decir el próximo capitulo, tomara la batalla de shinganshina versión 2 mas el cap de eren viajes en el tiempo Xd.**

 **En fin sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el cap, adios.**


	10. perdóname hermano

**El rayo de Eldia**

 **Bueno aquí comienza el fin del fin, la verdad me da algo de tristeza acabar esta historia, pero weno algún día tenía que acabar.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenece.**

* * *

( **inserte: Naruto Shippuden Ending 38 "Pino and Amélie", si es el cover mejor).**

"te devoré y pude ver tus memorias, entonces porque lo hiciste?"

Dijo naruto, pero esta vez estaba convertido en un niño y a quien le hablaba era a lilith quien se encontraba de pie frente con su uniforme de Marley, lilith al verlo noto que este la estaba mirando con tristeza en sus ojos mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus pequeños ojos.

"siéntate hermanito, quiero que sepas toda la verdad" dijo lilith dejando su actitud psicópata que había tenido todos estos años, ahora solo tenía un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento. Naruto se sentó frente a ella, quien le hizo una seña para que se sentara en su regazo, naruto al principio parecía negarse a sí mismo, pero luego se acercó ella y se sentó haciendo que lilith sonriera por unos momentos para luego mirarlo con tristeza en su rostro y comenzara a abrazarlo con fuerza haciendo que naruto soltara lagrimas mientras que lilith también lo hizo. "la verdad me sentía tan sola, sin poder abrazar a mi única familia, perdóname hermanito, en verdad lo siento mucho" dijo lilith con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que naruto miro sus manos mientras que las lágrimas de lilith caían en ellas.

"dime la verdad, quiero escucharlo de tus propias palabras" dijo naruto mientras que lilith lo abrazo más cerca de ella, mientras que pensaba en lo que le iba a decirle.

"bueno para empezar, mi poder se fue dado al igual que el tuyo, yo hable con Ymir y acepte su trato" dijo lilith, sorprendiendo a naruto quien no sabía esta parte de la historia.

"pero… si así era porque siempre trataste de matarme, por qué te alejaste de mí?, ¿por qué asesinaste a historia, Charlotte y Annie?" dijo naruto con desesperación haciendo que lilith colocara su cabeza en la espalda de naruto y comenzara a llorar.

"Naru realmente… yo nunca quise matarte, siempre trate de velar por ti en la oscuridad, cuando nos encontramos aquella vez y te hice esas cicatrices en tus mejillas, simplemente trataba de que Marley te tomara como un soldado más y no fueras promovido tan rápido, simplemente quise que vivieras una vida normal, pero la verdad siempre fuiste alguien que no se rendija tan fácil, incluso cuando trate de que no te involucraras en esto, lograste sorprender a los demás en Marley con tu control sobre el poder de los titanes" dijo lilith con una pequeña sonrisa sintió orgullo por su hermano pequeño.

"cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para detenerte, ya habías tomado una decisión, por ello ahí fue cuando empecé a ayudarte, hable con los altos mandos de Marley y les dije que te enviaran a la isla Paradise por la coordenada, cuando regresaste con las manos vacías, note que habías logrado asimilar la coordenada, pero se lo oculte a Marley, te advertí que tus acciones podían ser descubiertas, pero no podía decírtelo directamente como una hermana mayor, tenía que ser tu enemigo ya que así Marley nunca sospecharía en una rebelión en su contra, siempre trate de protegerte hermanito, la verdad espero que me perdones" dijo lilith mientras que apretaba ligeramente su agarre en naruto quien comenzó a llorar ya que todo concordaba con sus memorias haciendo que naruto sintiera un gran dolor en su corazón.

"pero eso aun no me explica porque mataste a mi esposa maldita sea!" dijo naruto mientras que estaba perdiendo la cordura ante todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero lilith no pareció afectada ante esto y le dijo con una voz casi monótona.

"Naru… tú me lo pediste, no sé cómo exactamente, pero hace una semana cuando aún estaba en coma, tú me pediste que asesinara a tu esposa, pero no te contara nada al respecto si no hasta después de hacerlo… parece que el futuro tu sabía que estas dudando respecto a tu decisión, la verdad incluso si tú me lo pediste siento que no debí hacerlo" dijo lilith con una mirada arrepentida en su rostro haciendo que naruto se levantara de su regazo y la mirara a los ojos, lilith al verlo noto que su hermano estaba llorando.

"no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, la verdad esta ha sido una gran carga para ti, ¿no?" dijo naruto con una mirada quebrada en lágrimas mientras que lilith asintió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y sin decir nada esta se levantó y toco la frente de naruto haciendo que este tuviera un recuerdo de lilith.

 **Flashback.**

Lilith se encontraba fuera de la casa en donde vivía historia, cuando entro por la puerta fue acorralada inmediatamente por dos guardias, mientras que historia quien se encontraba en la sala de estar la miro con curiosidad e hizo que los guardias bajaran las armas y salieran del lugar.

"sabes hacer que nos dejen solas puede ser peligroso" dijo lilith con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que historia parpadeara unos momentos antes de sonreírle.

"bueno te vi y pensé que eras una buena persona, así que es bueno tener compañía que no sean los guardias la verdad, después de todo mis visitantes están inconscientes, así que dime que haces aquí?" dijo historia con una sonrisa amigable hacia quien le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ya veo por qué naruto te eligió, realmente eres alguien especial… hermana" dijo lilith con una sonrisa amable haciendo que historia cayera en cuenta de lo que dijo y se diera cuenta quien estaba en frente suyo.

"tú eres la hermana de Naru, no es así?, pero lo que él me dijo pensé que serias más malvada" dijo historia mientras que miraba a lilith quien sonrió con tristeza ante esa parte.

"bueno, mi hermano tiene derecho de pensar de esa forma, han pasado muchas cosas y por eso el cree que quiero matarlo, pero no es así de hecho quiero lo mejor para él como su hermana mayor, dime historia estarías dispuesta a morir por el bien de naruto?" dijo lilith con el ceño fruncido haciendo que historia no dudara ni un segundo y aceptara.

"por supuesto, si mi muerte significa lo mejor para él, lo hare… _perdón Ymir, pero supongo que al final estoy viviendo por alguien más, pero al parecer también él vive por mi_ " dijo historia mientras que pensaba lo último con una sonrisa, haciendo que lilith se sorprendiera al principio antes de sonreír hacia historia.

"supongo que realmente amas a mi hermano no es así?, bueno historia gracias a tu respuesta el mundo verá un nuevo amanecer… pero aun así lo siento, realmente quería que nos conociéramos mejor" dijo lilith mientras que se levantaba y tocaba la frente de historia borrándole sus recuerdos más recientes mientras se retiraba de la sala, lilith había asimilado la coordenada a través de naruto, aquella vez cuando él regreso a Marley con Annie.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Naruto ante este recuerdo sonrió para sí mismo mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, lilith al verlo coloco su mano en cabeza dándole una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño naruto quien la miro con curiosidad.

"te he contado toda la verdad, no creo pueda volver a decírtelo. Siempre te he mentido haciendo que me odiaras o me tuvieras miedo, usaba mi arrogancia y mi falso yo para mantenerte lejos de mí, no quería que tuvieras una carga como esta, pero ahora puedo decirte la verdad, por muy poca que sea, no es necesario que me perdones" dijo lilith mientras se agachaba a la altura de naruto quien la vio con un rostro sorprendido, "sé que puedes cambiar este mundo Naru, no importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora, siempre voy a amarte hermanito" dijo lilith mientras que esta pego su frente a la de naruto haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos y lilith le sonriera mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, haciendo que naruto despertara.

 **Fin del ost.**

"muchas gracias… hermana" dijo naruto mientras que miraba con una lagrima traicionera el paisaje frente a él.

* * *

Ahora naruto se encontraba encima de la muralla shinganshina mientras que observo como todo se estaba yendo al infierno, ya que actualmente había una cantidad impresionante de titanes naturales, mientras que eren se encontraba huyendo de reiner quien estaba a punto de atraparlo con su titan acorazado, naruto pudo observar a Zeke quien se encontraba en el suelo con su titan herido.

También noto que muchos soldados de Marley se encontraban ahí, pieck se encontraba al otro lado de la muralla con el comandante magath, mientras que por mas que quiso no pudo sentir la presencia de porco por ninguna parte haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Naruto observo en silencio como la legión salía de la nada y trataban de matar al titan cuadrúpedo, de repente, eren fue corriendo hacia Zeke haciendo que naruto se moviera ante lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a eren, vio con sorpresa como gabi con un rifle de asalto le disparo a eren en su cabeza haciendo que esta saliera volando, mientras que Zeke atrapo la cabeza de eren.

Naruto ante esto bajo de la muralla mordió su mano, transformándose en el titan mandíbula y se agarró de la muralla para caer con suavidad en el suelo.

" **¡grraaaaaahhhh!"** rugió naruto desde su titan haciendo que todos los titanes naturales se detuvieran y de repente todos al ver naruto se arrodillaran y abrieran paso, cosa que sorprendió a los soldados marleyanos, a Zeke quien sintió una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte por su espina dorsal al igual que pieck y reiner.

Los de la legión se detuvieron y vieron algo de asombro como el titan de naruto caminaba en cuatro patas e iba con dirección a Zeke, ellos no parecieron moverse ya que por alguna razón sus instintos decían que no lo hicieran.

Cuando naruto llego a Zeke, naruto miro a gabi quien parecía a asustada y le sonrió suavemente desde su titan, sin más este salió de su titan y miro a Zeke quien parecía sorprendido al ver los ojos de naruto, naruto sin decir nada toco la espalda del cuerpo de eren, mas concretamente su columna vertebral y de la nada, Zeke vio como los ojos de naruto parecieron volverse mas brillante y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer como si una tormenta se acercase.

"Zeke vamos a cambiar el mundo, justo ahora" dijo naruto mientras que Zeke sintió de nuevo esa corriente y todo de pronto se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Dimension de los caminos.**

"en donde estoy?" dijo eren mirando un gran pilar de luz que se dividía en varias ramas en el cielo.

"al fin despiertas, estamos en la **coordenada** en donde todos los caminos se conectan" dijo naruto haciendo que eren mirara hacia donde venia la voz y vio con ligera sorpresa como una versión de su hermano mas viejo se encontraba encadenado y un naruto el cual tenia una especie de trompeta en la mano cosa que lo dejo algo confundido.

"Zeke, naruto…" dijo eren con algo de sorpresa mientras que naruto asentía, mientras que Zeke lo miro con cansancio.

"eren siento que han pasado años, para que te despertaras, sé que te preguntaras a que me refiero, ya que gabi te disparo y te voló la cabeza, yo la atrape a ultimo momento haciendo que tuviéramos contacto y pudiéramos obtener el poder del titan fundador" dijo Zeke con cansancio mientras que eren lo vio con seriedad unos momentos antes de sentir a alguien en su espalda.

"hay alguien ahí!" dijo eren con cautela, pero fue calmado por Zeke y naruto quienes parecían tranquilos.

"eren no te preocupes, ella es Ymir la fundadora" dijo naruto mientras que Ymir en su forma de infante caminaba hacia ellos.

"como si quiera sabes que es ella?" dijo eren con curiosidad mientras observaba a Ymir, haciendo que naruto lo mirara con seriedad.

"cuando les Conte a todos ustedes sobre como obtuve mis poderes omití ciertas partes, una de ellas es que tuve contacto con Ymir y ella me ofreció su poder, ya he estado aquí varias veces, ella también fue la que reconstruyo el cuerpo de tu hermano y es la encargada de hacer que nuestra forma titan se materialice a través de esta arena" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba arena en sus manos y esta se desasía.

"así que todo este tiempo, ella ha estado aquí sola…" dijo eren en un susurro haciendo que naruto lo escuchara y tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, "dejando eso de lado por qué Zeke está encadenado?" dijo eren con curiosidad haciendo que Zeke tomara sus cadenas, para luego mirar a eren.

"estas cadenas representan el juramento de " **renuncia a la guerra** " del primer rey de las murallas, tu que no posees sangre real puedes moverte libremente, tu puedes acabar de una vez con esto" dijo Zeke mientras que eren analizo la situación para luego mirar a naruto.

"por qué tu no estas atado a este juramento?" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido ya que esto le pareció algo muy extraño.

"yo soy una contradicción, tengo sangre real y sangre que se opone al poder de la realeza, el juramento no me afecta" dijo naruto dando una respuesta directa, mientras que eren pareció aceptar esta respuesta para luego mirar a su hermano, el cual parecía desperado.

"mi sueño, el sueño de Xavier, nuestro sueño, por favor eren salva al mundo" dijo Zeke con desesperación mientras que este seguía dudando de algo en su cabeza. "eren?... dile a la fundadora que modifique el cuerpo de todos los eldianos para que no puedan tener hijos y luego de eso podrás activar el retumbar y acabar con Marley" dijo Zeke con desesperación, pero eren le dio la espalda y naruto simplemente observo sin decir nada.

"quieres que eutanasie a todos los eldianos?, nunca haría aun plan tan estúpido como ese, solo coopere contigo para llegar hasta aquí" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke parecía sorprendido para luego lamentarse.

"mientras que los eldianos sigan viviendo nunca podremos tener paz, si esto sigue el mundo eventualmente caerá en caos, no habrá libertad para nadie, por qué quieres seguir con esto eren dijo Zeke con tristeza mientras que observaba su hermano, mientras que naruto miraba esto con poco interés, pero para él, Zeke al principio tenía razón.

"porque yo nací en este mundo" dijo eren con determinación mientras se acercaba a Ymir, "fundadora Ymir, préstame tu poder" dijo eren mientras observaba a Ymir,

Pero para su sorpresa Ymir, paso al lado de él como si no existiera y fue directamente hacia Zeke, naruto al ver esto vio que Ymir se encontraba en una especie de transe, así que agarro ligeramente la trompeta que tenia en la mano, pero al final dejo que todo siguiera pasando,

"lo sabia eren, sabia que no pensabas igual que yo, sabia que la influencia de nuestro padre en ti era muy fuerte" dijo Zeke con una mirada de tristeza mientras que eren pareció sorprendido.

"que esta pasando?" dijo eren con sorpresa mientras que Zeke se arrancaba las cadenas y estas se volvían arena.

"a lo largo de todo este tiempo he aprendido que la fundadora puede crear lo que sea aquí, incluyendo cadenas de tierra, solo si se lo pide alguien con sangre real como yo, en todo este tiempo que no despertaste, aprendí como contrarrestar la ideología del primer rey de los muros con la ayuda de naruto" dijo Zeke mientras se levantaba y miraba a eren, " la fundadora tiene un poder inmenso, pero es alguien que carece de voluntad y ve a las personas de sangre real como sus maestros, haciendo que esta siga sus ordenes sin cuestionar, ahora yo poseo su poder" dijo Zeke con seriedad, mientras que naruto al escuchar lo que dijo lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de controlarse, esto fue notado por eren, pero este no dijo nada.

"imposible…" dijo eren sorprendido o bueno por fuera eso parecía ya que por dentro sus pensamientos eren distintos.

"tú eras la llave eren" dijo Zeke con seriedad mientras que eren de repente fue atado con cadenas por Ymir inmovilizándolo en el proceso. "me alegra haber escuchado tus verdaderas intenciones, como pensaba nuestro padre te lavo el cerebro, pero no es tu culpa ya que nacimos con el peor padre posible, solamente somos sus víctimas, pero yo tuve otro padre que me salvo, pero tu no tuviste a nadie que te salvara, no te preocupes con el poder de la fundadora yo te salvare" dijo Zeke con convicción mientras que naruto cada vez que escuchaba a Zeke estaba mas seguro de sus acciones futuras.

"detente, esto es inútil" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que Zeke negó y lo tomo de la cabeza y ambos juntaron su frente haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por ambos.

"si voy a salvar el mundo lo hare junto a ti" dijo Zeke haciendo que de repente para ambos todo se oscureciera y la arena los envolviera llevándolos lejos de ese lugar.

"esos tipos están tan metidos en sus planes que me hacen las cosas tan fáciles" dijo naruto mientras que se acercaba a Ymir la cual parecía estar en trance.

Naruto toco la cabeza de Ymir y esta de repente lo miro haciendo que antes su mirada ensombrecida fuera remplazada por unos ojos azul cielo quienes miraron a naruto con lágrimas y sin más se lanzó hacia él con un abrazo.

"sucedió de nuevo, justo como con la antigua reina de los muros, no puedo salir de ese transe una vez que comienzan a darme órdenes" dijo Ymir con lágrimas en las mejillas, naruto ante esto la miro con tristeza.

"Ymir no te preocupes solo aguanta un poco más, solo queda algo de tiempo antes de que eren tome el control y todo salga como lo planeamos, una vez hecho eso serás libre y todo tu pueblo también lo será" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Ymir asentía con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. "ahora tengo que ir con ellos y hacer que todo suceda con lo planeado, Ymir prometo que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice" dijo naruto con una mirada llena de determinación mientras que de repente miro los caminos y se enfocó uno de ellos y la arena a su alrededor lo envolvió haciendo que todo para él se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Actualmente naruto, eren y Zeke se encontraban en una de las memorias de su padre grisha, mas concretamente cuando fue en contra de la familia reiss, específicamente de Frieda.

"vaya este lugar me parece muy conocido" dijo naruto mientras observaba la cueva de cristal y sus alrededores, mientras que Zeke y eren no prestaron mucha atención a lo que dijo y se enfocaron en las palabras de grisha.

"¡por favor maten a los titanes que se acercaron a la muralla, mi mujer y mis hijos, por favor antes de que devoren a las personas!" dijo grisha con desesperación mientras que Frieda no pareció inmutarse ante las palabras de grisha.

"no podemos escapar de nuestros pecados, es la hora del juicio para la gente de Ymir" dijo Frieda con seriedad, pero naruto al observarla pudo notar que sus ojos cambiaron de repente haciendo que este notara la voluntad del primer rey de las murallas en ella, oprimiéndola. "el poder de los titanes no debería de estar en manos humanas, ya que si este poder cayera en manos de los débiles el mundo se convertiría en un infierno de nuevo, para proteger al mundo nuestra única opción es perecer" dijo Frieda con una mirada fría mientras que grisha la observo con impotencia.

"creo que pude haberme llevado bien con la señorita de ahí, lastima que grisha la asesinara" dijo Zeke con normalidad mientras que eren miro a su padre y naruto frunció el ceño hacia Frieda.

"esa no es ella misma, parte de sus acciones son provocadas por la ideología del primer rey" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que Zeke lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

"eren, dijiste que cuando viste estas memorias te hizo perder toda la esperanza en nuestro padre o acaso era otra mentira?" dijo Zeke con curiosidad para luego ver con sorpresa lo que eren estaba apunto de hacer, mientras que naruto no pereció muy sorprendido por esto.

"¡POR FAVOR MI ESPOSA E HIJOS VIVEN CERCA DE LOS MUROS, LA GENTE EN LA ACTUALIDAD NO SABE NADA DE SUS PECADOS, TODO PORQUE BORRASTE SUS MEMORIAS, ¿LLAMAS A ESO EXPIACIÓ? CONVERTIRNOS EN CARNADA PARA TITANES, ¿SIENDO IGNORANTES HASTA EL FINAL?!" dijo grisha con desesperación mientras que eren miraba esto con el ceño fruncido, mientras que naruto sabia lo que iba a suceder.

"no… no importa como nos arrepintamos, nosotros los eldianos no tenemos forma de expirar nuestros pecados ni las muertes que hemos causado, así que lo único que debemos hacer es prevenir más muerte por parte de las demás personas, mientras que nosotros perecemos y aceptamos la furia del mundo" dijo Frieda con una mirada llena de remordimientos.

Ante sus palabras grisha pareció sorprendido, mientras que Zeke acepto las palabras de Frieda, naruto no les dio mucha relevancia a estas palabras, pero para eren estas palabras lo llenaban de odio, cosa que noto grisha.

"no puedes convencerme y no tiene caso que me quites el poder del titan fundador ya que—"dijo Frieda con tranquilidad, pero grisha la interrumpió.

"lo sé, me di cuenta de que no puedo utilizar el poder del titan fundador" dijo grisha con serenidad, sorprendiendo tanto a Frieda y a Zeke, "cada titan es especial, al igual que el que yo poseo, el **shingeki no kyojin** (titan de ataque), desde el principio el heredero del titan de ataque nunca ha obedecido a otros y yo sé porque, es para oponernos a la justicia del rey, es por eso que todos hemos sido arrastrados hasta estas memorias, el titan de ataque es capaz de ver la memoria de futuros herederos en otras palabras es capaz de ver el futuro" dijo grisha sorprendiendo a Zeke y a la familia reiss.

"el titan de ataque… puede… no, eso es imposible" dijo Frieda con duda ante lo que dijo grisha, pero este no pareció titubear ante lo que decía.

"también se que no eres consiente de esto, ya que como eres de la familia real el juramento del rey te impide utilizar todo el poder del fundador" dijo grisha con serenidad, para luego declarar con un rostro un poco indeciso su siguiente acción, "me comeré el poder del titan fundador y terminare con el linaje de real aquí y ahora, ya que ese es el futuro que se ha propuesto" dijo grisha sorprendiendo a la familia real quienes no dijeron nada ante sus palabras.

Grisha con rapidez iba clavar un bisturí en su mano, haciendo que Frieda gritara a su familia que huyera, pero para sorpresa de Frieda grisha soltó el bisturí y miro al suelo con impotencia.

"no puedo, nunca podría matar niños yo… soy un doctor, yo salvo vidas" dijo grisha con mucha impotencia mientras que era mirado por Zeke quien lo miro sorprendido.

"sus palabras son correctas Dr. Grisha, pero al mismo tiempo se equivoca, el poder del titan atacante no es el único con el poder de alterar el pasado o provocar el futuro" dijo naruto haciendo que para sorpresa de Zeke y eren, Frieda y grisha voltearan hacia él con sorpresa.

"Michael… como puede ser… yo te vi morir en la muralla" dijo grisha con sorpresa mientras que Frieda estaba igual de sorprendida.

"naruto… como es que… pensé que…" dijo Frieda muy confundida, confundiendo aún más a los presentes.

"lo siento Dr. Grisha, pero la persona de la que habla es mi padre, en cuanto a Frieda, lo siento por lo que esta apunto de ocurrir, pero es necesario para salvar a tu pequeña hermana" dijo naruto antes de que ambos lo miraran con confusión.

"espera que?, naruto como es posible que estés haciendo esto, papá debía matar al antiguo fundador, pero que…" dijo Zeke para luego mirar a eren quien tenia una mirada sombría en su rostro.

"¡que están haciendo Frieda, mata a ese hombre, el fundador es invencible hazlo de una vez!" dijo el padre de Frieda el cual era rod reiss, Rod era un hombre de baja estatura, con cabello corto y oscuro, unos ojos redondos y claros además de ojeras y un bigote. Actualmente vestía una toga blanca del culto de su familia.

Esa y más cosas decían su familia haciendo que Frieda dudara por unos segundos y luego mirara a naruto quien no dijo nada al respecto y simplemente la miro, luego de eso Frieda se llenó de determinación lista para ir en contra de grisha.

"que estas haciendo levántate papá, acaso olvidaste porque estas aquí?" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que grisha pareció pensar sus palabras unos momentos. "no era para vengar a tu pequeña hermana devorada por los perros, por dina, por tus compañeros caídos, por Kruger, debes seguir incluso si mueres, incluso después de morir véngalos" dijo eren con una mirada llena de rencor mientras que grisha pensó en sus palabras recordando todo lo que había sucedido para que él llegara hasta aquí. "tu comenzaste esta historia, cierto… grisha?" dijo eren haciendo que grisha tomara el bisturí para sorpresa de Frieda y Zeke y se apuñalara la mano con ira.

Luego de eso las cosas sucedieron según la historia original, Frieda murió asesinada y su familia también, mientras que rod huyo del lugar. Naruto al ver todo el desastre miro el cuerpo del titan de Frieda para luego mirar hacia eren y Zeke quienes tenían nada que decir al respecto.

Luego de eso naruto desapareció del lugar dejando a ambos hermanos solos, haciendo que Zeke y grisha se confrontaran.

* * *

 **En la dimension de los caminos.**

"ya casi es hora" dijo naruto mientras que observaba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, ya que de la nada Zeke se separo de eren y lo miro con sorpresa.

"parece que te detuviste?, pero aun no has visto como devore a nuestro padre" dijo eren con una mirada seria mientras que Zeke parecía muy sorprendido.

"así que tu fuiste, el que empujo a papá a pelear contra la reina de los muros y contra… el mundo?, si el poder del titan atacante tiene el poder de trascender en el tiempo, entonces también tiene el poder de afectar el pasado y mostrarle a grisha solo las memorias que te convienen" dijo Zeke con absoluta sorpresa en su rostro mientras que eren se mantenía serio ante todo lo que decía.

"papá- grisha dudo de su deber como restaurador" dijo eren en palabras simples haciendo que Zeke siguiera sorprendido.

"papá no quería robar el titan fundador y tampoco quería usarlo, pero al final lo robo y te lo dio a ti, porque le mostraste memorias de un futuro no muy lejano, donde algo grande iba a ocurrir" dijo Zeke con absoluta sorpresa mientras que eren no parecía importarle esto.

"gracias Zeke, sin ti mi camino hasta las memorias de mi padre seria imposible" dijo eren con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Zeke aun no podía comprender del todo la situación.

"el dijo que… nada seria como yo quisiera… todo seria como tu querías" dijo Zeke mientras que eren asintió con seriedad.

"si… así es, las vi hace cuatro años, memorias de un futuro yo en las memorias de mi padre, eso ya estaba escrito" dijo eren con una mirada seria mientras que Zeke apretó los dientes con frustración.

"¡fundadora Ymir quítale la capacidad de reproducirse a los eldianos!" dijo Zeke en un movimiento desesperado, mientras que eren se sorprendió ante esto.

Ymir estando en un trance comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pilar de luz que se encontraba detrás de ella y que reunía a los caminos.

"¡la coordenada!?" dijo eren con sorpresa al ver que Ymir comenzaba a caminar, naruto vio esto con poco interés, pero miro y vio la determinación en sus ojos haciendo que naruto solo observase.

"grisha me dijo algo, me dijo que te detuviera ya que se arrepentía de hacer lo que decías, no sé qué hayas visto en las memorias de nuestro padre sobre el futuro, pero al parecer no la viste completamente, ya que no predijiste que no pudieras usar la coordenada aquí, eres tan impotente como siempre eren" dijo Zeke con tranquilidad mientras veía como su hermano se frustraba y se llenaba de ira y sus planes se iban a la basura.

"grrraaaahhh" grito eren para deshacerse de las cadenas que lo ataban mientras que naruto observo listo para actuar. Sin mas con fuerza se arranco los pulgares para poder salir de las cadenas y miro a naruto quien asintió.

Naruto al ver la señal tomo la trompeta y la tocó haciendo que un sonido ensordecedor estuviera en la zona e Ymir se detuviera de repente. "te equivocas en algo Zeke, alguien ya me había dicho con anterioridad que no podía utilizar la coordenada aquí por mi falta de sangre real, por eso le dije que me acompañara hasta aquí" dijo eren con seriedad mientras miraba a naruto quien asintió y Zeke parecía sorprendido ante las acciones del rubio.

"naruto… pero que… pensé que me ayudarías a salvar este mundo" dijo Zeke con sorpresa mientras que naruto asintió a lo que dijo.

"si salvare a este mundo, pero no con tus métodos, con el retumbar me hará ganar tiempo Zeke y podre reformar este mundo" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Zeke pareció sorprendido ante sus palabras. "Ymir por favor haz lo que dice eren" dijo naruto mientras que Ymir lo miro y asintió.

"Ymir por favor activa el retumbar, voy a destruir este mundo lleno de sufrimiento" dijo eren con determinación, mientras que Ymir asintió y de la nada, Zeke desapareció de la dimension e Ymir alzo su mano mientras que el pilar de luz que era la coordenada comenzaba a brillar y la orden fue efectuada.

"todo salió de acuerdo al plan eren, ahora necesito que ganes mucho tiempo allá afuera, una vez acabe con mi tarea el mundo como lo conoces será diferente" dijo naruto con seriedad, mientras que eren asintió con seriedad.

"espero que esto funciones y nuestra libertad este garantizada, dime naruto aquella vez cuando hablamos dijiste que cambiarias a Ymir, como lo harás?" dijo eren con curiosidad mientras que naruto señalo el gran pilar de luz.

"así como tu lo hiciste con tu padre, yo cambiare a la Ymir del pasado" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que eren asintió. "gana tiempo afuera, tienes la coordenada de tu lado haz lo que creas mejor" dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar e iba directo al pilar, sin decir nada eren se fue de la dimension de la coordenada dejando a Ymir y naruto solos.

"naruto… gracias a ti y a eren, ahora mi libertad está más cerca" dijo Ymir con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto asintió.

"cumpliré mi promesa Ymir y detendré el ciclo de karma" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se adentro al pilar de luz que era la coordenada.

* * *

Cuando naruto entro al pilar de luz, se encontró a si mismo en uno de sus recuerdos recientes, en donde este se encontraba en una cama mientras que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su plan y consecuencia.

"si sigo con este plan, el mundo puede ser destruido, Charlotte, Annie e historia podrían morir. Creo que no debería seguir con esto" dijo naruto del pasado mientras que el naruto actual lo miraba con compresión y sin decir nada viajo más atrás.

Ahora se encontraba en una de sus memorias de hace algunos meses atrás en donde se encontraba llegando a Liberio después de la guerra de cuatro años contra el medio oriente.

Sin decir nada naruto del pasado camino entre la gente con Charlotte siguiéndolo de cerca de vez en cuando recibía saludos o una mirada agradecida de una que otra persona, mientras que otras lo miraban como si tuvieran miedo de él, lo mismo pasaba con lilith quien en estos momentos miraba a naruto una mirada neutra para luego suspirar y dirigirse a su hogar.

Pero antes de que lilith se retirara por completo del lugar ella vio con el ceño fruncido como un naruto se acercaba a ella, pero este no parecía igual al que había visto hace unos momentos empezando por sus ojos.

"lilith quiero hablar contigo en privado seriamente" dijo naruto actual con seriedad mientras que lilith al principio pareció recia, pero luego ambos se dirigieron hacia un callejón haciendo que lilith mirara con el ceño fruncido a este naruto ya que podía sentir mucho poder de él de lo normal.

"que es lo que quieres y quien eres?" dijo lilith con el ceño fruncido, mientras que naruto toco su frente haciendo que esta tuviera memorias del futuro haciendo que esta llorara involuntariamente ante lo que veía.

"no tienes que fingir nada, hermana ya lo se todo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que lilith sin decir nada abrazo a naruto con fuerza mientras que naruto acaricio su cabello tratando de calmarla.

"no puedo creer… que yo haya hecho eso" dijo lilith refiriéndose a la muerte que ella ocasiono mientras que naruto no dijo nada al principio, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"lilith quiero que sin importar que pase harás lo que viste en las memorias que te mostré" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que lilith asintiera.

"Naru… a pesar de que lo dije ya… no espero que me puedas perdonar, pero todo lo que hago es por ti" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras que lagrimas eran derramadas de sus ojos mientras que naruto sin decir nada le dio un beso en su frente haciendo que lilith le diera una sonrisa suave.

"gracias por estar ahí para mí, incluso si nunca pude notarlo… te quiero hermana" dijo naruto mientras que hacia que las memorias fueran más atrás.

Ahora naruto fue aún más atrás esta vez a su infancia en Liberio en donde actualmente este se Encontraban los tres hermanos Fritz frente a una fogata de chimenea en el invierno, mientras que su madre se encontraba en la cocina.

"Naru, dame otro malvavisco" dijo Isabel mientras naruto le pasaba lo que pedía y esta lo tomo y lo coloco en un trinche delgado de madera y lo coloco frente a la fogata haciendo que este calentara.

"oye Isabel, vas a quemarlo" dijo lilith con una voz algo monótona mientras que la mencionada negó con la cabeza de forma obstinada, mientras que el pequeño naruto se encontraba entretenido colocando malvaviscos en sus dedos mientras los movía con curiosidad, para diversión de Isabel.

"Naru, si quieres puedes comerlos fríos también saben bien" dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras que el pequeño naruto asintió y comió uno por uno mientras que era observado por sus hermanas quienes lo vieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Naru, realmente eres adorable" dijo lilith con una voz monótona mientras que un ligero sonrojo se hallaba en su rostro mientras que Isabel no aguanto más y coloco el trinche en suelo y salto a darle un abrazo a naruto quien se sorprendió y también sonrió.

"vamos lilith se que también quieres hacerlo" dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras que su hermana mayor dudo por unos momentos antes de abrazar a sus hermanos menores también.

El naruto de la actualidad sonrió de forma nostálgica para luego caminar más atrás en sus recuerdos, pero sin que el se diera cuenta Isabel se le quedo mirando un buen rato con un rostro sorprendido.

Naruto fue más atrás de todas las memorias y llego hasta donde pretendía ir al principio, actualmente se encontraba en una aldea antigua donde vivía los marleyanos al principio cuando no tenían odio hacia Eldia.

Naruto camino por la aldea la cual parecía prospera y que todos convivían con armonía y paz, sin mas camino hacia una choza en donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, en una de las tantas chozas que tenía la aldea, se encontraba una mujer rubia la cual sostenía una bebé de cabello también rubio.

Naruto se quedo cerca de la mujer y de la bebé, para la mujer y la niña pasaron cinco años, pero para naruto fueron 5 minutos, ahora la mujer se encontraba postrada en una cama y la niña la acompañaba con mucha dedicación.

"Ymir… no me queda mucho tiempo… a pesar del poco tiempo que pase contigo eres una gran hija, quiero que crezcas y te cases con alguien y ten una familia, se feliz y haz a alguien feliz mi pequeña Ymir" dijo la mujer mientras que la pequeña Ymir asintió, naruto vio esto con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Ahora el tiempo había pasado fugazmente y ahora Ymir tenía 13 años, actualmente esta se encontraba con una canasta y unas manzanas en ella, naruto al verla tan tranquila y feliz se preguntó lo que había sucedido, naruto se encontraba al lado de Ymir vigilándola viendo que esta no tuviera contacto con la materia misma o alguna cosa por el estilo, ya que en si naruto no quería que Ymir obtuviera el poder.

Cuando ambos iban de regreso a la aldea esta para sorpresa de ambos se encontraba destruida y estaba siendo invadida por una especie de vikingos, naruto al verlos frunció el ceño y sin que el pudiera hacer nada Ymir junto a otras personas mas fueron capturadas como esclavos mientras que otras fueron torturadas hasta morir.

Naruto adelanto un poco las memorias de Ymir y vio que ahora se encontraba igual a la Ymir que conocía, incluso la misma mirada sombría. Naruto ante frunció el ceño al ver donde se encontraba, al parecer se encontraban en otra aldea, pero esta estaba llena de aquellos vikingos, naruto al verlos noto de inmediato que estos eran los primeros eldianos, Ymir actualmente se encontraba observando como una pareja se casaba con curiosidad en sus ojos ya que, para ella, ellos se veían muy felices.

"uno de ustedes dejo escapar un cerdo, identifíquense o le quitaremos un ojo a cada uno de ustedes, de todas formas, un esclavo no necesita ambos ojos" dijo un hombre que parecía ser el rey de los vikingos de esa aldea, naruto al verlo lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras que Ymir quien se encontraba en la multitud de esclavos fue señalada por todos haciendo que el rey se dirigiera a ella.

Haciendo que ella se viera confundida al ser culpada por todos, mientras que el rey la seguía observando.

"así que tu fuiste la que libero a los cerdos?" dijo el rey haciendo que Ymir asintiera aceptando la culpa. "muy bien, eres libre" dijo el rey haciendo que Ymir luciera confundida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo uno de los guardias del rey apunto un arco hacia ella.

"Ymir corre te están casando" dijo naruto con fuerza haciendo que Ymir lo escuchara y corriera por su vida hacia el bosque haciendo que esos soldados tomaran sus caballos y salieran a casarla.

Después de eso ella corrió por el bosque, pero los caballos eran mas veloces haciendo que Ymir se viera en peligro, naruto al ver que las flechas iban hacia Ymir de alguna forma las detuvo haciendo que los soldados se sorprendieran ya que para ellos no había nada ahí, mientras que para Ymir frente a ella había un hombre rubio que la estaba protegiendo.

"Ymir prometo que voy protegerte" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que su mano comenzó a botar chispas mientras que alrededor todo pareció distorsionarse y el cielo se oscureció, " _lo que estoy haciendo probablemente dañe al tiempo mismo y termine en catástrofe_ " pensó naruto mientras que se transformaba en el titan blindado y los soldados al fin pudieron verlos haciendo que estos se asustasen.

" **ustedes eldianos han sido barbáricos hacia las demás personas, serán castigados por mi juicio divino"** dijo naruto mientras que este había modificado su mandíbula para poder hablar, los eldianos se asustaron y por puro instinto agacharon sus cabezas.

"qué diablos eres!" dijo uno de los eldianos con cobardía mientras que naruto no dijo nada al respecto y miro un gran árbol que sobresalía del resto y por puro instinto tomo una gran roca y tapo un gran hoyo que esté tenia como si fuera una entrada.

" **ustedes han hecho enfurecerme a mí, un dios"** dijo naruto desde su titan mientras que pensaba en lo que decía, " _si lo logro que me crean podre hacer que me respeten y teman haciéndolos leales a mi_ " pensó naruto mientras que naruto tomo a Ymir en su mano mientras esta se encontraba asustada, " **aquella que intentaron lastimar es mi enviada, como pudieron hacer tal insolencia** " dijo naruto mientras que los soldados se disculpaban en repetidas ocasiones ante el "dios" que se encontraba frente a ellos. " **guíenme con su líder es hora de que ponga orden en estas tierras"** dijo naruto mientras que los soldados asustados lo guiaron hacia el rey.

Cuando naruto llego a la aldea en su forma titan muchos soldados se pusieron en guardia mientras que otros se asustaron ante lo que era.

"todos bajen sus armas!, esto que ven aquí es un dios el cual se manifestó frente a nosotros para proteger a la esclava" dijo uno de los soldados que guio a naruto al pueblo, sin embargo, el rey se acerco a ellos y vio a Ymir en la mano de naruto en su forma titan con miedo ante lo que estaba por suceder.

"oh dios que lo ha hecho bajar del Valhala" dijo el rey de los eldianos quien tenia mucho miedo de lo que se encontraba frente a él, pero no parecía demostrarlo abiertamente.

" **su raza ha hecho muchas atrocidades a lo largo de los años, pero tenia fe en ustedes así que mande a esta niña para que ustedes pudieran expiar sus pecados, pero en cambio han hecho lo contrario"** dijo naruto desde su titan mientras que Ymir lo miraba con curiosidad sin decir nada, mientras que el rey apretó los dientes.

"pero eso es solo una esclava de otra raza que acaso los eldianos no son lo suficiente fuerte para considerarnos uno de sus enviados?" dijo el rey con mucha soberbia mientras que naruto frunció el ceño y sin decir nada tomo al rey con su otra mano haciendo que todos los soldados se pusieran en guardia para defender a su rey.

" **te atreves a oponerte a mi mandato absoluto, un pecador que no busca arrepentirse no merece vivir** " dijo naruto apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del rey matándolo al instante cosa que sorprendió a los demás eldianos y esclavos, " **una era de paz entre las naciones se hará justo aquí y ahora, ya que Ymir mi enviada los gobernara y los guiara a la paz, aquellos que se opongan a ella… morirán"** dijo naruto con una voz seria haciendo que todos asintieran y lo vieran con miedo.

"dios-sama no creo poder gobernar estas tierras" dijo Ymir con una voz monótona, haciendo que naruto negara.

" **no te preocupes hija mía, yo estaré aquí para guiarte"** dijo naruto con una voz suave haciendo que Ymir tuviera una pequeña sonrisa hacia naruto quien le sonrió desde la nuca de su titan.

 **Time skip: 12 años después.**

Actualmente nos encontramos con una Ymir joven de unos 25 años la cual estaba vestida con ropas de la realeza mientras que guardias se encontraban detrás de ella, ahora ella se encontraba en una mesa frente a un hombre que también parecía ser un rey.

"gracias por su ayuda reina Ymir, gracias a ello Marley ha podido prosperar y crecer junto a usted, espero que nuestro tratado sea eterno" dijo el hombre mientras que Ymir asentía mientras le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"como marleyanas también, es un gusto ayudar, entiendo que hace años las aldeas marleyanas no estaban unidad, pero ahora que lo están pueden llegar a crecer unidas" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa mientras que el hombre asintió con agradecimiento.

"he escuchado que planea mover su reino hacia una de las tierras del clan oriental?" dijo el hombre con curiosidad mientras que Ymir asintió.

"creo que plantear dominio en esas tierras será beneficioso, pero espero que a pesar de la lejanía podamos seguir siendo aliados" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa amistosa cosa que el hombre copio y asintió.

Luego de que esta reunión acabara Ymir se dirigió hacia sus aposentos en su reino, el cual por sus decisiones ahora era próspero y pacífico.

"naruto estas aquí?" dijo Ymir con ropas sencillas de color blanco mientras buscaba en su habitación, naruto de repente había aparecido frente a ella, ya que al parecer su tiempo de alguna forma se congelo al igual que su maldición.

"siempre estoy contigo Ymir" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que Ymir se la devolvió, naruto se gano la fama de dios e Ymir su enviada por eso los eldianos eran actualmente respetados por las demás naciones ya que poseían la bendición de un dios por así decirlo.

"naruto, como me recomendaste entable un tratado de paz entre Marley y mi pueblo, lo hice bien?" dijo Ymir como si estuviera esperando un elogio naruto ante esto asintió.

"supongo que has hecho muy bien Ymir, gracias por hacer lo que te he dicho todos estos años, *coof*" dijo naruto mientras que puso una mano en su boca para tapar la tos que tenía haciendo que Ymir luciera preocupada.

"naruto, te sucede algo?" dijo Ymir con preocupación haciendo que naruto le sonriera y negara.

"no te preocupes, la maldición ya me alcanzo y al parecer mi tiempo aquí ha acabado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Ymir lo miro con tristeza.

"naruto…, puedo hacer algo?" dijo Ymir con preocupación mientras que naruto negó.

"no te preocupes, parece que al final todo ha resultado como debía desde un principio, bien hecho Ymir supongo que todo ya debió de haber cambiado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que veía como su mano comenzaba a deshacerse en arena cosa que sorprendió a Ymir, pero antes de que naruto desapareciera, coloco un dedo en la frente de Ymir haciendo que esta viera los recuerdos del mundo. "por favor evita a toda costa que lo que has construido caiga en la ruina, se feliz por favor, ten una familia, así como tu madre siempre quiso" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer por completo.

"hare lo mejor que pueda, naruto" dijo Ymir con una sonrisa mientras que miraba su mano y sonrió con más fuerza.

* * *

 **Dimension de los caminos. (inserte ost: shingeki no kyojin Ending 5 full)**

* * *

"parece que volviste Naru" dijo la Ymir original mientras que naruto la vio con una pequeña sonrisa y al verla le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió.

"Ymir cumplí mi promesa, pude salvarte" dijo naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que Ymir asintió mientras que ella comenzaba a brillar y naruto veía como esta lentamente desaparecía.

"si, fue un camino largo hasta aquí, pero muchas gracias Naru" dijo Ymir mientras desaparecía completamente.

Naruto al verla irse no dijo nada y observo alrededor y sonrió mientras veía como los caminos comenzaban a brillar para luego volverse uno y este comenzaba a desaparecer.

"realmente lo lograste eh?, salvaste este mundo hermano" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras observaba a naruto quien la vio con una sonrisa y asintió.

"si, supongo que este es mi final ahora ya no volveré a vivir, lilith si no llegamos a encontrar de nuevo, voy a abrazarte muy fuerte al igual que a Isabel, realmente quisiera poder verlas a ambas de nuevo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que lilith asintió y ella también desaparecía.

"jijiiji llegaste muy lejos cariño estoy muy orgullosa de ti" dijo la voz de historia haciendo que naruto mirara con sorpresa a su difunta esposa con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que esta sonreía.

"realmente lamento no poder haberte salvado… historia te amo demasiado, por favor a donde sea que vayas por favor cuida de Charlotte" dijo naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que historia asintió con una verdadera sonrisa mientras que esta desaparecía.

Naruto vio como el pilar de luz comenzó a desaparecer de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió con tristeza viendo que este era su fin, pero dentro de él no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho ya que gracias a ello el mundo vería un nuevo amanecer.

O así debería de ser…

* * *

 **Mundo real durante la ausencia de naruto.**

Las murallas comenzaron a temblar y de ellas salían miles de titanes colosales, mientras que la cabeza de eren se volvió a unir con su espina dorsal para sorpresa de Zeke quien vio esto con miedo, mientras que gabi vio con terror como el cuerpo de eren comenzó a brillar y este se transformaba en titan.

"maldición gabi sal de ahí" dijo reiner desde su titan mientras que veía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a colapsar, mientras tanto la legión vio esto con una mirada de absoluto terror.

" **graaaaaaahhhhh** " rugió el titan de eren haciendo que los colosales enfocaran su mirada en él. "acaben con todo" dijo eren desde la nuca de su titan mientras que los titanes colosales comenzaron a caminar hacia el ejército de Marley que se acercaba por el puerto.

Mientras que mikasa, armin y los demás vieron esto con temor ya que las 3 murallas cayeron al mismo tiempo, armin fue hacia donde se encontraba eren con su equipo 3D mientras que mikasa lo acompaño.

"eren termina con este plan absurdo ahora" dijo armin mientras que eren lo volteo a ver desde su titan.

"aun no lo entienden cierto?, este es el único método en el cual podremos ser libres" dijo eren mientras salía de la nuca de su titan con su cabeza curada, mientras que mikasa evitaba la mirada de eren quien entendió el porqué.

"pero eren, aquellas personas que nacerán en este mundo que acaso no merecen también tener la libertad de vivir sin miedo a esto" dijo armin tratando de razonar con eren quien lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

"desde niños siempre trataste de resolverlo todo con palabras armin, cuando el mundo te respondía con violencia, pero ahora no es momento para esto" dijo eren mientras que observaba el ejército de mare acercándose y varios zepelines volando en el cielo.

"eren que es lo que realmente planeas hacer?" dijo mikasa con preocupación mientras que eren la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"yo solo trato de ganar tiempo… y una vez que lo haga este mundo al fin terminara" dijo eren mientras que reiner de repente se levanto y fue con todo contra eren quien lo vio como si esperara eso.

" **raaaaaagghhhh** " rugió reiner desde su titan mientras que eren viendo esto volvió a su titan con un puño endurecido le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta y con el poder del titan martillo expandió una daga en sus nudillos y le corto la cabeza al titan de reiner de una forma rápida sorprendiendo a reiner y a los demás.

"deja de luchar reiner, que acaso no te has dado cuenta?" dijo eren con el ceño fruncido mientras que reiner desde la nuca de su titan lo miro con una mirada confundida.

"de que hablas?" dijo reiner confundido mientras que eren salió completamente de su titan y señalo el cielo, reiner miro al igual que todos los demás y vio como este se oscurecía haciendo que de repente todo fuera de noche.

"todo esta cambiando… este es el fin… destrúyanlo todo" dijo eren mientras que los titanes colosales comenzaron a pisar el ejercito haciendo que la tierra retumbara mientras que eren vio su mano y vio que esta comenzó a brillar, "supongo que él lo logro no es así?" dijo eren con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que mikasa, armin, reiner y los demás le sucedía lo mismo cosa que los dejo muy confundido.

"eren, pero que esta pasando!" dijo armin alarmado haciendo que eren lo mirara con una mirada tranquila.

"naruto… obtuvo la libertad que buscábamos" dijo eren con una sonrisa mientras que cada uno de los titanes colosales comenzó a deshacerse en arena sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto cada uno de los presentes comenzaba a desaparecer en particulas de luz, eren miro a mikasa y le sonrió.

"lo siento, pero era necesario" dijo eren con una sonrisa mientras que el mundo al final desapareció dejando nada mas que polvo a su paso.

Haciendo que el mundo como se conocía terminase y todos murieran y la línea de tiempo fuera cambiada y los titanes nunca caminaron sobre la tierra.

 **Fin del ost.**

* * *

…

"eh?" dijo un naruto de unos 17 años mientras que despertaba en un campo lleno de vegetación bajo de un árbol, mirando a su alrededor vio que no había nadie en la cercanía, "que hago aquí?, tuve un sueño extraño…" dijo naruto con confusión mientras que se encogió se hombros y miro el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Eh aquí el capitulo final de la historia, que no es el capitulo final ya que siguen dos epílogos de unas 5k palabras.**

 **En fin espero que les halla gustado esta historia y aunque no supe como terminarla hice lo mejor que pude, simplemente no quería dejar este trabajo en pausa.**

 **Sin mas me despido y gracias por leer.**


	11. esto es real

**El rayo de Eldia**

 **Este es considerado uno de los epílogos que voy a escribir espero que les guste XD, descuiden a mí tampoco me gusto el final de esto… lo sentí algo apresurado.**

 **Les recomiendo leer el cap. con el ost que puse al final del cap. anterior.**

 **Sin más disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni snk me pertenece.**

* * *

"naruto, despierta vamos!"

* * *

Dijo una voz femenina que llamaba constantemente al rubio, naruto entre abrió los ojos y se levantó con los ojos entre cerrados de sueño, cuando lo hizo miro a la persona frente a él, la cual era una joven de unos 17 años que tenía cabello rubio el cual le llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenía puesto un uniforme escolar que consistió en una camisa blanca clara que resaltaba su piel pálida su busto en crecimiento copa c y sus ojos purpura, una falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla y unos zapatos del mismo color.

"Mmm Isabel…" dijo naruto mientras veía a su hermana por unos momentos para confusión de está, pero para colmo al verla naruto comenzó a llorar de forma involuntaria alarmando a Isabel.

"Naru, que te pasa acaso te lastime?, ¿dime necesitas atención médica, por qué lloras?" dijo Isabel alarmada mientras que naruto toco su mejilla y vio que era cierto estaba llorando, naruto sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que Isabel no respondiera al principio por la sorpresa, pero luego aceptara su abrazo.

"no sé por qué, pero creo que soñé que te perdía… creo que realmente fue una pesadilla" dijo naruto mientras que Isabel no dijo nada y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

"ustedes ahí! Ya dejen de manosearse me repugnan" dijo una voz femenina que naruto reconoció muy bien, la voz pertenecía a una joven de 17 años de estatura media-alta, tenía cabello negro como la noche, ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía piel lechosa, vestía el mismo uniforme escolar que vestía Isabel solo que más suelto en la parte de la camisa dejando ver algo de su escote, dándole una apariencia de delincuente.

"onee-chan, también soñé que morías y me dejabas solo…" dijo naruto mientras que soltaba a Isabel de su abrazo haciendo que lilith lo mirara con confusión y luego mirara a Isabel quien se encogió de hombros.

Sin decir nada, naruto se acercó a lilith y le dio un abrazo que hizo que lilith al principio se molestara, pero luego sintió lágrimas en su hombro haciendo que se preocupara por su hermano menor.

"tch, no seas estúpido otouto, por más que yo quiera, jamás te dejaría solo, solo fue una pesadilla ya deja de llorar me estás haciendo dudar si en realidad tienes la edad que dices tener" dijo lilith mientras que acariciaba el cabello de naruto, quien ante esto se apartó se ella y le sonrió con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que hizo que lilith también le sonriera de forma cálida.

"vamos discutiremos esto más tarde, Naru ve a ducharte vamos tarde a la academia" dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio asentía y se iba del lugar dejando a ambas hermanas solas, cuando esto sucedió ella miro con una sonrisa burlona a lilith quien la miro con fastidio. "vaya quien diría que en realidad podrías ser una buena onee-chan a veces o no me digas que tienes una debilidad por tu hermanito" dijo Isabel mientras que tapaba la sonrisa burlona con su mano haciendo que lilith la mirara con fastidio.

"tch tu solo cállate, si le dices algo de esto a alguien te matare" dijo lilith con amenaza, pero al parecer no iba a funcionar ya que el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo arruinaba por completo.

* * *

 **Pov naruto.**

Actualmente me encontraba en la ducha, aun pensando en el sueño recurrente que tengo ya que por alguna razón al final de él siento que todo lo que paso allí fue real, si alguien me preguntara que es lo que soñé, les diría que soñé con el fin del mundo…, pero lo peor de eso es que yo fui uno de los causantes de aquello, decidiendo no pensar en eso Sali de la ducha y me cambie para ir a la academia, la cual no recuerdo del todo bien.

"ya te sientes mejor?" dijo mi hermana lilith quien parecía algo seria al respecto, pero dándole una sonrisa le di a entender que no se preocupara.

Salimos de camino a la academia, actualmente cursaba el tercer año en ella, junto con mis hermanas, pero en aulas diferentes, cuando llegamos a la academia, Isabel se despidió de mí ya que al parecer lilith estaba conmigo en la misma aula, aunque de alguna forma lo recordaba diferente.

Cuando pase por los pasillos junto a mi hermana, mucha gente me miro de forma extraña mientras que otros me saludaban con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del pov.**

"si fuera ellos también te miraría de esa forma, ya que casi nunca estamos juntos en la academia" dijo lilith mientras que observaba de reojo a su hermano quien no dijo nada.

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo, naruto fue abordado por una persona que lo tomo por el cuello dándole un abrazo fraternal.

"te ves algo desorientado, rubio" dijo la voz de una chica que la cual era joven de 15 años de estatura media y complexión delgada, su cabello era negro largo y despeinado y tenía una mirada adormilada dándole un aspecto relajado, tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que lilith, pero con un abrigo ligero encima.

"Mmm pieck?, no deberías estar en clases" dijo naruto con confusión ya que ella se encontraba en primer año, ella era una amiga cercana a él ya que cuando eran más pequeños ambos asistieron al mismo campamento de verano.

"de que hablas Naru?, aún faltan algunos minutos, enserio estas fuera de ti hoy" dijo pieck con una sonrisa somnolienta y burlona, mientras que lilith no dijo nada al respecto, y simplemente se fue despidiéndose de naruto.

Naruto al verla irse iba a decir algo cuando noto que alguien paso a su lado, al ver de quien se trataba algo dentro de naruto quiso abrazar a esa persona con fuerza. La persona que paso a lado era una chica pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubio, parecía tener unos 15 años, vestía el mismo uniforme femenino que todas, pero de una forma más ordenada. La chica lo miro de reojo y frunció el ceño.

"no te recomiendo que hagas eso, esa chica a la cual observas es parte de una de las familias más importantes actualmente, los reiss descendientes de la rama segundaria de los Fritz, pero eso deberías saberlos después de todo eres un Fritz, ella se encuentra en primer año" dijo pieck haciendo que naruto la mirara atentamente mientras como veía como se retiraba la chica y tuvo una extraña visión.

 **Flashback.**

"tendrás que regresar pronto no es así?, si es así quiere que me respondas algo" dijo historia con una sonrisa triste haciendo que naruto al verla supiera que estaba a punto de llorar.

"sí dime que es lo que quieres saber?" dijo naruto acercándose a ella haciendo que ambos se sentaran en el suelo e historia se sentara en el regazo de naruto.

"en un mundo cruel como esté cualquier cosa puede suceder, por ello quiero saber, qué harías si algún día llegara a morir, respóndeme sinceramente yo haré lo mismo" dijo historia con su mirada enfocada al suelo, haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ante s pregunta para luego pensar en una respuesta.

"siéndote sincero una parte de mi moriría contigo, mientras que otra parte de mi trataría de todas las formas posibles de poder verte otra vez" dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a historia quien al sentir su calor no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas lagrimas sin que naruto lo notase.

"mi respuesta es similar a la tuya, pero en vez de querer volver a verte, haría un mundo en el cual tu estuvieses ahí de nuevo a mi lado, para siempre" dijo historia en un susurro haciendo que naruto se diera cuenta de su ánimo y viera su cabeza rubia con curiosidad.

"por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?, ¿historia?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que historia comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, haciendo que naruto se preocupara, al pensar que lloraba de tristeza o dolor, pero en cambio historia comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

"simplemente pensé en una forma fácil de decirte la noticia, pero supongo que lo complique demasiado, Naru vamos a ser padres" dijo historia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que naruto se paralizo momentáneamente y se levantó del suelo para ver a al rostro a historia quien le sonrió de forma dulce haciendo que naruto sonriera de emoción y la cargara elevándola por los aires mientras que le sonreía.

"enserio vamos a ser padres?, ¿voy a ser papá?, muchas gracias historia, realmente muchas gracias por este gran regalo" dijo naruto mientras que la bajaba y la miraba con una sonrisa mientras que historia lo veía con una sonrisa dulce.

"esto es un regalo para ambos así que también estoy muy agradecida contigo, Naru" dijo historia con una sonrisa mientras que naruto le sonrió con emoción.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"siento que la conozco de algún lugar… es un sentimiento extraño…" dijo naruto mientras perdía a la chica rubia de su vista, mientras que una lagrima solitaria paso por su mejilla, pero se la seco inmediatamente, pieck ante lo que dijo naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"puede ser que la conozcas, pero no serían en buenos términos, después de todo ya sabes, los reiss no son muy amigables con los Fritz o bueno la mayoría de ellos" dijo pieck mirando a su amigo rubio quien al parecer no sabía esto, cosa que la hizo mirarlo confundido.

"de todas formas, pieck no me lo vas a creer, pero tuve un sueño muy loco" dijo naruto mientras caminaba junto a pieck le prestó atención a lo que decía, pero antes de que naruto pudiera comenzar a contar lo que soñó, naruto choco con una persona mayor que él, haciendo que la persona mayor regara algo de café en el cabello de naruto.

Naruto al ver de quien se trata miro con sorpresa a un hombre joven, hombre tenía el cabello rubio enmarañado y una barba también tenía unas gafas con vidrios circulares, vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, con pantalones café y zapatos de color negro, el hombre al ver al rubio empapado de café, soltó rápidamente los portafolios que llevaba y los dejo caer en el suelo, tomando un pañuelo seco el café que naruto tenía en el rostro.

"tch naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes donde caminas, algún día te pasara algo grave si no prestas atención" dijo el hombre con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero más que estar enojado el hombre estaba preocupado.

"z-Zeke y-yo…" dijo naruto con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos preocupando a pieck y a Zeke quien vio como el rubio estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"hey calma, el café estaba muy caliente?, si es así vamos a la enfermería" dijo Zeke con preocupación en su rostro, pero de la nada el rubio menor abrazo a Zeke quien no sabía cómo responder ante esta acción ya que era raro.

"estas drogado o algo así?" dijo Zeke con curiosidad mientras que pieck se encogió de hombros mientras que naruto fue separado de Zeke por pieck quien desestimo lo que Zeke fuera a decir al respecto.

"lo siento Zeke-sensei, naruto esta algo extraño hoy, las clases van a comenzar pronto nos vemos" dijo pieck mientras que arrastraba a su amigo por el pasillo mientras que los demás estudiantes observaron estos acontecimientos con una ceja alzada y curiosidad en su rostro.

"l-lo siento pieck, es solo que cuando vi a Zeke un extraño sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de mi" dijo naruto mientras que se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Zeke seco su rostro, pieck ante lo que dijo el rubio lo miro extraño.

"claroooo, si tú lo dices, acompáñame a mi salón, luego puedes seguir deprimiéndote por allí" dijo pieck desestimando lo que dijo su compañero rubio, naruto ante esto no dijo nada y simplemente acompaño a pieck. "sabes incluso si Zeke-sensei es tu primo, no deberías llamarlo por su nombre tan libremente" dijo pieck reprendiendo ligeramente a naruto quien ante la información se sorprendió levemente, pero luego asintió con normalidad.

"lo siento mi error" dijo naruto en voz baja mientras que caminaba junto a pieck quien miraba discretamente a su amigo el cual parecía algo extraño el día de hoy.

Cuando ambos llegaron al salón de pieck, el cual era el 1-B, pieck abrió la puerta y naruto se asomó viendo quienes ocupaban el salón y la mayoría de las caras allí le parecían conocidas, pero sin generar ese sentimiento de tristeza o nostalgia que generaban ciertas personas a su alrededor, pero de la nada su vista se enfocó en un chico el cual tenía estatura media y complexión delgada, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, ojos de tonalidad clara, vestía el mismo uniforme que naruto quien se quedó mirándolo haciendo que pieck se diera cuenta y antes de que naruto pudiera hacer algo pieck le cerró la puerta en la cara, para sorpresa del chico y de algunos cuantos.

"que fue eso pieck?" dijo el chico mientras que pieck se encogió de hombros y se sentaba en un asiento ubicado al lado del chico.

"nada de qué preocuparse porco, simplemente un drama menos de que preocuparse…" dijo pieck mientras se relajaba en su asiento mientras que porco la miro

* * *

extraño, pero se encogió de hombros.

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto iba caminando por los solitarios pasillos de la academia mientras se sobaba la nariz, por el golpe que pieck le dio con la puerta, naruto estaba viendo los letreros de varios salones y ninguno concordaba con el que él creía que estaba, camino unos minutos hasta llegar a un salón el cual tenía como letrero "enfermería"…, naruto sin importarle mucho tal vez dentro de aquel salón había alguien que él conoce y podría ayudarlo a encontrar su salón.

Entrando a la enfermería naruto noto que se encontraba solitaria, camino hacia donde se supone que debería estar la enfermera, pero no la encontró, naruto encogiéndose de hombros estaba a punto de ir cuando detrás de él se encontraba una mujer la cual lo asusto con su presencia, la cual vestía un uniforme con una bata blanca encima, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, la mujer parecía joven, tenía ojos color marrón claro los cuales al ver a naruto estaban solo llenos de cariño, naruto al verla solo la abrazo sin decir nada haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera ligeramente, pero luego lo abrazara de igual forma.

"Verónica-san, realmente… realmente te extrañe" dijo naruto con tristeza y nostalgia en su voz mientras que Verónica al escuchar al rubio simplemente acaricio su cabello mientras su rostro se encontraba en su hombro.

"ne, ne naruto-kun, si ayer nos vimos, lo dices como si no nos fuéramos visto en muchos años" dijo Verónica con duda en su voz haciendo que el rubio se separara de ella y la mirara con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

"lo siento Verónica-san, es solo que últimamente tengo un sentimiento de tristeza… como si fuera perdido todo…" dijo naruto con una mirada distante la cual Verónica se dio cuenta.

"Mmm supongo que por eso vienes a mí no?" dijo Verónica con duda haciendo que el rubio negara con la cabeza mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Mmm realmente no… Verónica-san sabes en que salón me encuentro?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que la peli castaña al verlo confundido no pudo evitar reír ante lo tonto que se veía actualmente.

"lo siento es solo que llevas más de 3 años en esta institución y no sabes donde se encuentra tu salón, es realmente un gran chiste" dijo Verónica mientras que se calmaba ante el ataque de risa que tuvo, naruto se encogió de hombros importándole poco si ella se burlaba de él.

"sí, lo se estoy algo desorientado últimamente" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras que la enfermera rio un poco por sus acciones, pero de todas formas decidido ayudarlo.

"tu salón se encuentra un piso arriba de este, el 3-B de echo es el mismo que el de tu hermana lilith, no sé cómo te perdiste la verdad" dijo Verónica algo confundida haciendo que el rubio se rascara su cabeza con vergüenza.

"es así?, supongo que estoy algo desorientado hoy, de todas formas, gracias Verónica-san" dijo naruto retirándose rápidamente de la enfermería, cuando salió corrió por los pasillos solitarios de la academia y subió las escaleras.

Sin percatarse de donde iba choco con alguien haciendo que el rubio sintiera un vacío al sentir que su cuerpo inevitablemente iba a caer por las escaleras, pero antes de que eso sucediera su mano fue tomada con fuerza evitando que él cayera, naruto primero se recuperó del pequeño susto que se llevó e iba disculparse con la persona con la que choco y agradecerle.

"senpai las clases ya comenzaron, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo una voz femenina que hizo que naruto se sorprendiera, frente a él se encontraba una chica joven tal vez de primer año tenía el cabello rubio corto atado en un moño y tenía un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos en su rostro había total seriedad, vestía una sudadera blanca con capucha y debajo de ella se encontraba el uniforme femenino de la academia.

"Annie-chan…" dijo naruto abrazando sorpresivamente a la rubia menor quien al parecer no reacciono al abrazo simplemente lo miro con una ceja alzada, "lo siento…" dijo naruto en un susurro haciendo que Annie esta vez luciera levemente confundida y sintiera una humedad en su hombro.

"senpai… estas llorando?" dijo Annie con una voz casi monótona, pero aun había curiosidad en ella, naruto al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó inmediatamente de la rubia menor y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos rápidamente.

"lo siento… no sé qué me pasa últimamente, disculpa de nuevo por ponerte incomoda Annie" dijo naruto rápidamente sacando una sonrisa llena de felicidad la cual contrataba con su tristeza anterior, Annie al verlo así simplemente alzo la ceja y negó.

"no te preocupes senpai, hablaremos de esto en el club, por ahora ve a clases" dijo Annie con una voz algo monótona haciendo que el rubio asintiera y se fuera corriendo a su salón, dejando a una rubia confundida, pero teniendo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que hizo el rubio.

Naruto sabiendo que iba tarde, corrió por los pasillos y viendo el letrero de cada salón vio con una sonrisa uno en el cual se encontraba el suyo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su salón fue recibido por la vista de muchas caras conocidas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía recordar muy bien, el único rostro que reconoció fue el de lilith quien se encontraba tomando una siesta, pero se despertó abruptamente ante la entrada de su hermano menor.

"vaya hora de llegar Fritz-san, vas a entrar o solo te quedaras de pie allí?" dijo una voz algo burlona haciendo que naruto prestara atención a la persona que le hablaba, era mujer alta de cabello negro alto y piel blanca con ojos purpuras, a simple vista era una belleza, actualmente llevaba una falda y una camisa blanca formal con tacones, naruto al ver a la mujer frente a él, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, pero negando aparto esos sentimientos nostálgicos de su cabeza.

"lo siento reiss-sensei, creo que me perdí en el camino de la vida" dijo naruto mientras que Frieda ante la pobre escusa lo miro con burla y algunos estudiantes se rieron del rubio, sin más naruto camino tomando el asiento vacío junto a su hermana mayor.

Algunos estudiantes ante esto miraron confundido al rubio e incluso Frieda, pero luego la pelinegra lo desestimo y continuo con su clase, mientras que esto sucedía naruto miraba confundido a su hermana quien lo miraba con aburrimiento.

"definitivamente andas algo extraño hoy, generalmente te sientas lejos de mi" dijo lilith con una ceja alzada mientras que naruto se encogió de hombros y le sonrió dulcemente a lilith quien lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"que tiene de malo estar cerca de mi hermana mayor, quieres volver a casa conmigo onee-chan?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que lilith se sonrojara con vergüenza y se hundiera en su asiento mientras que tapaba su rostro con el libro que tenía en la mesa de su asiento.

"s-seguro…" dijo lilith tartamudeando haciendo que naruto le sonriera y algunos estudiantes vieran la interacción entre ambos hermanos, mientras que las chicas tenían una mirada enternecida por la escena, los hombres tenían una mirada estupefacta ya que "el demonio Fritz" se estaba sonrojando, la delincuente más violenta de esta academia estaba sonrojada de vergüenza.

"parece que Fritz-san es una brocon" dijo uno de los chicos de la clase haciendo que otros asintieran de acuerdo, pero de repente se callaran al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dando lilith, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la clase.

"onee-chan ahora que lo pienso Annie menciono algo sobre un club, estoy en alguno?" dijo naruto con confusión mientras que lilith olvido su vergüenza anterior y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"estas en el club de kendo, de hecho, eres el capitán, estas seguro de que estas bien?" dijo lilith algo preocupada mientras que naruto parecido levemente sorprendido, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

"si onee-chan, simplemente estoy algo desorientado eso es todo" dijo naruto con algo de vergüenza mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con su mano, lilith simplemente se encogió de hombro y se dirigió a tomar una siesta sin importar lo que dijera su profesora, sin que naruto lo notase, su hermana mayor tenía una sonrisa sincera mientras trataba de dormir.

* * *

Luego de que las clases se acabaran, naruto quedo sentado en su asiento aun pensando en ese sentimiento de pérdida, más aún se sentía vacío, como si alguien realmente importante para él hubiera desaparecido, pero dejando ese sentimiento a un lado, miro a su hermana mayor la cual aun se encontraba tomando una siesta, naruto sonriendo iba a copiarla, pero de repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a lilith y a naruto quienes vieron con una gota de sudor como Isabel entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en su mano tenía dos bentos.

"vamos a almorzar!" dijo Isabel con sonrisa entusiasmada la cual naruto copio, mientras que lilith miro a su hermana menor con fastidio.

"paso… tengo mejores cosas que hacer" dijo lilith levantándose de su asiento, mientras que era observada por naruto quien la miro con tristeza, cosa que fue copiada por Isabel.

"no vas a comer con nosotros onee-chan?" dijo naruto algo triste haciendo que lilith mirara a ambos hermanos menores con una ceja alzada ya que si ella no los conociera bien, pensaría que la están chantajeando.

"sí lilith-nee, pensé que comer juntos le haría bien a Naru" dijo Isabel haciendo los legendarios ojos de cachorro que no afectaron para nada a lilith visiblemente, peor luego vio como su hermano menor también los hizo y tuvo que contener su sonrojo aceptando al final, para burla de Isabel.

Sin mas los trillizos caminaron hacia el patio de la academia donde los tres se sentaron debajo de un árbol donde había sombra, naruto fue el primero en terminar de comer y se quedo contemplando el cielo azul con una sonrisa serena en su rostro mientras que sus hermanas no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano menor en ese estado.

"podrían hacerme un favor… antes de que el descanso termine podrían darme un recorrido por la academia… creo que mi memoria esta algo extraña hoy" dijo naruto con una sonrisa apenada mientras que Isabel asintió con una sonrisa mientras que lilith se encogió de hombros resignándose a acompañar a su hermano.

Luego de almorzar, ambas hermanas guiaron a naruto por los alrededores mientras que el rubio parecía que poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer los alrededores, naruto y sus hermanas iban pasando por el piso en donde se encontraban los de primer año, cuando lo hicieron naruto vio algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Cerca de la entrada de unos salones se encontraron con un par de chicos y varias chicas las cuales estaban acosando a la chica rubia pequeña que naruto había visto más temprano.

"tch que hace una bastarda de la familia reiss aquí?" dijo un chico quien tenia acorralada a la chica la cual estaba mirando al suelo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"que acaso tu mami, no le basto con deshonrar el apellido de los reiss, sino que también espera que seas tratado como igual?" dijo una chica la cual estaba apunto de golpear a la chica rubia, naruto teniendo suficiente tomo el brazo de la chica agresora con fuerza haciendo que la multitud se lo quedara viendo con asombro mientras que otros fruncieron el ceño.

"dejen a esta chica en paz, lo que están haciendo esta mal" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que soltaba el brazo de la chica agresora y se colocaba frente a la chica rubia de forma protectora.

La chica rubia al verlo hacer eso se sorprendió, pero de la nada un chico iba a golpear a naruto quien no esquivo el golpe y simplemente lo recibió de lleno en el rostro, sus hermanas quienes se encontraban observando esto miraron con el ceño fruncido, Isabel iba a interferir, pero lilith la detuvo y señalo a su hermano para confusión de Isabel.

"eso es todo lo que tienes…" dijo naruto mientras que le daba un golpe fuerte al chico mandándolo hacia la multitud quienes vieron con asombro como el rubio mayor parecía casi ileso, "como vea de nuevo a alguien acosando a esta chica o molestándola, les prometo que terminaran en el hospital" dijo naruto con una mirada oscura haciendo que la multitud se dispersara y el chico fuera cargado por sus amigos dejando a los tres hermanos y a la rubia menor solos.

"vaya quien diría que Naru podría ser rudo" dijo Isabel con burla mientras se acercaba a los dos rubios con lilith a su lado quien también le sonrió a su hermano menor.

"que puedo decir siempre lo soy" dijo naruto con algo de arrogancia cosa que hizo reír a sus hermanas y a la chica detrás de él, notándola naruto la miro con preocupación, "oye estas bien?, mi nombre es naruto Fritz y ellas son mis hermanas lilith e Isabel" dijo naruto con preocupación mientras observaba que la chica estuviera bien físicamente.

"historia… historia reiss, gracias por defenderme" dijo historia en voz baja mientras que naruto sonrió confundiendo a la pequeña rubia.

"historia es un lindo nombre, no te preocupes no podía dejar que una linda chica fuera molestada por ellos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera mientras que historia se sonrojo de sobremanera ante lo que dijo el rubio, pero luego cayo en cuenta de algo.

"pensé que los Fritz odiaban a los reiss, solo por ser la segunda rama" dijo historia con un leve ceño, los tres hermanos alzaron una ceja ante lo que dijo.

"la verdad me da igual, todos somo personas de alguna manera u otra todos somos iguales" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que la rubia menor se sonrojara un poco, cosa que las hermanas Fritz captaron.

"oee!, deja de intimidar a mi amiga, me voy por solo un segundo y ya veo a un bastardo molestándola" dijo una voz femenina que atrajo la atención de todos, tenía cabello marrón oscuro con piel trigueña, ojos de un color algo claros, tenía contextura delgada haciéndola parecer poco femenina, llevaba el mismo uniforme femenino que las demás chicas solo que algo desordenado con una chamarra encima.

"Ymir te equivocas, naruto-san aquí presente me defendió, si no fuera sido por él, tal vez fuera sido golpeada" dijo historia lo ultimo con algo de tristeza haciendo que naruto le colocara una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

"no estés triste, esos tipos son solo idiotas que se dejan llevar por la presión social, lo que digan de ti no debe tener ningún peso en ti" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sus hermanas mayores le sonrieron al igual que historia, mientras que Ymir ante el comentario del rubio bajo un poco la guardia parecía buena persona.

"si, si fue muy bonito hacer nuevas amistades y eso, lo siento nos tenemos que ir las clases van a comenzar" dijo lilith tomando a naruto del brazo mientras que Isabel la miro con una ceja alzada para luego encogerse de hombros.

"nos vemos Ymir-san e historia-san!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa que fue copiada por la rubia menor, mientras que Ymir simplemente le dio un leve saludo con su mano.

"no entiendo porque estas tan apresurada por llegar a clases si de todas formas te la pasas durmiendo en ellas" dijo Isabel encogiéndose de hombros, lilith ignoro el comentario de su hermana mientras que naruto rio ante lo que dijo.

Naruto y sus hermanas pasaron al lado de un grupo de 3 chicos, donde uno de ellos era una chica, al pasar a su lado naruto sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica y vio al chico que paso a su lado de reojo, pero no distinguió bien su apariencia y que lilith lo jalo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"les digo que tuve un sueño super extraño, era como ver el fin del mundo y lo extraño es que yo lo causaba!" dijo la voz del chico mientras que el otro chico a su lado lo miro con curiosidad.

"entonces me estas diciendo que ese sueño que tuviste eras una especie de líder de revolucionario… es como un isekai inverso" dijo el chico con curiosidad mientras que el otro chico se encogió de hombros.

"tus sueños son extraños eren" dijo la voz de la chica haciendo que el chico que sugirió lo del isekai riera.

"supongo, pero se sintió tan real…" dijo eren en un susurro negando con la cabeza siguió caminando con sus amigos a clase.

* * *

 **(inserte shingeki no kyojin Ending 5- name of love)**

Después de que todas las clases terminaran, naruto se encontró con sus hermanas en su salón y estaba listo para irse cuando Isabel lo interrumpió.

"aun no podemos irnos prometimos que acompañaríamos a oka-chan a casa" dijo Isabel haciendo que naruto luciera confundido, ya que cuando él se despertó esta mañana no había nadie mas en casa que lilith e Isabel.

"supongo que no se puede evitar que los hayas olvidado, después de todo tu mente hoy anda en otro mundo" dijo lilith mientras tomaba su bolso e iba con sus hermanos a la salida en donde los esperaban un par de personas.

 **(Adios mundo)**

Cuando naruto observo las personas que esperaban en la entrada, su mundo se detuvo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran ya que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

 **(sin poder unir las sombras que se expandieron)**

Las personas que se encontraban en la entrada eran una mujer joven que llevaba de la mano a una niña de unos 11 años, la mujer tenía el cabello negro hasta la parte baja de su espalda suelto y piel pálida, ojos color café claro que nada más reflejaban bondad, vestía una camisa de botones blanca con un abrigo encima de ella con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón.

 **(un deseo de luz)**

La niña pequeña llevaba un uniforme de primaria, tenia cabello rojo hasta su cintura con dos flequillos en su frente, tenia ojos hermosos de color jade que solo reflejaban inocencia, piel lechosa parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana, la niña al ver a la lejanía a naruto sonrió con alegría.

 **(aun sigo buscando un escenario desconocido)**

"realmente… son ustedes…" dijo naruto mientas que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad brillaba en el rostro del rubio. "oka-chan…" dijo naruto entre lagrimas mientras comenzaba a caminar poco a poco hacia esas dos personas.

 **(con una promesa intercambiada)**

Naruto de repente un ligero recuerdo uno en donde su madre estaba, uno que lo ponía triste por alguna razón.

 **Flashback**

"Naru, sé que el camino que has recorrido hasta aquí ha sido difícil y no soy quien, para suplicar tu perdón, pero solo quería decirte que… estoy muy orgullosa de haber sido tu madre, sé que tú puedes cambiar al mundo" dijo Madeline entre lágrimas mientras que naruto tenía leves lágrimas en su rostro.

"gracias… mamá" dijo naruto con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre adoptiva.

 **fin del flashback.**

 **(solo quiero que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres)**

Ante ese recuerdo el sentimiento de tristeza en naruto se intensifico más, esto hizo que el rubio corriera hacia esas dos personas, esas dos personas que significaban tanto para él.

 **(solo quiero compartir mis alegrías contigo).**

"Charlotte…" dijo naruto mientras corría hacia ambas con lagrimas en su rostro ante la mención de ese nombre, uno de los nombres que lo llenaba de tanta alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

 **Flashback.**

"mi nombre es Charlotte Fritz, señor" dijo Charlotte con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ante esto, pero luego recobrara el sentido.

"dime Charlotte quieres venir conmigo y salir de este lugar" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amable haciendo que Charlotte lo pensara por unos momentos, pero luego asintiera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un leve temblor sacudió la zona haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño al sentir el poder de lilith ser activado.

Sin decir nada naruto y Charlotte salieron de la casa en ruinas y Charlotte pudo ver con asombro como lilith transformada en el titan colosal se encontraba caminando mientras que derribaba a aviones enemigos, los cuales estaban disparándole.

"Charlotte de ahora en adelante voy a protegerte, quiero que heredes mi poder, por cierto, mi nombre es naruto, naruto uzumaki" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Charlotte sin saber lo que decía asintió.

"sí, señor naruto" dijo Charlotte con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto sonriera para luego cargar a Charlotte la cual se sorprendió al principio y la llevo a un lugar seguro.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **(solo quiero que nuestras palabras, sean confirmadas por nosotros)**

Por alguna extraña razón ese recuerdo lo llenaba de alegría inmensa haciendo que mientras corría por la academia en dirección a la salida riera con felicidad. Sin mas otro recuerdo vino a el como si se tratara de una visión.

 **Flashback.**

"eso significa que de ahora en adelante puedo decirte… papá" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa de felicidad cosa que naruto vio hermosa y sin decirle nada le dio un beso en la frente.

"Charlotte no importa lo que pase siempre vas a ser mi hija" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras que Charlotte sonrió.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **(solo quiero que nos abracemos si hay dolor).**

Naruto luego de bajar las escaleras con rapidez corrió entre la multitud de estudiantes y corrió a la salida, sin que Madeline o Charlotte los esperase naruto abrazo a Charlotte con fuerza cargándola para sorpresa y alegría de la niña.

 **(¿estarás en algún lugar de este mundo?)**

"realmente… realmente te extrañe mucho Charlotte…" dijo naruto entre llanto llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que vieron con curiosidad esta escena, mientras que algunas chicas lo vieron como algo muy tierno. "te amo demasiado pequeña" dijo naruto entre lágrimas haciendo sonreír a Madeline y haciendo reír a Charlotte quien abrazo con fuerza a naruto.

 **(para poder encontrar aquel milagro)**

"yo también te amo onii-chan" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su figura de hermano mayor, naruto aun con Charlotte en sus brazos, abrazo a Madeline quien no se lo esperaba por completo, pero de todas formas correspondió el abrazo.

 **(por favor, no lo olvides)**

"oka-chan estoy tan feliz de que seas mi madre" dijo naruto con lagrimas de felicidad las cuales sin que Madeline lo esperase la contagiaron también haciendo que sonriera de forma dulce mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

 **(acerca de mi)**

"yo también estoy orgullosa de tenerte como hijo, Naru" dijo Madeline entre lagrimas ya que por alguna razón sentía un sentimiento extraño de nostalgia al abrazar a su hijo, no sabia de que se trataba exactamente, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo soltara nunca.

 **(y mi verdadero yo)**

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **Nmms casi lloro al final alv… en fin este uno de los epílogos que voy a subir el siguiente sera el final, explicara la vida de naruto quien al final si pudo tener un final feliz, junto a la gente que ama.**

 **El siguiente explicara todos los personajes y que sucedió con ellos… o bueno la mayoría, aquí todos asisten a la misma academia y puede que tenga algo de relación con el au del autor de snk así que esperen referencias.**

 **Sin mas gracias y espero que lo hallan disfrutado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
